


FBI: Relations

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternative Universe - FBI, Boys Kissing, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean, FBI Agent Sam, Gates of Hell, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unconventional Families, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es posible tener una real amistad dentro del FBI? ¿Con tantos intereses fluyendo<br/>continuamente incluso sobre las cabezas decapitadas de sus compañeros? luego de ocho<br/>años de trabajar allí en la agencia, Dean ya no cree en la amistad y Sam no tiene amigos<br/>realmente por su condición de genio y por ser mas joven que todos sus compañeros por lo<br/>que se esforzara en ser la mejor persona que pueda ser, solo que la vida te golpea bajo una<br/>y otra vez y Dean esta mas desconectado de lo que es sentir mas de lo que creía, torciendose<br/>todo avismalmente desde una muerte inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cara a cara por primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a 3r_ rosario por ayudarme a betearlo.  
> vuelvo a subirlo ya que ahora tengo tiempo y lo borre por un error, ya tengo capis nuevos a quien antes me seguían por aquí lo siento mucho.

Declaimer: uhmm no estoy segura de esto ustedes díganme son Dean y Sam pero no son  
los hermanos de la serie, no estan en una dimensión paralela metidos allí por ningún angel, son los  
verdaderos Dean smith y Dam wesson, solo los nombres son de spn y si los actores se  
pertenecen a si mismo pero este fic sin fin de lucro es mi invención, la trama solamente  
jojo

 

beteado desde hoy. sábado 1/12/2012

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Quien podría decir que no es el lugar de trabajo mas exigente de todos los tiempos, donde  
conspiraciones y ascensos son bien planeados hasta la perfección o donde los secretos tienen  
secretos, quien diría que podría crecer una amistad tan grande o sincera, y que lo que dos agentes  
llegaron a conocer el uno de otro los llevo a tan única relación.

 

Dos jóvenes agentes ingresaron con 23 y 19 años al FBI hace ya algunos años, compartían el  
sueño de llegar lejos en su carrera, de proteger a su país, de ser el orgullo de su familia, de dar  
todo en el camino al éxito de sus nuevas carreras. Pero ni el agente Smith ni el agente Wesson se  
conocieron hasta que los recluyeron en la misma sección de Archivos. Ambos estaban en distintas  
áreas del FBI, pero luego de ocho años en las mismas se dieron cuenta de que todo no es como lo  
pintan, la gente mas traicionera del mundo está en listada en el FBI, unos a otros se pisoteaban y  
competían por el puesto mas alto y nada les detenía en el camino a lograrlo.

Dean estaba harto de ello, además de las personas con las que trabajaba y ya en este momento de  
su vida le daba igual trabajar en el piso de archivos con un compañero llamado Samuel Wesson  
que se ocupa del área norte. Sólo sabe que Wesson ingresó al FBI el mismo año que él, que es  
mas joven y que se suponía que era un pequeño genio de las computadoras y de infiltración  
cibernética en todos los rincones de la red mundial, pero al igual que él había generado envidias y  
enemigos.

 

Smith trabajaba mas de catorce horas diarias en el archivo del FBI y su vida era prácticamente  
nula, procesando archivos antiguos enterándose de secretos y guardándolos en varias bases  
cibernéticas secretas, pero que diablos, al menos no tenía sobre su hombro a Gordon y su  
incansable deseo de ponerle un pie en su cuello y reírse como un maniático de ello. Sabía de  
buena fuente que Samuel había tenía un dilema similar con la chupa sangre de nombre Ruby, “la  
perra del infierno” de la sección de cómputos.

 

Pero qué más da...

 

Su oficina esta al fondo del archivero. Es un lugar lúgubre y donde un anciano se sentiría a gusto  
y útil haciendo su trabajo, pero él estaba allí en castigo por hacer fracasar la cacería de un asesino  
múltiple al mejor estilo de Hannibal Lecter y Gordon no dudo un segundo en culparlo de todo.  
Había creído que su compañero era también su amigo, pero durante ese tiempo en el mismo grupo  
de trabajo lo vio cambiar, lo vio mutar en una persona calculadora y ego maniática que solo  
buscaba grandes éxitos a costa de otros, y eso lo enfermaba, fue por lo que no dijo nada cuando lo  
degradaron y aceptó el traslado forzoso sin decir una palabra. Era mejor estar allí abajo, en el  
subsuelo de la colmena treinta y dos, en el piso cincuenta y uno (después de todo era una base  
secreta con la mas avanzada en tecnología), por mas que se le resistiera un poco, que estar rodeado  
de víboras.

 

Para el otro agente sin embargo era un pesadilla, a Wesson no le dieron siquiera una computadora  
para comprobar los registros allí depositados, no con su capacidad de meterse donde deseara, por  
lo cual su única compañía era el sonido del bolígrafo sobre papeles viejos los cuales enviaba a su  
compañero de tareas Dean Smith, al otro lado del piso, a quién no había visto desde que está allí  
desterrado por causa de que Ruby Clarkson lo boicoteara por haberla rechazado lo mas  
diplomática mente posible, solo que la mujer no quería un no por respuesta y termino en el suelo  
cuando se apartó del escritorio o de las manos inquietas que querían sacarle los pantalones.

 

No era que Wesson no supiera que están en el mismo piso de la colmena treinta y dos, solo que  
realmente jamás había visto al agente Smith. Sabe que su misterioso compañero se graduó al  
mismo tiempo que el pero no recuerda haberlo visto antes, los archivos se entregaban a el por una  
especie de casillero mensajero robotizado del cual no quiere indagar mucho por una manía contra  
la idea de un T-800 que tiene.

 

Ni siquiera entran a la colmena por el mismo lugar, Sam accede por el lado norte y toma el  
elevador B-82 mientras que su compañero de archivos entra por el lado este y toma dos ascensores  
distintos para entrar directamente a su oficina en el sector sur. Él acostumbra a tomarse dos cafés  
súper cargados para no dormirse de lleno la primera hora del día en ese lugar, como hoy que va  
llevando dos cafés extra largos y una caja de donas de veinticuatro en manos.

 

Era un día común y rutinario para Sam: un bolígrafo en la mano por unas catorce horas diarias,  
solo que en ese momento en que dejó sus dos cafés y las donas en el escritorio la energía de la  
colmena colapso, todo quedo en penumbras por dos segundos hasta que las luces de emergencia  
azules se encendieron en los rincones de su piso de archivos. Miró a todos lados y tomo el  
teléfono de su escritorio, estaba muerto, tomo su celular y no tenía señal alguna en esas  
profundidades, corrió al pasillo y de allí al elevador pero nada, él era el único en ese lugar a  
excepción de su compañero Smith, solo que no estaba seguro de como llegar hasta las oficinas del  
mismo sin perderse en el laberinto gigantesco de archivos.

 

Volvió a su escritorio y con el celular sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su saco azul, iluminando el  
camino con la linterna del mismo, decidió arriesgarse, de todos modos podría estar allí  
indefinidamente. Con las manos cargadas con su única provisión de alimento y bebida caminó con  
rumbo sur por los extensos pasillos, esperando que su compañero haya llegado a su hora y no se  
hubiese quedado atascado en alguno de los elevadores.

 

Dean despotricó con ganas arrojando unos expedientes, “¡Condenado apagón!” rugió, “Se  
suponía que estamos en un lugar donde la alta tecnología se iguala a la inteligencia humana” y  
rodó los ojos con ese pensamiento, “De allí el apagón”, razonó, sabiendo que como todo ser  
humano los defectos sobran a manos llenas.

 

Solo contaba con su almuerzo y unas botellas de cerveza introducidas en el complejo de  
contrabando y escondidas en el cajón de su escritorio, ya se veía sin su rutinario viajecito a la  
cafetería por su segundo almuerzo, se sentó allí reclinándose en su vieja y chillona silla a esperar  
que volviera la energía, se preguntó si su compañero estaría en el piso o no pero ellos no tenían  
contacto alguno como para averiguarlo, mantuvo la mueca en su boca denotando insatisfacción y  
aburrimiento, luego de media hora de estar sin hacer nada pensó seriamente abrir las puertas del  
elevador y trepar por el tirante de hierro.

 

En especial porque él no puede trabajar con una linterna de bolsillo y una computadora sin  
energía. También la idea de saber que demonios pasó con la energía le picaba la curiosidad,  
muchas cosas pasaban en la colmena y de algún modo temía que alguna cosa se hubiera escapado  
de su caja, o algún organismo cibernético hubiera perdido la chaveta.

 

Exhalo el aire cansado y algo llamó su atención, escuchó a lo lejos algo que no podía ser y que no  
cree haber escuchado antes en sus dos meses de trabajo allí... pasos, ajenos a los de él. Sacó su  
arma y se paró tirando la ruidosa silla lejos de él. Rodeó el escritorio con el revolver en mano,  
dispuesto a plantarle cara a cualquier creación de mentes enfermas llegaran a encerrar allí abajo.

 

\- ¿Hola?- se escucho a lo lejos y Dean frunció el ceño - Dios... estoy perdido, ¿Smith? ¿Podrías  
hablar o algo? No se como salir de entre todos estos papeles del demonio, cómo los odio, no se  
como me metí en esto...- Dean escucho la voz desconocida solo que no le pareció amenazante,  
solo tremendamente frustrada mientras murmuraba para si mismo, solo que el escucho todo ese  
balbuceo y bajó el arma mirando en dirección a los tres pasillos de los cuales podría salir el dueño  
de la voz.

\- Ehmm ¿Ok? - dijo y espero una respuesta pero rodó los ojos al saber que no le escuchó porque  
aun estaba muy lejos...- ¡¿Pero por dónde demonios andas Wesson!?- elevo la voz y metió el arma  
en su funda a un lado de su cinturón, costumbre que no logro sacarse a pesar de ahora ser solo un  
archivista.

\- ¡¿Smith?! - Samuel espero - ¿Podrías hacer sonidos continuos para poder seguir tu voz? -  
preguntó el castaño apartando de un soplido un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Que dijiste? ¿Sonidos continuos? ¿Qué soy, una radio? ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa como  
tener algo de sentido de la orientación?- bramo, su paciencia era limitada y la voz inocente del  
chico en medio de esas penumbras no era algo que le alegrara.

\- Oye, hace más de una hora que camino con rumbo sur pero al parecer nunca ordenas tu sección  
del archivo, esta todo tirado, hay más polvo y telarañas que en el sótano de mi tío...- bufó, tenía  
hambre y aun no pudo tocar su desayuno.

\- ¿Limpiar? Estas de coña... no me digas que tú limpias tu sección del archivo.- acotó casi  
incrédulo hasta que vio una pequeña luz acercándose por el pasillo este.

\- Pues si, no soporto el polvo... o el desorden - dice saliendo con las manos cargadas de lo que  
Smith vio como un par de cafés y una caja de donas.

\- Estás loco...- murmuró en su cara al conocerse por primera vez.

\- Hola. - y Samuel le sonrío y Dean solo volvió a su escritorio.

\- Yeah.... demonios eres alto.- rezongó volviéndose para verlo y ofrecerle una silla, la verdad no le  
daban muchas ganas de relacionarse.

\- ¿Tu también lo eres? - dijo pero su atención se volcó a la silla que Dean le ofreció y porque en  
ella había una pila de archivos que terminaron en el piso desparramados.

\- Si y siempre me he considerado una persona alta pero tu... no importa, que traes allí.- comentó  
dejándose caer en la pequeña y ruidosa silla que chillo con su peso.

\- Mi desayuno... ¿Quieres una dona?- ofreció y abrió la caja mostrando su contenido.

\- ¿De jalea?- y los ojos verdes se veían mas claros con la luz azul tenue que los cubría.

\- Si y de chocolate también hay...- tomo una y la mordió casi por completo y Dean lo imitó.

\- Genial - respondió con la boca llena y los labios cubiertos de azúcar impalpable.

\- Sabes que pasó o...- indago Wesson pero por la cara de Smith parecía que estaban iguales.

\- No, ni idea pero los elevadores están bloqueados...- Dean saboreó su dona y le dio el ultimo  
mordisco.

\- Si... el de mi sección también – respondió y al tomar un sorbo de su café lo notó frío haciendo  
una mueca la respecto.

\- Así que... Wesson...- dijo tragando.

\- Samuel por favor...- le corrigió

\- ¿En serio?- Smith lo miró con los ojos achicados y analizando sus facciones.

\- ¿Que?- dijo y Dean notó la mirada inocente al igual que su tono de voz, no eran fingidos o  
manipuladores.

\- ¿Samuel?- reiteró.

\- Que, es mi nombre – Wesson no entendía que había de malo con su nombre pero solo a su  
madre le gustaba ese nombre.

\- Si tú lo dices...- se acomodó en la silla que no dejaba de crujir con uno solo de sus movimientos.

\- Oye, yo no he dicho nada de que te apellides Smith, que sin duda es el nombre mas sospechoso  
de la tierra.- argumentó algo molesto, este tío le ponía caras por su nombre y ni siquiera le conocía.

\- Mira Sammy no tengo muchos ánimos para socializar...- dijo y tomó uno de los cafés del peli  
largo pero Wesson solo pudo abrir los ojos y mirarlo indignado solo por una cosa.

\- ¿Sammy...?-

\- Que -

\- ¿Me llamaste Sammy?-

\- Si creo que si.-

\- No lo hagas... si no te gusta mi nombre puedo tolerar que me digas Sam pero no... Sammy, es  
nombre de chica...- protesto casi con un puchero, hundiéndose en su hombros como un niño  
pequeño y Dean se quedo mirando la gestualidad corporal y facial no creyéndose que ese tío sea  
un genio informático.

\- Bueno con ese pelo largo quién no se confunde....- refutó y Samuel volvió a fijar su vista en él  
asombrado de que le señale todo lo que no le gusta de el a los cinco minutos de conocerle.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo mi cabello? – protestó.

\- Ya lo dije, es muy largo...- Dean no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de caerle bien a Wesson y  
esta era la manera mas fácil de mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- dijo tomando otra rosquilla.

\- Tema... uh... como que...-

\- No lo se... Ok, yo se los titulares, me refiero, como terminaste aquí enterrado de papeles y creo  
que tu sabes como yo termine aquí, así que que es de tu vida, osea tienes esposa, familia, tu sabes  
lo normal....- preguntó con un tono de voz relajado llamando de nuevo la atención de Smith a su  
persona.

\- Hablas demasiado... Wesson -

\- Oh vamos, estaremos aquí atascados por varias horas...-

\- ¿Y solo por eso quieres saber de mi vida fuera de aquí?- y Wesson alzó sus hombros con su café  
en los labios y su rostro inocente...- ¿Solo mantengamos el silencio ok? Si no es mucho que  
pedir...- Wesson hizo una mueca, a él le costaba estarse callado pero los gestos de Smith eran  
recios, muy lineales y fácil mente atractivos pero su gestualidad le aconsejaba guardar silencio.

 

Estuvieron diecisiete horas allí sin hacer nada, se terminaron las donas el café, el almuerzo  
descomunal de Smith, Wesson notó que Dean llevaba un anillo de casado plateado y se imagino  
toda una historia de amor destrozado, cuando la energía volvió los dos se levantaron de su asientos  
y él se quejó, tenía que atravesar todo el piso de archivos de nuevo solo para recoger su maletín.

 

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Smith le dijera que no valía la pena, las llaves de su auto y su  
casa las tenía en su bolsillo, Dean le dio un golpe en el brazo del cual se quejó de mas y admite  
eso, pero Dean tenía razón no necesitaba su maletín, miró a su compañero y arrastrando los pies le  
siguió al ascensor...

 

Estaba cansado de no hacer nada, transpirado de estar en un piso sin aire acondicionado como  
estaba acostumbrado, Dean se des aflojó la corbata solo media hora después de entrar en silencio,  
y ambos estaban de un aspecto deplorable, cuando llegaron a la superficie los revisaron como  
rutina y se enteraron que una explosión en el área de laboratorios con un químico muy inestable  
que reventó por un tonto descuido.

 

Wesson camino junto a su compañero hasta su impala negro del 67' un auto que su tío rescato de  
un desguace y que a él le cuesta un mundo arreglar, pero hace dos meces que no tiene tiempo para  
ello y el motor está algo arruinado y le da mucha pena, pero no puede hacer nada hasta tener un  
día libre, pero al ver la cara de Smith al ver su auto... lo dejan expectante.

 

\- Si ya se un pedazo de chatarra pero según mi tío es un clásico, solo que no he tenido tiempo...-

\- Un Chevy del 67'.... creo que tu tío ya me cae bien...- Dean rodeo el auto estaba prácticamente  
anochecido pero el pecoso se tomó su tiempo para sonreír y admirar el brillo del auto con las luces  
del aparcamiento.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo de coches?-

\- Mi padre tenía un desguace, juntos reconstruimos de la nada un Mustang del 62'...antes de  
cumplir los dieciocho, era su manera de enseñarme a conducir creo...- Su ceño se frunció al ver  
varias marcas en la negra pintura y abolladuras del lado derecho del auto y el rubio le miró mal.

\- Oh si em... aun no arreglo eso, pero yo no se lo hice si eso es lo que piensas...- Dean hizo un  
gesto como que no le creyó mucho y Samuel solo hizo una mueca apretando los dientes a modo  
de que se note que había sido sin querer.

\- Bueno si, es tarde...- Dean se aclaró la voz, su única debilidad son los autos y se dejó llevar  
mostrándole ese punto a un compañero.

\- Si uhmm adiós... nos vemos mañana....- saludó a Dean con su mano en el aire y Smith ni  
siquiera volteó a saludar solo le contestó con su mano en el aire.

\- No, si todo marcha bien....- Sam bajo la mano mirando como Dean se alejaba por el  
estacionamiento debajo de cada farol, y eso le hizo acordar como pasaba su días...


	2. Entrando a su vida sin saberlo.

No es que esperara mas, solo que dos meses en un practico aislamiento no era algo que le gustara  
mucho, tal vez no podía remediar el cargo que tenía en el archivo tan lejos de su familia en un  
lugar completamente confidencial, pero al menos podía tener alguien con quien hablar o quedar en  
su día libre para tomar una cerveza, suspiró con cansancio, agotado mentalmente se subió al auto.

 

Se preguntó que podía hacer el para al menos trabajar en mejores condiciones... y sonrió mientras  
daba marcha atrás hasta que el sonido espantoso de su impala le hizo hacer un puchero, pero sabía  
que podía darle remedio, después de todo, él era un as en lo que hacia mejor.

 

La mañana siguiente Dean solo hizo lo de rutina llego a su estacionamiento designado: siete treinta  
y dos, tomo su almuerzo y lo metió en su portafolios, salió de su Toyota cero kilómetro el cual  
odia con ganas pero, mejor guardarse sus reservas mecánicas, mientras camina a las oficinas y  
mientras se registra en el entrada y pasados los acostumbrados controles, nota a un hombre de  
mantenimiento llevarse su vieja silla destartalada sobre el hombro, pero él no es el único de  
mantenimiento trabajando esa misma mañana y se apresura a llegar a su piso, por el elevador 35 –  
G.

 

Solo que al llegar todos los expedientes de su sección están apilados ordenadamente, su escritorio  
no está y hay un pasillo desconocido allí. camina por el unos diez minutos y en el centró de lo que  
serían los archivos hay dos escritorios nuevos con computadoras flamantes, una heladera pequeña,  
un dispensador de café y de agua y los archiveros de metal que llegan hasta el techo rodean este  
espacio en forma de circulo, Dean se acerca a este espacio y lo mira atentamente.

 

\- ¿Que te parece...- le dice una voz detrás de él, al voltear Sam le mira sonriente meciéndose sobre  
sus pies y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿Que demonios es esto?-

\- Nuestra nueva oficina... ¿Te gusta?- estaba feliz, eso si era una oficina como la gente pero al  
voltear, Dean no estaba muy contento.

\- Puedo ver eso gracias ¿Pero como...?- la cara de pocos amigos estaba clavada en el castaño que  
se sentía regañado por alguna razón.

\- Bueno...- si volvía a tener doce años y su tío Bobby lo retaba por haberse metido en su cuenta  
bancaria y haber borrado sus deudas con la tarjeta de crédito.

\- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Quieres meternos en más problemas? ¿Usaste una computadora no es así?-  
preguntó Dean con el dedo en el aire y el gigante a unos pasos de él se hundió en su hombros, con  
una carita de niño regañado que da pena.

\- Usé la pc de mi casa...-

\- ¡Dios Sam! Pueden rastrearte, pueden acusarte de lo que sea ¡y estarían investigando tus  
calzoncillos por el resto de la eternidad si se enteran!- le recriminó tirando su maletín contra el  
perfecto escritorio.

\- Dean... yo dirigía ese equipo... y no les enseñe todo lo que se... no tienes que preocuparte, nunca  
lo descubrirán además... está perfectamente cubierto...- le dice con el ego algo inflado, debe de  
admitir, pero la única razón de que Ruby quería meterse en su pantalones fue… bueno él no es de  
compartir sus secretos.

\- ¿Tan seguro estas?- le dijo arrogante escrutando al chico que se metía el cabello detrás de su  
oreja.

\- Yeah...- Dean estaba enojado, y su expresión no parecía para nada contenta.

 

Dean se remitió a mirar su computadora y ver si sus registros de su trabajo ya hecho estaban allí o  
debía de empezar de nuevo, solo fue una leve mirada hacia el escritorio continuo al notar que todo  
estaba allí, se levanto por los informes que Sam ya había modificado a mano ya que no  
necesitarían mas de ese tubo siniestro que antes les conectaba, miró la cantidad de papeles sin  
mirar a su compañero que se movía tratando de verle la cara.

 

Pero se rindió cuando el volvió a sus labores en su propio escritorio, no va a negar que el lugar de  
trabajo ya no huele a sofocante polvo, papel y encierro, es mas agradable a la vista y relajante que  
lo que era su antiguo cuchitril, pero eso no se lo dirá a Wesson, no, claro que no. 

 

Podía notar claramente que el chico trataba de hacer amistad o por lo menos llevarse bien y hacer de su trabajo  
algo mas pasable pero él no quería nada de eso, él estaba perfecto dentro de sus murallas de hierro.

 

Le gustaba estar allí, estaba tranquilo, tenía su paz intacta y ningún niñato se la arrebataría. Las  
siguientes dos semanas fueron así, compartían el mismo espacio físico, él se levantaba por los  
informes terminados de Sam y Sam tomaba mas de los estantes alfa numerados, comían en el  
mismo lugar e iban a la cafetería al mismo horario regulado por el FBI.

 

Todo iba bien hasta que Sam no se presentó un día: él no apareció, ni llego tarde, ni siquiera llegó  
al día siguiente, su auto no estaba en el estacionamiento tampoco y el trabajo se volvió lento. En  
un arranque de bronca al no saber que pasaba el tercer día entró a la computadora de Sam, y  
revisó sus expedientes, su número de teléfono, la dirección en la que vivía con su tío.

 

Luego de un interminable día de doble trabajo, se subió a su camioneta se desamarro la corbata y  
se dirigió a la dirección que figuraba en los registros de la agencia, le toma una hora y media  
llegar, estaba reventado pero pudo dar al fin con la granja donde vivía Wesson, mas o menos tres  
acres dentro de la propiedad encontró una casa amarilla.

 

La noche había caído y las luces del porche tenues llenaban el espacio de bichos, miró a todos  
lados, acomodó su arma detrás de su espalda y se desabrochó el segundo botón de la camisa. Tenía  
calor y en ese lugar parecía hacer más calor aun. Subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta, no había  
timbre siquiera, era un lugar muy campestre, nada parecido a lo que esperaba de la residencia  
Wesson en realidad.

 

Cuando nadie respondió rodeo el lugar con desconfianza, con la mano en la culata de su arma  
dispuesto a desenfundar caminó lento mientras la luz del interior del lugar alumbraba el mullido  
pasto que la rodeaba. no muy lejos diviso al impala dentro de un granero que parecía ser utilizado  
solo de garaje, la luz del mismo iluminaba el auto poco cuidado de manera nostálgica, cuando  
llegó a la parte de atrás miró por el borde de la casa al notar la puerta abierta de la misma.

 

En el pequeño porche trasero estaba Sam, sentado con la cabeza metida entre sus brazos cruzados  
apoyados en sus rodillas, dejó su arma en su funda debajo del saco y se acercó lentamente sin  
dejar de revisar su entorno desconfiado, se detuvo sin ser escuchado a menos de cuatro pasos, un  
sollozo lo congelo en su sitio.

 

\- Sam...- le llamó levemente intentando que su intromisión no fuera demasiado chocante. El chico  
levantó el rostro sorprendido y le miró un segundo muy largo antes de responderle.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Que haces aquí?- le replicó levantándose rápidamente, limpiándose el rostro con las  
manos y las mismas en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

\- Bueno... te desapareces por días y cuando estas trabajando para el FBI, pensé lo peor que se  
puede pensar sólo con esa referencia.- se acercó dos paso mas poniéndose directamente enfrente  
de él.

\- Oh... humm ¿Quieres una cerveza?- y el chico se metió nervioso en la casa haciéndole un  
ademán que de que pase y el ya no estaba muy seguro de ello.

\- Solo pasaba... no hace falta...- dijo del otro lado del mosquitero sin poner pie dentro de la casa.

\- Es solo una cerveza Dean no voy a retenerte de por vida sabes.- los sonidos de su garganta eran  
cortados, rasgados, nada que ver con su habitual ánimo el cual sin que se lo propusiera y en medio  
de su acostumbrado silencio seguía siento visible.

\- Ok solo una, pero tienes que decirme porque no estás yendo a la oficina.- sentenció entrando a la  
casa. El lugar era alegre, familiar, y sin embargo algo masculino. Se sentó en la mesa de cuatro  
donde Sam dejó su cerveza mientras su invitado buscaba una para el.

\- ¿No te dijeron? ¿En serio, Nadie?- le dijo dejando la cerveza en la mesa.

\- ¿Decirme que?... Y si no lo recuerdas mi relación con el resto de los agentes no es muy grata que  
digamos... sólo dime, beberé mi cerveza y me iré.- pauto tranquilamente.

\- ¿Es tarde sabes? Podrías quedarte si quieres, tengo habitaciones de huéspedes... tal vez, debería  
cambiarle las sabanas... hace mucho no tengo visitas...- dijo dejando su cerveza en la mesada con  
la mirada incrédula del agente y dirigiéndose a hacer otra cosa.

\- Espera un segundo, te agradezco pero no quiero quedarme, solo dime porque no estas yendo a  
trabajar...- Dean lo había tomado del brazo para que no saliera del a cocina y su mirada verde  
pudo ver desde cerca como los rasgados ojos estaban demasiado cristalinos esa noche, casi verdes,  
casi turquesas, rodeados de rojo y llenos de lagrimas aun.

\- Mi tío murió... por eso no he ido...- Dean soltó su brazo como si le quemara, en realidad no lo  
entendía, su padre mismo había muerto años atrás por cirrosis pero no eran siquiera apegados  
como para llorarlo así, de hecho se molesto con él y destrozo su cuarto de trofeos pero eso era  
todo, su atención volvió a Sam que con su puño cerrado se limpiaba la nariz y las lagrimas se le  
caían del rostro justo enfrente de él.

\- Lo siento.... no sabia... ¿Puedo preguntar como?- le dijo, se sentía una mierda ahora por insultar  
su ausencia los últimos tres días y por cargarlo de trabajo, pensaba que tendría que hacer algo, el  
gigante se reducía de tamaño hundiéndose en sus hombros, con su cabeza gacha y su pelo largo  
cubriendo parte de su tristeza.

\- Yo tenía... que ir por un repuesto al pueblo pero no supe cual de los carburadores quería, y tuvo  
que ir el mismo a comprarlo al día siguiente, él era un hombre fuerte pero se molestaba con  
facilidad, solo que un chico no creyó que le gustara eso o algo y le dio un tiro en la cabeza...- la  
voz se le quebró del todo, el cuerpo le tembló y apenas se pudo mantener en pie, Dean alzo sus  
brazos como acto reflejo pensando que ese hombre se desmoronaría pedazo a pedazo, lo que le  
decía activaba su empatía sin notarlo.

 

Sam vio sus manos tratado de sostenerle cuando él se sintió caer, había tenido visitas todos los días  
y todos se ofrecieron a sostenerle en su pena, era gente que conocía a su tío dándole el pésame  
pero nunca se había sentido tan solo como cuando dijo en voz alta lo que pasó, no pudo evitar  
inclinarse sobre los brazos abiertos de Dean que temían que se cayera, se dejó ir entre el llanto y el  
dolor de perder al único hombre que le había querido a pesar de no ser de su sangre, sólo con  
Dean se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder dejarse ir.

 

Fue sorpresivo y muy rápido como Sam se dejó caer en sus hombros como se abrazó a él débil  
mente, podía sentir sobre su saco como le temblaba el cuerpo, como le costaba respirar debido a  
las lagrimas, cerro sus brazos a su alrededor con fuerza como si Sam necesitara ser sujetado,  
reteniéndolo ahí cuando al intentar dar un paso mas cerca de él, una de sus piernas fallaron y el  
gigantesco cuerpo posó todo su peso en el.

 

No supo que mas hacer, la casa iluminada parecía decir que en cualquier momento se llenaría de  
gente, que su tío volvería con alguno de sus amigos a casa por una cerveza, él tenía esa impresión  
de que la vida no abandonaría ese lugar y sin embargo solo el llanto desconsolado de Sam llegaba  
a él diciendo todo lo contrario.

 

Paso las siguientes tres horas acompañando a Sam, sentados frente al televisor apagado, tomando  
varias cervezas, lo vio dormirse en silencio sobre su hombro, parecía un niño pequeño perdido y  
solo. él no tendría que sentirse responsable de él, sentir que debería cuidarlo, él no le conoce en  
absoluto, pero su semblante sereno lleno de ojeras y salada humedad solo le permite recargarse en  
el.

 

Momentos después al notar como la botella entre los largos dedos pierde fuerza algo le hace  
tomarla y dejarla en la mesa de café. Tiene su hombro manchado por las lágrimas del menor, le  
despierta a penas, lo levanta del sofá, lo lleva escaleras arriba y lo tiende en la cama que encuentra  
más a mano, la única habitación que no se ha quedado en el tiempo.

 

Lo mira por dos minutos antes de marcharse, solo escribe en un papel su número de celular y lo  
deja en la mesita de las llaves junto a la puerta de la casa.


	3. ¿Cuando empezó esta preocupación?

Son las tres de la mañana cuando llega a casa, y solo tiene cuatro horas para dormir e ir al trabajo,  
se deja caer en la cama con su traje puesto, ir a la ventana de su departamento en un décimo piso,  
preguntándose si su madre viviese habría lamentado mas su muerte como lo hace Sam, si habría  
llorado el desconsuelo de la muerte de su padre con tanto énfasis como Sam lo manifestaba.

Pero él no podía saber eso, así que se rindió dejándose caer en el cansancio y el sueño.

 

A la mañana siguiente el camino era una mierda, llovía a mares como si el estado de animo del  
agente Wesson se hubiese propagado al clima, eso lo único que hacia era hacerle pensar mas y  
mas en ese chico y lo ponía de mal humor, llego a la oficina se sentó en su escritorio y miró el de  
su compañero vacío, según el contrato del FBI tenías cuatro días de duelo por familiar directo, se  
puso a trabajar pensando que mañana el volvería y volverían a su cómodo silencio de trabajo.

 

A su pesar no fue así. Wesson si había vuelto al día siguiente, lo saludó a penas con fuerza, se veía  
mas pálido de lo que lo vio antes, trabajaron como siempre solo que los informes que él tomaba  
del escritorio de su compañero eran la mitad de lo normal, no había sonrisas dedicadas a el para  
agradarle más cuando tomaba los informes como siempre, no había es ambiente liviano y  
agradable en el aire, pero lo dejó estar, seguro aun estaba en duelo, sufriendo su perdida y esas  
cosas de las cual a él no le van ni le vienen.

 

Pero los días pasaron el trabajo se volvió mas y mas pesado, pero lo que le preocupó es que no  
comía en la hora del almuerzo o después de ella o en su viaje por la tarde a la cafetería, solo lo  
saludaba al irse con un adiós sin vida y nada mas, su aspecto se volvía mas y mas deprimente,  
cada vez mas delgado devolviéndolo al estado de preocupación por él. Ok que es su compañero,  
Ok que se supone deberían tener un vinculo una confianza o algo que fomente su relación pero él  
había dejado en claro que él no quería nada de eso desde el principio y Sam había parecido  
entenderlo sin dejar de ser el mismo chico alegre.

 

Pero la perdida de su tío lo había convertido en una sombra, por eso dos semanas después de que  
volviera a trabajar se apareció en su puerta solo que esta vez Wesson si le abrió la puerta principal  
de su casa y se le quedo mirando como si tuviera un cuerno y una baba verde le resbalara de las  
orejas.

 

\- ¿Vas a darme una mano o te quedaras ahí toda la noche...? - protestó en su particular tono de voz  
grave y Sam abrió el mosquitero para dejarle paso y tomar una de las cuatro bolsas de papel que  
tenía entre los brazos.

\- Dean... ah... ¿Qué haces aquí... qué es todo esto...?- preguntó.

\- Comida y cerveza ¿qué más va a ser...? - Dean aún tenía su traje puesto [Vale, no me he podido  
resistir a decir algo sobre esto, es un problema que aún lleve su traje puesto, podía ir desnudo por  
la calle y el mundo sería un lugar mejor :P ] y la corbata hasta arriba, cuando los dos dejaron las  
bolsas en la mesa de la cocina el hombre de cabello corto se la aflojo algo desesperado tirándola  
luego en una de las sillas.

\- Si pero...- Sam miró como se sacaba la corbata, cayendo en cuentas de que estaba igual de como  
lo dejó en el trabajo unas horas después...- ¿Porque?- preguntó sin entender en realidad a que se  
debía su visita.

 

Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, otra vez, camino hasta su refrigerador lo abrio y volteo a  
verle con la misma cara, el miró lo que le mostraba pero bueno, él no había tenido ganas de hacer  
ninguna compra en realidad, solo que el refrigerador estaba pelado, solo había media cerveza de  
lata, una banana de color negro y marchita, y un par de cascas de huevo, no pregunten porque  
solo estaban allí.

\- Ok... no he tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado, convengamos que nuestro horario no es muy...  
conveniente...- Dean no cerro el electrodoméstico y empezó a meter cosas algo fastidiado.

\- Eres un mentiroso...- murmuró para si pero perfectamente audible para cualquiera que le prestara  
entera atención.

\- ¿Disculpa?- se sintió ofendido y lo hizo notar.

\- Eres un mentiroso.- afirmó en voz alta y mirándole a los ojos.

\- No lo soy...- se defendió estaba empezando a querer que Dean se vaya de su casa y si tenía que  
ser a la fuerza él lo haría.

\- Sí lo eres, hay dos pueblos pequeños camino a tu casa, los dos con un supermercado sobre el  
camino, ni siquiera hay que desviarse, solo entrar al estacionamiento y comprar... pero tú no  
quieres comer, esa es la razón de que no compres víveres.- le refuta con todas las letras y las  
comas, Sam trato de decir que no era así pero la mirada verde intensa se lo prohibía.

\- Si como...- murmuró.

\- ¿A si? ¿Por eso pareces un esqueleto? Solo mírate la cara, estas famélico...- Dean abrió un  
paquete con dos filetes tamaño industrial y los puso sobre una tabla de madera.

\- ¿Que haces...? - preguntó al ver a Dean buscar algo dentro del horno.

\- Busco donde cocinar esto...- dijo mirando una sartén pero era demasiado pequeña para cocinar  
ambos filetes.

\- Hay una plancha aquí arriba...- Sam abrió el gabinete y tomo la plancha entregándosela a Dean  
que había encendido el fuego.

\- Gracias...- él se sentó en la mesa mirando que había traído su compañero, se toco el rostro  
notándose demacrado en quijada frotando la piel suelta allí e hizo una mueca de preocupación,  
pero el simplemente había perdido el apetito y lo único que consumía era una cerveza al día.

 

Tomó la fruta de la mesa y algunos vegetales que eran los básicos nada mas, solo una lechuga dos  
tomates y muchas cebollas, si él hubiera ido a comprar tendría, endivias, zanahorias incluso  
brócoli en esas bolsas, al guardar todo puso la mesa, Dean cocinaba y esa cómoda sensación de  
compañía silenciosa que tenían en la oficina se sintió en su cocina, agradable como la recordaba  
sacándole una leve sonrisa.

 

Comieron en silencio y Dean se marchó dos horas después, luego de mirar juntos un partido en la  
televisión, volver al día siguiente a la oficina fue diferente, tenía ganas de hablar aunque sabía que  
Dean no tendría muchos ánimos, aun así cuando Dean llego a la oficina recibió un mensaje de  
texto de Sam preguntándole como quería su café.

 

Dean sonrió, pensando que había descartado su numero, escribió “negro” y se sentó en su  
escritorio a trabajar, ese día en particular Sam hablo hasta por los codos, el color en su cara era  
diferente incluso el brillo en su rasgados ojos había vuelto.

 

Y una semana después, Dean al fin accedió a tomar una cerveza en un bar cercano, Sam estaba  
feliz porque podía sentir como el otro agente lo dejaba participar de su vida no dejando a la suya  
desaparecer del todo.

 

\- ¿Entonces... no era tu tío, tío?- la expresión de Dean le hacía reír.

\- No, osea sí lo era pero el me adopto...- le dijo Sam empinando su trago, el chico se había pedido  
un daiquiri clásico y Dean lo miró mal cuando lo hizo.

\- No lo entiendo...-

\- ¿Que no entiendes?-

\- Estuviste muy mal por ese hombre, nunca había visto a un tío de tu tamaño llorar así o sufrir  
tanto una muerte...- Sam le miró dando un sorbo a su trago disfrutándolo en su boca pero frunció  
algo el ceño por la manía de Dean con su estatura.

\- Lo quería mucho Dean... mi vida... no empezó bien... el prácticamente me salvo...- le pidió en la  
distancia otra copa a la camarera y Dean se terminaba su cerveza.

\- Ok, la vida de nadie es perfecta, ¿Por qué dices que te salvo eh?- Sam lo observo y pudo ver  
entre la actitud de su compañero lo reacio que era a su relación con su tío.

\- Fue así... mi madre no me quiso y cuando tuvo oportunidad me dejó con mi padre cuanto tenía  
dos o tres años, mi padre era un empleado de mi tío, era un borracho y digamos que no se  
dedicaba a mi en absoluto, a mis siete años conocí a Bobby, mi tío descubrió que su empleado de  
hacia cinco años tenía un hijo... Bobby lo denuncio por negligencia y el huyó dejándome en el  
motel donde vivíamos...- le dijo agradeciéndole a la camarera por su nuevo daiquiri y la nueva  
cerveza de Dean.

\- ¿Que...? - Dean se quedo boquiabierto.- ¿Como terminaste viviendo con Bobby??...- la mirada  
verde en él le hacia expender la sonrisa

\- Servicios sociales dijeron que tardarían tres días en ir a buscarme y re ubicarme en una casa de  
acogida, Bobby no pudo dejarme ahí, me vio muy flaco, con la ropa muy pequeña además de  
desconfiado pero con solo de tres días de llevarme a su casa y cuidarme decidió quedarse  
conmigo...- le dijo feliz, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su niñez gracias al viejo cascarrabias y no  
lamentaba para nada ser abandonado por quien no le quería.

\- ¿Así nada más?-

\- Así nada mas... él me contó que cuando los de servicios sociales no quisieron darle mi custodia  
los coció a tiros con una escopeta llena de sal... - Sam se ríe, pequeñas lagrimas de alegría por  
haberse cruzado con ese hombre brotaban de él y Dean lo volvió a mirar.

\- Vaya... ya sabía que me caía bien pero eso... era un buen tipo ¿no?- le afirmó en realidad,  
pensando que habría sido genial conocerle.

\- Aja... lo era...- Sam baja su cabeza y mira su copa detenidamente mientras mese la cereza dentro.

\- Que...- el silencio repentino lo hace enfocar su poca atención al hombre de cabellos castaños,  
notando recién allí que ha tomado un poco de más.

\- ¿Eh? No nada... solo lo extraño ¿sabes?... él era seco, tosco, reacio a mostrar su emociones todo  
lo contrario a mi, yo no puedo no mostrarlas...- sabiéndose que incluso los abrazos eran contados  
pero únicos en todas aquellas oportunidades.

\- Si, pareces una puta fuente.- se rio de él y Sam no lo podía creer, sintiendo por igual el efecto del  
alcohol.

\- ¡¡Eh!!- le dio una palmada en el hombro y Dean no dejó de reírse.

\- Que, es cierto...- le aclaró abriendo su ojos en grande dando otro trago generoso a su bebida.

\- De todos modos él siempre me hizo sentir querido, nunca me menos preció y cuando supo de mi  
coeficiente no me presiono para hacer mas, aprender mas, o simplemente llegar a ser mas, el me  
dejó ser, me dejó terminar la escuela secundaria tranquilamente y luego apliqué en la universidad  
para el FBI y entré en el primer examen, cuando se lo conté me revolvió el cabello y me sirvió una  
limonada, nos sentamos en porche y me hizo prometer que por mas trabajo que tuviese o por mas  
tarde que fuera le llamara todas las semanas... nunca olvidaré esa tarde.- le relato, le hacia bien  
contarle esto a alguien a quien de verdad le importara.

\- Yo nunca fui tan cercano con mi padre... lo que dices parece una historia de esas rosas con  
moñitos... la verdad te la envidio mucho...- dijo Dean tomándose mas de media botella de cerveza  
de un solo trago.

\- ¿Tus padres viven?- preguntó al verle tomar tan aprisa su bebida.

\- Nop..- soltó simplemente al golpear el culo de la botella vacía en la mesa.- Mama murió cuando  
tenía cuatro año, mi padre era un ex marine en medio de Texas, nada del otro mundo, murió hace  
dos años pero el y yo prácticamente no teníamos relación, desde que tengo recuerdo el me dejaba  
dinero en la mesa de la cocina con una nota de quehaceres y yo los hacia, el me dejaba la comida  
para el día mientras trabajaba y ya... eso fue toda mi vida hasta los dieciocho que me fui, nunca le  
llame ni el me llamó... no éramos del tipo sensible o cariñoso... lo único que hicimos juntos fue  
remendar ese Mustang, fueron tres meses... solo eso tuve con el...- alzó su mano y pidió otra.

\- Eso es feo...- le dice apenado.

\- Bueno... cada cual tiene lo suyo ¿¿No??- se recargó en la mesa mirándole ya que su historia no  
era muy pintoresca tampoco.

\- Si, creo que si...- Sam ya llevaba cinco daiquiris al hilo y Dean tenía más de ocho botellas que la  
camarera sonriente no dejaba de suministrar.

 

Esa noche llegaron al departamento de Dean que quedaba mas cerca del bar, discutieron todo el  
camino que Dean no debería conducir y menos su auto, se rieron a carcajada suelta mientras  
subían al ascensor a trompicones y caminaron apenas por el pasillo hasta la puerta del  
apartamento, incluso Sam se rio de él diciendo que como ya había traído a la nena a la puerta de  
su casa se iba a la suya pero Dean lo miró con toda la mala leche tirando de él y lo metió dentro de  
la casa, alegando que no estaba en condiciones.

 

Se sentaron en el sofá cinco minutos algo mareados mirando el departamento que ni el mismo  
dueño recordaba bien y Sam trato de irse una vez más, Dean lo agarro y casi se cae dentro del  
baño al empujarle dentro del departamento nuevamente riéndose.

 

En la mañana ambos estaban envueltos en las mantas de su cama, con la ropa fuera de lugar,  
durmiendo cada uno en un extremo de la cama. La resaca despertó a Dean primero, él se levanto  
sin percatarse de la presencia de su compañero, arrastro su pies hasta meterse al baño, se bajo  
medio frasco de aspirinas y se quito el traje poniéndose su piyama, hoy era su fin de semana libre  
como el de Sam, fue a acostarse de nuevo con la resaca golpeando desde dentro de su cráneo  
cuando vio a Samuel Wesson dormido en su cama, con la corbata hacia atrás, su camisa abierta y  
con su saco puesto, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par miró los pies que sobresalían de la cama sin  
entender que hacia allí y el chico tenía una media a penas puesta sobre los dedos del pie y el otro  
zapato puesto.

 

Parpadeo y se frotó los ojos, ¿cuándo demonios llegó ese crío a su casa o a su cama?, se acercó  
para reclamarle violentamente pero el cabello largo le tapaba los ojos y se lo retiró para verlo. Le  
llamó un par de veces y este se quejo entre sueños frotándose los ojos con el reverso de la palma y  
dándose media vuelta en la cama.

 

Bufó pero sabía que no se despertaría, fue al baño tomó cuatro analgésicos y un vaso de agua, le  
pateo la cama y este automáticamente quedo sentado agarrándose luego la cabeza arrugando toda  
su expresión por el dolor, le obligó a tomar el medicamento y toda el agua, pero el gigante solo se  
dejó caer con toda su topa puesta sobre el colchón sin llevarle el apunte a sus protestas de que se  
vaya al sillón.

 

La verdad quería dormir, por eso tiró de su saco, de la corbata, de la camisa y de los pantalones  
con los zapatos incluidos dejándolo cómodo para seguir durmiendo y lo cubrió con la sabana.

 

Él se recostó del otro lado, por suerte contaba con una cama doble ancho y no tenían que  
compartir el mismo espacio.

 

Cuando Sam se despertó tenía la cara pegada a la nuca de Dean, estaba abrazado a su espalda,  
desnudo o que es lo mismo solo con su ropa interior y eso lo dejó helado, ¿En que momento se  
desnudó? ¿Como es que estaba con Dean? y más importante aún ¿dónde estaba? Miró intrigado la  
habitación, era elegante en tonos marones oscuros grises y cremas, los muebles eran modernos y  
algo fríos pero la vista de la ciudad era impresionante.

 

Camino por el departamento tratando de apartar la nube en su cabeza, viendo una lámpara tirada  
en el piso completamente rota y junto a la puerta las llaves del impala y las de Dean, recuerda su  
conversación, cuando la camarera se quiso llevar a Dean al baño y este la rechazo, recuerda haber  
preguntado por qué y la respuesta tan simple que lo dejó encantado, solo que no recuerda  
exactamente cuales fueron solo la sensación que le dejo.

 

Volvió a la habitación y miró la escena y le dolía algo la cabeza, tomó un vaso de agua. Tenía el  
fin de semana libre, el primero en unos meses de trabajo debido a la nueva administración, se  
metió en la cama preocupado, ocupando el lugar vació y se dio la vuelta mirando la pared, tenía  
esta duda de si había pasado algo entre ellos pero no sabría decir que si o que no y cerro los ojos  
durmiendo nuevamente.

 

Cuando Dean lo despertó tenía un café con leche frente a su ojos, lo tomó sin siquiera levantarse y  
Dean salió del cuarto, miró el contenido, le dio un sorbo y sintió como el cuerpo le volvía a la  
vida, se sentó en la cama un segundo, le dio otro trago y escucho a Dean llamarlo.

 

\- Ponte decente y ven a desayunar, hice tostadas pero no se con que te gustan...- soltó y se  
escucho como se vertía liquido en una taza.

\- Ok...- el aun tenía dudas, dejó la taza en la mesa de luz, se puso los pantalones la camisa y tomó  
la taza.

 

No pensó en abrocharlos, en realidad tenía bastante hambre como para prenderse un botón. Al  
pasar por la sala bebiendo de su taza, en el equipo de video vio la hora, eran las tres de la tarde y  
frunció el ceño, hacia años y años que no se levantaba tan tarde, con algo de inseguridad se metió  
en la cocina, miró a Dean que llevaba unos jeans súper viejos y súper gastados, con una simple  
camiseta azul, jamás le había visto así de informal, sin su traje, y no sabía que tenía el cuerpo tan  
tallado. Los jeans parecían pegarse a su cuerpo de manera indecente y la camiseta le quedaba  
chica, dejó la taza y se abrochó los pantalones porque, la verdad, de repente sintió demasiado  
pudor.

 

\- Sírvete...-

\- Eh... ¿Dean?...-

\- No lo se Ok... solo déjalo, y no hablemos de ello...-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hablar de que?-

\- De cómo demonios llegamos aquí o cómo es que te deje dormir en mi cama, de eso, solo come y  
calla ¿ok?-

\- Ok...- la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo o qué había pasado y prefirió hacerle caso.


	4. conociendo y desconociendo es mas de lo que puedo manejar.

El desayuno mas incómodo de la tierra se dio entre ellos esa tarde, pero entre una cosa y la otra,  
mientras Sam se colocaba el traje bien para salir le comentó a su amigo, como único intercambio  
de palabras, que al fin había comprado el carburador para el impala. Se colocaba la corbata frente  
a espejo del pasillo cuando lo mencionó. Dean le miró mientras cerraba la puerta del  
departamento, como le daba la vuelta y se la ajustaba centrándola luego.

 

Cuando Sam le miró y abrió los brazos buscando su aprobación él se le acerco y le respondió  
algo, bueno en realidad mas que una respuesta era un interrogatorio que mareo al joven genio  
cibernético, él había comprado la pieza, si, pero no tenía ni la mas pálida idea donde iba o a que se  
conectaba, en realidad le confesó cabizbajo como un cachorro que nunca había abierto el capo del  
auto. La cara de estupefacción de Dean decía mas de lo que el chico podía soportar y desistió de  
cambiarlo él pero antes siquiera de llegar al ascensor y bajar Dean lo detuvo.

 

Su amigo le miró detenidamente ya que lo estaba acompañando para abrirle la puerta de salida del  
edificio, diciendo en tono firme que iría con el y arreglarían la afinación de ese auto, tenía que, él  
no podia dejarlo así, la sangre le tiraba en esa dirección y poner su manos en un ejemplar de 67' en  
su día libre seria mucho mas gratificante que rascarse a pata suelta frente a su televisor de 48''.

 

Sam esperó no más de cinco minutos en el auto cuando Dean volvió solo con una chaqueta puesta  
sobre su atuendo anterior, unos anteojos negros y una mochila al hombro. Sam se quedo  
mirándole fijo todo el camino hasta que cruzo la calle y se subió a su auto, Dean mostraba una  
sonrisa perfecta solo por poder meterle mano al auto y el quedo fascinado por ello.

 

Al llegar a la granja estacionó el auto en el granero, abrió el gabinete de las herramientas y le  
mostró a Dean la pieza nueva, lo dejó familiarizarse con todo mientras él se daba una ducha y se  
cambiaba de ropa, para cuando quiso volver el hambre lo mato y decidió preguntar a Dean que  
quería comer. Caminó lento hasta el granero pensando en lo que tenía en la heladera, pero fue  
cruzar el umbral y sentir que perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabe cuanto se tardó en el baño pero  
para cuando volvió al granero el motor estaba destripado, miró debajo del auto y Dean estaba  
metido hasta los codos en grasa.

 

Solo el quejido de angustia de no saber que hacía o como arreglar todo ese tiradero de tuercas y  
piezas le dio a Dean la certeza de que ya había vuelto, deslizándose de debajo del auto en la  
carretilla.

 

\- No entres en pánico Sammy... solo que al abrir el motor necesitaba mas que cambiarle el  
carburador...- le dijo levantándose de piso pero la cara de espanto del chico le hizo esperar  
paciente una respuesta.

\- Ahhhh....- exhaló y tragó sonoramente mirando todo lo que había distribuido por el piso y la  
mesa de trabajo.- ¿Como?, Osea... Sabes que es nuestro único medio de salir de la granja ¿cierto?-  
le miró espantado y Dean frunció el ceño mirando el auto.

\- Lo sé, mañana tenemos libre también, estará listo para entonces pero tenemos que trabajar los  
dos en el...- le señalo con una llave y un trapo en la cara y Sam noto la mancha de grasa en su  
rostro elevando la mano omnisciente para limpiarla con sus dedos sujetándolo del mentón.

\- Dean yo no se nada de autos.... a penas si compré la pieza por Internet...- Dean se quedo quieto  
mirándole el rostro, sintiendo como le limpiaba algo en su cara y dejó de respirar tratando de que  
el gesto tan familiar no le afecte mas de la cuenta, terminando por apartarlo y aclarándose la voz.

\- Pues es tu auto, tendrás que aprender.- le dijo volviendo a la carretilla y ocultarse debajo del  
auto.

\- Son las seis de la tarde ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó derrotado.

\- ¡Si, estoy hambriento!- esbozo en voz alta desde debajo de ese montón de fierros.

\- Ok, cocinaré, comeremos y trabajaremos en el auto lo mas posible.... pero tendrás que quedarte a  
dormir, ¿No hay problema?- dijo volteándose para mirar el auto en la puerta del granero, sabiendo  
que debía cambiar las sabanas, llevaban mucho tiempo sin usarse.

\- No, no hay problema, tu cocina yo trabajo...-

\- Ok...- Sam volvió a la casa rascándose la cabeza, solo esperaba que se pudiera arreglar antes de  
pasado mañana o tendrían que pedir un taxi de ida y vuelta.

 

Dean debía admitir que Sam era un buen chico, era buen amigo e inocente en muchos aspectos,  
no era agresivo a pesar de su tamaño, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos para un hombre de veinticinco  
años y un metro noventa y tres centímetros. Podía pasar el día entero con el y no cansarse de su  
compañía, pero lo de esa mañana lo tenía algo perturbado mas que nada por la falta de recuerdos  
de esa noche. Jamás ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado compartir cama con otro tío  
por más amigo que fuera o por falta de espacio.

 

El trataba de sacar la bomba de aceite para cambiar todo lo que pudiera, el auto necesitaba otras  
parte nuevas y las iba anotando mientras limpiaba por debajo del auto otras piezas, pero sentía  
opresión en el pecho, una opresión que el mismo se provocaba como negándose así mismo, ni  
siquiera quería pensarlo porque sería abrir una puerta a otros pensamientos que sabía no quería  
siquiera profundizar, pero los últimos meses con Sammy habían sido vigorizadores, comer con un  
amigo, salir a un bar con quien sabes a la perfección que congenian era algo que no hacia desde  
adolescente, arreglar un auto era uno de los pocos placeres que no se podía dar y que disfrutaba  
como para hacerlo con el, compartir silencios cómodos y ver partidos en el sofá antiquísimo de  
Sam era otra de las cosas que disfrutaba.

 

La imagen de Sam con toda la ropa desencajada y enredado en sus mantas fue devastadora, ni  
siquiera sabe como no lo sacó a patadas de su cama y de su departamento, no tiene idea de dónde  
salió el ir por unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua o preocuparse por si dormía mejor sin la ropa de  
trabajo. Saca la bomba de aceite y su remera cruje, deja caer su cabeza en la carretilla no  
creyéndose lo que paso y mira como puede sobre su hombro, tenía esa camiseta desde hace diez  
años y ahora por alguna razón se desgarro del cuello por toda la costura de la manga.

 

Puteo un poco, no. en realidad dijo mas maldiciones que juramentos mientras salía de debajo del  
auto, solo que cuando se revisaba la prenda la voz de Sam lo llamó y un triangulo metálico resonó  
en toda la granja, intrigado salió lentamente del granero y vio al puerta de la cocina cerrarse, un  
triangulo se balanceaba colgado del techo, no lo había notado antes pero es muy común en las  
granjas grandes como esa, dejó la pieza en la mesa, tomo el trapo y se limpio un poco las manos  
antes de ir a comer.

 

\- Lávate... - soltó Sam apenas entró, caminó hasta su lado y tomó el detergente enjabonándose  
antes de abrir el grifo, el castaño miró a su lado un segundo y lo soltó.- ¡Pero que le paso a tu  
camiseta, Dean! - le grito prácticamente en el oído mientras se quitaba el jabón.

\- Ah... nada es muy vieja eso es todo y terminó por romperse...- Dean la miró y mitad del pecho lo  
tenía al descubierto y todo el costado abierto sujetado solo por algunos hilos tratando con ganas de  
ocultar el fornido torso.

\- Demonios... bueno te daré una de repuesto...- Sam se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo azorado por los  
músculos dorsales de su compañero y fue por algo que el sirviera para ponerse.

\- Ok..- Dean vio como Sam salía de la cocina y se seco las manos y los brazos, se repaso la cara  
quitándose el sudor, era tarde para almorzar pero se habían levantado tarde también pensó  
mientras esperaba a su amigo.

 

La comida pasó sin más incidentes y trabajaron hasta entrada la noche, el granero estaba muy bien  
iluminado y llegando la media noche el chico del delivery de pizzas llegó a su casa en moto.

 

Comieron y se fueron a dormir, Dean al fin estreno el cuarto de huéspedes que tanto le había  
ofrecido su amigo, era una cama blanda y te daba incluso esa sensación de seguridad que te cuesta  
adquirir cuando duermes en un lugar nuevo.

 

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par inspeccionando el lugar desconocido y solo dándole  
movimiento a sus pestañeas claras cuando recordó donde estaba, su nariz fue la mayor culpable de  
su temprano despertar, el olor a café inundaba su habitación, miró a su alrededor y su puerta  
estaba entre abierta tal como la dejó esa noche.

 

El sonido de comida despertó a su estomago de mala manera como si no tuviera suficiente con su  
continuo apetito, miró la mesita de luz sin ánimo de abrir mas de un ojo a la vez y vio que eran la  
seis de la mañana, retiró las mantas de un un tirón, solo bajaría para darle un golpe a Sam por  
ponerse a hacer el desayuno tan temprano, la luz radiante le quemo la vista y la piel al pasar por un  
un rayo de sol que se colaba en una ventana cercana, refunfuño en grande con los diente  
apretados, tenía puestos sus calzoncillos negros y la camiseta grande verde que le presto su amigo,  
pero de esta no se salvaba, él no se levantaba a las seis a menos que este en entrenamiento  
obligatorio con la agencia y Sammy se iba a enterrar de su cabreo.

 

\- ¡¡SAMMY!!- gritó a todo pulmón y dio un paso en la cocina deteniéndose en el lugar al ver la  
amplia espalda desnuda cubierta por gotas de sudor, completamente tostada de sol, con un iPod  
agarrado de su bíceps y los auriculares puestos cantando una canción chillona y muy alegre.

 

Carraspeó y al no ser notado, le gritó de nuevo mirándole fijo desde la puerta solo que el chico ni  
por asomo le escuchó, tenía unos pantalones de chándal negros muy sueltos casi cayéndosele del  
hueso de la cadera y unas deportivas completamente rotas, solo ponía el bacón en la sartén y metía  
huevos a cocinar también. Quería acercarse, quería darle un coscorrón pero el chico parecía que  
había salido a hacer ejercicio pero sus pies no le dejaban acercarse demasiado, sintiendo reticencia  
por la cercanía de la que ya compartían, respiró hondo al ser tan ignorado, tomó una taza y se  
sirvió café de la otra mesada que seguía a espaldas del chico. 

 

Le miró y le miró mientras tomaba su café tal y como le gustaba pero le frustraba ser ignorado estando en la misma habitación, aunque mirándolo se recrimino a si mismo, no había razón para que Wesson esté pendiente de él,  
pero su paciencia realmente no tiene un limite y es completamente nula por lo que tomó lo primero  
que encontró y se lo lanzo a la cabeza.

 

\- ¡AUCH!- Sam se dio la vuelta con una mano en la cabeza y vio a Dean completamente cabreado  
y bebiendo café.- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- le dice sobándose la cabeza  
y mirando al piso donde un servilletero con forma de pato verde estaba junto a su pie.

\- Hace un rato y te golpeé por despertarme tan tempano, mala persona...- la mirada de Dean era  
casi asesina pero Sam en realidad no entendía nada.

\- Yo no te desperté, iba a esperar a las nueve para eso...- Sam volvió a la estufa y dio vuelta el  
bacón.

\- Prendiste la cafetera que es lo mismo...- y Sam le miró con la expresión de estás loco compañero,  
muy loco.

\- Ok... ¿Quieres comer algo o solo tomaras café...- preguntó con temor de la respuesta.

\- Si, tengo hambre Sammy, ¿Hay jugo?- su tono de voz y su cara cambió solo con la mención de  
comida y Sam se relajó, notando recién en ese momento que le llama Sammy desde hace rato, le  
miró abrir la heladera inspeccionando el interior.

\- Creo que si, mira al fondo...- y Sam baja la mirada sin darse cuenta, percatándose de las piernas  
de Dean sin prenda que las cubra, solo con el corto bóxer pegado a su fisonomía y su camiseta  
cayendo sobre el cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad, dando la ilusión de no tener nada mas que la  
prenda de arriba, voltea nerviosamente a la sartén al descubrirse mirando la forma de sus muslos,  
quemándose los dedos por agarrar mal el mango en ese segundo.- ¡¡AU!! - se metió los dedos a la  
boca.

\- Que nenaza...- dijo Dean detrás de el solo sentándose en la mesa blanca esperando la comida,  
ignorando su quemadura y sus pensamientos.

 

Ambos decidían alejarse con sutileza... mas aun cuando se daban cuanta de que percibían a su  
compañero de otra manera, miraban lo que no debían, se percataban de cosas del otro que no  
habían notado antes ni por asomo, entre arreglar unas piezas, poner cables y tubos nuevos, como  
cambiar alguna tuerca muy mellada. Levantarse tan temprano les sirvió para tener el auto listo por  
la noche, se divirtieron en el arreglo como también se propusieron no ponerse en esas situaciones  
comprometidas inconscientemente pactando sin decir nada, no mirar a su compañero con  
curiosidad lasciva. Eran amigos y les gustaba ser amigos.

 

De vuelta en el el trabajo y en su rutina silenciosa, llenando papeles, ingresando los en el sistema  
de datos, todo era normal, Sam sacaba nuevos archivos que verificar a mano y Dean los metía en  
la computadora. Con diez horas de trabajo y algo cansados tomaron un descanso para ir a la  
cafetería nueva del piso quince. Dean no quería ir, Sam no sabía porque pero el chico sabía que  
tenían una repostera en esa cafetería que hacia dulces de todos los gustos además de muffins de  
colores y motivos, Dean le llamó de todo solo por comentar los colores y los muffins pero él  
nunca tenía tiempo de ir a una pastelería y de verdad quería ir, a pesar de estar mas lejos, pero  
pudo convencerlo solo por la mención del clásico pie de manzana de la nueva repostera.

 

El lugar era genial para los ojos del joven agente, estaba decorado para crear un ambiente relajante  
en la hora del almuerzo, entraron pasando sus identificaciones por un lector en la pared y las  
puertas de vidrio se abrieron a su paso. Mesas redondas y colores tenues decoraban todo como si  
fuera un local más para atraer clientes, solo que el FBI estaba implementando el ambiente  
amigable por razones de concebir relaciones laborables mas agradables y sociable dentro de la  
agencia debido a los incrementos de rivalidad en todos los sectores.

 

Hicieron fila con otros agentes para pedir una de las especialidades de la pastelera acomodados  
vistosamente en las vitrinas. Sam se dedico a hablar con algunas personas sobre el nuevo lugar,  
bueno en realidad Sammy hablo, Dean solo se quedo plantado a su lado con cara de piedra por  
todas las estupideces que decían, para él era una cafetera con vista bonita y nada mas, el solo  
comería su pai de manzana y se iría, eso es todo, finito, no había porque ponerse a discutir en que  
momento modificaron ese laboratorio para convertirlo en lo que ya era.

 

Cuando se sentaron lo hicieron solos en un rincón de la misma, lejos del bullicio que se  
incrementaba cerca de las vitrinas y la demás gente. Él tenía dos porciones de pie, uno con jarabe  
de cereza y otra rebanada con una bocha de helado de vainilla, prácticamente se le salía la sonrisa  
de la cara por lo que estaba por comer, Sam le miró y sonrió, le gustaba verle contento, como  
cuando encendieron el impala la noche anterior y la carcajada satisfecha por hacerlo ronronear  
parecía que le duraría hasta fin de año.

 

El solo se había pedido unos muffins y un late moka con vainilla, además de una torta de  
chocolate que prometía ser una bomba de tiempo, pero se veía tan deliciosa que no pudo resistir  
pedirla, pasaron sus momentos como siempre en silencio con pocas acotaciones del menor al ver y  
saludar solo con la mano a algunos de su ex compañeros, todos trabajaban en esa planta ya tenía  
una eternidad sin ver, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Ruby porque eso si le patearía el hígado a  
la décima potencia.

 

Perdido en sus pensamientos y bebiendo de su late, alguien tomó la silla que estaba a su lado  
llamando su atención, él estaba sentado justo enfrente de Dean por lo que cuando miró al extraño  
sin reconocerlo volvió su mirada a Dean que tenía el ceño fruncido, con la cuchara agarrada en un  
puño cerrado tirante y ambos puños al lado del plato.

 

Solo que ese hombre le miraba a él sonriente con cierto aire macabro en su rostro y agradeció que  
la luz del sol no cayera porque le darían escalofríos.

 

\- Hola, ya que no nos presentan.... soy Gordon ¿Tu...?-

\- Samuel Wesson...- Sam estiro su mano con la mirada grande y tomó la que le tendió el otro  
hombre, notando de inmediato como sonreía mientras le apretaba la mano con saña hasta que se  
pudo soltar.

\- Ya veo, el nuevo compañero de Smith... No te fíes, este hombre de aquí no sabe mantener la  
boca cerrada...- le dice sin siquiera mirar a Dean y Sam empieza a odiar a ese sujeto, que se da el  
lujo de hablar mal de Dean en su presencia y en la cara del otro.

\- Qué quieres Gordon.- la voz taciturna de Dean le hiela de repente, perdiéndose en la expresión  
asesina que le dedica al hombre de color.

\- ¡Oh nada! Nada, solo notificarte que tenemos al asesino... no gracias a ti pero... en fin, un inútil  
menos aliviana el trabajo ¿No Sammy?- Gordon le da una palmada en el hombro y su rostro se  
torna completamente serio sacando la sonrisa de Gordon de su rostro al mirarle más de cerca.

\- Solo él puede llamarme así... y según se, el único inútil aquí es usted señor Walker...- Sam se  
levanta haciendo rechinar la silla llamando la atención de toda la cafetería que poso sus ojos en  
ellos y se marcha del lugar sin decir mas.

\- Vaya malos modos, no es como tú.... lo sabes ¿No Smith?...- Dean se sonríe de lado con algo de  
orgullo en su rasgos, toma los muffins de la mesa y se va detrás de su amigo.

 

Gordon apretó los dientes torciendo su mandíbula de lado, sus ojos oscuros teñidos de desprecio  
se clavaban en la nada dañándola, con una mano tamborileando la mesa sonrió con cinismo, no le  
importaba que supiera ese tal Wesson de él, lo haría hundirse en el lodo tal cual lo hizo con su ex  
amigo Smith....

 

Ya en el elevador Sam no podía mas de la bronca que le arrebataba, ese desconocido interrumpe  
unos de sus momentos en paz con esos comentarios que le hicieron hervir la sangre y Dean lo  
miraba en silencio mientras se comía sus muffins. Al final entrando a sus oficinas le dio una  
palmada en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle esa impotencia del cuerpo, y el  
deseo de estamparle la cara al tal Walker. Terminó siguiendo a Dean por los pasillos hasta llegar a  
sus escritorios, Dean no dijo nada el solo se puso a trabajar pero él estaba con esa sensación de...

 

\- Deja de pensar Sammy... puedo oírte desde aquí.- y Sam levanto la cabeza le miró y se le quedo  
mirando.

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Yeah...-

\- Oh...-

\- ¿Tomamos unas cervezas más tarde?-

\- ¿En el mismo bar?-

\- ¿Si porque no?- le sonrió de costado algo mínimo pero que enseguida le sacó toda la tensión  
poniéndolo de buen animo, solo sabe que en ese momento el trabajo se hizo mas ágil y trabajaron  
mejor que nunca.

 

Chapter 5

 

Paso a paso Sam nota como Smith se abre a su nueva amistad, solo tienen unos tres meses de ser  
amigos y ha sigo genial, sabe perfectamente que son solo unos cuantos centímetros los que ha  
penetrado de ese duro caparazón al que él llama personalidad fuerte, pero él sabe que en realidad  
muchas cosas lo han llevado a ser el impenetrable, el aislado, aquella clase de persona que por mas  
que pasen años nunca terminas de conocer del todo.

 

Él se esmera por sacar a flote sus sentimientos, tratar de ver en el recio perfil algún atisbo de  
expresión por las cosas importantes, la casa de Dean es una reflejo perfecto de su yo interno,  
lineal, calculado, firme y frio, pero con sus indagaciones las continuas conversaciones la logrado  
dejar a un lado esa clausula por la que iniciaron esa amistad. El silencio pacifico.

 

Así fue como lo denomino porque se notaba que a Dean le encanta compenetrarse con su trabajo,  
por mas rutinario que sea, por ahora en la horas de oficina ese silencio se ha reducido una hora  
menos, aun le quedan por disolver otras dieciséis mas, pero es un avance, miles tiraron el muro de  
Berlín en un día y el esta solo en esa difícil tarea.

 

Ha dormido en el sillón de Dean unas cuatro veces, comparten cenas día de por medio y en esos  
días que en los cuales no cenan van a un bar, en realidad él se ha trasformado en su vida social  
entera, no cree que sea algo malo de hecho nunca tuvo muchos amigos antes del FBI o después de  
entrar a la agencia, por lo que descubrir a Smith a sido muy entretenido.

 

Sabe que adora el pie, la cerveza, su impala... por el cual parece estar obsesionado e incluso lo ha  
empezado a llamar bebe y a incluirlo en las conversaciones que tienen... es muy perturbador pero  
cree que puede tolerarlo; ama la música de los setenta encabezando por los AC/DC, toda música  
luego de esa década es intolerable para sus oídos, no soporta a los niñatos que atienden los mini  
mercados y es una maquina de seducción con toda chica que se cruce por su camino, de hecho le  
ha sorprendido bastante este hecho.

 

Cree que desde que salen de bares la única chica a la que ha rechazado ha sido aquella que les  
sirvió la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación sobre sus vidas. Piensa detenidamente en esa  
noche, hace el esfuerzo por acomodar las imágenes y los sonidos, algún tipo de sensación que le  
recuerde que paso exactamente, solo que se le hace difícil, incluso por su manía de no dejar cosas  
al azar, sin saber ni siquiera de su vida que fue lo que paso, por lo que empezó a anotar cada cosa  
que se le viniera a la mente.

 

Solo tiene media carilla de una pequeña libreta con cosas vagas y sueltas, nada en concreto y son  
solo seis palabras, ha tratando de volver al tema con Dean pero una sola mirada verde de ese  
hombre y el tema queda fuera de discusión en menos de un segundo, no encuentra solución hasta  
que se le ocurre hackear las cámaras de seguridad del edificio de Dean, del bar y rastrear el paso  
de su impala del punto A al B.

 

Es solo en ese momento cuando se hace de algunas imágenes de ellos: llegando, riéndose a  
carcajada suelta, a la camarera esperándole a fuera del bar, los cinco minutos que el intentó  
encender su auto borracho como una cuba y Dean dejó a la mujer para impedirle semejante cosa.

 

Eso lo hizo sonreír, siguió su caminó hasta el departamento por la cámaras de transito desde su  
laptop en plena granja donde estaba ahora, sentado en su cama y vio que a Dean también le  
costaba manejar ya que el impala no iba muy derecho que digamos.

 

Se vio salir del auto a cuatro patas sobre la vereda si no recuerda bien esa fue su primera  
borrachera, luego ve a Dean levantándolo del suelo donde se recostó un momento, como lo cargo  
puertas adentro del edificio, las risas en la cámara del elevador y en el pasillo del departamento del  
décimo E, se ve a si mismo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con su mano por encima de su  
cabeza, tambaleando la otra como si su equilibrio fuera nulo, son los últimos treinta segundos lo  
que le dejan preguntándose mas cosas aun.

 

Son treinta segundos en los cuales su mano cubre su boca, cuando su sonrisa se agranda en la  
pantalla tanto que no se reconoce, con su cabello revuelto sobre la cara y la mano de Dean que lo  
toma por la solapa del traje y lo mete dentro de un tirón cerrando la puerta con llave, se queda  
mirando el video finalizado unos segundos, imágenes de todo el trascurso del bar al departamento  
le hacen recordar un poco las bromas, recuerda haberle llamado “nena” y recuerda el tirón en su  
ropa y el golpe en su espalda cuando Dean lo mantuvo contra la pared mientras cerraba la puerta...

 

Frunce el ceño y se frota la sien, no recuerda nada mas pero solo sabe que se despertó sin ropa,  
que Dean estaba en piyamas, como también la reticencia de hablar al respecto sobre eso, nuca mas  
tocaron el tema y suelta el aire pensando que no volverán nunca a mencionarlo siquiera, suelta la  
laptop sobre la superficie de la cama y solo se desliza sobre las mantas, con la mano debajo de la  
almohada piensa que solo debería dejarlo ir, por mas que le cueste, debería dejar las cosas como  
están ya que no están nada mal.

 

Bastó solo ese pensamiento para quedarse dormido, feliz de tener un buen amigo como Dean, la  
relajación entraba en su cuerpo pausadamente desde sus pies, sintiéndose mas liviano y tranquilo,  
es cuando no siente mas las manos ni el rostro, que su conciencia entra en estado rem, y empieza a  
soñar con lo último que su mente ocupo.

 

Solo cae sobre una cama repentinamente pero no es la suya, esta mareado pero no tiene ni idea de  
donde está, se da la vuelta cuando nota que esta sobre su estomago, pero a los pies de la cama una  
sombra se acerca, es un hombre se quita la ropa poco a poco y en realidad no le preocupa por qué,  
solo que no puede ver su rostro con claridad, es una mezcla de sombras, tonos y matices que  
parecen cambiar demasiado rápido como si fueran pinceladas de grueso oleo terracota dándole a  
entender partes de esos rasgos intrigándole.

 

Se da la vuelta apoyando los codos en la cama mientras desnudo de cintura para arriba ve como se  
desabrocha el cinturón de cuero reglamentario a tirones, es solo en ese momento que nota la placa  
familiar, es un agente y en su rostro una la luz tenue de la ventana alumbra su quijada, dejando al  
descubierto el fuerte mentón y unos labios que le parecen familiares, un tirón sobre su cuerpo lo  
devuelve a lo que ocurre allí notando la nebulosa a su alrededor que se desencaja al moverse de  
lugar, dándose cuanta de que es un sueño.

 

Ese hombre tomó con fuerza de su tobillo hasta dejar caer su pies al suelo, se incorpora un poco y  
el mismo le saca la corbata de un tirón, le desabrocha botón por botón antes de deshacerse de ella  
y el sacó con un solo movimiento, aun no puede ver su rostro por mas que este mas cerca de él,  
solo lo ve morderse los labios de manera familiar y se pierde en el brillo húmedo que queda en  
ellos, en el deseo por el que muestra con este acto. El tacto de sus recias manos sobre sus hombros  
desvistiéndole empieza a afectarlo.

 

Se siente sin aire, agitado y se da cuenta de que clase de sueño es, solo que jamás había tenido uno  
así, generalmente Roxanne una niña de su colegio secundario y a sus dieciocho años ocupaba el  
puesto que ese tipo esta ejerciendo ahora, lo ve arrodillarse entre sus piernas tal cual su frecuente  
fantasía solía hacer, le desabrocha el cinturón, tira su placa a sus espaldas y con un gesto de su  
cabeza le hace levantar las caderas.

 

Lo hace, no tiene nada que perder, ver su vientre desnudo o como el corto vello púbico rodea su  
escroto frente a otra persona desconocida alza cuatro pulsaciones mas arriba sus latidos, ver como  
lo acaricia desde los pies hasta su ingle lentamente, descubriendo la forma de su fuertes piernas  
dispara diez latidos mas intensos en su interior.

 

Aun no está erecto, todo eso es solo pura y completamente nervios de estar tan expuesto ante otro  
tipo, jamás se había imaginado con un hombre en su fantasía habitual erótica adolescente la cual  
no ha cambiado mucho hasta ahora, es allí cuando la nariz aparece en escena y puede ver un poco  
mas de ese rostro desconocido, esta cubierto de pecas, sus mejillas y nariz como su cuello, repleto  
de motitas cafés que lo intrigan hasta la médula sin poder descifrar quien es en realidad; da un  
respingo cuando esa mano enorme ajena le toca su miembro flácido, lo mira a la cara de nuevo,  
sin saber si eso funcionara o no...

 

Lo masajea intentando despertarlo, siente el calor allí, la caricia aun intentando levantar su falo, en  
su reticencia a ello el solo puede mirar sus manos cuando nota que tiene esposas en las muñecas  
que lo atan al acolchado, es inverosímil esa imagen del metal fundiéndose con la tela sin dejar que  
se aparte pero vuelve a saltar sobre su culo desnudo cuando la lengua de ese hombre lame sus  
testículos y ya no puede evitar algún tipo de reacción, su boca rellena se abre cuando le ve  
desviarse un poco de lo que hacia para dejar besos húmedos y calientes por su ingle.

 

Es piel suave y frágil la de esa zona, como también se desvía por completo de lo que el suele soñar  
regularmente, toda su atención se dirige al cabello claro, la luz le da tonos casi dorados a  
momentos, nota el cuerpo fornido y por alguna razón se le hace tan familiar, los hombros redondo,  
los brazos fuertes, el cuerpo afilado como las mejores maquinas, como agente es normal esa  
contextura pero también es diferente la manera en que se mueve, sensual, lenta, muy felina y  
completamente predeterminado cada uno de su actos, es como si le conociese como si supiera de  
el cosas que ni el mismo ha visto.

 

Y como las dos veces anteriores en que un pensamiento casi racional que cruzo por su mente el  
resto de ese rostro le es develado, su agitación es estrepitosa y pierde el aire cuando identifica a su  
amante en ese sueño, húmedo pero simplemente no puede creerlo, las largas pestañas, esas cejas y  
esa frente, nada puede devolverle sus latidos ahora, los ojos se abre lentamente mientras saca la  
lengua de su boca dándole una lamida lenta y torturadora, con esos ojos verdes refulgentes que  
detiene cualquier pensamiento sensato.

 

De repente toda la sangre se le va a la entre pierna hinchando el miembro que Dean lame  
encantado con esa sonrisa socarrona que le pone cuando se sale con la suya en la cena o en quien  
paga la segunda y cuarta ronda de cervezas. No pude ser él no puede y todo se va al demonio  
cuando se mete la media erección en la boca y la succiona llenándola de calor con su saliva, con  
su lengua enroscándose mas y mas alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, su cabeza solo cae hacia  
atrás por la sensación tan maravillosa que pone sus sentido completamente a disposición de esa  
mirada penetrante.

 

Le esta devorando con ahincó y sin reparo alguno, le llama por su nombre y el solo acelera el  
paso, tira la piel hacia atrás dejándolo mas sensible y le mira cuando lo lame a lo largo, ahora su  
excitación es completa, lo que contempla delante de sus ojos rasgados, las miles de pecas  
empiezan a bailar en el rostro de Dean mientras se acerca a su cara, como una pintura en  
movimiento roza sus labios gruesos con los suyos, cree que le besará pero le esquiva  
obscenamente, riéndose de su deseo en plena cara.

 

Llegando a su cuello para morderlo y recostándolo en el colchón aun atado, las esposas se  
convierten en cuerdas y luego en seda, solo una tela verde que Dean desata mientras deja caer su  
peso sobre su cuerpo, calentando su piel, haciéndolo jadear al sentir la excitación contraria sobre la  
suya, después de eso todo se vuelve difuso, esta demasiado caliente para meditar cada paso como  
lo había hecho anteriormente.

 

Solo sabe que lo recorre entero deslizándose como si tuviera el cuerpo cubierto por alguna clase  
de oleosidad, le acaricia las palmas y el hueco detrás de sus rodillas, nota que le da la vuelta de un  
tirón y que lo maneja como si no pesara mas de noventa kilos y metro noventa y cuatro de altura,  
con su trasero en el aire se lo folla directamente, puede sentir la carne entrar y salir de su cuerpo,  
puede escuchar repetidamente su nombre mientras se lo hace, lo llama Sammy, sujetando su  
cabello con fuerza como si lo estuviera amansando de algún modo, solo puede pensar en la  
sensación el calor del otro cuerpo y como lo penetra haciendo estragos con su cuerpo que gime y  
le pide que lo haga mas fuerte mientras le complace mas y mas.

 

Dean se acerca a su oído frotando sus labios resecos de tanto jalar el aire para darle lo que le pide,  
con su mejilla contra el colchón escucha un susurro, entrecortado, latente, uno que lo distrae de lo  
bien que lo esta pasando en ese bizarro sueño, es hasta que las palabras entran en su cabeza y lo  
racionaliza su lado cognitivo que lo escucha claramente entendiéndolo finalmente.

 

\- Solo tienes que pedírmelo, Sammy...- la voz ronca con el aliento agrio de la cerveza en el rostro lo  
despierta de repente cuando le roza la oreja y su mejilla al rojo vivo con la lengua.

 

El golpe que se da en la cabeza contra la mesita de luz al despertar del susto lo tira de la cama  
cayendo sobre su trasero al piso, aquejándolo con un punzante dolor en el hueso de su cadera  
junto con su laptop, que suena cuando la pantalla se hace trizas al caer también por el estrepitoso  
movimiento, devolviéndolo a la realidad, a una hora de ir a trabajar, a cinco minutos de que suene  
el despertador, a treinta segundos de que salga corriendo al baño asustado a darse una ducha fría  
para bajar su erección y poder pensar que demonios fue todo eso.

 

Cree que ese mismo día de trabajo fue el mas incómodo de todos los tiempos, mas porque tiene a  
Dean a medio metro de distancia, las pecas en donde deben estar, la mirada verde que le pregunta  
en silencio que demonios le pasa y porque le mira así como si no quisiera decirle algo, solo que no  
se puede sacar las imágenes de su cerveza y la pregunta si aquello eran recuerdos o en realidad  
solo una fantasía producto de su investigación, de lo que piensa de su relación con Dean.

 

Cree que no podría decirle jamás lo abrumado que lo tiene eso, solo pone en orden sus papeles,  
escribe a mano cada anotación para ingresarlos al sistema, suspira cada cinco minutos tratando de  
quitarse la sensación del cuerpo que le dejó ese condenado sueño, solo espera que Dean no lo note  
y él pueda superarlo pronto, y si, ruega a dios un poco mas fuerte tal vez ese sueño no se repita  
nunca mas.


	5. nadie mas que nosotros

Paso a paso Sam nota como Smith se abre a su nueva amistad, solo tienen unos tres meses de ser amigos y ha sigo genial, sabe perfectamente que son solo unos cuantos centímetros los que a penetrado de ese duro caparazón al que él llama personalidad fuerte, pero el sabe que en realidad muchas cosas lo han llevado a ser el impenetrable, el aislado, aquella clase de persona que por mas que pasen años nunca terminas de conocer del todo.

El se esmera por sacar a flote sus sentimientos, tratar de ver en el recio perfil algún atisbo de expresión por las cosas importantes, la casa de Dean es una reflejo perfecto de su yo interno, lineal, calculado, firme y frio, pero con sus indagaciones las continuas conversaciones la logrado dejar a un lado esa clausula por la que iniciaron esa amistad. El silencio pacifico.

Así fue como lo denomino porque se notaba que a Dean le encanta compenetrarse con su trabajo, por mas rutinario que sea, por ahora en la horas de oficina ese silencio se ha reducido una hora menos, aun le quedan por disolver otras dieseis mas pero es un avance, miles tiraron el muro de berlín en un día y el esta solo en esa difícil tarea.

Ha dormido en el sillón de Dean unas cuatro veces, comparten cenas día de por medio y en esos días que en los cuales no cenan van a un bar, en realidad el se ha trasformado en su vida social entera, no cree que sea algo malo de hecho nunca tuvo muchos amigos antes del FBI o después de entrar a la agencia, por lo que descubrir a Smith a sido muy entretenido.

Sabe que adora el pai, la cerveza, su impala... por el cual ha estado obsesionado con el e incluso lo ha empezado a llamar bebe y a incluirlo en las conversaciones que tienen... lo cual es muy perturbador pero cree que puede tolerarlo; ama la música de los setenta encabezando por los AC/DC, toda música luego de esa década es intolerable para sus oídos, no soporta a los niñatos que atienden los mini mercados y es una maquina de seducción con toda chica que se cruce por su camino, de hecho le ha sorprendido bastante este hecho.

Cree que desde que salen a bar la única chica a la que ha rechazado a sido aquella que les sirvió la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación sobre sus vidas, piensa detenidamente en esa noche, hace el esfuerzo por acomodar las imágenes y los sonidos, algún tipo de sensación que le recuerde que paso exactamente, solo que se le hace difícil, incluso por su manía de no dejar cosas al azar, sin saber ni siquiera de su vida que fue lo que paso, por lo que empezó a anotar cada cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Solo tiene media carilla de una pequeña libreta con cosas vagas y sueltas, nada en concreto y son solo seis palabras, ha tratando de volver al tema con Dean pero una sola mirada verde de ese hombre y el tema queda fuera de discusión en menos de un segundo, no solución hasta que se le ocurre hakear las cámaras de seguridad del edificio de Dean, del bar y rastrear el paso de su impala del punto A al B.

Es solo en ese momento cuando se hace de algunas imágenes de ellos llegando, riéndose a carcajada suelta, a la camarera esperándole a fuera del bar, los cinco minutos que el intento encender su auto borracho como una cuba y Dean dejo a la mujer para impedirle semejando cosa, eso lo hizo sonreír, siguió su camino hasta el departamento por la cámaras de transito desde su laptop en plena granja donde estaba ahora, sentado en su cama y vio que a Dean también le costaba manejar ya que el impala no iba muy derecho que digamos.

Se vio salir del auto a cuatro patas sobre la vereda si no recuerda bien esa fue su primera borrachera, luego ve a Dean levantándolo del suelo donde se recostó un momento, como lo cargo puertas adentro del edificio, las risas en la cámara del elevador y en el pasillo del departamento de décimo E, se ve a si mismo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con su mano por encima de su cabeza, tambaleando la otra como si su equilibrio fuera nulo, son los últimos treinta segundos lo que le dejan preguntándose mas cosas aun.

Son treinta segundos me los cuales su mano cubre su boca, cuando su sonrisa se agranda en la pantalla tanto que no se reconoce, con su cabello revuelto sobre la cara y la mano de Dean que lo toma por la solapa del traje y lo mete dentro de un tirón cerrando la puerta con llave, se queda mirando el video finalizado unos segundos, imágenes de todo el trascurso del bar al departamento le hacen recordar un poco las bromas, recuerda haberle llamado "nena" y recuerda el tirón en su ropa y el golpe en su espalda cuando Dean lo mantuvo contra la pared mientras cerraba la puerta...

Frunce el ceño y se frota la sien, no recuerda nada mas pero solo sabe que se despertó sin ropa, que Dean estaba en piyamas, como también la reticencia de hablar al respecto sobre eso, nuca mas tocaron el tema y suelta el aire pensando que no volverán nunca a mencionarlo siquiera, suelta la laptop sobre la superficie de la cama y solo se desliza sobre las mantas, con la mano debajo de la almohada piensa que solo debería dejarlo ir, por mas que le cueste, debería dejar las cosas como están ya que no están nada mal.

Basto solo es pensamiento para quedarse dormido, feliz de tener un buen amigo como Dean, la relajación entraba en su cuerpo pausadamente desde sus pies, sintiéndose mas liviano y tranquilo, es cuando no siente mas las manos ni el rostro que su conciencia entra en estado rem, y empieza a soñar con lo ultimo que su mente ocupo.

Solo cae sobre una cama repentinamente pero no es la suya, esta mareado pero no tiene ni idea de donde esta se da la vuelta cuando nota que esta sobre su estomago, pero a los pies de la cama una sombra se acerca, es un hombre se quita la ropa poco a poco y en realidad no le preocupa el porque solo el que no puede ver su rostro con claridad, es una mezcla de sombras, tonos y matices que parecen cambiar demasiado rápido como si fueran pinceladas de grueso oleo terracota dándole a entender partes de esos rasgos intrigandole.

Se da la vuelta apoyando los codos en la cama mientra desnudo de cintura para arriba ve como se desabrocha el cinturón de cuero reglamentario de a tirones, es solo en ese momento que nota la placa familiar, es un agente y en su rostro una la luz tenue de la ventana alumbra su quijada, dejando al descubierto el fuerte mentón y unos labios que le parecen familiares, un tirón sobre su cuerpo lo devuelve a lo que ocurre allí notando la nebulosa a su alrededor que se desencaja al moverse de lugar, dándose cuanta de que es un sueño.

Ese hombre tomo con fuerza de su tobillo hasta dejar caer su pies al suelo, se incorpora un poco y el mismo le saca la corbata de un tirón, le desabrocha botón por botón antes de deshacerse de ella y el saco con un solo movimiento, aun no puede ver su rostro por mas que este mas cerca de el, solo lo ve morderse los labios de manera familiar y se pierde en el brillo húmedo que queda en ellos, en el deseo por el que muestra con este acto. El tacto de su recias manos sobre su hombros desvistiendole empieza a afectarlo.

Se siente sin aire, agitado y se da cuenta de que clase de sueño es, solo que jamas había tenido uno así, generalmente Roxanne una niña de su colegio secundario y a sus dieciocho años ocupaba el puesto que ese tipo esta ejerciendo ahora, lo ve arrodillarse entre sus piernas tal cual su frecuente fantasía solía hacer, le desabrocha el cinturón, tira su placa a sus espaldas y con un gesto de su cabeza le hace levantar las caderas.

Lo hace, no tiene nada que perder, ver su vientre desnudo o como el corto bello púbico rodea su escroto frente a otra persona desconocida alza cuatro pulsaciones mas arriba sus latidos, ver como lo acaricia desde los pies hasta su ingle lentamente, descubriendo la forma de su fuertes piernas dispara diez latidos mas intensos en su interior.

Aun no esta erecto, todo eso es solo pura y completamente nervios de estar tan expuesto ante otro tipo, jamas se había imaginado con un hombre en su fantasía habitual erótica adolescente la cual no ha cambiado mucho hasta ahora, es allí cuando la nariz aparece en escena y puede ver un poco mas de ese rostro desconocido, esta cubierto de pecas, sus mejillas y nariz como su cuello, repleto de motitas cafes que lo intrigan hasta la médula sin poder descifrar quien es en realidad; da un respingo cuando esa mano enorme ajena le toca su miembro flácido, lo mira a la cara de nuevo, sin saber si eso funcionara o no...

Lo masajea intentando despertarlo, siente el calor allí, la caricia aun intentando levantar su falo, en su reticencia a ello el solo puede mirar sus manos cuando nota que tiene esposas en las muñecas que lo atan al acolchado, es inverosímil esa imagen del metal fundiéndose con la tela sin dejar que se aparte pero vuelve a saltar sobre su culo desnudo cuando la lengua de ese hombre lame sus testículos y ya no puede evitar algún tipo de reacción, su boca rellena se abre cuando le ve desviarse un poco de lo que hacia para dejar besos húmedos y calientes por su ingle.

Es piel suave y frágil la de esa zona, como también se desvía por completo de lo que el suele soñar regularmente, toda su atención se dirige al cabello claro, la luz le da tonos casi dorados de a momentos, nota el cuerpo fornido y por alguna razón se le hace tan familiar, los hombros redondo, los brazos fuertes, el cuerpo afilado como las mejores maquinas, como agente es normal esa contextura pero también es diferente la manera en que se mueve, sensual, lenta, muy felina y completamente predeterminado cada uno de su actos, es como si le conociese como si supiera de el cosas que ni el mismo ha visto.

Y como las dos veces anteriores en que un pensamiento casi racional que cruzo por su mente el resto de ese rostro le es develado, su agitación es estrepitosa y pierde el aire cuando identifica a su amante en ese sueño,húmedo pero simplemente no puede creerlo, las largas pestañas, esas cejas y esa frente, nada puede devolverle sus latidos ahora, los ojos se abre lentamente mientras saca la lengua de su boca dándole una lamida lenta y torturadora, con esos ojos verdes refuljentes que detiene cualquier pensamiento sensato.

De repente toda la sangre se le va a la entre pierna hinchando el miembro que Dean lame encantado con esa sonrisa socarrona que le pone cuando se sale con la suya en la cena o en quien paga la segunda y cuarta ronda de cervezas. No pude ser él no puede y todo se va al demonio cuando se mete la media erección en la boca y la succiona llenándola de calor con su saliva, con su lengua enroscándose mas y mas al rededor de la cabeza de su pene, su cabeza solo cae hacia atrás por la sensación tan maravillosa que pone sus sentido completamente a disposición de esa mira penetrante.

Le esta devorando con ahincó y sin reparo alguno, le llama por su nombre y el solo acelera el paso, tira la piel hacia atrás dejándolo mas sensible y le mira cuando lo lame a lo largo, ahora es su excitación completa lo que contempla delante de sus ojos rasgados, las miles de pecas empiezan a bailar en el rostro de Dean mientras se acerca a su cara, como una pintura en movimiento rosa sus labios gruesos con los suyos, cree que le besara pero le esquiva obscenamente, riéndose de su deseo en plena cara.

Llegando a su cuello para morderlo y recostarlo en el colchón aun atado, las esposas se convierten en cuerdas y luego en seda, solo una tela verde que Dean desata mientras deja caer su peso sobre su cuerpo, calentando su piel, haciendo lo jadear al sentir la excitación contraria sobre la suya, después de eso todo se vuelve difuso, esta demasiado caliente para meditar cada paso como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Solo sabe que lo recorre entero deslizándose como si tuviera el cuerpo cubierto por alguna clase de oleosidad, le acaricia las palmas y el hueco detrás de sus rodillas, nota que le da la vuelta de un tirón y que lo maneja como si no pesara mas de noventa kilos y metro noventa y cuatro de altura, con su trasero en el aire se lo folla directamente, puede sentir la carne entrar y salir de su cuerpo, puede escuchar repetidamente su nombre mientra se lo hace, lo llama Sammy, sujetando su cabello con fuerza como si lo estuviera amansando de algún modo, solo puede pensar en la sensación el calor del otro cuerpo y como lo penetra haciendo estragos con su cuerpo que gime y le pide que lo haga mas fuerte mientras le complace mas y mas.

Dean se acerca a su oído frotando sus labios resecos de tanto jalar el aire para darle lo que le pide con su mejilla contra el colchón escucha un susurro, entre cortado, latente, uno que lo distrae de lo bien que lo esta pasando en ese bizarro sueño, es hasta que las palabras entran en su cabeza y lo racionaliza su lado cognitivo que lo escucha claramente entendiéndolo finalmente.

\- Solo tienes que pedírmelo, Sammy...- la vos ronca con el aliento agrio de la cerveza en rostro lo despierta de repente cuando le rosa la oreja y su mejilla al rojo vivo con la lengua.

El golpe que se da en la cabeza contra la mesita de luz al despertar del susto lo tira de la cama cayendo sobre su trasero al piso aquejadolo con un punzante dolor en el hueso de su cadera junto con su laptop, que suena cuando la pantalla se hace trisas la caer también por el estrepitoso movimiento, devolviéndolo a la realidad, a una hora de ir a trabajar, a cinco minutos de que suene el despertador, a treinta segundos de que salga corriendo al baño asustado a darse una ducha fría para bajar su erección y poder pensar que demonios fue todo eso.

Cree que ese mismo día de trabajo fue el mas incomodo de todos los tiempos, mas porque tiene a Dean a medio metro de distancia, las pecas en donde deben estar, la mirada verde que le pregunta en silencio que demonios le pasa y porque le mira así como si no quisiera decirle algo, solo que no se puede sacar las imágenes de su cerveza y la pregunta si aquello eran recuerdos o en realidad solo una fantasía producto de su investigación, de lo que piensa de su relación con Dean.

Cree que no podría decirle jamas lo abrumado que lo tiene eso, solo pone en orden sus papeles, escribe a mano cada anotación para ingresarlos al sistema, suspira cada cinco minutos tratando de quitarse la sensación del cuerpo que le dejo ese condenado sueño, solo espera que Dean no lo note y el pueda superarlo pronto, y si ruega a dios un poco mas fuerte tal vez ese sueño no se repita nunca mas.


	6. Mas de lo que jamas podria esperar

Samuel ha estado actuando raro desde que hablaron con Gordon, Dios, detesta a ese tipo, cree firmemente que los psicópatas entran a la agencia para ser psicópatas aprobados por el sistema, para matar y ser metidos en situaciones suicidas adrede por mero gusto. El solo quería hacer la diferencia, esa siempre fue su meta, ser el frente de batalla contra el crimen organizando y detener a psicópatas fuera del reglamento, claro.

Pero Gordon es un caso especial, a él le gusta saber que tiene poder sobre otras personas sobre toda situación, por un tiempo dejó que fuera así con el, dirigiéndolo en las misiones, acatando sus ordenes y obteniendo el único halago sincero que podría salir de la boca de ese hombre, incluso podía sentir lo enfermo que estaba cuando lo llamaba "el soldado perfecto" o cuando esa referencia se volvió mas personal... Empezó a palmearle el hombro cuando la misión salía bien y le felicitaba como si fuera un perro diciéndole buen soldado y en peor de los casos "mi soldadito perfecto", allí mismo se dio cuenta de ello, algo tarde, ya que solo le faltaba tirarle una croqueta de menta y lino como los que entrenan perros de búsqueda en la división quinta.

Pero ver la reacción de Sammy ante Gordon en la cafetería... como sin un contuviese un insulto demasiado fuerte le cerro la boca con dos palabras, mas la manera en como como lo defendió sin él pedirlo, le alegro, para él eso solo significaba que era preciada su amistad con el. Él siempre ha valorado a las personas con fuerte convicción de amistad y respeto, aquellas personas que no son adeptas a socializar pero que en medio de una situación jamás te dejan atrás o se lavan las manos cuando llega la oportunidad, simplemente leales.

Se sintió orgulloso, como si fuera algo que no podrían arrebatarle, algo que podría durar una vida entera sin perderse en medio del trajín diario, cree también que nunca había cenado tantas veces con la misma persona en... en realidad nunca ha cenado mas de dos veces con la misma persona sin sexo de por medio. Por lo que los últimos tres meses han sido un gozo para el, las salidas al bar o despertar a Sam cuando se queda durmiendo en su sofá y desayunan juntos pasando la resaca a la par, también le gusta.

Pero desde el día anterior algo no va bien, Sam está algo callado y le mira de manera retraída, casi apenada, en ráfagas que solo él podría notar, además si el chico fuera mas expresivo tendría cartelitos de lo que le pasa en la frente como post-it, o una flecha luminiscente señalándole a él como el foco de sus nervios, porque sabe a la perfección que el tema que lo tiene nervioso es su presencia.

Se nota mas aun cuando se levanta de su silla y va por los expedientes a ingresar al escritorio del pelilargo, lo nota en como deja de respirar por momentos y suelta el aire muy pero muy lentamente. Solo espera que no fuera sobre lo de aquella noche que él no recuerda, debería decirle que fue él el que le desvistió pero sabe que le preguntara por qué y la verdad no tiene una respuesta factible, algo creíble sin rallar en lo extraño, porque él aun se pregunta porque lo hizo, por qué se contuvo de patearle el culo al profanar su cama...

Prefiere solo estar atento, por si la cosa empeora y tenga que aclarar algo antes de que se embarre mas, entonces, solo entonces, indagará. Se relaja con ese pensamiento al volver a su escritorio, aun tiene cuatro horas por delante para ir a la cafetería.

Sam hace acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para dejar las cosas atrás, en especial la sensación de ese sueño que le costó llegar tarde porque no lo podía apartar de su mente y no podía bajarse la erección ni con agua helada. En sus horas libres y sin Dean alrededor empezó a mirar series de televisión, a aprender a hornear las galletas que venden en la cafetería de la planta 15 solo para mantener su mente ocupada, pero aun así se le queman o saben a rayos porque se distrae, porque el productor de tales pensamientos, sigue caminando como si nada a su alrededor y llamándole Sammy cariñosamente en cada tono que usa para pronunciar su nombre. Hace de todo con tal de no pensar mas en ese sueño la mayor parte del tiempo fallando y le toma alrededor de cinco días hacer eso, cena con Dean sin tensarse, esa ultima noche la incomodidad parece diluirse y se despide de el en el pórtico de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Suspira al entrar, sintiendo que al fin puede controlarse y no estar completamente acartonado con la presencia del agente o su voz diciéndole Sammy por todo.

Para acabar de empeorarlo todo, al día siguiente, llega al trabajo y Gordon está allí, esperándole, este lo saluda cordial, gran sonrisa, mano en el aire la otra en el bolsillo, como si le conociera de siempre, pero él le ignora caminando directamente hasta las instalaciones superfluas de la colmena. Walker habla y habla mas que nada de trabajo, de algo llamada S.h.i.l.d., pero él no quiere saber poniéndose más nervioso, el guarda secretos no los divulga y es cuando Gordon le amenaza, deteniendo su paso con una mirada vacía y demasiado elocuente.

Lo que le dice y con la seriedad en que lo dice lo deja perplejo, le roba el aliento, repite sus palabras amenazándolo, diciéndole que si llega a saber que él dijo algo de lo que le contó, lo hundirá hasta el cuello en mierda, sabe de lo que habla, está tan seguro de ello como si lo hubiera hecho mas de una vez. Él no le responde ni le mira mas, se mete en el ascensor lo mas rápido que puede, solo que Gordon le sigue y él no quiere verle ni escucharle, toma su auriculares y se los coloca a todo volumen para no saber mas de él.

Pero ese sujeto esta empeñado en decirle todos y cada uno de los secretos de su unidad, cosa completamente prohibida, ninguna sección debe saber lo que hace alguna otra sección o unidad de la agencia. Sam sabe que es lo que hacen cuando lo ingresan a la computadora sin nombres, sin códigos o identificación visual, solo, cuando sale del elevador y Gordon se marcha con el mismo, respira hondo y agitado por las barbaridades que dijo que hizo con Dean.

Mira la puerta de entrada con todo su intrincado sistema de seguridad delimitando la entrada de cualquier otro agente ajeno a esa planta, mira su reloj, se saca los audífonos apagando la música, se toma un momento para estar presentable y entrar al archivo.

Es cuando Dean le da un café sin mirarle y él no puede quitar sus ojos de su perfil revisando las donas, se lo queda mirando por unos incómodos cinco minutos antes de dejar su portafolios y beber del café que su amigo le tiende, pero Dean se da cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Sammy… estas bien?- Dean le mira preocupado, es muy probable que lo que dijo Gordon si haya pasado, entrenaron a Dean en técnicas secretas, le enseñaron a ser la sombra que vendrá por ti si eres un peligro para la nación, sin rastro, sin marca alguna que indique quien o que fue, pero nada de eso le preocupa cuando escucha la preocupación en sus palabras y en su rostro.

\- Si... solo, no tuve buena noche...- deja su café en la punta del escritorio y se sienta despejado su zona de trabajo para desayunar más cómodo.

\- Te dije que ese helado doble de chocolate, con caramelo y chispas de chocolate mas todas esas almendras no te harían bien...- le pasa una galleta de avena y al morderla sonríe porque son de vainilla, le encanta la vainilla y Dean lo ha notado.

\- Si pero me gusta el helado...- rezonga recuperando un poco la sonrisa perdida hace unos momentos.

\- Y a mi pero no me arruino el estomago y la noche solo por ello...- Dean se sienta con una galleta en la boca dispuesto a empezar a trabajar.

\- Que puedo decir, soy débil...- solo junta su hombros y a Dean le molesta eso y con un un puño cerrado en la mesa le responde.

\- ¡No lo eres! eres cabezota que es diferente...- Sammy se sonríe muy grande y aliviado sin querer evitarlo, esta seguro allí en el piso 51 con Dean a su lado, lo demás no importa, al diablo con Gordon no es el fin del mundo...

\- ¿Porque me sonríes así?- Dean apoya su codo en el escritorio y le mira con los ojos achicados tratando de entrever entre líneas.

\- ¿Así como?-

\- Como si fuera el helado de chocolate de anoche...- la cara sería solo le hace reír más.

\- ¿Estaba sonriendo mientras me comía el helado?- y bebe de su café sin siquiera perder un centímetro de sonrisa en su expresión y aparta papeles de su mesa ordenándolos con la otra mano.

\- Si como un maniático, justo como ahora...- lo mira mal, porque no puede descifrar el porqué de ese gesto y es muy temprano para descubrir alguna manía geek del chico.

\- Dean..-

\- Que...-

\- Solo estoy feliz...- y eso descoloca por completo al agente, preguntándose si es feliz por estar enterrado de papeles o por estar enterrado en papeles con él justo a su lado.

No pregunta el porqué, solo le mira unos segundos antes de beber más de su café y seguir trabajando tratando de ignorar la felicidad del otro por razones incomprensibles para él. Pasa horas metiendo números, fechas, nombres e informes, pensando entre todo el tipeo, cual era el motivo de dicha felicidad tratando de entenderlo, dificultándole el poder concentrarse como se debe en lo que hace a lo cual solo le suma el tener que revisar dos veces lo que escribe.

Al salir de trabajar están discutiendo a que bar ir cuando ven al impala con las cuatro llantas rebanadas con saña, el corazón de Sam se detiene y mira atónito el estado del auto, Dean solo corre al mismo y putea a los cuatro vientos que le cortaron las piernas a su bebe, revoleando el portafolios contra su camioneta que desde hace un mes estaciona junto al auto de Sam.

Sammy se pasa la mano por el cabello lentamente tirando de el hacia atrás mientras mira el daño, Dean le mira y sopesa lo que esta sintiendo Sam en ese momento, sabe que el auto es importante para él mas por ser un regalo de su tío cuando entró al FBI, incluso lo es para el mismo y no es su auto... se le acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda llamando su atención.

\- Ven te llevo a casa... la noche de tragos se suspende.- le dice tratan de aminorar las cosas.

Pero Sam no dice nada, no se queja, no especula sobre lo sucedido, simplemente no dice nada y eso no es normal en el, solo se sube a su camioneta y pone la radio para mantener las distancias.

Dean lo mira extrañado por le rabillo del ojo, puede ver claramente que esta pensando en cómo averiguar que fue lo que paso, pero un cambio en la postura del hombre en el asiento del copiloto lo desconcierta un poco, Sam esta enfocado en la guantera, la mira como si fuera la razón de todos su males y tuviera que descifrar como abrirla.

Es cuando golpea el volante del coche porque Sam sabe quien fue, el o la que hizo eso y no planea decírselo, eso lo enfurece. Sam le mira con esa cara de perrito regañado hundiéndose en el asiento de cuero cuando siente el golpe en el volante, pero tampoco dice nada, odia eso, odia que cuando mas le tiene que decir las cosas... cuando mas debería confiar en él y decirle lo que esta pasando, él se calla, no dice por qué o que es lo que lo aqueja, siempre se tiene que enterar siguiéndole a algún lado, indagando mas de la cuenta por mas que él no quiere ser entrometido.

Pero lo deja estar, se muerde el interior de su mejilla con furia, le molesta de sobremanera que se guarde cosas y él no es el mas indicado para sacar eso a relucir ahora, piensa mientras respira hondo caminó a la granja que tal vez mañana cuando Sam se tranquilice y analice bien las cosas le diga que es lo que cruza por su cabeza o por qué su impala terminó de ese modo.

Las desgracias parecen seguirlo, una tras otra le suceden a Sam y Dean aun no sabe que sucede porque Wesson no habré su boca, lo confrontó dos veces esa semana y en ninguna oportunidad pudo sacarle por si o por no que es lo que esta pasando, lo del impala fue una advertencia eso es claro por donde se lo mire, pero quedarse sin gasolina en medio de la nada y tener que ir a buscarlo no lo es, que el dinero de su cuenta bancaria desaparezca misteriosamente y el hacker de hackers no pueda encontrarla por ningún lado tampoco es coincidencia, que le lleguen por correo pedazos de animales tampoco y Dean esta hasta la coronilla de ello, por lo cual ha dejado de hablarle.

Solo cruzan palabras extremamente necesarias y de trabajo, tiene dos semanas de no ir a su casa a cenar o de ir al bar, cada noche que llega a su casa y esta todo en silencio y sin luz, rompe algo por pura impotencia, porque Sam se le ve a la legua que algo le aqueja, le pone esos ojos culpables y baja la cabeza sin decir nada y lo esta volviendo loco.

Al día siguiente el castaño aparece todo golpeado, con un ojo morado, la boca rota, la ceja cortada y ya no lo soporta mas y se va de la oficina embalado pisando tan fuerte en su enojo que sus pasos hacia gran alboroto por los pasillos, fue hasta donde la tal Ruby trabaja, en el piso 15, abre la puerta de su oficina de una patada asustándola y le habla tranquilamente mientras ella no saca sus ojos marrones de el sorprendidos, discuten por alrededor de una hora hasta que ella se cansa de que no la escuche se mete al computador centrar y busca de los que esta hablando Smith, rastreando con un identificador facial al agente Wesson esas dos semanas.

Ella refuerza sus palabras que de no tiene interés en ese tipo de acoso, que lo que podía querer de Wesson ya lo tenía y estaba en el puesto que deseaba, Dean miró, no demostró escucharla ni aceptar su palabra solo miraba las pantallas y las imágenes de las cámaras que corrían veloces buscando al agente en cuestión y se acercó mas a ella cuando al hallar a su amigo, vio a Gordon destrozar las ruedas del impala con un cuchillo militar de 25 centímetros con el filo aserrado.

Ruby levanta el tubo del teléfono rápidamente al ver las siguientes escenas, a Gordon persiguiendo a Sam como si charlaran y lo nervioso que se ponía el alto mientras este le seguía -es tan fácil leer sus expresiones-, también rastreó a Gordon y como le roba la gasolina o como lo arrastra con otro grupo de hombres a una camioneta y lo golpea la noche anterior, tiene que notificar de este comportamiento al jefe de seguridad pero Dean le corta la comunicación, sin apartar su mano del aparato y sin mirarle a la cara.

La mujer retira su cabellera lacia de su rostro colocándola detrás el oído, mientras le mira con detenimiento, es claro como el agua que ese hombre se preocupa por Wesson. Ella sabe que son compañeros hace dos años pero solo se relacionan hace tres meses y semanas, ella no es tonta, fue ella misma la que dejó pasar el hackeo de la central solo para cambiar las instalaciones de lo archivos.

Pero cuando Dean se marcha diciendo que eso lo arregla él, el corazón le late deprisa con esa frase, era mucha la culpa que le aquejo esos dos años, su salud decayó estrepitosamente por ello, pues su dolencia era psicológica. Ella no podía ser tan dañina solo por un puesto, como le enseñaron que se movía el mundo en esa agencia, por eso cuando supo que Sam tenía un amigo en su lugar de trabajo, investigo a Smith hasta el cansancio, ahora solo se relaja en su asiento y llama por teléfono a mantenimiento para que le arreglen la puerta que Dean a sacado de su lugar en medio de su cabreo.

Se pregunta como hará para manejar esto... y espera que fuera dentro de la agencia donde las cámaras lo ven todo.

Sam tiene mucho dolor en el rostro y las costillas, suspira agobiado cuando ve a Dean marcharse furioso con él, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Gordon convenció a su unidad de que él estaba hackeando sus archivos para exponerlos y extorsionarlos, por lo cual lo han estado visitado continuamente en la granja, pero anoche lo sorprendieron todos juntos cuando lo metieron a la camioneta y lo golpearon los cinco, Gordon solo miraba mientras le decía que será mejor que no hable porque la próxima no será tan benevolente.

Lo tiene acorralado, le dio tanta información sobre su unidad y lo amenazó con que le haría la vida imposible si decía algo y luego le dio una muestra de lo que podía hacer. Esta asustado, él es un cibernauta, no tomó el entrenamiento de soldado especializado, solo una o dos clases de defensa personal las cuales no salieron muy bien, nada del otro mundo.

Se refresca el rostro con un paño frio y algo de hielo de la pequeña nevera de la oficina, se mira en la pantalla tratando de bajar la hinchazón, si le dice algo a Dean, le romperán las manos. Otro hombre de la unidad de Gordon le dijo entre goles que mataría a su amigo Smith si hablaba, todos y cada uno de esa unidad lo amenazaron de diversas maneras. No entiende como personas tan torcidas trabajan allí, se supone que hacen perfiles psicológicos cada dos meses, pero como no pasar por alto a gente así, si les enseñan como engañar hasta a sus propias madres o controlar cada impulso en plena tortura.

Se siente atrapado, Dean vuelve y se sienta en su mesa poniéndose a teclear, su rostro esta tan reacio como el primer día que le conoció y eso le duele mas que lo golpes que le palpitan en el cuerpo, el día pasa tan lento que no parece acabar nunca y al salir Dean lo hace por la entrada norte, solo se va por su vieja ruta dejándolo solo a la hora de salir.

Él sabe que está solo, su tío murió, sus padres no le quisieron y ahora el único amigo que tiene pende de un hilo que el no hizo. Se siente solo y perdido, Gordon lo envolvió con una telaraña y lentamente con todo su veneno lo esta mancillando por todos los flancos. Con los nudillos lastimados trata de meter la llave en la cerradura del impala pero esta no ingresa, mira mas de cerca y alguien metió pegamento en la hendidura, suspira cansado, el continuo acoso le doblega de a poco, se recarga con los brazos cruzados sobre el techo del impala, la verdad quiere ponerse a llorar, pero la voz divertida del otro hombre lo hace voltear repetidamente.

\- Oh... ¿Que pasa Sammy? ¿Vas a llorar?- Gordon se le acerca mientras se agarra el estomago con un mano riéndose de él.

\- ¿Porque estas haciendo esto?... no lo entiendo...- le replica, tiene la garganta cerrada y preferiría poder molerlo a golpes, pero sabe que si le toca o le dice algo agresivo los tendrá a todos en su casa de nuevo.

\- Por qué crees...- esta a solo un paso de él mirándole con cara de loco.

\- No lo se, porque estas loco...- Sam se muerde la lengua tal ve no debió decir eso...

\- ¡EH! Niño, cuidado... ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, además no me gustas, no eres como yo, no eres como Dean, y no me gusta que tengas amistad con el... me enferma verlo salir de tu casa contento, me enferma verles reírse en ese bar de cuarta como gente normal...- Sam frunce el ceño, entendiendo eso como una venganza por celos.

\- ¿Estas celoso?- su replica es incrédula y le parece tan estúpida que todo lo pasado parece una mala broma.

\- ¡No son celos!- grita hundiendo su dedo en su hombro donde tiene un corte que Gordon hizo, mientras Sam se retuerce un poco.- Él es el soldado perfecto, pero se rebeló y tuve que hundirlo... pero eso no quita que me necesita, él es un asesino a sangre fría y no tu osito de peluche... así que entérate... el pronto volverá a mi unidad y estará bajo mis ordenes o quemaré tu granjita y después te quemare vivo a ti...- lo dice como si fuera un cuento de hadas, su pronunciación jocosa y divertida le hiela la sangre, la violencia y la manera en que se ve a través de su ojos negros como disfruta con todo eso, le corta la respiración.

Es cuando el sonido de una escopeta suena y él se agacha al escuchar otro disparo, no puede evitar el estar con sus manos sobre los oídos con los ojos cerrados, las armas y las computadoras no se mezclan, no con el de por medio al menos, escucha los pasos sobre la grava acercarse y voltea a ver quien fue...

Respira a toda velocidad cuando ve a Gordon en el piso quejándose cuando gira los primeros centímetros, rota mas, mira mas allá y ve las piernas arqueadas de Dean, cargando la escopeta recortada entre sus manos, su rostro no tiene expresión alguna ni sus ojos color alguno, solo es una sombra oscura mientras mira al hombre tendido en el piso, apunta y esta por presionar el gatillo cuando el grita su nombre.

\- ¡Dean detente no lo mates!-

\- No voy a matarlo...- le dice sin mas, calmado, descolocándolo, pero luego lo mira como siempre lo hace, sin esa mascara de piedra que se pone con otras personas y sus ojos vuelven a ser verdes y brillantes, solo que vuelve a disparar.- ...Es roca de sal, no lo matará pero duele como el demonio...- Sam mira la pierna y el pecho de Gordon cubierto por manchas de sangre que crecen en la tela.

\- Pensé... que te habías ido.- murmuró bajito y poco a poco se incorpora apoyándose en el auto negro.- Esto no esta bien Dean, él podría...- intenta decirle lo que pasara si lo hiere mas, pero Dean levanta su mano y lo interrumpe.

\- El será arrestado Sammy, reveló asuntos internos de S.H.I.E.L. y confesó mas de cincuenta asesinatos fuera del reglamento y por mano propia junto a toda su unidad, estos ya fueron dados de baja, dos de ellos se dieron a la fuga y una unidad de marines los están siguiendo... - Wesson esta anonadado. Boquea tratando de decir lo que su estado le permite pensar.

\- Cómo, me refiero...- y Sam nota como agentes se acercan a ellos y toman a Gordon que en un quejido agudo es arrastrado dentro de la central.

\- ¿Cómo lo supe? En realidad me sospechaba algo, cuando estas muy callado algo "siempre" anda mal, pensé que era Ruby... sabes, pensé que seguía metiéndose contigo, pero cuando ella me mostró tus últimos movimientos por la agencia y Gordon siguiéndote por todos lados, destrozando a bebe, pues supe bien lo que tenía que hacer...- Dean se acercó a él y a Sam le temblaban las piernas.

\- Lo siento... no sabía que hacer...- la congoja se apoderaba de él y sus ojos se hacían mas y mas acuosos.

\- Sammy, la próxima vez y esperó que no la haya, tienes que decirme lo que pasa... solo pídeme ayuda, tu no te entrenaste para estas cosas, yo si... y aunque suene cursi y no quiera decirlo en voz alta...- mira a su alrededor verificando que no haya mas agentes.- Yo puedo cuidarte ¿ok? Tienes que confiar en mi... la agencia no es un parque donde puedes despreocuparte y ya. - Sam mira sus inmensos ojos verdes y no pude evitar sentirse un estúpido

Sam dio un paso hacia su compañero muy lento, que Dean observo desconfiado y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza de repente largándose a llorar sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo le temblaba y en el oído de Dean murmuraba que había estado tan aterrado, que había tenido mucho miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer, Dean apretó los dientes percatándose del significado genuino del silencio de Wesson y con el brazo libre, con el que no sostenía la escopeta a un costado, lo sostuvo un raro mientras se desahogaba.

Dean no lo llevo a su casa esa noche, lo llevo a su departamento, el auto como la granja serian inspeccionadas junto a todas las grabaciones para recaudar evidencias, y tener los fundamentos necesarios para acusar a toda la unidad y a Gordon. Dean lo cuido hasta que se durmió en su cama, sentado a los pies de la misma en la oscuridad, le vio dormir mientras pensaba en lo que el chico había pasado por miedo a perderle, a perder su casa, sintiendo el hostigamiento continuo de ese bastardo, dos semanas en las que no hablaron, Dean por terco y Sammy por temor.

Se metió en baño cansado refregándose con fuerza el rostro, se dio una ducha muy larga tratando de relajarse y se fue a dormir, se metió en la cama del lado libre que generalmente usa siempre y trato de cerrar los ojos, pero la voz de Sam lo hizo voltear en la cama y mirarle.

\- Dean...-

\- Sammy pensé que ya te habías dormido...-

\- Tengo el sueño ligero...-

\- Pues duérmete, ha sido un día largo.- Dean se volteo dándole la espalda y tirándole tierra encima al hecho de que estaban en al misma cama.

\- ¿Eres un asesino? - preguntó y Dean abrió los ojos con el tono pequeño en que dijo eso, el hombre a menos de medio metro.- Sabes, eso no me importa, todo lo que dijo Gordon...- siguió murmurando y Dean podía escuchar como acomodaba la almohada debajo de su cabeza colando las manos por debajo de la misma.

\- Lo tendrás que declarar mañana ahora duérmete...- sentenció, no quería escuchar lo que el opinaba de ello.

\- Tu escuchaste... fuera me refiero...- solo que Sammy no quería callarse y dejar la conversación para después.

\- Sam, me entrenaron así ¿Ok? Tengo habilidad para separar mi persona del trabajo, fuera cual fuese en trabajo. Y no, no soy tu oso de peluche así que duérmete...- ya estaba empezando a enojarse y cerro los ojos con fuerza obligándose a dormir.

\- Dean...- le llamó de nuevo.

\- ¡QUE!- le gritó ya exasperado.

\- Tuve un sueño...-

\- Que bonito, ahora haz el favor de dormirte ¿Quieres? Antes de que te haga dormir a la fuerza...- ya estaba gruñendo y al mas joven le hacia gracia.

\- Ok, solo quería decirte que estuviste en él...- Dean se quedo un segundo tan quieto que los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron, sintió como Sam se daba la vuelta en la cama alejándose y se tapaba para dormirse, parpadeó luego de poder recuperar su movilidad y se le clavó en la mente esas palabras, ¿Que clase de sueño fue ese y que hacia él allí?.

El no pudo dormir en toda la noche después de semejante información o la escasez de ella, en la mañana a primera hora asuntos internos golpeaba a su puerta y se llevaban a Wesson sin desayunar lo cual le molesto mucho pero Sam saludó con una sonrisa a su mano en alto a uno de ellos un tal Chad Lindbergh. Desde ese momento no vio a Sam por mas de dos semanas donde lo tuvieron declarando y bajo custodia federal, yendo a juicios mantenerlo bajo protección todo el tiempo, su casa era impenetrable, llena de agentes y supo que por allí no estaba, el impala estaba en el granero y mas de cuatro hombres lo esculcaban de trompa a cola, lo peor es que él se sentía violado solo por ver eso de lejos.

Cuando por fin vio a Sam en el trabajo se sorprendió, el gigante se lanzo sobre él, estrujándolo con toda esa energía que desprendía y diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado apenas él se volteo para ver quien era el que ingresaba en las oficinas. Terminó con el culo apoyado en su escritorio y con el gigante que no le soltaba el cuello por nada el mundo, casi estrangulándolo, se le cruza por la cabeza lo último que Sam le dijo esa noche y se siente algo incómodo apartarlo de él para mirarle con reproche por tanta muestra de cariño.

Solo que Wesson lo mira sonriente sin importarle en lo más mínimo su cabreo, contándole todo lo que hizo esas semanas sin parar o respirar: que su casa es un desastre, que no tiene ningunas de sus laptops y que tendrá que compra otras, que solo le devolvieron algunas películas que le gustaban y las fotos que tenía con Bobby.

Que le destrozaron muebles, paredes y que tendría que comprar todo nuevo, el solo acoto que eso era procedimiento normal para ver si ocultaba algo en la casa pero Sam estaba mas limpio que el trigo. Lo cual le extrañó de repente que no supieran el cambio de formato de su piso y como lo trasformo en un una sola oficina y no en dos.


	7. Sintiendo como antes...

Volviendo al ritmo de trabajo Sam no paraba de hablar y el de escuchar, solo se callaba cuando el respondía algo o le pedía encarecidamente algo de silencio, ese primer día fueron a un bar a festejar su regreso, el encarcelamiento de Gordon en una prisión especial de máxima seguridad y bajo mil cerrojos.

Todo marchaba bien, el impala también había sufrido daños en la inspección pero al menos podría meterle mano a la tapicería y todo el motor como había querido después de colocar bien el carburador, aquel primer fin de semana, las cervezas y la música llenaban el bar, Sam se sacó el sacó y aflojo la corbata señal de que ya estaba pasado de copas, pero ver esa gigantesca sonrisa le impidió decirle que aminorara el paso.

En esos momentos, con varias cervezas encima y perdiendo la inhibición de preguntar aquello que quería preguntar desde hace rato, pero no sabía que tan borracho estaba en realidad o en que nivel de alcohol tenía Sammy. La camarera pasó por su lado acariciando su brazo y el la miró con un lave sonrisa pero el vaso de Sam golpeo la mesa con violencia llamando su atención y haciendo huir a la camarera.

\- Que pasa Sammy...- apoya sus codos en la mesa para tratar de escucharlo en el bullicio de la gente que les rodea.

\- ¡Estoy harto de este bar! ¡Deberíamos irnos ya...!- dijo poniéndose su sacó nuevamente a cinco minutos de sacárselo enfadado como un niño y Dean le miró mas atentamente la ofuscación en el.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque te enojaste así?...- le preguntó haciéndolo sentar a su lado para mirarle bien esa expresión de capricho que tenía en la cara.

\- No estoy enojado, solo que me molesta... soberanamente, que cada camarera que se pasa por esta mesa te pone las manos encima como si fueras un gato.- protesta cruzándose de brazos con un puchero enorme en sus labios y Dean abre grande sus ojos alzando sus cejas ante semejante muestra de celos por su persona, sintiéndose extrañamente halagado.

\- ¿Estas celoso?- lo suelta, no lo piensa porque ve que Sam esta borracho y él también tiene algo subida a la cabeza tanta cerveza.

\- ¡Nooooo...! ¿Pero es realmente necesario que te soben cada vez que pasan? Y no es una, sino todas las que trabajan aquí, ¡Las ocho! Dean es, es, no me gusta ¡Ok!- protesta, deja de mirarle con furia, y es una furia que no había visto jamás en ese rostro aniñado.

\- Sammy esos son celos...- lo dice suavemente sin poder creer en realidad todo lo que sus oídos captan.

\- No... No lo son...- mira al otro lado evitando su mirada y se da cuenta de lo que hace un poco tarde.- Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia, la verdad... no se, si quieres salir con ellas no importa me voy a tomar un taxi ya tome demasiado...- dice levantándose de la silla y Dean se siente mareado, no esta seguro de lo que todo eso le hizo sentir o como reaccionar, solo que no puede evita seguirlo cuando lo ve desaparecer entre tanta gente.

Ese bar, que generalmente no esta tan lleno esta hasta el tope de gente, tal vez es porque es viernes, tal ves es porque es el día de San Patricio y todos están vestidos de verde, pero le cuesta un mundo alcanzar a Sam, solo cuando toma al alto del hombro de su sacó y este lo mira confundido con cara triste es que necesita sacarlo de allí ya mismo. No sale del bar por la puerta de enfrente porque la gente solo sigue entrando y pidiendo más alcohol, se dirige a la puerta de atrás cuando su agarre se pierde y voltea a ver donde se quedó Sammy.

Solo que el alto esta justo detrás de él y cuando la gente se interpone entre ellos empujando su cuerpos lejos como las olas del mar, el chico solo lo toma de la mano en un intentó de no alejarse demasiado, el ruido del lugar es cada vez mas alto y mas estridente, los murmullos continuo y la música se atenúan apenas cuando salen por la puerta trasera y están solos en el callejón a media luz, puede sentir que no era la música la que hacia temblar su cuerpo ahora, con el fresco aire pegándole en el rostro.

Tomados aun de la mano Dean mira a su alrededor sintiendo los dedos largos entrelazase con los suyos en un movimiento muy leve, le mira en el momento que Wesson apretó su mano en la suya, solo que se topa con el metro noventa y tantos azorado, con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso y el único contacto que tiene con él es el de su mano entre sus dedos, traga con fuerza que lastima, porque lo que siente no lo había sentido antes, la vergüenza con la que Sam le atrae, poniendo cada nervio y percepción sobre el chico se siente muy bien, le encanta, puede que sea el exceso de alcohol pero solo puede acercarse a él y todo es como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Con las puntas de los zapatos de ambos tocándose, le aparta el cabello de la cara con su mano libre, observa que Sam tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las mejillas completamente rojas, solo eso dispara un latido en su pecho, porque la verdad para ser un hombre tan grande como Sam, es condenadamente adorable, atractivo, sincero e inocente en cada cosa que hace, tan diferente a él que ha hecho cosas de las que jamás cree perdonarse pero solo puede apartarlas con la palabra "trabajo encubierto" y la frase "eso jamás paso, porque jamás estuve allí".

Pega su frente a la de él, mientras que espera que Sammy se calme, son unos cuanto minutos entre el fuerte sonido del interior del bar antes de notar que Sam le mira y abre sus ojos esperando ver los suyos, los cuales están completamente almendrados completamente tímidos de un marrón tan claro y cristalino que puede saber lo que pasa por su mente, la mirada mas dulce que jamás haya visto y el poseedor de ella empieza a hacer huecos muy grandes en sus muros como para no notarlo o ignorarlo.

\- Quiero preguntar algo...- le dice esperando que no parte la mirada de él.

\- ¿Qué?-le dice con esa inocencia de la cual se hará adicto si continua así.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste conmigo? - Sam abre los ojos completamente y el rojo se apodera de toda su cara, Dean mira cada rincón de su piel notando como su rubor llega hasta sus orejas y su cuello y el más joven aparta la mirada mas que avergonzado, completamente azorado por ese sueño que tuvo.

\- Yo, yo...- Sam no puede decirlo, sólo, no puede. Aquella noche se sentía tan seguro que creyó que podía decirlo sin tapujos pero ahora, ahora se sentía completamente nervioso e incapaz de decir lo que soñó aquella vez.

Va a levantar la mirada, decirle que lo siente pero que no era nada importante, solo que lo había extrañado mucho esas dos semanas que no se hablaron, cuando la sorpresiva cercanía le roba las palabra y Dean le roba un beso, es corto solo un roce, acariciando sus labios y le mira: le mira porque debe estar soñado otra vez con él. Parpadea mas cuando Dean le mira, le sonríe y lo abraza tan cálido que se da cuenta que esta perdido por ese hombre. Le devuelve el abrazo y entierra su rostro en su cuello oliendo la colonia y el humo del local del que salieron.

Poco después estaban en un taxi. Sam se había quedado del otro lado de la butaca y él no podía dejar de mirarle, el castaño estaba perdido en el caminó, mirando por la ventanilla, pensando quien sabe que cosas. Él, por otro lado, lo abrazó tanto y disfrutó tanto de ese cariño que se le hacía ajeno a su vida que al separarse y decirle que tomarían el taxi juntos, no notó que lo dejó de tocar, que sus manos se separaron y que Sam tomó distancia de él, hasta el momento en que llegaban a su departamento.

El silencio le incomodó, Sammy no le miraba, le hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba enojado o molesto o lo que fuese que estuviera pensando y qué lo tenía así, era tonto pero salieron del elevador y Sam estaba un paso detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillo y lo puños apretados, lo cual se notaba demasiado en la fina tela de vestir del traje azul oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y el pequeño entró, él la cerró como de costumbre con llave y cerrojo, solo una manía, cuando vio a Sam recostarse pesadamente en el sillón y envolverse en la manta que desde hace ya cuatro meses reposa en el respaldar dándole calidez a su frio hogar.

Dean camina lentamente a su cuarto, quitándose el sacó y la corbata, lanzándolas a la silla frente a su cama cuando entra a su habitación. Tiene esta sensación estática en el cuerpo, esta sensación de no estar parado sobre el piso y la ropa, que es poca, le raspe desagradablemente.

Tal vez es solo su imaginación o la cantidad tonta de alcohol, es mas interno cuando percibe sus latidos como piedras cayendo dentro de un estanque, frunce el ceño tratando de comprender qué paso, qué hizo mal.

Desabrocha su cinturón se quita los zapatos, esa noche se parece a todas las anteriores, él en su cama... Sam durmiendo en el sofá, el silencio y la distancia donde debe estar, entre ellos, sin embargo el antiguo agente de operaciones encubiertas no se siente bien como solía estarlo, la molestia de Sam por su coqueteo con las camareras, los celos, no encajan en esa distancia automática, se quita la camisa y se pone el piyama en la oscuridad, de memoria...

Si supiera que decir o qué hacer. En toda su vida le han celado o demandado su completa atención. Se mete en la cama soltando un largo suspiro que cree ha resonado en todo el departamento pero aun esta tratando descifrar que pasó.

Aunque Dean, en realidad, no sabe lo que quiere o lo que quiere Sam, no esta seguro de lo que esta pasando ahora por la cabeza de ninguno de los dos, solo tiene esta duda en la cabeza, este sentimiento de que debería estar en otro sitio...

Pero todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se pierde cuando la manta marrón cacao se levanta como un globo y algo enorme se arrastra debajo de ella hasta él. El pecoso frunce el ceño y sus dedos están tocando la mágnum debajo de su almohada cuando el flequillo despeinado de Sam aparece por el borde de la manta y un brillito en los ojos rasgados a través del cabello castaño le roba el aliento.

\- ¿Sammy que haces? ¿Por qué entras a la cama así?- murmura como si alguien mas pudiera escucharles y para Sam ya es buena señal que no le echara a patadas de allí.

\- No sabía si estabas dormido...-

\- No puedo estar dormido solo con medio segundo de haber llegado de la calle Sam.-

\- Perdona, te molesta... ¿Puedo dormir aquí? La sala no deja de dar vueltas...-

\- Si vas a vomitar, por favor hazlo en el baño...- con una mano sobre los ojos solo espera que no le adorne la cama con sus jugos estomacales.

\- No, estoy bien...- Sam muestra una sonrisa que solo se podría distinguir como buena o afable y él no quiere mirarle mas porque es condenadamente adictiva.

\- Ok, buenas noches...- Dean se da la vuelta, le da la espalda, ni el entiende por qué, pero aun así lo hace.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo?- Sam quiere hablarle ahora, mas que nunca porque tiene que dejar de esconder lo que siente pero no sabe como expresarlo y por raro que suene estar allí le da valor para hacerlo.

\- Pensé que querías dormir...- protesta porque está implícito en el que el molesten las cosas de por si, por mas que se haya acostumbrado a su tono de voz.

\- ¿Puedo...?- vuelve a preguntar con el codo en la almohada y mirando por sobre el hombro por si le ve dormirse antes de decir algo.

\- ¿Te quedarás en silencio después?- pregunta, trata de calmarse, de pensar detenidamente lo que esta permitiendo.

\- Si.-

\- Ok, tienes dos minutos.-

\- Hace tres semanas atrás estaba investigando que paso la primera noche que tomamos juntos...-

\- ¿¡Que!?- Dean se da la vuelta sentándose en la cama.- ¿Dijimos que dejaríamos eso como estaba no?- le mira con poca paciencia y todo el cabreo posible.

\- Si pero yo no puedo, osea, lo que quiero decir... me refiero a que no puedo no saber algo de mi propia vida y dejarlo ir...- replico y la expresión que Smith podía llegar a ver en la oscuridad le dejó pensando.

\- Pero...-

\- Lo único que descubrí es que bebimos demasiado, nada mas...- Dean se ve enfadado y vuelve a acostarse dándole la espalda.

\- Ok buenas noches...- Sam se muerde el labio viéndolo acomodarse enfadado tirando de las mantas cubriéndose por completo.

\- No terminé...- masculla pensando que no lo ha escuchado, tensando su cuerpo por que no quiere echarse para atrás.

\- ¿¡Qué mas puede haber Sam?!- Dean se da la vuelta con la cabeza en la almohada y le mira con la poca luz que entra de la ventana, los ojos de Sam brillan de nuevo.

\- Esa misma noche tuve un sueño...- y Dean deja de respirar un segundo porque eso si quiere saberlo y porque no sabe con qué se va a encontrar, pero Sam no dice mas y deja caer su cabeza en la otra almohada esperando una reacción suya.

\- ...Qué soñaste...- dice intranquilo pero soltando un tono de voz apacible. Sam se acerca a su rostro se acurruca junto a su hombro y su cabello le cubre un poco los ojos.

\- Soñé que caía desde el techo a tu cama, era mi sueño regular... solo que esa vez, el lugar y la persona con que soñaba no eran las mismas, habían cambiado y no podía reconocer el lugar, o a la persona que se desvestía frente a mi, todo se veía como en esos cortometrajes que te muestran las imágenes en pinceladas, pinceladas que se mueven mostrando movimiento y quién estaba frente a mi era otro hombre, la verdad no entendí porque... ni porque se desvestía o porque me desvestía a mi, su rostro no era visible y no influía en mi para nada...- se mordió los labios antes de continuar y la pregunta de Smith le callo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Como que era un sueño regular?-

\- Era... regular, porque era una fantasía que tenía cuando era adolescente y una chica del colegio la cual me ignoraba por completo hacia lo mismo que este hombre...- se rio tontamente mientras lo decía y eso lo relajo un poco, no así a Dean cuando la palabra fantasía pesó mas que el resto.

\- Se desvestía y te desvestía... Aja, ¿Ese es todo tu sueño?- Dean ruega porque así fuera todo, por que la cercanía, el aliento caliente y alcoholizado de Sam en su rostro le elevaba la temperatura del cuerpo de mala manera.

\- No... El parecía querer hacer que reaccionara, me tocaba, me acariciaba...- Sam se ríe porque no puede creer que lo esté relatando por lo que baja su boca y apoya su nariz en el hombro de Dean sin percatarse siquiera de la reacción que el otro tiene por ello.

\- Sam...- Dean quiere decirle que se detenga allí o la cabeza a va a explotarle del todo, desconectando su poco y alcoholizado raciocinio cuando el chico solo sigue.

\- ¿Y podrías creer que nada? Ni una reacción cero, pero cuando su rostro empezó a aparecer, y se me hacia mas familiar, me ponía mas y mas nervioso...- su voz cae unos tonos haciéndose mas tenue.- Y casi me da un paro cardíaco cundo te vi allí... - los ojitos de Sam se alzan hacia el expectante de su peor semblante ante lo que dice y Dean ya no sabe si esta procesando lo que dice.

\- Continúa, entonces entré y te patee el culo por usar mi cama para eso ¿verdad?- lo dice para molestarlo, para que suelte lo que tenga que soltar porque está muy caliente ya como para que le diga que no paso mas de eso.

\- ¡NO!- le dice indignado.- ¡Eras tú el que trataba de seducirme y solo reaccioné cuando supe que eras...!- Dean lo calla, lo calla bloqueando su boca con la suya sosteniéndolo rudamente del cuello haciéndolo rotar en la cama, devorando su boca porque ya no soporta mas.

\- Qué mas...- suelta en un jadeo, dejando un leve espacio entre sus labios, notando la falta de equilibrio sobre la piel, siendo más que torpe al tratar de arrancarle la ropa con la que se ha metido a la cama, notando hasta los zapatos reglamentarios en ella.

\- Dean...- exhala, con sus ojos cerrados tratando de recordad por donde iba.- Tu me lamiste, me probaste entero y de repente estaba atado a la cama.- traga sintiendo como los dedos le arrebatan la camisa y la corbata, siendo hábiles con el cinturón que suena debajo de las ropas de cama.

\- ¿Te gustó? ¿A pesar de ser un tío mas grande que tu? Que fue lo que sentiste Sammy...- le besa la comisura del labio intentando frenar tanto arrebato de su parte y para dejarle hablar.

\- Yo... era nuevo, no me lo esperaba, solo me retuviste allí, excitándome... pero...- dijo y Dean le miró mientras le bajaba los pantalones apenas rosando su ingle con su pulgar.

\- Qué...- le miró y había algo en ese sueño que no le había gustado a Wesson y se moría por saber que.

\- Tú no me querías besar, me esquivabas todo el tiempo... y pensé, sentí que solo querías divertirte y no me podía negar porque de verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho...- Dean lo miro, lo miró de verdad y el si estaba muy excitado por lo dicho, y si se moría de ganas de pasar esos momentos con el pero él no quería simplemente diversión.

\- Para eso están las camareras Sammy y yo no suelo acostarme con tipos por diversión... no estoy al cien por ciento seguro de esto, pero es verdad que eres lo único que ocupa mi mente desde hace un tiempo y me disgusta, lo hace porque no se manejar lo que me provocan tus sonrisas o todos esos sentimientos que solo expresas incluso por mi, me gusto que me defendieras como lo hiciste aunque no lo necesitara, me gusta que no te importe qué hice antes de conocerte porque sabes que no soy solo eso, me haces sentir bien, me haces sentir una persona normal dentro de todo y no creo que nadie pueda hacer eso, o simplemente hacer que me interese por otra persona como lo hago contigo, simplemente me llama, el saber si estas bien, si comes... demonios raya la idiotez la manera en que no puedo dejar de preguntarme que pasa por tu cabeza... o por qué no me hablas cuando solo sabes hacer eso...- Sam le mira abrirse con el, le mira alucinado y completamente conectado a él, pudiendo sentir cada palabra, identificándose con ese hombre, sintiendo el pecho lleno de un calor hermoso y no puede dejar de sonreír omnisciente, notando que esta sentado .

\- Dean... ¿que tan borracho estas...?- Dean se sonríe y vuelve sorprende a Wesson por ello, dientes bancos parejos y destellantes, pero las arruguitas al costado de su ojos, mientras pega su frente a la de él y se le acerca divertido, lo dejan sin aliento.

\- No presiones niño... pero bastante como para decir esto, la verdad.- el rubio le besa una mejilla y el calor de ese beso se expande por toda su piel como las ondas en el agua cuando la tocas.

\- En mi sueño...- Sam lo abraza con fuerza atrayendo a su pecho contra el suyo y pegándolos, ambos suspirando por el calor que sienten sobre la piel.

\- Ajá...- y Dean se deja caer sobre el, pasando sus brazo por debajo de la nuca de Samuel.

\- Tu dijiste que te lo pidiera...- Dean abre los ojos apenas y le mira.

\- ¿Pedirme qué?- roza su nariz con la respingada contraria de un lado al otro.

\- Pedirte que me hicieras el amor, porque ese sueño solo era sexo y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que faltaba algo y tu empezaste a susurrar eso y me desperté... y me caí de la cama.- murmura ocultándose en su cuello, porque francamente es vergonzoso.

\- Me encantaría Sammy...- le besa el cuello y un quejidito que sale de Sam ensancha su sonrisa.- No suelo hacerlo, pero me gustaría romper esa costumbre contigo...- besa su hombro inspirando el aroma del cuello blanco de esa camisa a medio sacar y desliza sus manos por debajo de la tela acariciando la piel retirando lo que le impide tocarlo, recorre sus costados hasta las caderas que seguían semi cubiertas.

\- Dios...- Dean puede percibir, tan claramente como el agua, como Sam se pone nervioso, mas aun cuando le baja mas los pantalones, ya no es apresurado y quiere hacerle lo que le pide porque ahora sabe cuanto le importa: demasiado como para no complacerlo.

Se apodera de su boca cuando Sam estira el cuello dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, reacción única cuando su semi erección es liberada de los pantalones de vestir grises y esta toca su vientre, solo allí deja de sujetarle tan fuerte que no le dejaba moverse prácticamente.

Sentirlo así, besarle sin tapujo es realmente intoxicante, el sabor de su boca es tan distinto a cualquiera que haya probado antes, el cuerpo firme y fuerte, el calor intenso de los dos, todo, todo es completamente diferente y embriagante, pero por sobre todo es la razón de que sabe lo importante que es para el otro, es eso lo que lo impulsa a mecerse sobre Samuel, al que el otro no pueda contener los jadeos y el solo pueda gruñir de la manera en que se retuerce contra el, pidiendo mas fricción.


	8. Nuestro tiempo

Es un descubrimiento mutuo. Entre la similitud de formas disfrutando del intenso calor en la piel ajena, Dean descubre la verdadera fuerza de las manos enormes del gigante que se sienta junto a él en la oficina y Samuel descubre que su compañero no es tan frio como aparenta la mayor parte del tiempo, debajo de su piel siempre está esa inquietud, esa energía dispuesta a ser explotada por el mejor de los estímulos y que ahora mismo irradia en calor y sudor.

Están tomándose su tiempo para conocerse y ver dónde las sensaciones disparan más la excitación del otro; para sonreírse entre besos osados y ridículos mordiscos juguetones sobre la piel. Se escucha demasiado claro el roce de la piel y su risas tontas, pero Dios, cómo disfrutan usar toda su fuerza en un abrazo apretado, poder verse reflejados en los ojos del otro y ver que solo se prestan atención mutuamente, descartando el entorno por completo, rodando en la cama.

Pero el estruendo de ambos celulares los hace saltar en su sitio, de repente, en medio de su gran satisfacción, sin siquiera llegar a donde se prometían entre movimientos rápidos y caricias rasantes. El color rojo y el sonido único de alarma en la central de inteligencia del FBI, los obliga a separarse y saltar de la cama entre palabrotas y apresurados pasos. Corren por la habitación poniéndose la ropa y buscando sus zapatos, Sam se queja del dolor de cabeza y Dean toma el frasco de pastillas analgésicas antes de cerrar el departamento detrás de ellos.

Llegan a las instalaciones unos cuantos minutos después con toda la turba de agentes que también recibieron el llamado. Se ven rodeados del cuádruple de gente al entrar de lo que están acostumbrados, las sirenas y las luces azules que les indican donde ir y que hacer mientras por las puertas sigue entrando gente. Se topan con Ruby en medio del gentío solo a un segundo de que la pisaran otros agentes.

Sam la toma por el brazo justo a tiempo y de un tirón la pega a ellos dos, la pequeña mujer agradece con la mano en el pecho del susto que se llevó y comienzan a conversan mientras la multitud los empuja hacia los múltiples ascensores.

\- Ruby, ¿alguna idea de que sucede?- pregunta Dean cuando solo faltan diez metros para tomar el siguiente elevador.

\- Esto no había pasado antes...- dice y se queja cuando otro hombre la empuja y Sam aparta a un tipo de su misma talla lejos de ella colocándola entre Dean y el.

\- ¿Nunca, nunca? ¿Qué es lo que lo detona?- pregunta el pelilargo.

\- Según tengo entendido, alguien o algo se escapó, puede ser información, una extracción de algún virus sintético o a menor rango, alguien que salió de las instalaciones con información ultra secreta...- la chica se aferra al brazo de Dean y Sam la protege con su cuerpo de los empujones antes de entrar al elevador.

\- No entiendo bien este procedimiento.- replica Sam, ellos dos manejan los informes de toda la instalación y la archivan, preocupándose de que alguien superara su firewall modificado.

\- Se supone que todos debemos reportarnos en nuestros puestos, revisar que nadie haya tomado nada y encontrar más eficientemente la fuga... Sam, cuando termines en tu sección, sube a la mía, necesitare tu agilidad mental para esto...- Sam asiente antes de que la chica baje en su piso y ellos sigan a la suya.

\- ¿Que pudo haberse escapado?... este lugar es una tumba.- pregunta en general, sabiendo que hay cosas con las que no deberían estar en contacto como los demás agentes en ese ascensor, los cuales parecen científicos que se bajan tres pisos antes que ellos.

\- Como están las cosas solo espero que no sea lo que nos borre de la existencia...- masculla enojado su compañero

\- Dean...- Dean voltea a verle un segundo y vuelve su vista a la numeración arriba de las puertas sabiendo que puso más nervioso a Sam.

\- Todo estará bien Sammy, encontraremos la falla, hemos estado trabajando como un reloj, un rápido chequeo y tu irás con Ruby y yo me reportaré con Chuck para el equipo de asalto... no hay nada de qué preocuparse...- Sam mira atento su semblante mientras le habla ya solos en el elevador, su seguridad le calma y respira sintiéndose aliviado.

Rápidamente hacen su registro en la puerta, entran al trote a su oficina y se instalan en sus escritorio rápidamente, se registran en las computadoras y entre los dos revisan su registros al completo, tiene más de cien mil archivos ingresados en dos años, más de cien por día, se dividen las fechas y revisan su seguridad informática y que cada uno de ellos esté intacto, con su código de sellado impoluto.

Tardan más de diez horas en ver uno por uno, todos sus archivos y por ende sus secretos están intactos. Sam se levanta casi al mismo tiempo que Dean y cierran el acceso de sus computadoras, corren a la puerta y antes de salir Dean lo empuja contra la pared y le roba un beso profundo de cuarenta segundos contados, él se queda por un segundo estático, pero con una seña le indica que en ese punto del pasillo antes de salir por la puerta "es" el punto ciego de las cámaras.

Con el corazón acelerado por el gesto de su compañero llega agitado a las oficinas de Ruby

\- Dime que tienes.- trata de enfocarse pero la sensación del fugaz y fuerte beso aun le pica en la piel sensibilizada con tan poco.

\- ¿Cómo está tu central? - pregunta antes que nada, mirando el último informe de uno de los agentes de su equipo que acaba de entregarle.

\- Impecable como siempre.- Ruby sonríe y se levanta de su silla para mostrarle una Tablet.

\- Aquí y aquí se realizó el ingreso de los objetivos desconocidos, se sabe que son dos sujetos y que tomaron algo del piso 41 - con un interruptor cambia las pantallas que le rodean y le muestra qué se llevaron.

\- ¿Sabes qué es?- le devuelve el informe en la Tablet y Ruby la deja en el escritorio.

\- Si, un dispositivo simbiótico para implantar en la corteza cerebral, aumenta tus frecuencias cerebrales explotando al máximo todos tus conocimientos... no está probado y puede ser muy peligroso dejando a los sujetos de prueba en estado vegetativo, Sam, sabes que esto es extraoficial y no saldrá de aquí...- la mujer le mira detenidamente y el asiente.

\- Jamás escuche de ello, y si, recuerdo bien el procedimiento...- le agacha hasta su oído para responderle y ella sonríe porque siempre adoro el tono de voz de ese hombre.

\- ¿Quieres una terminal?- le mira con la misma sonrisa y Sam se ríe porque conoce esa expresión coqueta.

\- Si, ¿la mía está disponible?- pregunta rápidamente para no quedarse mirando así más tiempo.

\- Si, nadie ha podido manejarla con las modificaciones que le hiciste.- y lo ve alejarse arrepintiéndose más de su comportamiento de años anteriores con ese hombre.

\- Entonces me pondré a trabajar...-

\- Adelante...- la mujer miro como se sacaba el saco y recordó la envidia que le causaba la mente de ese chico, sonrió apenas perceptible pero le gustaría volver a trabajar con él, sabía que se estaban desperdiciando sus aptitudes en el archivo.

Sam, con rapidez, se fusionó prácticamente con su computador sumergiéndose en códigos y fragmentos de información distribuida por la red interna de la base, se perdió por horas hasta que dio con ellos, ni se percató de que está dirigiendo a todo el grupo de seguridad cibernética ni que junto a Ruby habían mandado órdenes a tácticas para atrapar a los sujetos infiltrados.

Solo cuando Dean apareció en la pantalla principal con el equipo de tácticas eco catorce, con su comunicador negro en la oreja y un arma en la mano cayo en cuentas de lo que hacía, ese semblante duro a la cabeza de los novatos, con el arma automática apoyada en el hombro y el chaleco anti balas le hizo saltar el corazón.

Sabían que los que entraron a la base eran peligrosos, estaban entrenados debido a las tácticas que usaron para introducirse, se sabían códigos de accesos de varios pisos y donde estaban las investigaciones más valiosas, no tenían sus identificaciones por falta de buenos ángulos en las cámaras y por la pasta verde que cubría sus rostros a los cuales las cámaras eran imperceptibles haciéndolos ver solo como fantasmas en las filmaciones.

Treinta minutos más y todo había acabado, Ruby frotó su brazo desconectándolo de la máquina y mirando sus ojos marrones supo que podía irse, los infiltrados no eran nada menos que los dos agentes del equipo de Gordon, los que habían atraparon anteriormente no eran los verdaderos responsables de su acoso, esto desconcertó a Sam, pero ya presos los procesarían por todos los cargos.

Estaba saliendo de la base cuando un ascensor se abrió a sus espaldas en el vacío y silencioso lobi, pero solo dos agentes desconocidos pasándose papeles salieron de él. Volvió a su andar sobre sus pasos y salió al parque de estacionamiento, ya casi no había autos, ese día no se trabajaría, el sistema debía reiniciarse y solo los de seguridad estarían de guardia dejando al resto de las divisiones fuera del lugar hasta nuevo aviso.

Solo su impala y par de autos más estaban allí, eran las seis de la mañana del día siguiente y el sol empezaba a salir. Solo en ese momento se acordó de que había estado tomando toda la noche anterior, tomó la manija del auto y la encontró abierta, no le dio mucha importancia, con la carrera que pegaron al llegar seguro Dean no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, se sentó dentro y se percató de que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, frunció el ceño, debe de estar muy cansado, tratando de tomar su lugar detrás del volante un frasco de analgésicos toco su mano y lo levanto para mirarlo bien porque eso no era suyo, en solo dos segundos Dean entraba al auto y encendía el auto.

Él lo miro extrañado, ¿de dónde demonios salió?, no solo eso la velocidad con que arranco en reversa coleo el auto y salió disparado fuera de allí lo asombro.

\- ¿¡Dean!? ¿Podrías desprenderte del acelerador? ¿Solo un poco?- pregunto asustado buscando el cinturón de seguridad pero en el destartalado auto no había, ya que lo habían desmontado al completo.

\- No hay tiempo Sammy, en cinco minutos cierran la base herméticamente por tres días y no pienso quedarme atascado aquí...- gruñe, porque eso no es hablar es solo un gruñido raspado y urgido del agente a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo que tres días? ¿No era solo unos...? ¡CUIDADO CON ESE AUTO!- le grita y cierra los ojos, Dean lo esquiva sin inmutarse. Están a medio segundo de quedarse dentro del estacionamiento cuando ven las puertas cerrarse y a unos uniformados de negro hacerles señas para que se detengan, Sam mira a Dean y este solo aprieta más el acelerador y el auto como si nada se desprende del piso.- ¡DEEAAANNN!- grita y cierra los ojos agarrándose de la guantera con las uñas.

\- ¡Ni modo Sammy les pasare por encima!- y los hombres saltan a los costados de la única salida norte cuando notan que no se detendrá.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡No después de lo de esta mañana!- Sam se agarra lo más fuerte que puede y nota como el auto raspa contra las puertas electrónicas sacando chispas de la carrocería.

\- Yo recuerdo esta mañana muy diferente ¡créeme!- una coleada y están en la inter estatal, airosos del encierro preventivo de tres días y Dean suelta una gran carcajada de satisfacción y triunfo

\- ¿Qué?- a Sam se le escapa el aire, no cree estar respirando pero el susto no se lo recomienda a nadie.

\- Me muero de hambre...- dice sin más, mientras tranquilamente conduce, como si nada hubiera pasado dos minutos antes, Sam lo mira preocupado, ojos grandes, cara de incredulidad.

\- Saliste de la base... así, ¿Por hambre?- pregunta y Dean sonríe a medias, solo una mueca efímera.

\- No voy a comer tres días seguidos la porquería de la cafetería o dormir en mi escritorio Sammy, por más cómodo que creas que sea.- lo mira cabreado y Sam se siente aún más descolocado, en realidad en su fuero interno cree que le cambiaron al compañero por un mal clon.

Entre el agotamiento y el hambre de ambos, ya que Sammy no podía negar que se moría de hambre también la cual saciaron en la cantina de la esquina, llegaron al departamento de Smith lentamente unas horas después, arrastrando los pies, solo a dormir. Era extraño prepararse la cama, estirarla del lio que dejaron y dormir los dos en ella, fue más incómodo de lo que en un principio creyeron. Estaban muy conscientes de lo que paso pero el cuerpo les pesaba una tonelada y querían dormir... y la distancia, parecía ser algo difícil de modificar, en lados opuestos de la cama, que uno este al borde del colchón, bien lejos del otro en esa misma cama era raro.

Dean se removió molesto en verdad con la mantas hasta las orejas pero más fastidiado por lo que el mismo se provocaba, porque era el que impartía las distancias lo sabía bien. Sabía que con Sam debería ser distinto pero no podía evitar esa extraña separación, sentía como si él mismo pusiera ese bloque entre ambos distanciándolos automáticamente, él tenía ese swich incorporado y este se encendía sin que lo requiriera.

El movimiento de la cama lo hizo mirar atrás por el rabillo del ojo, Sam se acercó tanteando las cosas con la mirada grande y relajada, él lo observo sintiendo vergüenza de ser así, tan frio, para el Sasquatch era tan fácil, acercarse, tocarle, sonreírse, porque estaba acostumbrado a demostrar todo lo que sentía o quería y con su mano en el hombro... sin decir una sola palabra le incentivó para darse la vuelta, terminando en un abrazo mutuo en medio de la cama, apenas tapados. Eso le despejo la cabeza de cosas, de trabajo, de esa relación, de lo que nunca pensó poder manejar; solo se acomodó contra el otro cuerpo, tranquilo, con la mente en blanco y el cansancio apremiante que lo durmió al siguiente minuto.

Sam lo había mirado de lejos minutos antes. "Lejos" era un modus operandis para Dean, trabajar de lejos, tenerlo lejos… le costaba hallar valor para acercarse pero de ninguna manera se arrepentía de hacerlo. Tenerlo así de cerca, tan tibio... sin el mínimo rechazo, le llenaba, casi le quitaba el sueño, pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que desearía, los parpados ardían y se le caían, con el brazo sobre los hombros acaricio el hombro de Dean sobre la tela del piyama hasta caer en la inconsciencia, su nariz oliéndole el cabello y la mejilla de su compañero en su pecho, era increíble la sensación que sabía compartían allí, durmiéndose calmadamente

La luz del día pasó por la ventana haciendo un timelaps de tonos y colores en la habitación, como entró el medio día, la tarde y el ocaso, colisionaron de tonalidades la cama y las paredes, con la noche estrellada y las luces tenues de la calle la habitación quedo tranquila, durmieron por horas, mientras se acomodaban en sueños varias veces pero sin perder demasiado la forma del abrazo o la cercanía, rotando sus cuerpos, dándose vuelta por turnos, abrazándose y dejándose abrazar, en su primera noche de sueño juntos.


	9. Lo que me incitas

Sam hundió su rostro en la almohada buscando de donde venía ese olor a colonia. No era la suya, el solo usaba un desodorante normal, pero el aroma que percibía le hacía parpadear sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Sintiendo un ardor en ellos percatándose de que se estaba despertando, el cuerpo reaccionaba normal, y el calor subía en su piel luego del letargo, completamente descansado y dispuesto a iniciar la jornada. Recordó que no tenía jornada, la base estaba cerrada por unos días y se acurruco más en el colchón, tenía algo pesado encima que le rodeaba las costillas y le respiraba en la nuca.

No abrió los ojos del todo, solo dos parpadeos, una respiración profunda y los volvió a cerrar, su mente iba pedazo a pedazo reconstruyendo el ambiente que el rodeaba, la puerta frente a él era el baño, la mesa de luz marrón y esa lámpara que era un tubo plástico bien moderno no era algo que el compraría, la sabana color moca, y ese olor nuevamente le hacían racionalizar cómo estaba dormido en la cama de Dean Smith.

Solo repasar los datos de ese nombre, letra por letra, entre sus neuronas recordó que había dormido a su lado, aunque un poco diferente de lo que sentía ahora, el cuerpo le pidió estirarse y la espalda le crujió, el brazo que le sostenía apretó el agarre y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron felices, la pierna de su compañero de oficina se subió a su cadera y un semi ronquido escucho detrás de su cabeza, eso solo le causo más gracia haciendo temblar un poco la cama.

\- Sam quédate quieto no me dejas dormir...- protesta la voz taciturna, con todo el ánimo de no dejarle dormir más volvió a moverse.

\- Lo siento...- dijo con la voz suave y dulce, sabe que esta siento meloso porque ni él se había escuchado un quejidito tan sugestivo y feliz como ese.

Dean estaba a punto de volver a quejarse por el movimiento y ese sonido, esas palabras mañaneras le hicieron abrir los ojos de repente, percatándose ahora de dónde estaba (o cómo estaba en realidad) y el porqué de ese quejido que lo hizo respirar más fuerte en la nuca de Samuel. Pelo castaño y revuelto es lo primero que vio y ya no pudo parpadear más, estaba casi al completo sobre Sam, sobre su espalda, sujetando sus costillas posesivamente y con su pierna sobre sus caderas, intento soltar el aire más lentamente pero solo lo sintió pesado y cargado de malas intenciones.

Apretó el abrazo y Sam se quejó de nuevo, de la misma manera que hizo contraer cada musculo de su cuerpo, el joven trato de mirarlo porque era mucha la presión y no le dejaba moverse, pero Dean aprovechó para respirarle sobre la oreja y Sam dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, sin ánimos de réplica alguna por las reacciones de Dean, sintiéndose muy caliente de repente, con la piel inflamada ahí donde Dean apoyaba su cuerpo contra su espalda.

El brazo derecho aflojo el agarre y la mano se deslizó por su vientre robándose mililitro a mililitro el aire. Su piel, debajo de la camiseta gris, erizándose con la mano grande que le recorría más y más al sur. Tragó y respiró hondo al sentirla acariciar debajo de la prenda el hueso de la cadera. Dean se hundía en su cabello, refregaba su rostro en su nuca y de repente sin previo aviso la mano se aferró a su cadera y la pelvis de Dean le envistió por detrás, él solo pudo exhalar la sorpresa y el rápido movimiento.

Sintiendo perfectamente debajo de la tela la tremenda erección del rubio, tensándose, siendo comido por dentro por los nervios, entre el sueño y la vigilia, Dean le llamo, pasando su brazo por debajo de su cuerpo manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras la otra mano lo acariciaba por sobre el pantalón piyama, no cree haber perdido el aliento por excitación de esa manera jamás, jadeante mirando la fuerte mano apretar y jalar su miembro, respirando entre cortado en su nuca.

Estiro el cuello hacia atrás incapaz de mirar más tiempo lo que Dean le hacía, con la polla de su compañero clavada entre sus nalgas, sobándose a sí mismo lenta y tortuosamente entre ellas, Dean solo aprovechó el éxtasis que sentía su compañero para morderle el cuello. Sam se quejó al sentir sus dientes en la unión de su cuello y el hombro pero él también estaba muy caliente como para soltarle ahora. Esa vez que tuvieron que correr a la agencia él quería morirse de indignación, pero ahora lo tenía ahí, todo predispuesto, no iba a dejarlo pasar así nomas.

La ropa le estorbaba y soltó completamente al moreno que lánguido no se movió, el rostro sonrojado, la boca abierta. Dean empezó a arrancarle la ropa, Sam cooperó poco pero con una sonrisa divertida, le dio igual, las mantas en el suelo daban una leve idea de lo que el orden le importaba teniendo al castaño completamente desnudo y empalmado esperando que el también se quite todo. Estirando sus brazos hacia él se arrimó y lo beso tórridamente, entre dientes y sonidos húmedos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Cuando sus vientres se tocaron apretando sus erecciones juntas, ninguno de los dos pudo respirar más, Sam subió sus caderas y el vaivén inició desesperadamente, la vos de Sam se colaba por su oídos entre jadeos y gemidos agudos que solo lo incitaban a usar más fuerza, a abarcar más piel con sus manos, a tomar el cabello de la nuca de Sam en un puño cerrado y obligarlo a que le muestre la yugular, la cual devoró con ansia sintiendo el pulso de la sangre en la lengua… en su labios.

Si Dean se remonta a su pasado, no ha vivido nada así, la adrenalina empujando sus corazones, haciéndolos presionarse más y más conforme se devoran el uno al otro. Ha pasado por momentos muy calientes, mujeres prominentes y mujeres duras en su línea de trabajo, pero ninguna le provocaba semejante inconsciencia como el desear hundirse en Sam ahí mismo, sin condón, sin preparación, sin nada de nada, solo tomarlo con todo su ahínco y no parar más en su vida.

\- ¡Deeaan!- pide y su mano aprieta el glúteo del rubio, sus ojos solo ven pecas por toda la piel clara.

\- ¿Te gusta Sammy? Uhmm dime, háblame...- sus labios rozan los finos y abiertos debajo de él, respirando con dificultad.

\- Te necesito yo quiero... dios, no se, como sera solo...ah!- y Dean abre más sus piernas levantándolas por sobre su cadera y Sam puede empujar solo con sus tobillos sobre su culo, sus manos fuertemente sujetas a su cadera.

\- Tengo algo por aquí...- murmura y mientras Sam se encarga solo de mantener el movimiento, él revisa la primera gaveta de la mesa de luz del lado de Samuel, revisa el contenido del mismo y tira varias cosas antes de dar con un pomo de gel.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué es?-

\- No tengo idea pero me vale...- lo besa probando cada rincón de su boca, Sam se aferra a su cuello, mientras Dean destapa con una sola mano el pomo y lo aprieta con toda su fuerza sacando todo el contenido, huele a yerba buena y eucalipto de repente, y el pecoso mete la mano entre su cuerpos.

Busca entre las nalgas de Sam donde está su entrada, embadurnando todo a su paso. La sustancia no pica ni arde cuando empieza a hacer círculos, es solo fría al tacto y de repente genera un calor que hace a Sammy apartarse para jadear, es raro, nunca pensó en ese lugar como algo placentero, solo tenía una función y no era primordial en él pensar en ello, pero los dedos gruesos intentando colarse en él por allí, lo tensan. Se abraza con fuerza animal a los hombros pecosos y cierra los ojos con más fuerza aun.

\- Sammy tienes que relajarte un poco...- le pide en un susurro.

\- Es que...-

\- ¿No quieres?- le mira, sus ojos verdes casi desaparecidos por la pupila negra completamente dilatada.

\- Si... pero...-

\- ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? Que eres importante para mí...- lo dice muy bajo, sin detener las caricias allí abajo y Sam intenta relajarse.

\- Yo también Dean, solo ve despacio... nunca lo hice así...- si se siente un niño, un niño tonto y mimado, pero Dean solo le sonríe seductor, dejando besos en su mejilla y en la comisura de su labios para que respire hondo sin interrupciones cuando mete un dedo dentro y hasta el fondo.

\- ¡AH!- gime, la intrusión en más rápida de lo que creyó sería, pero no le asombra que Dean ahora se mantenga quieto, rotando apenas la punta de su dedos en la carne suave interna.

\- Lo siento, no me resistí...- deja caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo, dándole consuelo por ser tan bruto, pero Sam no se ha apartado ni quejado demasiado por ello y eso solo lo hace sentir en confianza, una confianza clara depositada en él.

\- Tu... no importa, eso acorta la expectativa, se siente raro y agradable a la vez...- habla entre respiraciones profundas, su erección palpita, su culo palpita y Dean le besa el cuello como un experto nublando su mente.

\- ¿Tendré que meter más sabes? No creo entrar aquí... estas muy apretado y el calor que siente mi dedo es increíble...- va de un lado al otro de su cuello lo levanta de la cadera poniéndola en su regazo y se levanta un poco para mirarlo.

\- ¡Dean...ah! ¡Dios!- el segundo dedo lo hace aferrarse a la almohada y cerrar los ojos, arde bastante y poco a poco con la suave penetración de los dedos el escozor no importa, lleva su mano a su abdomen tentando la visión de su cuerpo , viendo que tan atento esta Dean, porque él quiere tomar su polla y jalarla con ganas.

\- Ah, ah...- y Dean se lo impide, justo en el momento que creyó que estaba concentrado en su orificio le quita la mano.

\- No Sammy, aún no...- y se sonríe acelerando las embestidas con su mano, él se retuerce hasta que se acostumbra y gime con necesidad.

\- Pero... ¡Dean! solo un poco... yo...- Dean toma su testículos en su mano y los rota y la mente de Sam explota, si él fuera una caricatura estaría nock out y el humo saldría de la azotea, solo que Dean sigue llevándolo a donde no sospecha y con ambas erecciones en la mano derecha masturba a ambos.

Los dedos de sus pies se retuercen por completo y arrugan las sabanas con precisión, ya no puede más cuando el hombre recio entre sus piernas retira su mano pringada de ese gel y se la pasa por su miembro. Sam lo mira completamente ido, sus ojos cristalizados del placer que experimenta y como Dean se inclina sobre el apoyando la punta de esa gorda polla en su entrada, roza su nariz con la suya y en ese momento para besarlo, sus labios húmedos chasquean el aire obscenamente mientras se hunde en él, caliente, húmedo, completamente duro y palpitante, llenándolo de esa manera única que jamás vivirá con alguien más.

Las primeras embestidas son cautas, las gotas de sudor del cuerpo de Dean caen sobre él y se deslizan sobre su pecho deslizándose hasta la cama. Primero es todo muy lento, entre besos y nombres susurrados, Dean se contiene hasta que ya no da más y golpea con ganas algo dentro que lo hace arquearse por completo, como un acto reflejo que no puede evitar y un grito llena la habitación. Dean se detiene y le pregunta si está bien y él, desesperado por más, le ordena con voz profunda que se mueva. Dean se asombra un poco porque Sam estaba siendo muy dócil hasta ese momento y, la verdad, ambas facetas le gustan.

Solo puede arremeter y arremete sin cuidar un ni uno de su movimientos, feroces prácticamente y Sam le dice que sí, que le gusta y le pide más y es tanto el calor sobre su pene que va a morir de gusto. Es tan apretado el canal, la fricción se vuelve completamente dulce y adictiva. Con la mente ya nula de excitación sale de él bruscamente y le da la vuelta queriendo llegar más adentro, estira el cuerpo de Sam que le mira interesado y se sienta sobre su culo metiéndosela más profundo,

Sam aprieta la almohada en un quejido, sintiendo con más intensidad cada centímetro de esa gorda y larga polla, siente los testículos de Dean pegarle nalgazos sonantes y mojados, el tiene que frotarse contra las sabanas porque está al borde del abismo y Dean se percata de ello. Le sube las caderas, lo vuelve a tomar fuertemente por el culo sacando dos gritos placenteros de la garganta de Sam, y lo hace acabar mientras lo penetra y masturba al mismo ritmo.

El esfínter de Sam se aprieta cuando el orgasmo le golpea y eyacula contundentemente, no cuenta que Dean lo siente de tal modo que se queda congelado en el lugar disfrutando enormemente de ese apretón inesperado, empuja en ese lugar solo un poco y se vierte entero allí dentro, el líquido blanquecino rebalsando de se culo apretado, el semen corre por su muslo en un dos líneas blancas sin que pudiese salir de él aun.

Se retira sólo cuando el orgasmo avasallante le deja responder neuronalmente, cae lentamente a aun lado del cuerpo de Sam y se quedan tendidos el uno al lado del otro incapaces aun de recuperarse. Sam se arrastra sobre su vientre un poco solo para dejarse caer en su pecho, el chico solo sabe acercarse a él y le envidia eso, el ser tan cariñoso, el que su respiración satisfecha le parezca un ronroneo, lo rodea con gusto y vuelve a quedarse dormido, sin quejas, sin preguntas, sin el deseo descomunal de salir corriendo como generalmente le pasa luego del sexo.


	10. Empezando con lo nuestro

Dean podría jurar que después de lo que paso entre ellos la incomodidad se instalaría entre ellos como regla general, la espero por días pero ellos solo seguían siendo ellos mismos, observo cada mueca y cada movimiento estudiando tal vez un poco demasiado, pero sin embargo no logro vislumbrar nada en su comportamiento que el indique que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo y que la relación que se habían forjado no se había ido a parar a un foso de serpientes; es mas sigue esperando la incomodidad o el reunirle al tema que ahora los une aun mas, solo que nunca paso... el no lo sintió colarse por la piel y Sam jamas demostró ningún arrepentimiento o recelo, simplemente paso, simplemente ahora estaban juntos y no había nada de malo en ello, era una sensación liberadora, por fin podía confiar en alguien lo suficiente para no querer desaparecer de su lado al primer reclamo.

Él no es precisamente el rey de las relaciones exitosas, y según han estado conversando con Sam sobre su pasado el chico tampoco, cree que después del trabajo se a formado una rutina satisfactoria que al salir de las oficinas todo volvía a ser como el caudal de un rio, simplemente fluían bien juntos, se juntaban para pasar el rato, charlar idioteces o contarse mas de sus vidas, incluso no era raro levantarse cada uno en su cama, solo las noches que no pasaban juntos, el volver a trabajar, el desayunar en la oficina o en la cafetería, almorzar juntos, conversar algo en la hora de descanso, volver a los autos en la noche y salir a un bar o enrollarse en la alfombra de su departamento día por medio.

Dean estaba contento con ello, ver las sonrisas y las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañero cuando se lo quedaba mirando era su deleite pero no pensaba decirla nada al respecto claro que no, en su vida hubiera pensado que algo así le pasara, o si le dijeran que estaría flechado por otro tío lo trataría de loco demente (porque ese es un buen titulo para su comportamiento últimamente) y menos de un hombre en las proporciones del sasquash que ahora tiene a su lado, cree que es por el auto de Sam, que es lo mas genial del mundo o porque nunca vio a un ser tan grande y torpe al mismo tiempo como así de bueno, cuestionándose realmente el que trabaje en el FBI, el que sea mas listo e inteligente que el resto de la gente por alguna razón le enorgullece en lo personal.

Desearía no estar pensando en las cualidades del chico, la verdad que no o de vivir pensando en el directamente, pero no puede evitarlo, solo que cada cosa que descubre es mas y mas de su gusto, incluso la granja en medio de la nada empieza a gustarle, rodeados de silencio en las noches y el sonido de los arboles agitados por el viento o como los bichos no saben callarse en medio de la oscuridad ocultos en los pastizales, entre una de sus conversaciones acordaron que le ayudaría a arreglarla, por lo que a partir de esa jornada luego de sus dos semanas juntos, tomaría algunas ropas de su apartamento y subiría al impala que necesita desesperadamente una mano cariñosa que lo arregle con cuidado y marchara a quedarse allí por unos días... tal vez mas.

La casa tiene agujeros cubiertos con plástico, hay herramientas por todos lados y cables saltando chispas, lo único que Sam ha podido volver a la normalidad es la cocina, por lo que es el primer lugar en el que se detienen para sacar unas cervezas de la heladera y sentarse en el pórtico de atrás a ver como cae la noche.

El trabajo como siempre ha sido tedioso, largo y la mayor parte del tiempo silencioso, como a el le gusta, solo cuando no trabajan es que conversan, a Sam le entro la curiosidad de que si es tedioso verle todo el tiempo en el trabajo, en el almuerzo, en su casa, en su departamento, en el bar, prácticamente pasan las 24 horas del día juntos y eso podría ser muy pesado para ambos, Dean se tomo la pregunta como de quien viene un tío inseguro y que no se ve muy seguido en el espejo.

Por supuesto que lo negó con seguridad y fue sencillo con sus palabras, a el esas cosas no le molestan, dentro del trabajo son compañeros que trabajan juntos y cumplen una función, cuando pasan el perímetro de las oficinas vuelven a ser amigos y mas que eso, se quedo mirando la cara de sorpresa de Sam por unos segundos con la cerveza en los labios antes de preguntar 'que' y allí estaba la gran pregunta que lo define todo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Dean que somos?- he incluso en ese momento, sentados uno al lado del otro con sus hombros pegados en la silenciosa noche del porche supo como aligerar aquello.

\- ¿A que te refieres con 'somos' Sam?, somo tíos, agentes...- y volvió a beber, no sabia bien si era porque no le importaba o porque estaba muy cómodo con ello.

\- Eso ya lo se Dean, solo... nada solo preguntaba.- esa exhalación cansada y desilusionada si llamo la atención del rubio, por la sensación que le causo la mirada perdida del hombre a su lado en la oscuridad del campo frente a ellos le dolió sin mas, calo mas dentro de su persona.

\- Sam, pensé que estaba claro que estábamos saliendo, ¿no? Que dejamos de ser amigos desde esa mañana en mi casa...- lo empuja con su cuerpo para que reaccione y saque esa cara que prefiere no ver mas.

\- Si, lo se... solo que parece un secreto ¿Sabes? como si no debiéramos decirle a nadie o te molestara de algún modo en particular manifestar lo ¿nuestro?- que le mirara con esos ojos de cachorro ya era demasiado para el y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo acercándose suntuoso a su rostro...

\- En realidad no lo pienso así Sammy, solo que yo no tengo una familia a la cual decirle nada de lo bueno que me sucede contigo y disfruto de tu compania o lo malo que se me presente en el camino; tu única familia ya no esta y la verdad me resbala lo que piensen en el trabajo, solo que no me relaciono con el resto de la gente, lo sabes... como para contarle sobre lo mas preciado que tengo ahora.- le habla al oído, trata de ser de consuelo para lo que Wesson siente ahora mismo y no es hasta que una media sonrisa se cuela en ese rostro aniñado que parece lograrlo.

\- Bueno si, no eres precisamente de lo mas sociable que digamos... tengo, que concederte eso...- olfatear detrás de la oreja al chico que es lo que termina por relajarle o mejor dicho dejar el tema que le tiene sin cuidado.- ...era algo que me tenia, rondando la cabeza... - es lo único que logra murmurar para cuando la cerveza se le cae de la mano al pasto y su espalda esta contra las tablas de madera del pórtico, mientras que Dean le besa lenta y seductora mente, podría decir que de manera única, porque es increíble como lo hace temblar con tan poco, expectante de cualquier movimiento de ese hombre.

Pasan mas tiempo arreglando la vieja casa de lo que esperaría de estar los dos bajo el mismo techo o que las noches siguientes podrían implicar, Sam esta poco a poco arrepintiéndose de pedirle a Dean que le de una mano con ese trabajo, a el no se le da para nada las herramientas o el manipular la madera o el yeso y por muy contrario a sus deseos esta bufando, Dean es mas que habilidoso al respecto, no es que no disfrute de la vista que todo ese trabajo y tozudez de su uhmm ¿novio? Le esta dando ahora mismo subido a la escalera.

Con los hombros desnudos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor muy brillante y llenos de polvo blanco y gris, con la bolsa de herramientas sujeta a su cadera que hace que sus jeans se caigan un poco de lado por el peso, peleando con un caño que cree es del baño de arriba, es una imagen por demás alentadora a pensamientos lujuriosos y de los cuales jamas había sido presa como lo es con Dean, Dean es el único que le inspira tales pensamientos, se siente ridículo al habérselo planteado pero en realidad se pregunta si es gay o no...

Y con su pedido de ayuda en los arreglos de la casa solo quería cortar un poco con la condicionada manera de vida de Dean y su manía de ponerle esquemas hasta cuando se acuestan, van al bar, trabajan o se turnan para usar un coche o el otro, solo que su frustración va en creces porque a pesar de haber pasado unos cuantos días en la granja ya, Dean esta obsesionado con los arreglos de sol a sol, metiendole mano a lo incorrecto, osea... no a el, que es lo que quería en realidad.

Esta dándose por vencido allí, detrás de el sosteniendo una bolsa con abrazaderas de metal la cual cuelga de la escalera y se va a la cocina a beber algo, realmente aburrido de que en cuatro días, solo se tenga que aguantar con unos besos, acurrucarse en la cama y escucharlo caer dormido, no lo culpa realmente lo esta haciendo todo el solo, ya que el solo le alcanza una u otra cosa sin importancia.

-¿Sam a donde vas?- pregunta de lejos cuando el ya entra en la cocina y mete mano al refrigerador.

\- Tengo sed.- responde sin interés en nada, mira por la ventana con su coca cola en la mano y le da un trago, pensando si afuera estará mas fresco o no.

\- Ok...- Dean solo vuelve a concentrarse en el condenado caño que no deja que pase el agua y el no puede descubrir aun porque, y espera que no sea una rata o algún animalejo ahogado, pero en realidad se inclina por una mata de pelo castaño enmarañado en la misma.

Un suspiro mas tarde Sam esta en el granero, mirando el impala, sentado en las escaleras que dan al desván... se pregunta que es lo que esta haciendo, analiza la soledad que le envuelve incluso si Dean esta cerca y dentro de su casa cuando no le prestan atención, no es que le eche la culpa pero también extraña a su tío y que su 'pareja' no le de ni la hora le hace sentir así un poco mas de lo que debería, es en estos momentos en que no sabe donde esta parado es que su tío Bobby solía saber como poner sus pies en la tierra, mira detrás de el y en la oscuridad del desván de ese granero donde dejo todas las pertenencias de su tío.

Camino los escalones que lo llevaban a esos recuerdos, solo la luz que salia de la casa iluminaba ese polvoriento lugar por las aberturas del techo, se había olvidado de los paquetes de heno allí arriba los cuales debe esquivar y debía sacarlos de ahí antes de que las ratas de campo se instalen allí, destrozando las cosas de su tío que, vaya sea de paso, no son muchas; abre una de las cajas y retira unas camisas para toparse con unos libros raros a los que no les presta atención por lo viejos que son con sus tapas de cuero.

Retira una camiseta que debió lavar antes de meterla ahí, con manchas de grasa del impala seguramente, sus suspiros le dolían mas y mas de lo profundos que eran, si Bobby viese a su viejo auto ahora seguro lo corría con la escopeta en la mano, la casa no estaba mejor pero son los riesgos de trabajar donde lo hace, con un par de fotos en la mano de el cuando era niño y su tio haciéndole caballito escucha el rechinido de las maderas al ser pisadas detrás de el, solo con una leve mirada hacia a tras ve que es Dean colgándose de las bigas del techo y mirandole.

\- ¿Que haces...?- pregunta con la luz detrás de el solo dejando ver la sombra fornida de su cuerpo.

\- Nada solo miraba las cosas de mi tio...- mientras las guardaba donde estaban Dean se sienta frente a el en uno de los atados de heno.

\- No vas a decirme porque tanto suspiro?- Sam es la clase de persona que no le gusta demostrar sus angustias, y aun que es Dean quien pregunta sigue costándole decir la verdad en algunos casos.

\- Yo no suspiro, ¿Terminante con ese caño? ¿Podemos colocar el cielo raso?- cambiar de tema también es una de sus especialidades.

\- Sam...- le replica tirándose para atrás sostenido del filo del atado de heno con las manos.

\- Que...- y levanta la caja poniéndola con el montón.

\- Ven acá...- Dean tiene el rostro poco iluminado y su postura no le dice que es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Estas cansado?- pregunta mientras se acerca, agachando su cabeza para no golpearse con el techo, Dean estira una de sus manos y lo toma del cinturón para hacerlo pararse justo frente a el de un tirón, entre sus piernas las cuales cierra para mantenerlo en el lugar.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?- Sam mira como Dean mete sus dedos ente la camisa y su cinturón buscando los huecos vacíos y sabe que esta en pie de sacarle a fuerza las palabras.

\- No me pasa nada Dean...- no le parece que esas sean las palabras correctas cuando la camisa es levantada lentamente dejando su ombligo a la vista solo un poco, para que su amante lo acaricie con el pulgar en esa media oscuridad.

\- Quiero que sepas que no se me escapa nada de lo que se te cruza por la cabeza...- y Sam suelta una risa incrédula que hace que los ojos verdes levanten su atención hacia su rostro.

\- ¿Ah si, eres psíquico o algo así?- Dean lo mira arrogante y su cinturón se desprende llevando su atención a lo que esta pasando ahí y no a las preguntas de su amigo.

\- No tanto así, si supieras lo gestual que eres me darías la razón, pero tengo que decirte que eres muy lento también...- Sam vuelve a perderse entre escuchar las palabras seductoras de la profunda vos de Dean y sus actos, declinando por responder algo ofendido.

\- ¿Yo lento? ¡Jamas en ni vida he sido lento...!- y el sonido del cierre se escucha casi violento en la velocidad que lo baja la fuerte mano, acentuando el movimiento que se presiona contra su sexo.

\- Bueno, creo que no podría ponerme mas en evidencia pero parece que a ti lo único que entiendes es cuando yo doy los primeros pasos...- es esa lengua deslizándose desde el bello púbico hasta su ombligo la que le afloja las rodillas y debe manotear una de las vigas sobre su cabeza y sostenerse cuando los besos tibios en esa sensible zona empiezan a bajar nuevamente.

\- ¿Evidencia?- es lo que sale de entre sus labios sin poder evitar tener la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de esa deliciosa boca que roza y lame su piel.

\- No es que me apetezca demasiado llenarme el cuerpo de mugre, parado sobre una escalera con un pantalón que se me caen, o dormir sin mi piyama, pero tu...- muerde la ingle ignorando al nuevo participante del jugueteo producto del estimulo.- Solo esperas a que yo ande caliente todo el día y te ataque en los rincones ¿verdad?, y no es que no sea así pero me gustaría que también me buscaras un poco...- con ambas manos apretá sus glúteos y desliza la tela con solo las yemas de los dedos, respira hondo en el fino pelo castaño sobre la fuerte erección de su novio.

Un flash de todos sus encuentros pasa por su cabeza a toda velocidad mareandolo con las mas eróticas imágenes de Dean poseyéndolo, tomándolo y seduciéndole con ahincó casi sin respiro, mas cuando su amante lame apenas la punta de su erección que sobresale de su bóxer, y muere con la idea borracha de placer que se mezcla con la idea de que se estuvo pavoneando enfrente de el así de sexy por su casa y el no reacciono, esperando que Dean hiciera algo, no se le paso por la cabeza solo se dedico a hacer la parte sumisa de los dos sin siquiera pensarlo o proponerselo demasiado.

\- Pensé... ¡Dios!- suelta la sentir la presión de sus caderas con la ajena - ...que yo, jugaba el papel de la chica aquí...- murmuro mordiéndose el labio cuando Dean levanto su rostro de su cuello de repente haciendo que su entorno girara demasiado deprisa pudiendo enfocar su atención en el reflejo verde en un rincón de esos ojos felinos.

\- No hay ninguna chica entre nosotros Sam, esto es mutuo ¿No es así?- Sam asiente en una respiración honda sintiéndose como un estúpido por las cosas que le pasan por la cabeza, entre los brazos de Dean, notando un poco la diferencia de altura entre ellos.

\- Si...- responde escuetamente con el aliento del agente sobre su boca entreabierta esperando ansioso un beso.

Dean juega con el los siguientes instantes, acariciando su espalda levemente como un jugueteo provocador rosando su nariz con la de el, recorriendo sus mejillas, oliendo su piel sin recato alguno, y en la desesperación que eso le provoca le sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos plantando su boca en los rellenos labios reclamándolos intensamente, es el gemido profundo y de tono bajo lo que le confirmaba que Dean no pensaba hacer mas que eso, entregándole un control que del cual no sabia que disponía, abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza animal, levantándolo esos escaso centímetros del piso al pegarlo a su pecho.

Se pierde por completo en ese contacto tan diferente de lo que hasta ese momento había sido su relación, caen repentinamente sobre varios atados de heno en un mal movimiento que no preveyó pero que Sam aprovecho al instante para colarse por el cuerpo del rubio, encajando sus cuerpos magicamente, acariciando sus costados en un febril gesto, notando realmente lo holgado de los jeans que son fáciles de arrastrar hacia abajo sin intención alguna de ello, pero que le facilita el trabajo de meter su mano por debajo de la prenda... estrechando con gusto el redondo y fuerte glúteo apretándolos ambos al mismo tiempo con saña entre sus dedos.

El jadeo al separar sus bocas es un deleite para sus oídos Dean abriéndose de piernas para el, inesperado y completamente tentador, fijando detrás de la garganta la tensión y la sed que esa mirada le provocaba, la piel le arde literalmente hablando, mas cuando Dean se aferra a su hombros o presiona la curvatura de su columna en un deseo de juntar mas sus cuerpos.

No tiene ni tiempo de retirar las ultima prendas que su propia calentura lo lleva a frotar su erección con la semi desnuda de su amante.

Cuatro días sin hacer nada lo lleva a este punto, a no pensar ni a escuchar al escarabajo amarillo detenerse en la puerta del granero, solo siguen en los suyo, besándose con fuerza, lastimándose los labios y amasando la carne uno contra el otro, son los gemidos sin tapujos que salen de sus bocas lo que llama la atención de la pequeña mujer que entra al granero y mira horrorizada al impala medio destartalado antes de sacar su pistola y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

El calor es intenso y también el olor a sexo en el desván, la chica solo ve unas figuras en penumbras amansarse con desesperación y sudor, en silencio tratando de ni interrumpir el orgasmo que se escucha clarito baja el arma y solo se ríe mordiéndose el labio inferior pero no se aguanta.

\- Y pensar que yo decía que el campo era demasiado aburrido como para quedarme aquí...- la chica prende la luz del andamio paralelo a la escalera y los dos cuerpos quedan al descubierto los cuales sobresaltados saltan de su sitio y se suben los pantalones en el apremio.

\- ¿Jo? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?!- Sam jadea obviamente por que o es posible r4cuperarse tan rápido de lo que hacia y ser sorprendió, pero se da la vuelta para enfrentar a su prima segunda.

\- ¡Oh vamos primito! Al menos presenta me a tu novio, pero me conformo con un hola si quieres, hola soy Johanne Harvalle prima segunda tercera lo que sea, Bobby era mi tío de eso seguro...- la chica pequeña y rubia le tiende la mano a Dean y Sam solo se rasca la cabeza cuando los ojos verdes le miran.

\- Un gusto soy Dean Smith, el novio de Sam.- le suelta la mano y se retira enojado con paso firme hacia la casa.

\- ¿Ehmmm metí la pata o algo?- pregunta al verle marchar con tan malos modos.

\- Si, creí que no volverías...- le espeta incrédulo de tenerla frente a el y de que lo haya pescado en ese justo momento.

\- Si bueno, era mi intención pero necesito unos libros y esos libros los tenia el tio Bobby asi que... dios pero que cuerpaso tiene tu novio...¿Tiene hermanos?- pregunta sin pudor alguno mientras Sam trata de colocarse la camisa.

\- No y no se de que me hablas... sera mejor que arregle esto...-

\- ¿Arreglar? ¿Que no le dijiste que somos familia? ¡Eh! ¡Te avergüenzas de tu descarriada prima que vive en la ruta? ¡Eh! ¡Sam!- lo sigue a los gritos corriendo detrás de el por toda la granja sin que este le conteste nada.


	11. Confianza y atisvo de familia.

Dean Smith no estaba siendo irracional, simplemente se sentía engañado y Sam rápidamente estaba entrando en terreno vertiginoso con él por no decirle que en realidad si tenía familia en algún rincón del país. Que no esté relacionada directamente con el castaño y no comparten sangre tampoco, ni la madre de la chica con Bobby, pero se criaron juntos, y eso era suficiente para ser familia. Le daba igual lo que Sam dijera, la conocía de toda su vida, y a pesar de que ella dijo 'no volver a ir a la granja porque ese no era su lugar', allí estaba, mirándole fijamente en la mesa de la cocina a la mañana siguiente mientras ellos dos se preparaban para ir a la oficina.

Esa misma noche pasó sus cosas, que solo eran una pocas prendas y su rasuradora, al cuarto de invitados. Por mas que tuvo que dormir en el piso por falta de cama, no compartiría espacio con un mentiroso, el no iba a escuchar mas escusas inmaduras de Sam, o de la mocosa esa que solo tiene veinticinco años y se da el lujo de mirarlo como si fuera un intruso.

Sam Wesson no abrió la boca desde entonces y en la oficina se sentía el mal humor a distancia. El más joven no cree haber mentido en absoluto pero Dean simplemente no quiere escuchar peros.

Jo siempre ha estado ahí y no... en realidad , siempre fue un espíritu libre que iba y venía por temporadas a la granja, su madre era una mujer que creyó que estaba enamorada de su tío por la manera en que lo miraba pero nunca paso nada entre ellos, y las dos mujeres vivían más en la carretera, de motel en motel y solo estaban en su granja dos semanas al año como marca récord de permanecer en un lugar... como si se tomaran vacaciones de algo o de alguien, y solo a veces se quedaban una noche o a almorzar, todo dependía siempre de la madre de Jo.

Él no sabe más que eso de su prima o de su madre, o de la relación que las unía a ellos y por más que se lo explico su tío, nunca tenía demasiado sentido. No ayudaba mucho tampoco no tener respuestas para el agente Smith que no puede vivir con un 'no se' y 'no tengo idea' de su parte, además de que Jo mire a Dean como si fuera una especie de conejito de indias o algo peor, entiende bien esa mirada, observándole desconfiada y pegándose a él como lo hacía de niña, lo cual es bastante incomodo porque siente como el mal humor de Dean va en aumento estrepitoso, sin que lo pueda evitar.

Por eso al llegar a la oficina, parece como si en realidad no lo hubieran hecho por el silencio muerto que les rodea, ¿Es que podría tener más mala suerte? Si supiera que demonios quiere en realidad Johanna podría dárselo para que se marche y así el poder seguir con su vida, la cual estaba muy bien con Dean en ella hasta que la peque llegara, pero cómo arreglar las cosas cuando

Dean no quiere escucharlo, embutido en su pensamientos y manejando algunos legajos bastante gordos nota que Dean se levanta casi lanzando su silla hacia atrás en el impulso con toda el mal humor que le cabe en el cuerpo y él lo mira cómo se acerca cabreado hasta la última célula hacia él, él puede abrir bien los ojos en respuesta, inquietos y muy expectantes.

\- ¡Podrías, no hacer eso!- le exige pero no sabe a que se refiere.

\- ¿Hacer que?- y Dean mueve su silla con el sentado en ella.

\- ¡Siéntate derecho, maldición! ¡Me crispa los nervios que te encorves completo hasta pegar tu cara al escritorio!- y Sam solo puede asombrarse cuando Dean coloca su palma en su espalda y empuja su columna al frente poniéndolo derechito contra el escritorio.

\- Oye... ten cui...dado?- no termina de quejarse por la fuerza excesiva de su novio que tiene que cerrar su boca, notando que Dean se ha colocado detrás de él erizándole la piel y sus manos están ahora en su escritorio atrapándolo en él.

\- No me gusta que me mientan o que me oculten cosas...- murmura ronco en su oído y el tono bajo suena totalmente enojado pero para él suena completamente erotizante.

\- Yo, yo no... - pero un golpe en el escritorio y la cabeza de Dean recargándose en la coronilla de la suya lo vuelve a callar.

\- Necesito... que no me mientas Sammy, yo, no tengo a nadie... ni siquiera lejano como esa chica, pero si sigo callándome lo que me produjo la intromisión de esa chica... me dará una ulcera...- Sam se mueve y el pierde el contacto con su cabello suave y abre los ojos mirando que hace.

\- Jamás te mentí, solo no llegue a contarte de las esporádicas visitas de las Harvelle... te juro Dean, ellas eran como las vecinas de la granja vecina la cual está demasiado lejos como para ser cercanos...- le dice al voltearse y mirarle a los ojos que estaban oscurecidos, mostrando un dolor muy profundo con respecto a la traición de su confianza.

\- No jures, solo no más sorpresas ¿Ok?- le dijo acercándose a sus labios casi sin aliento, sin poder respirar hasta que le besara.

\- ¡Dean!... Las cam...- el beso lo sorprendió pero la presión en sus labios se sentía intensa, casi electrizante, como si fuera el cable a tierra de la frustración de Dean.

\- Los agentes de las cámaras se pueden ir al diablo.- y le besa de nuevo estrechándolo en sus brazos recostándolo en su escritorio, dejando que el problema que les aquejaba se vaya por donde vino.

Cuando se separaron él estaba completamente sonrojado y Dean acarició sus mejillas aun con sus ojos cerrados por un momento demasiado largo antes de volver a su mesa, solo recreándose de la imagen que le devolvía su complexión, que en realidad ahora mismo no creía que pueda concentrarse en el trabajo porque está muy cociente de que esta en primer plano de por lo menos unos seis agentes que se encargados de la vigilancia de tres sectores y está demasiado seguro que habrán notado el arrebato de Dean, por lo que los nervios lo acaloran a aun más.

La mañana se le hace imposible al informático, yendo y viniendo a la pequeña heladera por algo que tomar, comer o con que apalear su nerviosismo. En cambio, contra todo pronóstico, Dean es completamente lo opuesto a él. Lo mira ya con odio porque el sujeto esta sereno como una monja en domingo, haciendo anotaciones, tecleando, ingresando archivos al sistema sin un gramo de preocupación, incluso parece que está más tranquilo de lo normal en él.

Da gracias a dios por la hora del almuerzo cuando pueden despejarse del trabajo y de las cámaras mirándole, Dean camina junto a él por los pasillos hasta el ascensor y de nuevo al salón comedor, solo que antes de entrar y pedir lo de siempre, Dean se escusa dirigiéndose sin más al baño dejándolo solo en la fila de la caja. Sam en realidad espera que lo asalte algún agente con preguntas o aludiendo a lo que paso sobre su escritorio a primera hora pero sin embargo todo es más callado de lo normal y nota que la mitad de los agentes no están, es cuando escucha el rumor lejano del gran alboroto que hubo en el piso veintiséis, los cuchicheo afirman que una explosión de químicos destruyo el área y todos los afectados que hubo mientras trataban de socorrer a la gente mientras él ya come un panque.

Le urgía descargar la vejiga, se había aguantado toda la mañana, pensaba en Sam constantemente pero no podía decirle que el día anterior había tapado el baño de la oficina y el chico por nervios no fue a los servicios como para que el contacte a mantenimiento, era penoso para el aún tratar esos temas y no le gustaba compartirlos con nadie, eran demasiado privados y bochornosos a su parecer.

Se lava las manos mientras del otro lado de los sanitarios escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta y gente entrando, no le da importancia, esos baños siempre tienen dos entradas y dos salidas al ser mixtos, pero mientras se seca las manos tranquilamente, las voces se tornas agresivas entre risas mal intencionadas y de repente una voz no corresponde al mismo grupo, que llama la atención de su oído entrenado, reconoce a tres tipos, ya que la cuarta se está defendiendo y pide que lo dejen en paz lo más diplomáticamente que puede sin lograrlo.

\- ¡Señores ya basta!- se queja y Dean como fue entrenado tira el papel en el cesto mientras sigiloso como el felino que es, empieza a rodear los cubículos con los inodoros.

\- ¡Ohhhh pero que nenita! ¿Vas a llorarle al jefe?- le imita el tono de vos en forma de burla y los demás se ríen.

\- Si, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta como le lloriqueas a Chuck...- es cuando un empujón lo deja clavado en la pared y Dean puede ver su rostro mirando a esos otros agentes pálido y traspirando frio, Dean rueda los ojos y el creía que la etapa de la secundaria se quedaba en esas paredes y no en la base secreta del FBI.

\- No sé si lloriquearle muchachos... pero que se la debe chupar seguro, ¿Recuerdan a Zacarías? ¿Lo que decía de su compañero de cuarto?- el moreno habla con asco y estupor, con los dientes apretados y con un odio interno que Dean reconoce claramente de un hombre sin principios o límites.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! Muchas veces lo pillo con otro tío!- la risa se recrudece.

\- ¡Eso no les incumbe! - esboza el de ojos azules cristalinos

\- Claro que sí, campanita, que te hallan pasado a tácticas no significa que nos contamines la sección con tu mugre marica...- le patea uno de los pies de hombre sentado en el piso y los otros dos se acercan más al hombre encerrándolo contra la pared.

\- Si deberíamos...- los tres hombres se arremangan las camisas y corriendo las corbatas hacia atrás.

\- Deberían, marcharse antes de que les rompa la cara, eso deberían hacer...- interrumpe Dean apoyando el hombro en la pared gris perfecta.

\- ¿Pero quién...?- murmura el rubio platinado.

\- ¿Smith?- reconoce el castaño con una cicatriz en la mandíbula.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunta el novato de ojos azules algo aturdido de que alguien intervenga en ello.

\- ¡Smith no te metas donde no te incumbe!- le espeta uno.

\- Deberían mirarse a un espejo primero, esto no es la secundaria señores, es el centro de inteligencia nacional y será mejor que se marchen antes de que los ponga en su lugar y le de un informe detallado a Chuck, de esto...- los tres se miran y se ríen entre ellos de él y a Dean no se le mueve un pelo mientras que el novato se arrastra por el suelo intentando poner una distancia entre ellos.

\- Oh si el tío del archivero nos pondrá en nuestro lugar que miedo...- menciono agudamente y burlón el moreno con los ojos grandes y negros.

\- Si, si, hacer informes es su especialidad! Que hará... ¿Tildarnos con una birome?- y eso es lo o ultimo que se escucha antes de que el sonido de la carne choque con el suelo.

Un solo golpe basto para dejarlo inconsciente en los negros azulejos del piso con la mejilla rota y sangrante, la mirada de los agentes restantes en ese baño era completamente perpleja, no lo vieron venir, ni lo escucharon acercarse y no se dieron cuenta de que eran los siguientes en terminar con varios dientes menos en sus bocas, Dean se sacudió el traje, se acomodó la corbata y miro al novato.

\- Levanta que se me enfría el almuerzo...- ordenó, el hombre de ojos azules lo miró y miró a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, solo uno se quejaba al no poder respirar y él estaba completamente pálido del susto de ver semejante habilidad... ¿Qué hacia un hombre así en archivos? Es la pregunta que se quedó en su cabeza.- ¡Levanta el culo!- se escuchó antes de que Dean dejara le baño y el novato le siguiera torpe pero lo más rápido que pudo con las piernas temblándole.

Caminó detrás de él, a tres pasos de distancia, su mirada no salía de las espaldas amplias, el cabello castaño tirando a rubio dorado en las puntas, pecas apenas perceptibles en el rostro y duro como una roca del que, al parecer, era su salvador de ese día. A él lo vienen molestando con su sexualidad desde que tiene memoria y son pocos los que lo han salvado de ese tipo de acosos, lo ve entrar al salón comedor pero no se detiene en la fila de la caja solo va directo a una mesa donde otro agente con el cabello largo e igual de atractivo, a su parecer, esta con dos bandejas en la mesa.

\- Dean... ¿Te tardaste, estás bien?- es el comentario que escucha, tan familiar en realidad como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se pregunta de dónde se conocen tanto.

\- Si bueno, que se puede esperar uno de este lugar... uno va al baño y de repente se encuentra con tres gilipollas haciendo el pesado con un novato sin estrenar...- el solo puede observar que se sienta justo a su lado, pegando hombro con hombreo de su trajes a tono, no enfrente, ni del otro lado de la mesa, sino pegado a aquel hombre tan alto y es allí cuando el pelilargo lo ve al salir de detrás del otro hombre.

\- Uh... ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta Sam sin entender el rostro estupefacto y pálido que lleva o por qué está parado frente a ellos.

\- ¿Eh? No yo, no se...- se rasca la cabeza porque aún está confundido, ya que todo paso muy rápido.

\- Sam, este es el novato-novato, siéntate, pareces un retardado ahí mirándonos...- Sam según lo llamo abre los ojos y le mira con detenimiento, más porque Dean no se lleva con nadie y nunca invita a su mesa a nadie...

\- Un segundo, ¿Por qué te estaban molestando... ¿Y en el baño?- Dean mira la cara de Sam que se frunce interrogante y una leve mueca simulando a sonrisa llega a sus labios antes de morder su hamburguesa con papas.

\- Ehmm, si soy el nuevo - dijo Misha Collins - un gusto.- por cortesía el entrega la mano extendida, nunca nadie se la acepta antes de mirarla con desconfianza pero Sam la estrecha y él sonríe obnubilando al completo con la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

\- Es gay...- suelta Dean con toda la comida a medio masticar y Sam abre los ojos con la mano aun de Misha en la suya.

\- Samuel Wesson pero Dean me dice Sam, un gusto, y él es Dean Smith... seguro que no se presentó ¿a que no...? - Sam sonríe mientras habla ignorando el comentario de su pareja para no hacer sentir incómodo a Misha y él también lo ignora pero su cuerpo no puede evitar que el comentario le provoque el enrojecimiento de su piel, e intenta centrarse en la persona que tiene delante pero el pelo castaño parece una mala pasada para todo hombre que muere por tocarlo con las dos manos.

\- Eh no... pero gracias, el primer día siempre es malo...- cambia de tema, es más fácil cuando Sam solo espera su respuesta y él puede sortear su timidez, su risa nerviosa es la que hace alzar de su hamburguesa la mirada de Dean, y con la boca llena pregunta.

\- ¿Primer día? ¿Pero qué edad tienes?- le dice y Sam le da un codazo.

\- Treinta y ocho, en realidad solo estoy aquí porque un amigo me retó a que no daba el examen de ingreso hace unos meses atrás y bueno, en realidad solo soy más hombre de biblioteca que de tácticas especiales...- Sam se lo queda mirando intrigado, serio y completamente diferente a lo que hace un segundo mostraba.

\- Espera.. para entrar al FBI no solo hay que tener un IQ de mas de doscientos, sino una habilidad la cual explotar...- el pelilargo toma de su vaso de jugo mientras no le quita la mirada de encima.

\- Yo estudio mucho los campos de batalla, estoy aquí porque se supone que quieren nuevas y más eficaces maniobras de ataque defensa y estrategia para los comandos especiales...- Dean le mira y asiente porque la verdad si le vendrían bien nuevas tácticas y mejor selección de personal.

\- Ahhh...- Sam esboza pero no está muy convencido por lo que sigue tomando de su jugo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

\- Dispara.- gruñe con media hamburguesa mordida y entre sus dientes el rubio.

\- ¿Ustedes son hermanos, no?- dice con las manos entre los muslos y encogido en sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo? No, no nosotros no somos parientes...- dice Sam extrañado y mirando a Dean sin ver que tengan algún parecido.

\- Es mi novio...- y vuelve a morder la hamburguesa sin inmutarse para nada por lo que ha dicho y Sam se queda de una pieza, mientras todos los colores parecen desfilar por su rostro y sus ojos mirado al frente a punto de escupir la ensalada que tiene en la boca, pero no es el único al menos, ya que Misha abre los ojos completamente incrédulo.

\- ¡DEAN!- le grita en voz baja, apretando los dientes y luego mirando apenado a ese nuevo agente del que no saben nada.

\- Oh.. ¿Es broma no?- ahora los dos hombres le miran escrutándole.

\- No, él es mi novio, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - y el cabreo natural de Smith sale a relucir cuando suelta de mala gana la poca hamburguesa que le queda al plato, llamando la atención de todos allí en la cafetería y Sam empuja su rodilla con la de él para que no haga una escena y no levante más la voz.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Tú también tienes un problema con eso?- Sam se sorprende más aún cuando se lo suelta en pleno rostro y niega sin palabra alguna, porque le late demasiado el corazón y porque Dean no duda ni le tiembla la voz para decir que están juntos incluso a un desconocido.

\- Lo siento no era mi intención...- y Misha solo se levanta y Dean lo mira irse rápidamente como si tuviera alas en los pies.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? - pregunta al aire.

\- Dios... debes tener más tacto Dean, lo hiciste sentir mal.- Sam se encoje y luego se yergue porque siente los ojos verdes de Dean mirarle.

\- Ya volvías a hacerlo...- dice tomando su desordenado pedazo de hamburguesa y armándolo para poder engullirlo de un bocado.

\- Es que no me doy cuenta...- Dean con papas fritas en la boca se le olvida por completo la presencia del otro hombre y vuelve toda su atención a Sam.

\- Nunca lo haces, es como un estado de ánimo.- Sam quiere reírse de eso, fuerte y claro pero se traga su felicidad por ese pequeño dato que Dean nota de el sin el siquiera darse por enterado, el cual le llena de felicidad.

 

Mientras tanto en la granja Jo revisa cada rincón, cada hueco y cada agujero en la tierra buscando los benditos cuadernos, tiene trabajo que hacer y una alimaña que cazar antes a de que se cumpla el ciclo de apareamiento y esa cosa se multiplique por los cielos, sin que ella pueda retener la propagación de los aracnoides.

El calor del medio día la deja empapada en sudor, sube su cabello dorado en una cola y se seca el sudor con su camisa a cuadros rosa, no va a rendirse y preferiría hacer lo que debe antes de que Sam regrese, ella quiere mucho Sam lo ha hecho desde que jugaban juntos y él no se llevaba con otros niños. Una sonrisa tonta de un recuerdo de su niñez le hace negar con su cabeza, por aquella segunda vez que le vio, ya tenían diez años y ella tuvo que romperle la nariz a un niño en el parque por meterse con su primo.

La tercera vez que intercedió por el así fue en la secundaria, ella pudo tener una semana entera de colegio junto a Sam, el la ayudo mucho poniéndola al corriente con gramática y geometría, pero cuando lo dejo solo por un segundo el equipo de fútbol se metió con el. Sam se enojó mucho con ella por derribar al capitán Brandon Carter y romperle la mano con la que sometía del cuello a su primo, le dolió esa reacción del muchacho pero se lo tragó, no le importó, de todos modos no era su vida, su vida estaba en las carreteras con su madre, cazando monstruos persiguiendo el mal, salvando inocentes, el negocio de su familia.

Recuerda que su madre discutía mucho con su tío Bobby al respecto, piensa mientras bebe algo de agua helada en medio de ese infernal medio día en la granja. Sam tenía la altura, la inteligencia y más tarde, a sus veinte años, el físico para ser un cazador, pero ella dejo la barra del bar RoadHouse y la escuela a distancia a sus dieciocho solo para apoyar a su tío en ello, porque sabía que Sam no duraría. Porque el niño, según ella, el merecía algo de vida normal y ella era más fuerte para enfrentar junto a su madre a la oscuridad.

Su tío se retiró para criar a Sam. Recuerda que su madre se enfadó mucho con el, porque ella lo necesitaba, ella lo quería pero no podía vivir una vida fuera de la caza, para ella no había otro camino que luchar contra lo que vivía en la oscuridad, ahora es Jo la que no cree poder retirarse nunca aunque solo tenga veinticinco años...

A lo lejos, cerca del granero hay un árbol muy raro, está seco por completo a pesar de que los pastos altos estén verdes y refulgentes, es cuando empieza a correr hasta ahí y cuando su botas golpean el suelo la capa de tierra es realmente ligera junto al árbol, golpea con el taco de su bota la superficie una vez más y un sonido metálico y hueco suena debajo de ella.

\- ¡Maldito viejo zorro...!- masculla contenta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entra en el granero rápidamente para sacar una pala y buscar así la entrada de lo que ella cree es un bunker.

Pasan tres horas cavando hasta que da con una puerta similar a la de un refugio anti tornados enterrada a tres metros de profundidad, rompe el candado lleno de tierra y abre las pesadas puertas. Nota que la entrada está marcada con trampas anti demonios y otras que no reconoce, las puertas roídas por la sal que seguro el viejo cazador embadurno, el hueco oscuro en el que se sumergió sin pensar a pesar de que aun el sol estaba alto la engullo al dar unos pasos dentro, prendió un foco cuando se topó con una cadenilla en su rostro y vio lo que su tio Bobby tenia allí...

De pared a pared armas exhibidas, libros apiadados por códigos y una vieja computadora gris, mas pilas de libros en un rincón y dos bibliotecas, otros desparramados por el suelo, una rejilla en el techo por donde la luz del día entraba apenas en pequeños haces, atravesando las ramas del árbol seco y miles de anotaciones y mapas en marcos de corcho.

\- Estas muerto... y aun así... eres lo más genial del mundo tío Bobby... ¿Me pregunto cuando habrás hecho esto...? mas con el curioso de Sam por la casa...- miro una radio de larga distancia muy viejo en una mesa metálica con una silla de esa época pero aun parecía funcionar, tres grandes cajas fuertes selladas con más símbolos. Se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba rápidamente al notar que la noche caería sobre ella en unas horas y debía volver a tapar ese lugar para que Sam no lo encuentre, pero ningún cuaderno tenía nombre... solo números, prendió la computadora y allí estaban los temas numerados solo que lo que ella quería no estaba en el índice...


	12. SECRETOS

Misha no puede explicar cómo el desenvolvimiento del agente Smith lo shockeo, deja sus llaves en la entrada de su casa aun sin aire, su turno había terminado a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. El agente novato tiene una pequeña oficina que se conecta con la de otros, no es un cubículo pero se parece bastante. Desde que Smith lo sacó de ese baño y de las garras de sus compañeros no podía evitar que ese rudo oficinista le llamara la atención. Aunque lo que de verdad lo mantiene tenso es la seguridad en esa voz. Se deja caer en el banquillo de la mesada, en su cocina tratando de procesar el fuego en esos ojos o la determinación, pero cree que en realidad fue la falta de miedo al aclarar su relación con Wesson.

En su vida ha visto algo así, no es que sea un anticuado pero su vida o su entorno lo condicionó bastante. Siempre trató de ser reservado, discreto, pero siempre terminaba interesado en las personas equivocadas o que al primer giro de las circunstancias lo expusieran como un pervertido o acosador y enfermo. Siempre se vio obligado a mudarse a moverse más fuera de la sociedad que dentro, entrar al FBI parecía solo otro perfecto camuflaje para él, sin amigos en la ciudad -no reales al menos- como menciono a los agentes.

El comportamiento de Wesson también abrumaba su mente, le sorprendió que se sonrojara y que no apartara su mirada de Dean, a pesar de su vergüenza espontánea y la manera de tratar de controlar la boca de su... novio, toda la situación en medio de la cafetería con muchísimos agentes en mesas contiguas o caminado a su lado, todo fluía entre ellos de manera simple, ellos dos, juntos, parecía de esas raras ocasiones en que uno podía decir la frase "destinados a ser..." Solo estar en su presencia lo abrumo, con los sentimientos encontrados, desbaratando por completo su modo de vida; ahora siente admiración por ellos, estaba a punto de poner a ambos en un pedestal por no esconderse o no temer de otros, el cuerpo le tiembla y odia esa sensación de inseguridad que lo asalta sin poder controlarla.

Se abraza un segundo en la soledad de su hogar preguntándose si los volverá a ver, si se cruzará con ellos, aún no decide que horario es el que se adecua mejor a él y se ha anotado para los horarios rotativos y la suplencia de otros agentes, solo para no socializar demasiado o no verse en situaciones como las de ese día en el baño de la agencia.

Se odia así mismo por tener el miedo metido debajo de su piel, por alejarse de todo el mundo. Respira cansado y se levanta para ir a la cama, retira su traje de su cuerpo dejando todo regado por la las escaleras, despojos en la pobre iluminación amarillenta de un cuerpo pálido que estaba marcado por su pasado, amantes que no querían ser vistos con él o admitir que eran gays y él no estaba en plan de hacerlo tampoco pero la violencia lo perseguía, incluso con vecinos furiosos y compañeros de trabajo extremadamente homofóbicos que se dedicaban a acosarle como deporte en años anteriores.

Esa noche no fue fácil llegar a la granja en especial porque Dean no dejaba de meterle mano desde que cursaron las puertas de salida de las oficinas. Sam no sabe cómo llegaron en una pieza a la granja con Dean manejando con una mano y otra en su pantalones masturbándolo, solo podía razonar que tenía las grandes manos de su novio debajo de su pantalón, tenía el corazón en la garganta en cada roce y apretón o como sujetaba su cuerpo contra el de él enterrando su boca en su cuello cada vez que le camino iba lo suficientemente recto, con la caliente lengua acariciando su yugular tan lenta y eróticamente que él estaba a punto de derretirse literalmente.

Está realmente disfrutando cuando Dean lo suelta de repente para salir del auto. Desorientado, su mirada turbia trata de enfocar la figura de su compañero correr alrededor de la camioneta y sacarlo del cubículo de un tirón, arrancando los botones de su camisa blanca y arrastrándolo entre besos desesperados hasta el porche. Los trajes estaban desencajados entre los tirones y la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro directamente en la suya, Dean prácticamente tiró su puerta abajo intentando quitarle la camisa sin arrancarle la corbata rayada.

Toda esa pasión terminó por tirar la mesita de las llaves y dejarlos a ellos dos enrollados en el piso, devorándose sin pensar un segundo que habían asustado de muerte con semejante entrada a una rubia en particular, una que les apuntaba con una colt como acto reflejo, pero la chica retira lentamente el gatillo y lo acomoda para escabullirse de allí sin ser vista. Despacito y como le enseñaron, baja el arma que apuntaba a los hombres que retozan en el piso y no se han percatado de su presencia, solo que se le ocurre tomar el plato con su sándwich antes de salir de la habitación, y tuerce un poco la boca cuando su anillo choca contra el plato y Dean levanta la mirada del cuello de Sam solo un poco.

\- ¿Aún estas aquí?- gruñe sin moverse y Sam abre sus ojos de repente, dejando caer su cabeza al piso y viendo la pequeña espalda de su prima tratando de fugarse de la sala.

\- ¿Yo? De que hablas, yo no estoy aquí para nada, estás alucinando... - dice rapidito y sale como cruz que lleva el diablo sin darse cuenta de que mete la colt en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta incorporándose sobre sus codos al ver que Dean se vuelve a colocar los pantalones entre su piernas.

\- Tu prima tiene un arma, eso es lo que pasa...- Sam tuerce el ceño sin poder procesar y los dos terminan por colocarse la ropa lo mejor posible mientras van detrás de Jo.

\- ¿Jo?- la llama Sam al entrar a la cocina, pero la chica no está, se esfumó, solo el sonido de la puerta de un auto en el patio trasero es lo que lleva a Dean a salir para buscarla.

\- ¡Hey niña! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- la voz de Dean abarca toda la granja cuando ve a Johanna tratando de meterse en su auto y salir por patas de allí.

\- ¿Quién yo?- dice entrando en el auto y girando la llave de ignición.

\- EH! Eh! ¡Jo! ¿Qué pasa, porque estas corriendo? - espeta Sam que con sus piernas largas estuvo junto a su ventanilla en un instante.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Con todo el reino animal entrando por la puerta como un bólido? Sera mejor que les de unas horas... buscaré un hotel por allí - dice como haciéndoles un favor pero algo en el rostro de la chica le hace desconfiar más.

\- ¡Al diablo con eso!, la primera vez que nos pillaste estabas más entusiasmada que perturbada, así que ahórrate el teatro, de donde sacaste ese arma...- Jo voltea a verle con los dientes encajados y le habla bajo y enojada.

No sé de qué hablas Dean. Solo quiero darles algo de espacio.- gruñe mientras que su carcacha llamada automóvil no quiere arrancar por más que le da vuelta a la llave una y otra vez.

\- ¡Basta Jo! No iras a ningún lado - y Sam le quita las llaves obligando a la rubia a salir del auto por ellas - De qué estas corriendo...- pregunta poniendo las llaves en alto sin mirar a Dean que se ha puesto a revisar el automóvil.

\- ¡Sam para!, ¡Dámelas! - la chica salta y salta a su alrededor pero Sam está sosteniendo las llaves por encima de su cabeza - Es mejor así... no conseguí lo que necesitaba asique solo esperaba para despedirme pero fue una mala idea... - Sam la mira cansado, no comprende esa paranoia de correr a la primera de cambio, a él le gusta tener su casa su lugar pero Jo solo va de un lugar a otro.

Sólo cuando la pequeña escucha el sonido característico que su auto hace al abrirse la cajuela es que en dos movimientos derriba a Sam con una barrida y un golpe certero en el pecho para recuperar sus llaves, corre hasta Dean con la mirada vacía, que en la oscuridad de la granja no parece la pequeña insoportable que Dean tiene en su cabeza y el agente la mira detenidamente, porque siente en el cuerpo la amenaza implícita de esa mirada.

\- ¡Dean, aléjate de mi auto!- es lo que grita antes de usar la goma trasera del mismo para saltar más alto y darle una patada en el costado al rubio.

\- Pero qué demonios.- espeta retrocediendo unos pasos por el golpe, la patada no solo fue fuerte y Dean puede sentir el resentimiento en su hígado, sino que la pequeña trata de tumbarlo.

\- Dean... no lo repetiré de nuevo, apártate, no quiero lastimarte...- Dean abre los ojos como si estuviera alucinando, solo que la cajuela sigue su camino sola y termina por abrirse mostrando un doble fondo armado hasta los dientes, pistolas, escopetas, recortadas, ballestas, estacas, cruces y otros sortilegios que ambos se quedan mirando, su sorpresa sigue en aumento pero al mirarla nuevamente, ella está renegando de su suerte.

\- Pero qué demonios es todo eso...- Dean mira a la chica y todo lo que ve es su puño en dirección a su rostro, el golpe es fuerte y rápido más de lo que esperaba de una manita tan pequeña pero no es suficiente para tumbarlo.

\- Vaya tienes resistencia para un tío de archivos.- Jo tuerce el rostro, al notar la posición de ataque que toma Dean, reconoce esa postura, es la normal en el FBI, pero quién diría que un archivero supiera las tácticas de un comando especial. Sonrió porque le pareció divertido, pero dejo de hacerlo porque sabía que cuanto menos tardara en noquearlo menos explicaciones tendría que dar.

\- No tienes ni idea.- le gruño notando que la chica tenía aplomo y técnica, una mezcla entre marine y militar muy extraño para alguien tan pequeño.

\- ¿Dean?- dijo interrogante Sam que aún estaba en el suelo, lleno de polvo pero intentando levantarse para que Johanna no salga lastimada, el conocía la técnica de su novio y sabía que podría dañar a la muchacha por más peligrosa que ésta pareciera, intento ponerse en pie rápido a pesar de que le dolían las costillas como si un burro le hubiese dado una patada.

Decir que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su prima ataco a Dean y él bloqueó solo la mitad de sus envites lo es decir poco, contempló perplejo en el sitio cómo Dean no contenía su fuerza o sus golpes al contra atacar y Jo no cayó al piso en ninguno momento, solo retrocedía dos pasos y volvía a lanzarse sobre su novio. Caminó lento hacia ellos, hasta apoyarse en la cola del auto, la pelea lo tenía completamente absorbido, las patadas, los puñetazos y a Dean se le escapaba Jo de entre las manos porque su cuerpo pequeño le dejaba escabullirse fácilmente de su agarre.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida hasta que se percató de que la cajuela estaba abierta y lo que había en ella, las ballestas, los colgantes con diferentes símbolos, estacas de maderas, un cuerno de cabra afilado, un hueso humano también con filo y embadurnado de algo negro y viscoso- tragó como pudo mientras su mirada viajaba de objeto a objeto- aterrándolo por completo, cuando vio y levantó en el aire el machete empapado en sangre vieja y oscura...casi pútrida, es que el aliento se le escapo.

Un golpe en el revés de su mano lo hizo soltar el machete que cayó dentro de la cajuela y volteó a ver a la pequeña rubia, que, con varios golpes en la cara que empezaban a amoratarse, cerró de un solo golpe la cajuela, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin parpadear siquiera, el corazón de Sam volvió a latir solo para ver a Dean intentando levantarse del piso muy golpeado también, mostrando en su rostro la perplejidad de que alguien tan pequeño le diera batalla a él...

\- Explícate...- es todo lo que pudo salir de su voz como una orden.

\- No puedo.- Jo bajo la mirada porque se sentía avergonzada y Dean la miro extrañado tanto como él.

\- De qué hablas... le distes una paliza a mi novio...- lo señala.- y solo tienes un metro cincuenta Jo! Y no pesas más de cuarenta y siete kilos! ¿Cómo explicas eso? Es imposible... además cómo explicas esto! Vas de estado en estado con todo esto? - la cabeza de Sam dolía, dolía porque no había respuestas que el mismo pudiera conceder como razonables.

\- Eh...- protesta Dean por la acotación de Sam, caminando hasta el pero fue una pelea de la que no se olvidará en un tiempo.

\- Hay... muchas cosas que no tienen explicación Sammy... solo que es mejor para tu vida que no las sepas y que puedas vivir normalmente...- la chica toma las llaves del auto del piso y los rodea sin rencor, con clara intención de subirse a su auto y marcharse.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta siguiéndola, y Dean se disputa entre un par de teorías, como que ella es alguna especie de 'agente encubierto o espía internacional'

\- A la carretera, dónde debo estar...- dice como si no le pesara como si no tuviera más remedio que seguir su camino.

\- ¡¿Según quién?! ¡Jo! Tu madre ya no está, no necesitas seguir vagando... no sé que te habrá metido tu madre en la cabeza pero...- Sam se cuelga de su ventanilla mientras ella avanza tratando de no lastimarlo más.

\- ¡Déjala fuera de esto! Ella me dio todo lo necesario para sobrevivir Sam, ¡Asique déjame en paz!- el auto se ruge y acelera, mete el cambio para salir de esa granja que solo le recuerda que no pertenece a ningún lugar dejándole los sentimientos más humanos que tiene donde esta Sam, porque más allá de esa ruta solo la harán blanco fácil.

\- ¡Si te vas no te daré los cuadernos envueltos en cuero!- le grita intentando retenerla sin saber porque, pero le desespera ahora saber cómo es que recorre las carreteras, es allí cuando el auto acelera y pueden ver que rodeara la casa para acercarse a ellos dos.

\- ¿Que cuadernos Sam...? - le pregunta a sus espaldas el rubio.

\- No lo sé, unos que Bobby tenía en su cómoda antes de morir... Dean... esto es tan extraño, siento como si no conociera a mi tío, como si Johanna supiera algo que yo no...- Dean pone su mano en su hombro.

\- Donde están Sam... no tengo mucho tiempo más que perder - pero Dean interrumpe y se acerca a ella lamiéndose el labio roto que la niña le dejo de recuerdo.

\- No te dará nada si no nos dices que mierda está pasando, que es toda esa mierda que llevas en el baúl, y que tiene que ver Bobby y tu madre en todo esto.- Jo le dedica una mirada de odio, una que duele incluso si no es dirigida hacia Sam y que a Dean no le amedrenta en lo absoluto.


	13. Lo que fue en la vida de Bobby Singer

después de esas palabras un silencio muerto los envolvió mientras entraban a la cocina a paso lentos y calculados, Sam podía observar como Dean miraba de manera distinta a su prima y como la misma estaba tensa esperando algún ataque o forma de retenerla a la fuerza dejando las distancia entre ellos, el no era un experto en defensa y ataque como Dean pero si le habían enseñado a detectar el comportamiento y a interpretar las posturas de la gente.

Jo se limpiaba el rostro y se desinfectaba los nudillos en el lavamanos mientras que el se ocupada de Dean, su novio no apartaba a mirada de la pequeña rubio mientras el sentado en su pierna izquierda le curaba el rostro, intentaba poner las cosas en su lugar intentaba entender a Johanne o la especie de cruzada que vivía por culpa de su madre y el test psicológico prototipo que le hicieron estudiar en la academia era el que mejor encajaba su prima.

Sin lugar de residencia fijo, viajando por todo el país siendo invisible incluso para las personas mas cercanas a ellas como Bobby y el, por un objetivo fantasioso que la llevaba a estar armada hasta los dientes. Tenia muchos deseos de acurrucarse sobre Dean ahí mismo y olvidarse de lo que había visto en ese baúl, de que la menuda chica había derribado a su novio de metro ochenta y perfectos noventa y tres kilos, pero no podía y viro su cabeza para preguntar cuando la chica ya tenia su mirada en el.

\- Sam, no puedo perder mas tiempo, solo dame los cuadernos...- suspiro y solo en ese momento con la mano de Dean apretando repentinamente en su baja espalda alzo la mirada y se puso firme.

\- Dime para que los necesitas.- pregunto sintiendo el calor de la manos de Dean estabilizando su mente y la fuerza que le infundía para tener las respuestas pertinentes.

\- ¿¡Demonios es que no puedes dejarlo?!, lo único por lo que no se te dijo nada de esto es por tu propio bien, Sam. Mi tío...- Jo se muerde la lengua porque estaba apunto de delatar a su fallecido tío, estaba apunto de decirlo todo porque no tenia con quien mas hablarlo, por eso se mordió la lengua y por eso miro enfadada la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Mi tío?- Sam se levanto y cruzo media cocina para llamar la atención de saber que demonios tiene el que ver con todo esto, mientras que Dean especulaba en silencio.- Johanne Harvelle, dime que demonios es todo esto y que tiene que ver tu madre, mi tío y ese baúl con los libros que tanto quieres.- la chica se cruzo de brazos y el estaba a punto de sacudirla por la desesperación que lo inundaba.

\- Sam calmate.- la vos recia sonó detrás de el y su mano lo hizo retroceder unos paso cuando se dio cuenta de que casi estaba sobre Jo, pero la chica seguía sin decir nada mirando a otro lado firme en su determinación de mantener la boca cerrada y Dean podía entender eso, el guardar un secreto tan fuertemente incluso si te destroza pro dentro como lo veía en la cara de la chica.

\- Solo dinos una cosa Jo.- la muchacha lo miro con sus ojos fieros y de pestañas largas curvadas sin inmutarse un milímetro reconociendo esa fuerza como la de un soldado dispuesto a cumplir su misión.- ¿Que hay en esos cuadernos?- Sam caminaba en círculos lidiando con la idea de vivir dentro de una mentira, de vivir sin saber que fue la vida que su tío le dio o porque en realidad haciéndolo dudar de como fue su vida entera.

\- No puedo.- respondió en un tono monocorde.

\- Que puede ser tan importante como para no decir la verdad, que es tan imprescindible mennte importante como para ocultarlo de este modo Jo.- Dean la miraba y trataba de ver a la chica sonrisueña y malcriada que le hacia enfadar hace solo un día atrás, pero la chica que tenia enfrente era un soldado, un ser firme y preparado para no dar el brazo a torcer en ningún caso.

\- ¡Basta! No voy a seguir escuchando esto Dean, o me dan los cuadernos o me voy de todos modos, Sam... Sam?- Jo miro detrás de Dean que le ocupaba toda la visión y al costearlo se percato de que Sam no estaba en al cocina.

\- ¿Sam?- pegunto Dean mirando a su alrededor porque ni siqiera escucho moverse de detrás de el.

\- ¿Donde esta!?- pregunta enfadada a Dean.

\- No tengo idea, SAM!- grito Dean llamando a la sala y de allí escaleras arriba con Jo corriendo detrás de el en su búsqueda, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y al tratar de abrirla estaba cerrada.- ¡Sam abre!- dijo Dean empujando la puerta.

\- ¿Dean tiene los cuadernos allí?- Dean la miro y miro la puerta.

\- No lo se.- dijo empujando con mas fuerza la perilla.

\- Demonios hazte a aun lado.- Jo empujo a Dean y empezó a darle de patadas a la puerta con la mirada incrédula sobre la chica.

Pero mientras ellos trataban de tirar la puerta abajo trabajando ya en equipo para encontrar a Sam, el se había escabullido por la ventana y mientras los tenia distraídos con un cuarto vació, los nervios de punta le erizan la piel por no saber que es lo que se le oculto todo este tiempo, por lo que ahora esta sacando todo de las cajas que tiene de su tío en el desván del granero, apresurado por encontrar los cuadernos de su tío.

Pero cuando encuentra el primero y esta apunto de deshacer el nudo con cordones que lo cierra cuando en la solapa nota el numero seis grabado en negro casi desvanecido, la cabeza hace un rápido giro y antes de abrirlo sigue buscando y se da cuanta de que los siguientes cuadernos que haya están en orden numérico, se tarde unos diez minutos en desempaquetar todo solo para encontrar el numero uno dentro de una vieja campera de jean.

Cuando tienen los ocho cuadernos lo roma y corre al final del desván donde una enorme pila de heno lo cubriría mientras leía le primer libro, dejo caer frente a el los cuadernos de cuero y se arrodillo frente ellos desesperado, tomo el primero y lo abrió para ver al letra de su tío en el y empezar a leer palabra pro palabra.

" 28 de febrero de mil noveciento ochenta.

Empiezo este diario para contar como cambio todo al llegar aquí, jamas en mis locos años creí llegar a descubrir algo así y en ese momento no lo supe pero encontrar aquella puerta similar a una arcada de piedra escondida en la propiedad que acababa de adquirir cambiaría las cosas en mi vida para siempre, al principio era solo los restos de alguna casa que había sido construida en piedra por alguna razón solo cimientos pero de la cual habían quedado aquella vieja arcada con el símbolo infinito en la cumbre.

Para mi solo fue un hallazgo mas solo compre el terreno ese año para alejarme de mi querido Kanzas debido a que mi mujer había muerto de cáncer de médula y dios como la extrañaba, la candidez en su vos, su mirada tierna y esa manara de cuidarme en todos los aspectos, pero cuando decidí hacer mi casa lejos de esa arcada, pedazo a pedazo solo para tratar de mantenerme en pie y seguir adelante, ni le dolor que sentí pudo haberme preparado para ello.

Todo trascurrió un par de noches después de que encontré a un caballo de mi caballeriza desparramado de adentro apara fuera justo enfrente de la arcada, el pobre animal seguía vivo para cuando lo encontré y tuve que pegarle un tiro para sacarlo de su dolor, y a pesar de que mis caballerizas estaban en perfecto estado y la cuadra donde ese caballo se suponía debía estar esa noche no había rastro de su huellas siquiera saliendo del establo o llegando a la arcada.

Me pregunte como era eso posible, no había explicación lógica alguna ni rastro de algún animal que lo hubiera hecho pero sin embargo el caballo estaba destrozado, huesos rotos sangre pro doquier y yo no lo escuche gritar en ningún momento, simplemente no era posible.

Lo deje pasar, no llame a la policía ni al sheriff por que no tenia argumento alguno para ello, el pueblo Sioux Falls al sur de Dakota era un pueblo en vías de crecimiento, la gente parecía escasa pero muchos niños corrían por las calles despreocupados del mundo, por lo que llevarle a la nueva sheriff Mills algo así me pareció innecesario.

Yo deseaba tener hijos con Karen pero dios quiso que eso jamas pasara y yo no me veía amando a otra mujer y rehaciendo mi vida después de ella, con el corazón aun en la mano me dedique a mis caballos, mi negocio no era muy prospero pero era el que había formado con mi mujer, peor al ser ella la experta rápidamente tuve que ir vendiendo a los animales que no aparecían desmembrados frente a la puerta de piedra.

Con un año y medio de vivir alli y sin animales que criar o vender me entretuve arreglando un viejo impala destruido que mi vecino Simons vendía mientras pensaba que negocio montar con lo que la venta de equinos me había dejado, solo que ahora metido dentro de este auto que no parecen mas que un montón de fierros.

Pero una noche un aullido de lobo demasiado estrepitoso me despertó, decidí tomar mi escopeta y ver si ese era la razón de los mutilamientos, pero fui tan ingenuo que fui tras el pensando en un cuadrúpedo con mucha hambre, que equivocado estaba..."

\- ¿Como? No entiendo nada... jamas vi esa puerta, no hay nada al final de la propiedad...- Sam murmuro mientras seguía oculto y a lo lejos escuchaba a jo y Dean llamarle, se apresuro a seguir leyendo antes de que lo encontraran.

"Con cada paso que di esa noche en la oscuridad sin miedo y siendo completamente un imbécil me pare frente a la arcada pero no había nada ahí, solo la puerta de piedra y el olor pútrido de la carne a mi alrededor, el hedor fue repentino, apunte a mi alrededor pero solo la oscuridad me acompañaba y estaba segura de que nada mas estaba allí, pero me equivoque.

Con una altura que sobrepasaba mi cabeza me paralice al ver a un ser semi lobo semi humano, erguirse imponente frente a mi su cuerpo parecía humano pero las patas gigantescas con su cabeza de lobo y sus oreja puntiagudas y derechas, trate de disparar, trate de darle pero rompió de un zarpazo mi escopeta y perdí la lampara en algún sitio, mi espalda dio contra la puerta de piedra, pero la puerta se abrió y se cerro conmigo del otro lado.

Estaba pálido del susto intentando ubicarme aun con la adrenalina del peligro en mi torrente sanguino, pero solo cuando me levante y mire a mi alrededor... ya no estaba en mi granja estaba en un sótano en la casa de alguien mas, fue entonces cuando escuche mi vos espetar enojada desde arriba de las escaleras y fue cuando un hombre empezó a bajar las escaleras con la escopeta en la mano y una gorra en la cabeza, solo cuando prendido la luz en medio de la oscuridad y vi su rostro es que creí perder por completo mi cordura."

Sam leía incrédulo, era una historia de ficción era solo e relato en primera persona de algo que su tio se invento, solo eso, nada mas, es solo allí cuando Sam vuelve a preguntarse que hay en esa pagina para que jo quiera esos cuadernos y se obliga a prender de nuevo el celular y seguir leyendo.

" Aquel hombre no estaba asustado o incrédulo de lo que veía y solo repetía una y otra vez, que quien era yo y que quería, no como había llegado ahí o como es que era identifico a el, por lo que repetía una y otra vez mi nombre, Robert Steve Singer, solo hasta que accedí a sentarme en una silla muy extraña y ser atado con sogas, incluso el ser cortado con un cuchillo o ser bañado en agua bendita no ayudo a tranquilizarlo, pasaron horas hasta que le convencí de mirar a la puerta que estaba al fondo de su sótano y de que el era Robert Singer, solo entonces cuando la encontró y le repitió por enésima vez lo que lo me hizo cruzar la puerta.

Solo en ese momento cuando la puerta azul en la pared de piedra de su sótano estuvo frente a sus ojos, me pidió que le describiera a la criatura.

Robert Singer tenia mas en común conmigo de lo que yo pudiera imaginar, Robert Singer atravesó la puerta conmigo esa madrugada, me cargo al hombro una escopeta y balas de plata, ahora el que no creía una palabra de lo que decía era yo, el me decía que lo que ataco a mis caballos era un hombre lobo y que si no tenia para ganado para comer empresaria con la gente del pueblo, el atravesar la puerta azul a la de piedra del oro lado.

Casamos juntos a esa bestia por tres días, la rastreamos has y una cueva cerca del cementerio, casi morí ese día, casi pierdo mi brazo derecho en un ataque de la bestia, pero Bobby me salvo, el desgraciado era mas duro de lo que jamas creo llegar a ser, cuando todo termino me pregunto si era la primera vez y le respondí que fue mi primera vez en todo, encontrar otro mundo detrás de una puerta, encontrarme con un ser así o conmigo mismo y el hombre rio, pensé que no lo vería mas, que esto quedaría en el pasado cuando la puerta se cerro con mi reflejo al otro lado y yo de este, cuando volví a mi casa y no pude dormir por días.

Pero no fue así...

A un mes de mi extraordinario encuentro conmigo mismo y de empezar un negocio de compra y venta de automóviles me halle en la necesidad de su consejo, cosas extrañas pasaban en los periódicos, cosas extrañas pasaban en el pueblo y tuve que abrir la puerta nuevamente.

Luego de que me diera algunas indicaciones en su sala de estar de como buscar las pistas correctas o como identificar a la criatura en cuestión por los sucesos que detectaba en mi pueblo, me dijo como cazarlos, como debía mantener el perfil bajo ,como debía de formarme una reputación de borracho y solitario solo para mantener a la gente a distancia pero me negué y el rio mas fuerte, después de eso me entrego un par de libros que jamas en mi vida olvidare.

Y en mi primera cacería solo, nada salio bien, pero sobreviví a pesar de que tres familias sufrieron mi falta de experiencia, tenia a dos vampiros en mi ciudad que encontrar, los cuales habían estado exterminando familias enteras noche tras noche como bocadillos, lamentablemente la noche en que los decapite no pude salvar a los padres de un pequeño de cinco años, los cuales murieron completamente secos a causa de los vampiros.

El pobre niño no tenia porque pasar por eso, pero sus padres no eran ejemplares a decir verdad; la sheriff jamas supo porque el niño se escondió detrás de mi cuando entre a la comisaria para saber a que se debía el alboroto (como si no supiera porque) y la oficial Mills me confeso que los Callahan habían muerto y que no lamentaba su muerte en absoluto, ya que tenían varios cargos por maltrato al pequeño pero si le apenaba que el pequeño se quedara solo por su cuenta, no pude evitar ofrecerme para cuidarlo hasta que servicios sociales viniera por el.

Aun no se porque lo hice pero supongo que era porque el pequeño aun estaba aferrado a mi pierna, su nombre era Samuel pero al pronunciarlo el niño solo temblaba de miedo y apretaba mi pierna como si fuera un escudo u algo y empece a llamarlo solo Sam, Bobby me dijo que era mala idea tener niños en la casa, mas si de repente mi instinto de cazador se alertaba y debía salir a algún lugar del país, pero yo no era de viajar y menos demasiado lejos.

Tiempo después mi amigo al otro lado de la puerta me pidió guardarle algunos ejemplares solo por si acaso algo le pasaba, no creí que fuera problema y mi curiosidad me llevo a leerlos todos, simplemente no podía dejar de leer o proteger mi casa con las indicaciones de algunas de ellas y desarrolle varios modos para hacer las protecciones imperceptibles al ojo inexperto, para cuando servicio sociales vino por Sam, amenazarlos con mi escopeta no fue un movimiento sensato pero ellos me sorprendieron de improvisto tres días después de traerlo a mi casa, ellos me investigaron y me dieron la tenencia del niño unos días después, jamas pensé en hacerme padre de nadie pero las sonrisas del pequeño Sam me habían robado el corazón y mi deseo de protegerlo habían crecido demasiado.

Poco después me entere de que Bobby hacia de niñera de dos niños y el que rio fui yo, eran los hijos de un cazador conocido suyo, pero cuando los conocí me quede perplejo, ya que el mas pequeño era idéntico a mi Sam... "

En el momento que leyó esa linea sobre sus padres la sangre se le heló, no podía ser cierto y solo una cosa lo sacaría de la duda, tomo los cuadernos y los puso dentro de una mochila de cuero viejo que estaba desparramada en el piso junto con el resto de las pertenencia de su tío, ni Dean ni jo revisaron el granero y los dos peleaban en el frente de la casa por lo que pudo correr hasta el final de la propiedad surcando los pastos altos en medio de la oscuridad, tenia que desmentir ese diario tenia que saber si es así que murieron sus padres y no lo que le dijo su tío, porque eso no era posible porque no había nada en la oscuridad que pudiera dañarlo en realidad.


	14. Oculto alli afuera...

Smith estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Jamás pensó que no encontrar a Sam fuera así. Jo y el discutían a lo grande sobre donde estarían los dos metros y cien quilos de persona. La chica lo exasperaba y aun así no le decía nada. El agente del FBI estaba seguro de que la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué demonios pasaba y de unir las piezas de ese enredo le haría salir hacia el granero y dejar a la mocosa hablando sola cuando las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear sin sentido. Dean miró como las luces en las habitaciones danzaban y soltaban chispas por si solas, como un acto reflejo Jo tomó al novio de su primo por la manga de la camisa llamando su atención, pero solo por un minuto, ya que, una a una, las luces empezaron a reventar escuchándose los vidrios de los foquitos caer al suelo como si fueran lluvia. El rubio miraba sin comprender nada cuando escucho como se gatillaba un revolver a su lado.

 

\- Dean... quédate detrás de mí...- la chica lo empuja de la muñeca con fuerza y se coloca frente a el mientras la casa queda a oscuras exceptuando por una sola lámpara dentro de la sala.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Smith ve a la chica sacar de detrás de su cintura un revolver Colt plateado y viejo como el mismo demonio y apuntarlo al vació.

\- ¡Demonios Sammy donde te metiste!- la menuda muchacha reniega entre dientes empujándolo hasta su auto en una carrera para rodear la casa cuando los vidrios de las ventanas empiezan a estallar una por una.- ¡Demonios! ¿ por qué no están funcionando las protecciones?- grita mientras corren entre la lluvia de vidrios rotos.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios está pasando?! ¡De que protecciones estás hablando?!- le grita hasta que llegan al auto de la rubia que abre el baúl con un golpe en el costado y le pone una recortada en la mano, un cuchillo de cacha de hueso grabado en la hoja con símbolos ilegibles para el en la cintura y cartuchos blancos en los bolsillos del pantalón lo más rápido que puede.

\- Escucha con atención, allá afuera hay mas cosas que gente loca o armada sólo, en la oscuridad se ocultan bestias, demonios y toda clase de alimañas rastreras que se alimentan de víctimas humanas, esto no es un juego, no es una broma, esto es real, si las protecciones del terreno no funcionan significa que algo las rompió, ¿Sabes si Sammy le hizo modificaciones a la casa? ¿O algo se rompió y tuvieron que remplazarlo?- de repente el silencio absoluto los envolvió haciéndolos voltear hacia la oscuridad que se adueñó de todo y la sensación de que algo les acechaba aumentó con el silencio absoluto que les envolvió, ni un insecto murmuraba a su alrededor.

\- Hace unas semanas... una investigación involucró a Sam, y la agencia esculcó todos los rincones de la casa, había agujeros en las paredes y apenas se podía vivir aquí.- murmuró cargando lentamente la recortada con la munición que la chica le dio.

\- ¡Ratas! Todo el trabajo de mi tío se ha ido al demonio... y yo durmiendo tan tranquilamente aquí... debemos encontrar a Sam ya mismo.- la chica tomo dos cargas para el revólver y una escopeta que se cargó al hombro.

\- Él no está en la casa... tal vez en el granero...- Dean pego su espalda a la de la chica cuando sintió algo rozarle la oreja.

\- No...- dijo colocándole a Dean un colgante con un símbolo raro y caminando sin hacer ruido con su pisadas hacia el bunker pero para Dean solo era un agujero negro de pastizales.

\- ¿No? Como que no, no hay otro lugar... - pero al verla alejarse y un murmullo escucharse por su hombro la siguió con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿No crees que si estuviera en el granero no habría escuchado todo el alboroto?, ¡Camina, no tenemos toda la noche! - pero algo golpea a Jo de repente lanzándola por el aire dos metros lejos de él, Dean da un disparo en la dirección de la sombra negra que lanzó a la chica pero no se queda a confirmar qué era eso, corre levantando a la rubia de la chaqueta tan rápido como puede entrando en el pastizal.

\- ¡Qué demonios fue eso!- espetó como un gruñido raso dispuesto a matar lo que sea que los persigue.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicar, corre!-

\- ¡No hay nada aquí afuera!- replica sin entender a donde van, porque lo único que ve enfrente es el viejo árbol muerto de la granja.

\- No a la vista...- la chica cuelga el rifle a su espalda en un solo movimiento, metiendo sus manos entre la hierba y la tierra suelta del montículo junto a un árbol seco.

\- ¡¿Qué haces!?.- pregunta.- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sam!- pero una risa retumba en la lejanía, se ríe de él lo siente en los huesos, se ríe de todo eso como si fuera un chiste.

\- ~La pequeña Harvelle está sola ahora~ la última Harvelle no tiene donde más correr...~- canturrea una voz ácida y escalofriante que hace a Dean ponerse la recortada al hombro y apuntar a la oscuridad a pesar de que un escalofrió helado le recorre la columna al oírlo.

\- ¡Quién está ahí!- grita el agente a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Adentro ahora!- la chica tira de el a un agujero en el suelo y una puerta de metal los deja sepultados.

\- Qué demonios... es esto...- cuando la luz se enciende y un bunker repleto de libros numerados en estantes precarios cubren las paredes, ordenandos por tamaño y color aparecen frente a sus ojos, el sólo voltea a ver a la rubia en busca de respuestas.

 

Los golpes en la puerta de hierro no cesan y la deforman al intentar entrar, pero Jo lo calma solo por un minuto diciendo que busque algo parecido a un mapa o plano de la propiedad, algo que le indique donde pudo ir Sam... los libros están todos ordenandos por tamaño y color y nada se asemeja a un mapa ni por asomo, pero ese tipo de orden solo le recuerda a las manías de Sam en el archivero. Observa mejor y hay una alfombra demasiado grande en el piso que no encaja correctamente en el lugar, haciendo que tenga bultos en toda la superficie. 

 

Jo empieza a tirar libros y ver si hay algo detrás de ellos pero Dean la detiene tomándola por los hombros para que se quede quieta un segundo al notar que las maderas de los estantes están numeradas aunque no de forma escalonada, está seguro que van por coordenadas, coordenadas que, si no se equivocaba, van por zonas geográficas y solo faltaba una que esta grabada en la alfombra gris con números azules.

 

Volvió a enredarse en la alfombra casi tropezando mientras la chica le preguntaba qué era lo que quería y cuando estudió bien el curioso dibujo o los patrones que no coincidan del mismo color pálido y azul. Jo lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero de repente notó lo que Dean había visto. Con la linterna en la boca alumbró mejor los patrones esparcidos por el suelo mientras Dean trataba de estirar la maldita alfombra.

 

\- Esta es la casa... el granero...- volvió a dar un tirón en la alfombra gris.

\- Este es el bunker... esto es... ¿un nivel?- Dean miró a la chica y entre los dos retiraron al alfombra encontrando una portezuela de madera debajo. Hallaron todo un cuarto preparado para instalarse, había comida, agua, una cama lo suficiente como para sobrevivir una temporada, junto a un arsenal, volvieron a la alfombra y en los bordes del norte encontraron solo la palabra 'Gate' con un candado a un costado, no estaban lejos pero no tenían como distraer a los bastardos que seguían intentando entrar al bunker entre gritos y risas desquiciadas.

\- ¿Puerta? ¿Qué puerta?- pregunto la chica intentando descifrarlo y Dean no pudo contestarle.

\- Tenemos que llegar aquí.- sentencio cargando la escopeta dispuesto a salir de allí como fuese.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso genio?- pero los ruidos de afuera cesaron de repente, las risas y la voz siniestra clamando por Jo no se escucharon más, ojearon a su alrededor y se miraron mutuamente, era ahora o nunca.

 

Salieron corriendo del bunker, a toda velocidad, estaban corriendo a ciegas pero algo dentro de Dean Smith le decía que no había tiempo para cuestionar esa locura, que no había tiempo para mirar atrás, debía encontrar a Sam ahora mismo. Miró a su derecha y Jo le seguía el paso sin esfuerzo, con el arma sostenida con ambas manos, como un soldado, su mirada al frente sin una sola gota de duda y de lo único que estaba seguro era que el gran secreto tenía que ver con todo eso.

Sam Wesson, dispuesto a esclarecer su mente y tranquilizar su alma, llego al límite de su propiedad, donde se alzaba la barda de la granja de los Walder, pero no había nada allí, solo pastos que le llegaban al pecho, la cerca de madera y la luna, que apenas si lo alumbraba, entre arboles mas viejos que él. Pero cuando dio unos pasos por los límites, en el silencio de la noche, pudo observar a lo lejos como la casa era solo una diminuta luz y suspiró pensando que Dean estaría preocupado, ya había pasado mas de una hora de que se escabullo de ellos, caminó un poco más perdiendo el deseo de encontrar la puerta de la que hablaba su tío y su pie golpeó con algo, tomo su celular y alumbro frente a él encontrando un par de piedras alineadas deformadas por el tiempo.

Las siguió por unos minutos encontrando la forma de habitaciones, puertas y raíces brotando de algunas piedras sueltas. Ese era el asentamiento de una vieja casa tal y como se describía su tío en su diario, apartó los pastos largos de su camino y unos troncos caídos, le tomo un tiempo pero al seguir las rocas ya desgastadas, enredadas, justo enfrente de él estaba la puerta de piedra oculta de la vista por un árbol de flor roja que le daba una sombra mística permitiendo pasar solo unos leves haces de luz.

No podía creerlo, sus ojos se abrieron sin poder entender cómo es que esa puerta permanecía allí si el resto de la casa se había deshecho con el paso del tiempo, aunque lo que quedaba era solo una arcada ya que la puerta que describía su tío ya no estaba. La pieza de piedra que era la puerta en la arcada se había caído haciéndose pedazos enfrente de ella por el paso del tiempo, la cruzó, la rodeó y con la yema de los dedos delineo el dintel con el símbolo de infinito en el marco superior. Se quedó sin aliento, la puerta si existía pero no veía la manera de cruzar al otro lado sin la puerta que antes ocupaba la arcada, tenía el corazón en la boca pensando que aquellos escritos tuvieran algo de verdad.

Pero no era posible que hubiese existido ese otro mundo del otro lado de esa puerta porque no había nada allí, pero al voltear un hombre viejo lo sorprende y casi se le sale el corazón al ver el rostro delineado por las profundas arrugas y el color pálido con las cuencas negras por completo.

 

\- Que hace aquí, esto es propiedad privada...- espeta pero el hombre no le responde, el hombre de rostro huesudo sonrió mostrando dos hileras completas de dientes oscuros y escalofriantes que le helaron la sangre.- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? - pero este no respondió y en un parpadeo desapareció. El corazón de Sam se detuvo, eso no era posible, pero una serie de disparos se escucharon en dirección a su casa, miró en aquella dirección y estuvo a punto de correr hacia allí cuando el mismo hombre apareció frente a él y lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo en el aire como si fuera una pluma.

\- ~Oh no no... Samuel~, ~tu vienes conmigo, a mi reina Crowley le gustaría tener un juguetito como tú en su estantes mas caros...~- la agria voz canturreando con la peste saliendo de su boca directo a su rostro, Sam no podía zafarse ni respirar, lo jala de su corbata ahogándolo pero el con su propias manos no puedes zafarse de los huesudos dedos.

\- ¡Suéltame!- dijo apenas entre dientes cuando el demonio soltó un grito aberrante y sordo, como si algo lo quemara, lo soltó cayendo de espaldas a unos pasos de la arcada, pero para cuando se levantó mirando su camisa estaba estaba quemada, la cadena de su tío la cual conservaba colgaba de su cuello de algún modo había alejado a esa extraña persona de él.

\- ¡Bastardo!... a la reina no le molestara que te lleve en pedacitos – gruño en un grito que deformo su mandíbula haciéndo al agente retroceder por el terror que le sobrecogió.

 

Pero su talón choco con lo que era la puerta de piedra haciéndolo caer de repente sobre su espalda encima de ella, y cuando abrió los ojos, era pleno día. Apresurado se levantó con el corazón en la boca, buscando al hombre vestido de traje negro, mirando a su alrededor pero el sol incandescente sobre su cabeza no era lógico, las paredes quemadas y los pedazos de objetos que habían sobrevivido a un incendio lo rodeaban, Sam ya no estaba en su granja, estaba en el sótano de una vieja casa. Las escaleras eran carbón y tuvo que trepar un viejo bunker de hierro para salir de allí.

Estaba rodeado de autos destrozados, fierros, pilas de autos y una estructura que parecía que era un taller pero en estado abandonado. Completamente asustado llamo a Dean con un grito que retumbo entre los pedazos de chatarra, pero nadie parecía haber estado allí en un buen tiempo.


	15. Desaparecido en el otro lado.

Dean y Jo se quedaron sin municiones rápidamente, aquella Colt no solo detenía el paso de los perseguidores sino que parecía eliminarlos de un solo golpe. Corrieron tanto como pudieron pero a mitad de camino tuvieron que enfrentar a algunos de esos seres con sólo un cuchillo en la mano. Jo tenía una especie de daga plateada con una piedra azul en la base. No fue fácil, eso hombres tenían una fuerza descomunal que no era concebible por su físico. No salieron ilesos, pero pudieron deshacerse de los trajeados restantes, incluido aquel maldito viejo decrepito y dueño de esa voz tan desagradable, con el cuchillo labrado que Jo le entrego y el cual enterró en su nuca cuando intentó aplastar el cráneo a la chica con su manos.

Unos segundos después pudieron recuperar el aliento, poco a poco. En el momento en que tomó la linterna con pesadez Dean notó un sendero por donde alguien había pasado, dejando un surco en los pastizales. La chica, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le sangraba profusamente, limpió la daga en su camiseta y asintió en clara intención de seguir ese sendero.

Para cuando se toparon con una cerca alta de madera y sin pistas alguna de Sam, Smith estaba a dos segundos de llamar a la agencia por la desaparición de su compañero, pero como explicarle a los agentes que acudieran el regadero de cuerpos desangrándose y con olor a azufre que dejo por toda la granja. Era demasiada la desesperación y grito el nombre de Sam a todo pulmón esperanzado de tener una respuesta, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, mientras, la rubia rondaba a su alrededor vigilando el perímetro como un perro de caza revisando cada piedra rama y huella que encuentre a su paso.

\- ¡SAM! ¡SAMMY! ¡DÓNDE ESTAS! – gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón, estaba cansado, golpeado y no hacía más de dos horas que lo tenía sentado sobre su pierna cuidándole. Por qué no le prestó atención, por qué no le miro siquiera a pesar de que sabía lo confuso que estaba.

\- ¡Dean!- la voz de Jo resonó en la oscuridad y volteó hacia ella, la chica con su linterna le hizo una seña de dónde estaba, corrió tropezándose con pedazos de piedras y pastos altos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo encontraste?-

\- No... Mira...- la chica alza el celular de Sam y un cuaderno en una tela.

\- Es la corbata de Sam... Pero, está quemada...- miraba a Jo espantado y ella no sabía que responder.

\- No lo sé, se suponía que esto no pasaría, mi silencio compraba su seguridad... esto no debió pasar... debería haberme ido cuando pude...- Dean la toma de los brazos y la sacude con fuerza pero ella no dice más.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué te perseguían esas cosas?! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?!- el cuerpo le quemaba por la adrenalina que lo recorría a causa del miedo de no ver más a Sam, sacando del frío y profesional agente del FBI lo peor de sí mismo.

\- Lo siento... pero esos cuadernos tienen mas secretos, secretos y una llave que me mantendrían con vida por unos cuantos años más - la mirada de Dean se abrió más soltando a la chica lentamente en la media oscuridad que le ofrecía la luna.

\- ¿Estás aquí... para sobrevivir? ¿A que...?- la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza con los pedazos que había recopilado en las últimas dos horas.

\- Estoy sola Dean, mi madre está muerta... por salvarme... – la pequeña retrocedió unos pasos quitándose un poco de la sangre seca de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. - ...la destriparon los hellhound frente a mis ojos mientras yo estaba pegada a una pared mirando todo sin poder hacer nada, el tío Bobby... no está y no confió en otro cazadores para encontrar un compañero que sea lo suficientemente leal, tengo veinticinco y quisiera saber que podré vivir un par de años más... pero en mi profesión es completamente incierto...- Jo se recargo en la arcada de piedra y le miró.- Ahora perdí a Sam... soy tan estúpida... ni siquiera debí haber vuelto aquí, pero es el único lugar donde podía sentirme segura y dormir realmente sin esperar que me degüellen al minuto siguiente...- Jo soltó el arma en el piso con ira y Dean contempló como la sangre seguía cayendo se su cabeza y de un corte profundo en su hombro, pero la chica no se quejó, sólo se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo fastidiada de todo y la miró a los ojos notando que estaba a punto de romperse a llorar.- ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?- dijo redirigiendo su frustración hacia él.

\- Johanna, no lograremos nada así... si vamos a encontrar a Sam, si algo se lo llevó, si algo le pasó, tienes que decirme de que demonios estás hablando! ¿Qué es un hellhound?, ¿Esas personas con los ojos negros?, ¡¿Porque llamas a esto tu profesión?! - le grita rodeando la puerta tratando de dar con la mirada rota de la mujer frente a él.

\- Soy una cazadora Dean, mi padre era un cazador, mi madre era una cazadora, es el negocio familiar, mi tío...- y se tragó la angustia mirándole con los ojos fieros.

\- ¿Él era un cazador?- inquirió.

\- No, él era un hombre de Letras, él nos instruía para matar demonios, bestias, hombres lobo, wendigos, fantasmas... recurríamos a el cuando no sabíamos que hacer, cómo salvar a los civiles, yo... nací para ser cazadora. Es mi destino morir con un arma en mi mano, tratando de salvar a tantos como pueda de la oscuridad... pero Sam, el entro a la familia de otro modo, él podía… tenía la posibilidad de no vivir esto, dejé la secundaria solo para que él siguiera con su vida y mi tío al comprender esto, dejó la caza, entregó los libros a los cazadores y les enseñó a procurarse la información por sí mismos.- el tono era cansado, Dean empezaba a comprender que lo que acababan de vivir no era cosa de una noche era algo con lo que ella convivía sin remedio.

\- Jo... ellos... ¿Eran demonios?... ¿Se llevaron a Sam?- el miedo tomaba consistencia en su mente conforme no veía a Sam frente a él, temiendo lo peor.

\- No lo sé... puede que este libro nos de alguna pista... está por amanecer Dean, regresemos a la casa, algo más debe haber en ese bunker para que podamos encontrar a Sammy...- agarra el libro con ambas manos apretándolo con fuerza, Smith solo pudo asentir, mirando esas ruinas una vez más, siguió a la rubia de vuelta a la caza.

Sam estaba confundido: ese era su pueblo pero se veía diferente, la gente que conocía se veía diferente además de mostrarse indiferentes con él, como si no le conocieran. Necesitaba un teléfono, necesitaba encontrar a Dean tan pronto como fuera posible, aún temblaba por el rostro de aquel anciano el cual se había deformado frente a sus ojos, por eso cuando apenas vio las oficinas del sheriff soltó el aliento aliviado. Cruzó las calles apresurado, el lugar lucía tal cual como cuando visitaba el establecimiento con su tío en su niñez y respiró aliviado al atravesar las puertas de vidrio y ver los escritorios llenos de papeles detrás de un mostrador marrón.

Se retiró el flequillo del rostro ordenándose la ropa lo mejor posible cuando vio a la sheriff Mills salir de una de las oficinas del fondo.

\- ¡Sheriff Mills!- levantó la mano llamando su atención y sonriendo en grande, la mujer estaba igual que siempre.

\- ¿Sam?- la mujer levanto la vista de su legajo y frunciendo ceño, claramente preocupada de verle allí, se disculpó con el oficial que tenía a su lado y camino hasta él.

\- Hola.- saludo cuando la tuvo en frente y ella lo empujo a un lugar más retirado tomándolo del codo.

\- Pero qué demonios haces aquí... ¿pasó algo? ¿Está Dean bien?- Sam no comprendía el tono tan bajo de la mujer ni por qué lo trataba de ese modo cuando siempre fue muy cariñosa con él.

\- Ehmmm ¿Tú conoces a Dean?- y la mujer lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- ¿Sam estas bien?- la sheriff examinó su rostro y lo volteó por un minuto para asegurarse de que estuviera completo

\- Mire sheriff Mills, solo necesito comunicarme con Dean, llamar a la agencia y encontrar a mi prima ¿Puede ayudarme?- la oficial abrió mas sus ojos como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

\- ¿Agencia?- y él se exaspero tirando de su cabello hacia atrás.

\- ¡El FBI! Mire solo necesito un teléfono. ¿Va a ayudarme o no?- soltó con algo de insolencia de la que después se arrepintió.

\- Si claro, ven te daré un lugar más privado para que puedas llamar, dios, me preocupas Sam, mira las fachas que traes... ¡oh! ya se, deja que te de una camisa de algún oficial antes, ven por aquí.- Sam suspiro aliviado y confiado la siguió sin siquiera mirar por donde iban, hasta que la oficial le dio una camisa y un lugar donde cambiarse el cual ni siquiera miró.

\- ¡¿Espere, que hace?!- dijo Sam al voltear y darse cuenta de que estaba en una jaula y de que la sheriff lo estaba encerrando en ella.

\- Tranquilo Sam, llamaré a Dean, el vendrá por ti... no sé qué fue lo que paso o qué te hizo eso, así que solo... espera, te ayudaré.- Wesson metió sus dedos en el enrejado y la miro atónito irse dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Tenía que calmarse, su respiración se había agitado con ese giro inesperado, tenía que respirar o le daría un ataque de asma, se sentó en una de las bancas y se cambió la camisa blanca lentamente por la de color arena. Empezó a rogar a dios que Dean viniese por él, estaba asustado, él no está preparado para este tipo de cosas sin sentido. Miró a su alrededor y quiso golpearse, él solito se había metido dentro de la celda como el estúpido ratón de biblioteca que era.

La llamada no se la esperaba, ni que al atenderla su amiga Mills no quisiera hablar con él y pidiera por Dean, al escucharle del otro lado, Sam miro el teléfono y se lo pasó a su hermano con medio puchero. Dean observó el proceso y frunció el ceño antes de tomar el celular, unos segundos después el tono de voz de su hermano capturó su atención y Dean soltó el teléfono sobre el asiento y dio una coleada estrepitosa en medio de la ruta.

-¡ DEAN! ¡Qué demonios!- la voz de Sam sonó agitada por el susto que se pegó en la maniobra de su hermano.

\- Nos vamos a Dakota del sur.- la mirada de Dean daba miedo, enfocada como si fuera un tigre sobre el camino en ese medio día.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el caso en Palo Alto? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Mills?.- replico sin entender nada, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Tú... en una celda.- dijo sin apartar los ojos del camino.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Sam abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.- ¿Un shapeshifter?- pregunto pero Dean solo gruño acelerando y él se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Se tardaron un día y medio en llegar, no pararon en ningún momento, comiendo en el auto y orillándose al costado del camino solo para lo básico. Eran las once de la noche cuando descendieron del impala con sus trajes puestos y las identificaciones del FBI en sus bolsillos. Aparcaron el chevy frente a la comisaría y se identificaron en la recepción, pidiendo hablar con la oficial Mills, la cual al ver a Sam se notó desconfiada al estrecharle la mano.

\- Ok... si tú eres Sam Winchester...- los hermanos se miraron entre si.- ¿Quién está en mí celda? - preguntó con la incertidumbre de llegar a tener algún bicho extraño en su establecimiento.

La sheriff,fingiendo no conocerlos, los llevó hasta donde tenía encerrado al doble del menor, esperando que ellos supieran que hacer. Pero para cuando la mujer abrió la puerta que daba a la celda, ella y Dean vieron al gemelo idéntico de su hermano que se le caían unos ganchillos de las manos y escapándose de su celda... el hombre de pelo largo miro a Dean como si le conociera, como si se alegrara de verlo y Dean se puso delante de la oficial Mills en un movimiento rápido empujándola donde Sam, esperando que esa cosa ataque, pero al segundo que trató de sacar su arma tenía al hombre sobre él.

\- ¡Dean!- lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en su cuello, Dean tenía su arma en la mano y Sam miraba atónito aquello.

\- Pero qué haces...- dijo apenas porque el pelilargo que lo abrazaba apenas le dejaba espacio para respirar y para pensar, porque su expresión no solo era igual sino que se sentía idéntico a como su hermano lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Dios no sé cómo llegue aquí!, y ese tipo que salió de la nada asustándome de muerte y después este pueblo... gracias al cielo tú estás bien.- y Sam lo tomo del rostro y lo besó con necesidad de consuelo pero Dean reaccionó inmediatamente arrojándolo contra la pared, Sam lo miró sin entender lo que veía, pero Dean seguía maldiciendo y escupiendo, limpiándose la boca haciendo sonidos de repulsión, pero aquel hombre solo se paró derecho mirando a su hermano con dolor en el rostro.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa?- se podía ver que el cuerpo le temblaba angustiado, la oficial Mills estaba en blanco al igual que él, Sam y ella eran espectadores en un rincón del pasillo recuperándose de lo que acababan de ver, mientras Dean hacía arcadas y se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la gabardina.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡Vas a decirme quién demonios eres fenómeno y porque rayos hiciste eso!- exigió con el arma en alto apuntando a su cabeza, los ojos abiertos de aquel Sam estaban abiertos por completo cristalizados y apunto de largarse a llorar, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su hermano.

\- Dean...- llamo el Winchester menor mas recuperado de la impresión, saliendo de detrás de la puerta con la oficial Mills y aquel Sam se miró a si mismo por primera vez perdiendo el color en su rostro por completo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- Caballeros, será mejor que nos calmemos...- dijo la mujer con las manos en alto, en un intento de no perder ella la cabeza.

\- ¡Al demonio con calmarnos!.- gritó Dean con el rostro rojo de ira.

\- ¡Dean! Podrías calmarte, no averiguaremos nada así...- sugirió su hermanito y un segundo después un golpe se escuchó que los hizo voltear y aquel sujeto idéntico simplemente se había desmayado.

\- ¡Oh genial! Yo no voy a cargarlo...- gruño su hermano mayor y el rodó los ojos, viéndose tendido en el piso, el menor examino al sujeto, su rostro, estaba algo sucio y las lágrimas aun caían de su ojos a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente.

\- Sam... Tienes que llevártelo no tengo mas escusas para mantenerlo arrestado y menos luciendo, igual que tu...- dice mirando por el pasillo donde Dean sigue renegando y limpiándose la boca con asco, para ver si con todo ese alboroto alguien en la oficina los había pillado.

\- No te preocupes nos encargaremos...- dijo Sam sacándose la gabardina oscura y colocándosela al otro... el.

Para cuando despertó estaba en una especie de motel, olía feo y el lugar tenía un aspecto lúgubre, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla, miró a su alrededor notándose atado en un silla. Su corazón se aceleró acrecentando su miedo, los momentos vividos con Gordon lo azoraron, pero Dean apareció con un arma en las manos rozando su muslo en una clara intención de eliminarlo allí mismo, mirándole fiero casi con odio y juraría que el corazón se le rompió como un cristal con la mirada que le dedicaba, ya que como todo ese lugar, ese Dean era distinto, ese Dean no era su Dean... pero aun así dolía la fría y asesina mirada.

El hombre de ojos verdes lo rodeó como un tigre acechando una presa, con esa mirada fija que una vez pudo observar en la operación que dirigió desde el centro de mando, las lágrimas se le cayeron y ni siquiera pudo limpiárselas, el hombre rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama sin dirigirle la palabra y sin mirarle mientras su rostro se humedecía, Dean trataba de que la expresión de perro abandonado de su hermano no se cuele dentro por mas parecido que haya.

La puerta se escuchó detrás de él y su voz propia voz llegó a sus oídos, quiso mirar pero no pudo.

\- Traje la comida, ¿Se despertó?- pregunto el hombre con su voz y él mismo se puso frente a su ojos.- ¿Está llorando? ¿Qué le hiciste?- soltó acusador.

\- ¡Yo no le hice nada! él solito me vio y se puso como nena. Será que coma mi comida...- Sam lo miro mal con las manos en su cadera, pero volviendo a su clon le retiro la mordaza de la boca.

\- ¿Dime quién eres, porque luces como yo?- preguntó el menor y se notaba que aquel hombre no sabía que responderle intentando buscar en su mente algo.- ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?-

\- Yo... yo... solo quiero ir a casa...- soltó como primer instinto, sintiendo las cuerdas apretadas sobre su muñecas y tobillos, el tono le dolió hasta a él mismo sintiendo compasión por él.

\- ¡Ah no! No sueñes con eso, no vamos a soltarlo.- dijo Dean con la boca llena parándose frente a él con el dedo en alto acusando al otro que miró con asco la comida que traía en la boca.

\- Dean es obvio que no tiene ni idea de nada...- replicó moviéndose en el lugar sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

\- ¡Te está engañando!-

\- Dean ya le hicimos las pruebas, es tan humano como nosotros..-

\- Oigan...- llamo su atención y los hombres miraron a ese Sam un momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- gruño el rubio.

\- Yo... Ok, no llegaremos a ningún lugar así, hay que revisar lo básico...- Sam los miro y al ver que no tienen objeción continuó.- mi nombre es Samuel Wesson y Dean me dice Sammy por mas que no me guste y esté geográficamente comprobado que es un sobre nombre femenino, soy un agente del FBI... trabajo en una colmena subterránea, demonios no debería compartir esta información porque es clasificada, pero este no es mi mundo de todas maneras obviamente y trabajo en el departamento de archivos junto a Dean, que es mi compañero y...- pero Dean lo interrumpió agachándose a su nivel tragando su pedazo de hamburguesa y eso era tan familiar para Wesson que suspiró y lo escuchó.

\- Wesson... ¿Samuel Wesson? ¿El FBI, en serio?- los ojos verdes mas lindos que había visto en su vida lo esculcaron con arrogancia y el asintió.

\- Ok, espera ¿Porque te echaste sobre el?- el menor pregunto señalando a Dean.

\- Bueno... mi compañero de archivos es mi novio también... su nombre es Dean, Dean Smith...- Sam lo miro espantado, miro a su hermano y este salió de la vista del clon para sentarse y comerse su hamburguesa.

\- No..vio... Ok eso es incómodo.- murmuro Sam espantado, las piernas le temblaron un poco y se sentó...- Ehm... Ok , ¿Novio, enserio? ¡Es un cavernícola!.- se quejó señalando a su hermano con la mano en alto y Dean se sentó derecho mirándolo mal con la boca toda sucia de aderezo, consternado porque en realidad no concebía poder estar el con su hermano, pero pensándolo bien ese hombre no es el hermano de Dean, osea, dios se estaba enredando.

\- ¡Eh!- se quejó con la boca llena nuevamente.

\- Ok... te llamare Wesson, volvamos a donde ejem...si, ¿Dónde vives?.- pregunto tratando de sacarse el tema de la pareja de Wesson cuando su hermano se atraganto con la hamburguesa y corre al baño a esculpirla.

\- ¿Esta bien el?- preguntó y toda la atención de Wesson se iba con su hermano mayor.

\- ¡No preguntes!- grita Dean del baño, Wesson mira sin entender a Sam y Sam solo sonríe acostumbrado a la tozudez de su hermano.

\- Dime, ¿Recuerdas dónde todo se tornó extraño?- dijo volviendo a la conversación anterior y Dean salía del baño gruñendo su sin sabor entre balbuceos.

\- Si, yo vivo en una granja... solo que donde aparecí, era el deshuesadero de Singer, mi tío es Robert Singer sí, pero no lo entiendo, él no tenía un deshuesadero, ni su casa estaba quemada, dios me duele la cazaba...- Wesson suspira cansado y vuelve a mirar a los dos hombres que habían permanecido en silencio mirándolo aún mas extraño como si tuviese un cuerno en la cabeza o algo.

\- Repite eso...- espeta Dean y Sam niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Bobby es tu... tío?- recalca el castaño.

\- Si...- los ojos de cachorro eran notables y Sam no creía que su expresión fuera tan así.

\- ¿Está vivo?- Dean pregunto con un nudo en su garganta afectado por esa información.

\- No... el murió... hace un mes... - la mirada triste hizo que los hermanos se miraran reviviendo el dolor y con los labios apretados preguntaron de nuevo.

\- Como murió.- al unísono.

\- Un niño de dieciocho años le dio un tiro en la cabeza porque... bueno mi tío no tenía paciencia para los Idjit's como los llamaba, era terco y cascarrabias pero a ese chico no le gusto su actitud.- la voz se le entrecorto mientras hablaba y Dean salió de del cuarto al momento siguiente, Sam quiso detenerlo pero sabía que sería inútil.

\- Wesson escucha, ¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿Algo que nos diga como llegaste aquí?- Sam miro a sus propios ojos interrogantes en aquel hombre y negó.

\- A menos que haya algo mas en los diarios de mi tío... no tengo idea...- Sam se paró de la cama y con las manos en las rodillas le miro fijo.

\- Qué diarios...- Wesson levanto la mirada a Sam y su rostro se ilumino, ya que había olvidado por completo a los cuadernos, recordaba haberse quitado la mochila con los diarios para subirse al bunker y salir del sótano.


	16. Aliados y apariencia.

Confiar no era una cualidad de la cual Dean Smith pudiera disponer y saber que no sería traicionado, al contrario él siempre esperaba la traición de la esquina más oscura de las personas, de ese sujeto hábil y con la cabeza fría que tenía un arma en su manos en alguna misión de vida o muerte, pero ahora, en su vida actual, se da cuenta de que a pesar de su forma de ser y de su continuo rechazo contra el ser humano en general (exceptuando a Sam), no tiene a nadie mas a quien recurrir en un momento de desesperación como ese. La luz del día se hizo presente sin encontrar más que un par de historias en ese condenado cuaderno, pero nada tan real como una indicación gráfica de qué demonios hacer para recuperar a su novio.

Jo simplemente tenía el semblante ensombrecido por así decir... completamente abatido, se sentía en el aire que la rodeaba cómo ella, en su fuero interno, había fracasado en la misión primaria de su vida... mantener a Samuel fuera de todo ese infierno.

Dean tuvo que ir a trabajar solo, en el impala. Reportó a Sam como enfermo y se metió de lleno en oficina. Faltar no era una opción, desaparecer tampoco lo era, allí metido en su computador lo menos que hizo fue archivar,logro contactarse con Ruby por la computadora en una linea segura según Sam alguna vez le había comentado en el bar y entre tragos como hacer dicha infiltración, pero logro enfocar la voz del castaño en su cabeza lo suficiente como para lograr escribirle a la morena por un canal seguro.

Por supuesto que mintió cuando tuvo que explicar a la mujer que él y Sam estaban saliendo, que habían tenido una noche demasiado animada y que el castaño no pudo levantarse ese día... todo ello en un código muy taimado que la superior de Sam logró entender, ella estaba asombrada claro, se tardaba bastante en responder sus mails pero logro mencionar que necesitaba unos días de sus vacaciones ahora mismo; él no tenía vacaciones desde hace años y según sabia Sam tampoco.

Ruby se lo negó, era un momento poco favorable para hacer esos trueques de horarios y favores por el incidente con la pandilla de Gordon. Dean golpeo la mesa y se mesó la barbilla, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba el modo de hacerse con unos cuantos días para enfocarse en hallar a Sam en ese mundo alterno que corría debajo del suyo en la oscuridad entre las sabandijas más viles...

Agobiado se echo para a tras en la silla por no obtener lo que necesitaba sin decir el porque realmente, volvió al teclado y en clave como le estaba hablando anteriormente le comunico que hablarían después, por lo que la mujer esperaría un nuevo mensaje de el, borro el canal seguro que había armado y salio de la oficina a media mañana, fuera de su horario habitual de almuerzo porque no le quedaba otra que encontrar a alguien que le respaldara y que Ruby le dijera que si a su pedido.

Tenía en el pensamiento lo que había leído mientras subía en el ascensor, la puerta, Jo sin creerse que su tío tuviera un doble que era cazador, que había otro Sam detrás de esa puerta que revisaron y en la que no hallaron nada mas que pedazos de piedra a su paso, de los demonios, de la madre de Jo pero principalmente que había otros mundos cruzando esa puerta de piedra que se caía a trozos.

 

Dean Smith no confía en nadie, menos en extraños o sujetos que ha visto una sola vez en su vida, pero esa persona era la única que no le molestó tener en su mesa, frente a él y Sam, incluso habló con él sin tapujos que ellos eran pareja, no sabe si fue por la situación, pero necesita a alguien que le cubra las espaldas, necesita a alguien cuya palabra le valga algo, aunque sólo sea un poco.

 

Caminó por los cubículos y todos eran muy informales a pesar del traje ,trabajaban desordenadamente y haciendo bastante ruido en ese piso, siguió curso esquivando gente y niños recién ingresados metidos de papeles hasta las orejas para dar con un cubículo silencioso, donde entre mapas de zonas desérticas, mansiones y ciudades albanesas, Misha Collins su novato-novato trazaba notas y colocaba papelitos amarillos con anotaciones en azul, Dean le miro un momento cuestionándose fieramente si hacer aquello o no, miro al hombre de espaldas, el cabello negro lo tenía desordenado y no parecía tan delgado o débil debajo del traje gris claro, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba.

 

Se descruzó de brazos y entró al cubículo, pero el agente ni se percató de ello ni de cuando se sentó en una de las sillas frente al pequeño escritorio.

 

\- Misha.- espetó secamente y el moreno saltó en su sitio solo para darse la vuelta un minuto entero después con el rostro pálido del susto que se llevó.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- el tono tambaleante lo hizo mirarle fijo sopesando que ese hombre ante el primer problema dé el brazo a torcer y le traicione.

\- Necesito un favor.,. No me gusta pedirlo y recién te conozco pero desgraciadamente eres mi mejor opción.- su tono es tal cual lo escuchó aquella vez, firme, sin duda y Misha solo pudo dar pequeños pasos hasta su silla y sentarse lentamente en ella.

\- Ok... y que podría ser eso...-

\- No podemos hablar aquí... solo diré que haré unos arreglos y necesito que me cubras, ven a esta dirección al salir del trabajo, estaré esperándote después de las ocho en esta dirección...- no le toma demasiado a Dean tomar el marcador azul y uno de los post-it de la mano de Misha para anotar la información.

\- ¿Arreglos?- Misha mira el papel que le entrega el agente y cómo se marcha acto seguido sin mirar atrás o titubear.

 

El novato mira la letra cursiva perfilada y quizás demasiado hermosa para un agente tan recio, intentando comprender como es que apareció ese hombre de la nada detrás de él. Ni siquiera escucho cuando se sentó, pero la caligrafía lo atrapa sin poder llegar a decirle a Smith que él no sale en ese horario de la base. No tiene mas opción, lentamente y con la cabeza baja llega a la oficina de Ash Thomberton su jefe de división, el hombre más extraño e inusual de éste lado del hemisferio pero con una inteligencia remarcable, él le respetaba incluso mas que la mayoría de su compañeros porque su aspecto desgastado ojeroso y peinado estrafalario no eran motivo para mirarle a menos.

 

Lo que más le sorprendió era la energía que mostraba a su paso el agente Smith, eso le encandilaba, era como si el propio Misha fuera una luciérnaga comparada con un reflector de tres toneladas, pero eso no venía al caso, le planteó a su jefe que le cambiara el turno vespertino al diurno para salir temprano ese día y los que seguían, solo por si las moscas, el hombre, para su sorpresa miró su pc en silencio haciéndole sudar la gota gorda ,expectante y con un sencillo "hecho" le entrego un papel con sus horario y se giró para adentrarse nuevamente en una maqueta de la colmena, desmontando secciones armando nuevas y simplemente afilando la seguridad de la mismas él solo.

 

Prefirió no interrumpir, objetar o preguntar el por qué simplemente le había concedido aquello, cuando solo tenía dos semanas de estar allí, pero era mejor no decir nada, volver a su oficina y terminar en lo que estaba trabajando para poder salir de allí a horario, solo que Thomberton lo detuvo en el pasillo y con las manos en sus hombros le dijo lo que no se esperaba.

 

\- Estoy contigo cien por ciento Misha, si alguien mas vuelve a meterse contigo puedes contar conmigo, no seré el músculo que puede detener algo como lo que paso en el baño.- Ash solo palmeo sus hombros mientras él se quedaba helado poco a poco entrando en un pánico que su rostro nunca mostraba.-... Nadie de mi equipo será acosado solo por un gusto particular, hombre, como me hubiera gustado ver como Smith le ponía los morros de colores.. ja ja si habré visto en acción a ese agente...- se seca las lágrimas con una risotada de por medio y Misha nota como todo el mundo está mirándole, espiando esa situación desde las puertas de su cubículos.-... en fin, ¡me encanta tu trabajo! Sé que sólo tienes unas semanas aquí pero el "escape del hombre gris" en ese esquema desértico fue genial hombre, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ¡Oh! Y como acorralaste a ese agente en la zona de pruebas para obligarlo a salir por la ventila y salvarle la vida en las practicas ¡fue genial! Oh, por cierto, me has inspirado para un nuevo sistema de seguridad, quiero comentarlo contigo otro día...- una palmada de despedida y ve como el cabello largo y lacio salta por los hombros de su jefe al alejarse.

 

Todo el mundo vuelve a su puestos cuando el emprende el regreso a su oficina, su espalda está rígida, como sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, esta perplejo por esa conversación, el corazón se le sale por ser la comidilla de todo el piso, por ser observado en medio de esa unilateral conversación que no se esperaba para nada.

 

Mas tarde entre un dolor de cabeza espantoso y su auto Volkswagen rojo que no quería arrancarle, con el papel en la mano y los dedos aferrados al volante llega a una granja, apartada de todo, el pasto verde y la casa eran de cuento, ver a Dean poniendo focos en el porche con la camiseta de algodón blanco remarcando su figura y arremangada sobre los hombros y esos vaqueros gastados que parecen tener mucho tiempo de vida era casi erótico, si no fuera por la expresión de cabreo y las ojeras del hombre que parecía no haber dormido, el estaría babeando el volante en una de sus fantasías imposibles.

 

Se acomodó la corbata respiro hondo y cuando Dean volteó a mirar al vehículo que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, él detuvo el auto, bajó y se dirigió al rubio que le ponía las piernas de mantequilla, tratando de parecer una persona debajo de su traje y no alguien que moría de miedo con la opinión general del mundo.

 

\- ¡Hey!- saludó efusivamente el rubio cuando una mujer de cabellera dorada apareció de la nada detrás de él y limpiándose las manos de grasa de auto, que también manchaba su rostro, su expresión era más dura incluso que la de Dean.

\- Ah… hola...- contestó sin poder mirar el recelo en los ojos castaños de la chica.

\- Pasa, tenemos que hablar de algo.- la sola mención con esa compañía lo hizo temblar, tenía demasiado tiempo de no entrar a una casa desconocida con otro hombre o con una mujer en ella, dudó y Dean noto la desconfianza por lo que lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

\- ¡Espera! Que… ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar no podemos hablarlo afuera?- pregunta evasivamente pero Dean no tenía tiempo para ello y nota como se resiste a dar un paso más.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- espetó sin cuidado metiéndolo a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, el pelinegro le miro con el miedo pintado en los ojos azules pero al voltear aquella mujer, que entró previamente, le echó un vaso de agua en la cara.-¿¡Pero qué haces Jo!?- preguntó el rubio mientras él se sacudía la sorpresa del agua fría en el rostro.

\- Cerciorándome que no sea un demonio...- Misha se froto los ojos quitando el líquido de sus pestañas cuando la agresiva muchacha le cortó por sorpresa y le hizo pegarse a la pared y agarrarse la mano herida asustado.- está bien, está limpio.- dijo ella sin más, retirándose de su lado mientras la mano le sangraba.

\- ¿Estás loca?- Jo mira de mal modo a Dean metiendo el cuchillo de plata en la funda al costado de su cadera sin disculparse con el invitado.

\- No me digas loca, no lo estoy...- protesta casi ofendida, alejándose de ellos y metiéndose de cabeza en los libros que se habían amontonado en la sala rodeando el sofá.

\- Misha...-

\- ¡Suéltame no me toques!, ¡yo me voy!- dijo sosteniéndose la mano empapado y asustado, sacando algo del poco valor que tenía escondido para salir de allí.

\- Espera necesito tu ayuda.- después de apartarlo con un atrevimiento que no sabe de dónde salió, se voltea en medio del porche y lo encara.

\- ¿Y así lo pides? ¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi vida de mierda para que te hagas el misterioso y una niña de metro y medio me empape y me corte sin siquiera presentarse!- sus manos están girando y expresándose como Dean jamás lo había visto mientras que marcha trás de él.

\- ¡Sam está en problemas! ¡Necesito que me cubras!- le grita y Misha se detiene en seco, se vuelve para mirarle lentamente mientras que esas palabras entran su cabeza.

\- ¿Sam? ¿Tu Sammy?-

\- Si, alguien se lo llevo pero no puedo dejar mi puesto en archivos para ir por él, ni siquiera sé cómo, solo sé que necesito a dos personas que me cubran, pero no confió en nadie más que pueda tomar mi lugar en la agencia.- su voz es calmada pero apremiante, Dean había caminado hasta él y con su cuerpo le tapa la luz de la casa en esa noche estrellada.

\- ¿Se lo llevaron? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?- su rostro completamente preocupado hizo suspirar a Dean aliviado, pudo sentir en su cuerpo que podía confiar en él.

\- En realidad creerás que es una locura, algo muy... inverosímil pero lo que voy a contarte es un secreto y no puedes decirle a nadie de esto...- Dean hizo un ademan con el cuerpo invitándolo a entrar, el solo puso un pie delante de otro siguiéndole, esperando escuchar el porqué, los parámetros de esa historia que obligo al rubio a llevarle allí.

\- ¿Es por alguna misión encubierta? ¿Algún secreto de estado?- Dean negó y la expresión fruncida del hombre de ojos azules buscando las posibilidades de las pocas palabras que había escuchado.

 

Dean lo condujo de nuevo a la casa con su mano en su cuello, la casa a lo lejos tenía todas las luces prendidas, las horas pasaron mientras el agente se explicaba, en un principio Misha no creyó una palabra, su mundo se abrió en miles de pedazos como si e cascaron en el que vivía lleno de miedo e indecisión no significara nada, ni todos los años sufriendo por su condición parecían tener importancia, trato de negarlo, de no creerle... pero lo libros frente a sus ojos, todos y cada uno hablando de una criatura diferente descripta a la perfección no lo dejaban eludir aquello.

 

Le tomo más de unas horas procesar todo aquello, deambulando por la casa, preparando café, sumergido en alguna lectura como un zombi. Podía ver en el rostro de Dean la desesperación y el deseo de encontrar a su compañero, no comprendía como Sam había desaparecido aún pero mirando el cuaderno de cuero, el único objeto que era diferente de las pilas de libros raros, comprendió simplemente como estratega que es desde un punto que no era el de cazador o agente especial, "el relato es de un hombre viejo y los sucesos de la noche anterior..." murmuró seguro de que algo había accionado la puerta, algo sobrenatural había hecho desaparecer a Sam sin pretenderlo, Dean y Jo le miraron sorprendidos cuando elaboraba en voz alta su teoría.

 

Si Sam se había topado con algún demonio esa noche como su abuelo con aquel lobo, el hombre de ojos azules se aclaró la voz para ser mas consistente con su teoría que eso era lo había sido la llave para que la puerta se abriera y si así había sido Sam no estaba en ese mundo con ellos.

 

Las miradas de Dean y Johanna se abrieron más y se miraron entre sí estupefactos, la chica reacciona tomándose de los cabellos, maldiciéndose por estúpida, aquello era lo más lógico saltando de su asiento y caminado enérgicamente en círculos con renovada energía.

 

\- Ok, Ok, si eso es correcto solo necesitamos algo sobrenatural y abriremos la puerta.- se dijo a sí misma tomando sus armas de la mesa de la cocina armándose hasta los dientes solo para atravesarla y traer a Sam de vuelta.

\- ¿Tienes algo sobre natural? ¿Aquí?- pegunto asustado el agente novato siguiéndolos a la cocina, Dean miró a la chica detenidamente, comprobando cómo su hombro aun sangraba un poco a través de las vendas. El agente estiró un dedo y hundió la falange en la herida sin previo aviso y luego en su costado deliberadamente, la chica cayó de rodillas con un grito sujetándose al caer de la mesa como pudo, Misha no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios haces! ¡Ahhgg!- espetó entre dientes la pequeña rubia tratando de aguantar el punzante dolor e incorporarse...

\- Estás herida, así no podrás enfrentarte a lo que haya del otro lado...- le miro con dureza ignorando el dolor de la chica y las palabras de Misha.

\- Oigan...- levantó la mano el novato, apenas tratando de llamar la atención.

\- ¡No irás, yo iré! Estas herida y eres inútil si algo trata de detenerte.- Dean tomó el arma de entre los dedos de la muchacha casi arrancándosela porque la niña no quería soltarla aún sin poder levantarse del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

\- ¡Tú no sobrevivirás un segundo! ¡Nos sabes a lo que te enfrentas!- le grito con medio pulmón estrujado de dolor.

\- ¡PUEDEN CERRAR EL PICO DE UNA VEZ Y ESCUCHARME?- ambos miraron a Misha con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos por el grito que pego no era propio de su imagen o personalidad.- Gracias... si lo que me contaron es verídico, ninguno podrá ir a ningún lado, esto o esto...- tomo la daga plateada y el cuchillo infernal en sus manos dejándolos sobre la mesa.- No servirán. La puerta no reacciona a ésto según me contaron cuando estuvieron junto a ella, pero sí cuando Sam estaba allí, por lo tanto alguna criatura debe empujarlos por la puerta en mi opinión.- Dean y Jo se miraron cuando la chica se puso de nuevo sobre su pies.

\- Que significa eso...- pregunto la chica sujetándose las costillas.

\- Significa que saldremos de caza.- la voz de Dean sonó oscura y ni siquiera el vacío de la habitación se animó a hacer un eco de ella, Jo le miro sorprendida pero detenidamente y asintió, solo Misha tembló y palideció ante la idea.

 

Del otro lado de la puerta las cosas se ponían incomodas para los Winchester, aunque Wesson no era tan diferente de Sam (bueno es un decir, el chico de otra dimensión era algo más delicado e inseguro) el lugar donde terminó durmiendo, por más que a él no le molestaba dormir junto a otro hombre, no le hizo mucha gracia al menor de los Winchester. La respuesta de su hermano fue sencilla "duermes contigo mismo desde hace treinta años, ¡deja de chillar!".

 

Fue una semana completa en que convivieron, encontraron los libros y los estudiaron pero además de anécdotas y cosas muy personales de su tío Bobby no había nada, solo el detalles de cómo le crió, sus orgullos y como deseaba que Wesson fuera su hijo biológico, era lo que los detuvo de seguir leyendo. Wesson lloro mucho mientras leían aquello incluso Sam no titubeo en abrazarlo o prestarle un hombro cuando el dolor de su perdida aún estaba fresco, llorando cada recuerdo porque extrañaba a ese hombre, el que le dio un hogar sin pensarlo, él y Dean sentían muy similar por su propio Bobby por lo que dejaron los diarios de lado tratando de investigar otro modo de devolverlo a su mundo.

 

Pero no fue tan malo como creyeron los Winchester, además Wesson era hábil con la computadora y les enseñó muchas cosas que les serían útiles en el futuro. También se pasaron horas investigando tipos de puertas transportadoras, para sorpresa de la copia y del propio Sam, en ese mundo había demasiadas referencia sobrenaturales al respecto, pero por otro lado tenían el mismo gusto en comida, en ropa, música y sobretodo en mujeres... lo cual incluía mirar mal a todas las camareras voluptuosas que miraban al mayor como un pedazo de carne, al que manosean sin recato y el cual disfrutaba con ello a lo grande.

 

Sam se dio cuenta de que esos eran celos de Wesson por "los" y "las" que rondaban a su hermano puesto que el chico le hablaba de eso constantemente en privado y de lo cual no entendía mucho el porqué, él no se había percatado hasta ese momento de todo eso o de que no sólo las mujeres volteaban a ver a su hermano, ni que le coqueteaban sin pensarlo, también había hombres que lo miraban lascivamente y sin mosquearse de que los dos castaños los pescaran infraganti, era escuchar sus insinuaciones y sin mover un musculo facial se alejaba de esas situaciones empujando a Dean con ellos dos, por lo que su nuevo descubrimiento lo llevaba a vigilar a todo el que se le acercara y compartía esto con Wesson sin darse cuenta en cierta medida, sólo porque temía que Dean se contagiara de algo asqueroso o terminal y el veía como Wesson sufría porque extrañaba a "su" propio Dean.

 

El pecoso decía poco y nada de que ambos estuvieran a su lado todo el tiempo, caminando por la calle uno a cada lado, su hermanito ya llamaba la tensión de la gente con su altura y sus espaldas kilométricas pero con dos todo el maldito planeta volteaba a verlos, vestidos similar exceptuando las chaquetas y las camisas ambas de su hermano originalmente, solo Sam tenía el tatuaje en el cuerpo y Dean sentía como se le erizada la piel cuando el otro se le acercaba demasiado porque le parecía como si Meg hubiera entrado a su cuerpo o lo hubiera copiado al sasquatch.

 

Por lo que lo obligó a tatuarse a la fuerza, Sam tuvo que intervenir y tratar de convencer a Wesson el cual se negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos porque los tatuajes no entraban en su rango de posibilidades en esa vida, pero cuando le explicaron que los demonios que los perseguían continuamente podían poseerlo se opuso aún con mas ahincó, Dean exasperado y usando lo que sabía se aprovechó de Wesson y Sam no podía creer lo que oía con la boca abierta viendo como su hermano manipulaba a su copia con descaro.

Sin pensarlo Dean se uso a si mismo para influenciar en el alto agente, Sam no podía creer estar escuchando eso pero así fue y solo pudo quedarse boquiabierto.

 

\- ¿Acaso quieres que me maten, me torturen me corten en pedacitos y me metan a una bolsa para armarme de nuevo y seguir torturándome? ¿Y Sam, dejarás que se quede solo? ¿Sabes lo que haría un demonio por ponerme las manos encima?- espetó sin un gramo de duda, casi cabreado, su hermano mirando a los ojos de su copia el cual empalideció al punto de que su piel tostada parecía verde con la idea y sus ojos rasgados abiertos de par en par, sentándose en la silla del local sin rechistar donde lo arrastraron para tatuarlo.

 

Wesson se agarró a su brazo escondiéndose de Dean el resto del día. Dean que caminaba triunfante mientras que del pobre tío del FBI se quejaba del dolor que sentía en su hombro por el tatuaje. Tampoco le habló, ni le miró en días. Dean empezaba a molestarle esta actitud y Sam se enojó con él por insensible, jugando con el pobre corazón del chico que estaba obviamente enamorado del Dean del otro lado.

 

Fastidiado Dean se fue de juerga por todos los sermones que su hermanito le dedico por culpa del otro gigante, literalmente de juerga de esas que no terminan, por lo que Sam y Wesson no le vieron volver esa noche... ni al día siguiente, al final Sam tuvo que salir a buscarlo con su gemelo porque el chico no hacia mas que mirar por la ventana, esperando que el impala aparezca por algún lado o que su hermano decida llamar a su celular.


	17. Winchester no es solo otra palabra.

Sam Wesson se preocupaba por Dean Winchester de una manera que el menor de los cazadores aún no entendía. Era extraña la manera en que lo descubría mirándole o esperándole, tratando de ser disimulado, pero lo que si notaba es que había amor en su rostro. Le hacía sentir incomodo, sin duda, pero también se preguntaba cómo era que llego a sentir eso por alguien tan similar a su hermano, Wesson no dejaba de hablar de su Dean cuando su hermano no estaba, era como si nombrarlo le aliviara la preocupación de no verle más.

 

Su hermano mayor no pensaba igual, pero supuesto que notaba que le miraba, podía notar la incomodidad en él. Todo eso cambió un poco cuando una cacería inesperada en medio de su investigación por devolver a Sam, los llevó a por un objeto que necesitaban para su más reciente cruzada, solo que sus intenciones de tomar un libro de astrología del demonio "Ammy" tuvieron consecuencias, el maligno ser no se tomó bien que no quisieran darle nada a cambio. Previamente los hermanos Winchester discutieron que Wesson con su poca masa muscular comparada con Sam y su nula participación en el campo de batalla les esperaría en el auto a que volvieran, pero como eso no pasó por horas , la curiosidad innata del agente ganó triunfal en su fuero interno a la recomendación de Dean por lo que fue a ver porque se tardaban tanto.

 

Arriesgando su vida al ensartar al demonio con el cuchillo del pecoso, les rescató al estar atados de los tobillos al techo, ganándose unos puntos de respeto en el ranking de Dean, incluso festejó la aparición del agente en un momento más que oportuno. Con su camisa blanca arremangada Dean le dio una palmada antes de arrebatar de los huesudos dedos del demonio el pequeño libro que decía cuándo podrían cerrar las puertas del infierno para siempre.

 

Dean invitó a una cerveza a su doble llamándole Sammy con una cariñosa palmada en la espalda al salir de esa abandonada fábrica, con el libro en mano. El mayor de los cazadores estaba entusiasmado, estaba más cerca de lo que creía para hacer su sueño realidad y librar al mundo de los demonios de una sola vez y para siempre. Cuando llegaron al bar, Wesson miro el local como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo, su expresión los hizo detenerse a un costado a preguntarse el porqué de eso.

 

\- ¿Está todo bien Sammy?- el tono de su hermano fue fraternal y por un momento Sam creyó que le decía a él pero Dean miraba a Wesson.

\- Este bar... es el que suelo visitar con Dean...- el chico no saca la vista del cartel, miró al norte por la ruta pero allí no había nada mas que bosques y fauna susurrando en la noche, en aquella dirección, en su mundo, por ese mismo camino hay departamentos, casas, toda una urbanización y el departamento de Dean lo cual removió su interior y se le hizo más pesado.

\- Vamos adentro, te mereces una cerveza, vamos Sam.- su hermano intenta ignorar la mirada perdida de Wesson en el horizonte, como su expresión de anhelo y soledad en un rostro idéntico al de él, llamándole la atención con un golpe en su brazo.

\- Hey... Wesson anda entremos...- Sam le espera y el suspiro de su gemelo le duele hasta a él, él sabe lo que es extrañar a alguien que se ama, el extrañó hasta el cansancio a Jess y aún extraña a la última mujer a la que abrió su corazón, con el hombre a su lado, pasa su brazo por su hombros pegándolo a él para entrar al bar.

 

No le sorprende a Wesson ver a la misma camarera que le hizo enojar ese viernes de San Patricio al manosear a Dean frente a su cara, y por la cual él y Dean se acercaron lo suficiente para poder decir lo que sentían. Sentado junto a los hermanos Winchester ellos son la atracción principal de esa noche, a Dean le encanta la atención y Sam tiene que hacer muchos gestos y pegarse al hombro de Wesson para alejar a tantas mujeres que le miran como si fueran un helado doble de chocolate.

 

Las copas pasan y la naturaleza natural de ambos hombres idénticos sobresalta mas aun con su curiosidad y la manera de hablar hasta por los codos, Wesson dio una larga lista de la personalidad de su Smith y Dean aún no entendía como un tío así... que dirige comandos especiales termino con un tío como el... el típico ratón de biblioteca. Sam le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa enfadado por la acotación, incluso a él le fastidio que lo rebajara así, porque para Sam él no era ninguna joyita ni nada parecido pero solo desanimaba más a Wesson.

 

\- ¡Eh! ¡Por qué fue eso! -

\- ¡Tú sabes por qué, deja de molestarlo!-

\- No estoy molestando.- y Dean por poco se cae del banquillo al irse demasiado de lado.

\- ¡Si lo haces y creo que has bebido demasiado Dean!- el pecoso le miro enojado y Sam rodó los ojos, los ojos verdes fueron a parar al otro Sam y su aturdido propietario estiró su mano hacia el clon de su hermano.

\- ¿Sammy? ¿Te estoy molestando?- Dean posa su mano en la cabeza de Sam y le palmea la cabeza como si fuese su hermanito menor, Sam mira el gesto y no sabe que sentir con eso, solo puede verlo con los ojos grandes y expectantes.

\- No... Bueno si, es que... creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Dean, trabajamos juntos, venimos a este bar todo el tiempo, vamos a su departamento o a mi casa, creo que no me he separado de el por más de un día y solo por unas horas, lo extraño...- Wesson deja caer su cabeza en la mesa y junto a su cerveza, Sam nota que él también ha tomado bastante porque le está hablando a su hermano de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Encontraremos una solución "mi" Sammy y yo siempre encontramos una salida... un camino... una ventana por la cual salir o recurrir, ¿no Sam?- y le mira con los ojos brillantes y la pupila dilatada haciendo de sus ojos algo grande y súper verde.

\- Si es cierto.- responde sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, porque los dos hombres se sonríen tontamente algo bebidos y el aún esta decentemente entonado con tres cervezas encima, apurando la que tiene en la mano hasta dejar el fondo blanco del vaso.

\- Necesito verle...- protesta levantándose alejándose de la mano de Dean.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Me tienes a mí no? ¿No soy un calco?- los dos Sam le miran como se arregla el pelo, su ropa, usando su chulería para alegrarle y ambos hombres castaños se echan a reír, Dean mira esta reacción idéntica y se marea un poco al notar que no sabe cuál es cual.

\- Si, pero Dean no hace lo que tu cuando le beso, eso seguro...- dice aminorando la risa limpiándose una lágrima, recargándose en Sam para no caer del banquillo.

\- ¡Va! Ni que fuera mejor que yo.- el cazador se cruza de brazos, los gemelos lo miran con los ojos bien abiertos y se largan reír de nuevo, la camarera simplemente aparece un segundo después detrás de él, pasando su dedos pequeños por el borde de su camisa azul llamando la atención de Dean que le mira y le dedica media sonrisa.

 

La mujer ignora a los dos hombres que dejan de reír y la miran, esa camarera eriza la piel de Wesson, Sam, que tiene su mano echada sobre el hombro de su gemelo siente como reacciona ante eso percibiéndolo a través de la camisa mientras los dos observan como esa mano, baja hasta la pierna de su hermano y acaricia su muslo subiendo por él, Dean apoya sus codos en la mesa ocultando como la camarera le va a tocar y como sus labios rojos se pegan al oído de él.

 

En un momento la pequeña figura curvilínea es empujada levemente separándola de Dean, la mujer mira sorprendida a Wesson y éste la mira mal poniendo su banquillo junto al del cazador bloqueándole el paso, la mira con ira y la mandíbula encajada, la mujer rodea a Dean para espetarle su disconformidad pero se ve interrumpida por Sam que imita a Wesson que le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mujer suelta el aire indignada y golpea su taco contra el piso entre el ruido del lugar esperando una explicación o que el rubio haga algo.

 

Solo que Wesson rodea el brazo de Dean y pone su mentón sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirarle le saca la lengua.

 

\- Ehmmm ¿Sammy? ¿Qué haces?-

\- Esa mujer me desespera lo mismo hizo con mi Dean y solo...ggrrrrr...- levanto la mirada y fijo a los ojos le espeto su disconformidad.- es una cualquiera y me enerva que piense que puede tenerte solo por ponerte las uñas de gato rojas encima.- Dean suelta solo dos carcajadas sin creerse esa escena de celos tan palpable.

\- ¡¿Escuchaste eso Sam? Ja ja esta celoso...- pero a la sonrisa se le va cuando ve a Sam alejar a la mujer con improperios y hacer lo mismo que Wesson, tomarle del brazo, mira al frente como si la mujer no existiera y cree que tomó demasiado porque eso es muy raro.

\- ¿Que decías Dean?- vuelve su cabeza muy deprisa y se ríe por el mareo que le dio, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano en su frente.- Ja ja ja ¿Le viste la cara Sammy?- mira a su gemelo casi riéndose y de repente todo eso le parece divertido.

\- ¡Sí! ¡No me lo esperaba pero hiciste muy bien! Ja ja vas a ver que no vuelve!- los dos se ríen y los ojos de Dean van de un hombre al otro, idénticos sujetos colgados de su brazos, riendo como hacía meses que no le escuchaba a Sam y ahora lo hacía por partida doble.

\- Ja, Ja, si, muy divertido niños, pero cómo nos van a traer mas cerveza si la camarera no vuelve ¿eh?- les espetó y los dos con la misma expresión sonriente no pudo diferenciarlos, eso le asustó, lo puso serio pensando en que pasaría si se mimetizaban por completo, y no había diferencia entre uno y el otro.

\- ¡Yo voy! ¿Me lo cuidas un segundo?- Wesson alzo la mano feliz como si fuera un niño y luego lo empujo un poquito hacia Sam que divertido asintió.

\- Ve tranquilo que no se me escapa – acotó su hermanito y él le torció el ceño descolocado de que dijera algo así.

\- Sam suelta...- le pidió pero su hermanito solo lo dejó sentar derecho sin soltar su brazo mirando como Dean le preguntaba que pensaba que hacía.

\- Lo siento pero mi gemelo me pidió algo encarecidamente...- la mirada de pocas pulgas de Dean apareció y el rodó de nuevo sus ojos.- Oh vamos Dean!... es solo un juego, para reírnos un rato... ¿Acaso no sabes jugar? ¿Ya se te olvido? ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo jugábamos en el asiento trasero del auto y armábamos un alboroto para que papá nos preste atención? ¿Y cuando nos preguntaba porque demonios discutíamos y le contestábamos que porque uno decía que él quería mas al otro?- Dean olía el aliento de Sam alcoholizado y la comisura de sus labios se curvo, observo en su nebulosa de alcohol atentamente los rasgados ojos multicolor, enternecido de como Sam recordaba uno de los detalles que el atesoraba a pesar del lamentable estado de su alma.

\- Si, si me acuerdo...- murmuro en un tono bajo, embelesado de ese recuerdo tan dulce de su hermanito peleándole, con el chupete que se rehusaba a dejar a los cinco años en la mano.

\- Pues juega conmigo, no seas malo... eso le quitará un poco el pesar a Sammy... ¿Que dices...?- Sam esperaba su respuesta atentamente revisando esa chispa en los ojos verdes que le miraban atento cuando su gemelo apareció con una bandeja en las manos.

\- ¡Chupitos para todo el mundo!- esbozo sonriente Wesson sorprendiendo a ambos con los hoyuelos en sus mejillas realzando su sonrisa, y Dean soltó el aire en una carcajada.

\- ¡Ok juguemos!- soltó Dean y Sam sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras tan sencillas, le soltó el brazo tomando uno de los pequeños vasos de tequila y los tres los levantaron en el aire brindando con el sonido del cristal que chocaba.

 

Una de las razones por la que disfruta ir a un bar con su hermanito es que se tienta fácilmente por cualquier cosa, solo con dos copas de mas Sam le escucha atento a cualquier historia que cuente y se mata de la risa con su despilfarro de carisma, pero tener a dos hombres idénticos riéndose ampliamente sin poder detener la risa por la última frase que soltó sobre aquel altercado en Minneapolis y el motociclista y la chica con la que viajaba los ponía a ambos con el rostro rojo de no poder respirar de tanta risa, los hoyuelos mostrándose como si no existiera un mañana.

 

Wesson le coquetea (cree él) que sin darse cuenta, pegándose a él o dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro, Sam le llama la atención sin ganas de detenerle en realidad, riéndose de lo ridículo que su hermano se ve con su imagen colgada de su brazo, pero Sammy no deja de decir como extraña a su novio. Dean sonrió, porque este Sammy en la borrachera también poseía las cualidades de su hermano Sam y es la de no tener recato alguno o medida para cuando su lengua se suelta, preguntando cosas que él no quiere saber de su hermano, o viceversa con su hermano preguntando como fue que sintió interés por Smith, que cambio una amistad por un romance del que suspira continuamente.

 

Claro Sammy no se calla tampoco y le contaba todo en voz baja, dejándolo a un costado por un momento, pero a pesar del ruido y de que los gemelos frente a sus ojos están hombro con hombro cuchicheando, la música a todo volumen no escapa de su oídos, el sueño húmedo y sin efecto de Wesson por un hombre desconocido que termino por excitarlo sin contemplaciones cuando el desconocido se trasformó en su viva imagen... desnudándose solo para él, después de atarlo a la cama en el intento de seducirlo, rápidamente con el rostro rojo por el murmullo que Sam escucha tan atentamente y mirando fijo a los ojos de Sammy lo incomoda complemente, así que dice en voz alta que debe ir al baño y despejarse la turbulencia del alcohol en ella.

 

Los dos se rieron mirándole a la cara, pero una sola frase lo dejó ir en paz.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿En serio?... - responde a sus gestos.- El líquido en mi vejiga sumado al tiempo trascurrido es igual a una visita al baño así que dejen de mirarme así, par de cotorras...- Dean se subió una manga de la camisa azul y luego la otra mientras caminaba entre la gente lejos de las dos cotorras que tenía por hermano y visitante.

 

Eran ya las dos de la mañana en el bar, para cuando salió del baño algo divertido por lo que un tío le propuso en el allí, negando y sonriendo por lo fácil que todo el mundo le ofrecía sexo sin ataduras, caminó por el bar sorteando gente tratando de divisar a las dos gotas de agua que estaban con él, pero la mesa vacía y una camarera levantando las copas le quito un poco la borrachera, sus ojos y su mente aturdida recorrieron el local en un giro rápido buscándoles, más allá... al fondo del local un gentío vitoreaban a todo volumen algo que el reconoció como su apellido, por extraño que parezca, en una repetición continua y exaltada, que le hizo torcer el entrecejo, extrañado se acercó empujando la nube espesa de cuerpos que se interponían entre él y la razón de tanto alboroto.

 

En una mesa de pool un hombre vestido de motero enfundado en cuero, miraba con un bigote fino y largo como Sam y Sammy lanzaban dardos uno detrás de otros a la par al mismo centro del blanco, hombro derecho con hombre izquierdo los dos hombres lanzaban los dardos en completa sincronía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, noto como el hombre de cuero se levantó cabreado por estar perdiendo y colocándose unos nudillos de metal con puntas entre los dedos.

 

Por una razón u otra el terminó empezando la pelea, los tres terminaron algo golpeados saliendo por la puerta de atrás con un gentío corriendo detrás de ellos, su hermano y Wesson se reían aun colgados uno del otro tambaleándose por uno de los callejones junto a él. Una media hora después de aquello, Dean traía una pack de seis cervezas en la mano que compro en una licorería de veinticuatro horas para la mañana siguiente.

 

Rápidamente entre conversaciones y respuestas directas de Dean sobre a cual prefería mas, llevaron a más risas y a tener a un melenudo de dos metros de cada lado colgado de su cuello, mas risas de parte de los tres, Wesson hablaba y hablaba era como una máquina y Sam no dejaba de preguntar de la universidad como se decidió a entrar en el FBI, como llegó al archivo, como conoció a Smith y allí la conversación volvió a tornarse incómoda para el Winchester sin clon...

 

Ya en el motel de turno con la mesa llena de los cuadernos de Bobby y mas papeles que esos dos tenían investigando ya dos semanas, solo prendieron la televisión con el sonido bajo en esas películas en blanco y negro de vaqueros, ellos continuaban riéndose. El pecoso estaba sentado en su cama con una pierna sobre el colchón deseando una cerveza pero sabiendo que las necesitaría al levantarse y desistió de ellas, Sam y Sammy hablaban en el filo de la otra cama frente a frente, el escuchaba como Sammy hablaba de Dean y su mal humor y lo antisocial que era, con un cariño en sus palabras que le afectaba un poco el relato, él amaba a Dean, su tono lo delataba, su mirada llena de algo que Sam no tenía también.

 

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- ¿Entonces qué?- pregunto divertido Sammy, era raro escuchar una conversación con dos voces idénticas en el mismo tono, como las mismas entonaciones en las palabras y expresiones.

\- ¿Fue muy raro besar a otro tío?- soltó Sam y Dean se quería morir, bufando en silencio.

\- Si... pero Dean tenía este sabor en la boca, era extraño pero necesitaba saber cómo se sentía como si...-

\- ¡Ok basta!- los gemelos voltearon a verlo extrañados con la nube alcohólica en los ojos y sin entender.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Se dan cuanta lo incómodo que es? ¿Que estén hablando de un tío idéntico a mí, que es su novio y que su personalidad es calcada a la mía? ¿Y que mi hermanito no deje de preguntar cómo fue su primer beso juntos o su experiencia sexual? ¿O toda su maldita relación amorosa?- soltó exasperado mirando a ambos bien de cerca, mirando a ambos alternadamente intentando ver si ellos entendían lo que le decía.

\- No quise molestarte Dean...- el tono pequeño y completamente diferente de su hermano, el arrepentido rostro de Wesson lo hizo sentir una mierda llevándose una mano al rostro y refregándose lo mientras que con la otra soportaba su peso sentado en la cama vecina.

\- No, no te lo tomes así Sammy, el está celoso nada más...- soltó Sam sin pensar intentando arreglar el ambiente que se tornó desagradable por un minuto pero Wesson lo miro interrogante al no entender porque decía eso.

\- ¡No estoy celoso!- Dean se sentó derecho ante tal acusación de su hermano.

\- Si lo estas.- aseguro.

\- No, no lo estoy.- Sammy se mareaba mas yendo de su copia a Dean y de Dean a su copia mientras se decían que sí y que no muchas veces más.

\- ¡Basta! Celos o no me marean...- Sam se agarró la cabeza y se sentó junto a Dean tratando de que la cabeza deje de darse vueltas.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Dean sobándole la espalda viendo que el chico no podía enfocar en algo fijo y su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco.

\- ¿Cómo es que dices tú siempre?- repite como recordando algo al mirarle la imagen de Dean se dobla y gira una sobre otra costándole enfocar.- Oh si, No preguntes.- y solo por inercia porque es lo único que desea desde hace ya dos semanas, apoya suavemente sus labios en los voluptuosos del cazador que se queda inmóvil, estático por el acto.

\- Sammy...- susurra Sam al verle como protesta, viendo como Dean no sale corriendo o se limpia la boca exaltado, sacando de su corazón un arrebato de celos, porque no quiere que Wesson bese a su hermano, porque Wesson tiene novio y porque es "su" hermano no el de él.

\- Quiero volver a casa...- murmura al descender a su cuello y abrazarse a él, Dean con una mano le palmea el codo entendiendo el desliz de un borracho, pero Sam no es tan comprensivo y se cruza a la otra cama y empuja a Wesson que cae dormido en el colchón.

\- Eh... Sam...- el cazador de ojos verdes no comprende bien que pasó o como es que Sam lo está abrazando de espaldas rodeándolo con brazo y piernas obligándolo a recostarse en su pecho.- ¿Qué haces?- dice notando como Wesson ronca justo enfrente de ellos.

\- Emm... yo... ¿Dime que no te gusto eso...?- pregunta eso porque en realidad no sabe que está haciendo o diciendo, esta tan mareado como el agente del FBI pero con algo mas de resistencia a su alcoholizado estado.

\- Estás borracho Sam.. Suelta.- Dean trata de incorporarse pero no puede.

\- No me gusto.- lo aprieta más.

\- Que cosa.-

\- Él tiene novio no tiene por qué besarte.- protesta como si tuviera cinco años en su oído y Dean solo se ríe vagamente de ese tono.

\- Sam me confundió con su Dean eso es... ¿Espera estas celoso?- Dean voltea a verle entre los brazos y piernas hasta que da con sus ojos y tiene esa mirada dolida y frustrada que le confunde cada vez que la pone.

\- ¡No!... ¡claro que no!... una cosa es jugar y otra cosa es hacerlo enserio y ¡yo no estoy celoso! ¡No me mires así!- y Sam se levanta casi tirándolo de la cama y se encierra en el baño, con la cabeza girándole con más fuerza ahora que su pulso se aceleró y el alcohol aun corre por sus venas golpeando violentamente su corteza cerebral.

\- Sam...- golpea la puerta, pero esta no está cerrada y entra sin que el alto siquiera se dé cuenta.- Sam...- solo con el llamado en el pequeño espacio de dos por dos del baño el castaño se da cuenta de que está detrás de él.

\- ¡Hey estoy en el baño vete!- le espeta como si eso fuera suficiente.

\- Ja! ja! Dios mío ¿De verdad te dio celos? ¿O es porque otro tío me beso? Porque no es la primera vez que me pasa...- y los ojos de Sam se abren y Dean puede ver como todo su cuerpo está a punto de estallar de bronca.

\- ¿¡Como que no es la primera vez!?- le grita tan fuerte que Sammy en el otro lado de la puerta se da la vuelta en la cama.

\- Sam cálmate, los celos no son buenos ni siquiera entre hermanos.- Dean se rasca la cabeza pero eso solo enfada mas a Sam.

\- Si claro...- Sam trata de centrarse y su mano automáticamente se sostiene de la pared porque el mareo el desconcierto y las noticias de su hermano, casi lo tiran al suelo por lo que se sienta en el inodoro.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta tratando de verle la cara y una vena salta de la frente de su hermanito y suspira cansado.

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien!- le grita pero eso solo hace latir su cabeza por la que se la sujeta con fuerza y aprieta sus gestos en una mueca.

\- Haber deja...- le saca las manos de la cabeza y se arrodilla frente a el.- Si sigues gritando se va a estallar esa vena.- Dean le acaricia las sienes suavemente pero el movimiento circular no solo le calma el dolor, también le marea ese poquito que lo dejaría noqueado.

\- No dejes que te bese de nuevo ¿Ok?- el chico pide al abrir los ojos multicolores y él ve como trata de enfocar su rostro.

\- Ok, no mas besos con Wesson, prometido... ¿Eso incluye manoseo o aun puedo hacer eso...?- dice Dean solo para chivarlo(molestarlo o picarlo) con su risa socarrona mientras Sam solo abre su boca indignado y Dean hace algo antes de que empiece a gritar mas y tapa su boca con la suya.

 

Empujándolo un poco en la acción y acariciando sus labios, el sabor del alcohol y algo mas saturan deliciosamente su boca, desarmando a Samuel con el primer segundo que esa lengua acaricia la suya, no es un beso largo y Sam abre los ojos apenas Dean se separa de él y apoya su frente contra la de él respirando pesadamente.

 

\- Dios que borracho estoy... - es lo único que suelta y Sam lo procesa apenas mientras sus ojos se esfuerzan por cerrarse.

\- ¿Quiero ir a la cama Dean? No quiero quedarme dormido en el piso el baño...- murmura pero su cabeza solo rota un poco, alcanzando de nuevo los redondeados labios con un chasquido mimoso que abrió el pecho de Dean con un respiro involuntario y profundo, porque ese beso mucho más simple que el suyo se sintió el doble de peligroso y prohibido.

 

Por lo que se separó de él para no seguir con un rosario de "no debo" en su cabeza y la acción ciega de seguir besando aún más, sin darse cuenta de que Sam perdía el equilibrio mientras se apartaba, pero a pesar de su tardíos reflejos pudo sostenerlo de la camisa un minuto antes de que terminara en el piso, le miro intentando que no se le cerraran los ojos intentando no caer dormido allí mismo y notó que el gigante estaba dormido por completo, exhaló profundamente y con un esfuerzo sobre humano lo levantó poco a poco, el peso muerto de Sam no le es desconocido y solo pudo dejarlo sobre la cama arrastrándolo hasta ella.

 

Puso a ambos hombres idénticos a lo largo de la cama y los tapó, coloco el cesto metálico junto al cabeza de Wesson por si vomitaba y se tiró en su cama, abrazó la almohada y no se percató de que aun traía su chaqueta, solo se perdió en el momento extraño que tuvo con Sam a razón de Sammy... era confuso y su cabeza al fin sin poder soportar más embrollos se apagó dejándolo dormido boca abajo.


	18. El viaje

El mal humor es una de las características más fuertes de Dean Smith, pero este estado se ha visto incrementado hasta la cara de perro permanente por la ausencia de más de cuatro días de Sam. Días que se le fueron de entre los dedos rápidamente, ya que, a pesar de sus conocimientos de lucha, en la caza de seres sobrenaturales se trata más de instinto asesino y menos de tácticas de ataque, un instinto que en el pasado había tratado de mitigar en su ser, pero que ahora necesitó apremiantemente.

Sin embargo Jo no ha dejado de señalarle cada uno de sus errores, como si lo estuviera entrenando. Dean ha notado que no lo hace voluntariamente y también se dio cuenta de que así la han criado a ella, hay un patrón muy reconocible de la fuerza de ataque Seal. Pero después de los golpes, cortes profundos, sangrados copiosos, sentirse acorralado por el horror mismo, con peligro de muerte inmediato y matar a más de seis seres (aún tiene escalofríos de reconocer como vampiros, arácnidos sobre desarrollados, duendes come carroña y un wendigo escalofriante... que de echo existen), han capturado con vida a un Skinwalker, un descerebrado vagabundo que se hacía pasar por perro. Es ahora, con el objetivo cumplido, que vuelven a la granja.

Misha ha hecho hasta lo imposible para poder cubrir a Smith en el archivo. Verles volver esa noche en el auto de la chica, con lo que habían salido a buscar (y que no puede creer que de hecho lo lograran) es que su cuerpo se destensa un poco. Él le abre la puerta a Jo y esta lo mira con una fiereza y cara de pocos amigos que nunca le habían dedicado por tal gesto. La expresión de la menuda rubita detiene su respiraron por un segundo, pero ella le arrojó la bolsa con las armas al descender del coche, dándole un golpe en las costillas que le devuelve el oxígeno a sus pulmones. El aturdido agente reacciona por esos ojos castaños sin saber porque.

El rostro de Dean es casi de puro granito, mientras saca a arrastras al maniatado Skinwalker. Para Collins es solo un hombre viejo que al verle le gruñe y Dean tira de las cuerdas que lo mantienen en su sitio para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

Jo esta algo más lastimada, pero mejor de su hombro herido. Sin embargo Dean hace una llamada confirmando a una tal Rubí que ella y Misha le cubrirán en la agencia por los siguientes días. Los dos se miran y miran al agente que no dice más armando un nuevo bolso con armas. Johanna le enfrenta en una ferviente discusión, sin tapujos, sin importarle solo tener metro y medio y cincuenta kilos a su favor contra el agente. Es solo la mitad de cuerpo de lo que es Dean y el agente novato no deja de mirarla sorprendido por su coraje, viendo lo directa que es, la fuerza que desprende por cada poro a pesar de estar toda golpeada. Ella reniega con fuerza a su superior de que no irá solo al otro lado de la puerta dimensional, pero Dean, de repente, la derriba con un puñetazo en el rostro y el de ojos azules solo puede reaccionar a ponerse detrás de ella, evitando otro golpe al caer, dejándola desparramada en sus brazos. Misha, más que estupefacto, lo mira horrorizado por lo que cree un ataque sin sentido.

\- ¡Dean!- le reprocha al ver en el interior de su boca semi abierta, la sangre en sus dientes.

\- Que...- replica volteando levemente pero volviendo a meter las armas de la mesa en un bolso verde de tela.

\- ¿Tenías que golpearla?- pregunta con su expresión azorada en él.

\- Si; Si he aprendido algo de ella estos días... es que me seguiría al fin del mundo con tal de recuperar a su primo, Misha... lo haría sin importarle estar medio moribunda, desangrándose, con un brazo roto, ciega o sorda. Pero para terquedad estoy yo y eso es más que suficiente para esta misión.- le dice guardando el libro de Bobby en el mochila como también ropa para Sam y algo de dinero que espera que sea de utilidad en la otra dimensión.

\- No podías haber... no sé...dormirla... ¿Usar un dardo o algo así? Le saldrá flor de marca ahora...- Misha mira el delicado rostro notando como se hincha la mandíbula en un globo, ahora que está más cerca y alzándola en brazos lentamente viendo que no es la única herida, ya que las cicatrices que desperdigadas en su rostro atormentado le hacían notar lo bella que era esa chica a pesar de su vida, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

\- Porque la estas mirando así Misha... o tan de cerca, no me das la idea equivocada...- Dean le dice de reojo y el novato lo mira inmediatamente sorprendido con sus ojos azules abiertos sin entender demasiado eso, ladea su cabeza frunciendo el ceño intentando comprender, pero Dean solo exhala cansado.- Déjalo, no importa, me llevo al perro, tu cuídala y guíala a la base mañana ¿ok?- dice al salir de allí sin esperar respuesta, sabe que Misha a pesar de su cara de cansancio hará lo que le dice.

\- Ok, Dean...- murmura más para si cuando se ve solo en la cocina con la chica en brazos, analizado lo que su compañero le dijo sin poder evitar volver al rostro de Joanna y tratar de ver el porqué de cada una de esas marcas difuminadas en su rostro.

Cruzar al otro lado de la realidad no resulta difícil para Dean Smith, como tampoco dejar amarrado al Skinwalker a un árbol con agua y comida hasta que el regrese. Cae de boca al piso cuando atraviesa la puerta, sus ojos verdes miran a su alrededor, espantados, es mediodía en las ruinas de esa casa cuando se levanta, entre el polvo ve huellas y una escalera metálica a un costado de la pared del sótano, parece recién colocada, se pone la mochila, el bolso con armas, las provisiones al hombro y sube por ella hasta que nota que está rodeado de chatarra, pilas y pilas de autos oxidados.

Grita el nombre de Sam tan alto como sus pulmones son capaces de dilatar para exhalar el aire, pero solo un eco extraño y vacío vuelve a él. Resopla fastidiado, sus pensamientos lo llevan a saber que, con lo inquieto que es su novio, seguramente no se quedó allí todos esos días para esperarle, es más si en ese lugar hay cosas tan extrañas como las que había tenido el infortunio de conocer por las malas los últimos días, lo más probable es que Sam hubiera buscado refugio entre la gente.

Con la mochila al hombro y el sol ardiente en la espalda caminó hasta la calle frente a esa chatarrera, reconociendo la ruta se dirigió al pueblo. Se preguntaba si debería ir a la estación del sheriff y buscar a la autoridad del lugar... si Sammy estaba desorientado y quisiera saber dónde estaba, o tal vez encontrarle a él, eso sería lo que haría; también... el mejor modo sería hacer una llamada a la agencia, pero si la agencia no existía en este mundo, debería ser precavido de que la gente fuera normal o se encontrase con más anomalías de las que ya de hecho esperaba.

Había pasado un mes y medio con la misión importante pisándole los pies a los Winchester cuando Sammy tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Meg... un demonio real, un poco más extraño de lo normal pero aun así existente. Por infortunio, mientras que el demonio se deleitaba con la figura de ambos castaños y su mente sucia divagaba no se calló para nada, examinó a ambas gotas de agua de arriba abajo haciéndolos sentir muy incómodos. Lo que sí sorprendió a Wesson fue conocer en persona a Castiel, el cual es una copia aún más reservada y distante de lo que conoció de Misha Collins. Fue igualmente sorprendente que Sam y Dean conocieran el nombre real de Misha al mencionarlo... y que le conocieran como un actor de telenovela en otra dimensión paralela. Las realidades se retorcían bastante alrededor de ellos pensó, le dio una ligera idea de que había más mundos allí afuera de los que él esperaba, haciendo girar su cabeza en más de veinte teorías demasiado variadas.

Claro que Sammy no recuerda nada de la otra noche de borrachera, para fortuna de Dean claro, pero… Sam sí; y su hermano es experto en hacerse el estúpido cuando le conviene así hasta el punto profesional, incluso cree que lo hace por deporte, por lo que Dean solo le habla a Wesson y eso le hace poner de un humor de perros últimamente, porque él lo necesita hablar, saber o enterarse, sin la nube del alcohol frente a sus ojos, de lo que sucedió en el baño, de que lo que caviló no era la primera vez de Dean en besar a otro hombre o en su arrebato de callarle... cubriera su boca con la suya y de que él le devolviera el beso. Pero parece medio imposible fraguar solo esos hechos. Y ahora mismo todo le irrita de su hermano mayor, anulando su paciencia casi de inmediato al ver como los ojos verdes incluso lo esquivan.

Pero aprieta los dientes haciendo rechinar la mandíbula y un libro en la manos que acaba de retirar de la biblioteca local con unos planos de la casa de Bobby doblados y escondidos dentro, trata de enfocar, volver a lo importante y antes de marchar a la supuesta puerta con los días contados para el conjuro, con Kevin desparecido para saber cuál era la última misión que debe hacer para cerrar las puertas del infierno; deben devolver a Sammy a su mundo... solo que sin pista alguna, se percatan que solo les quedaba volver al pueblo de la sheriff Mills y examinar la puerta azul del sótano de Bobby.  
Sam quiere examinar la puerta y determinar cómo funciona con lo poco que encontró en la red y las redundancias de las leyendas pero Dean quiere ver si

en los planos hay alguna figura invisible a la vista; aludía a un encantamiento ínter dimensional que aboca a la puerta como las otras con las que habían tenido contacto, como la del purgatorio y su realidad actoral, él no había pensado en eso porque ningún ser superior estaba involucrado en este caso pero es más factible eso que su idea de mirar la puerta y nombrar algunas palabras enoquianas.

Sammy si notó su enfado al menos y trató varias veces de remediarlo, pero él esta aun con esta piedra en mitad de la garganta al recordarle besar a su hermano y no sabe porque está siendo tan irracional, tan infantil al respecto en realidad, pero es que la imagen se le ha grabado en la cabeza y no puede dejar de reproducirla en su mente alimentando unos celos monstruosos que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir.

Pero hasta allí llegaban sus pensamientos. No es que quisiera profundizar mucho en el, pero si quería hacerlo en su hermano, eran pensamientos encontrados y confusos, los cuales trataba de sacudir a cada tanto de su mente. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados anduvo por la calle principal del pueblo perdido en sus cavilaciones, buscando algún negocio para comprar algo de comer súper naturista antes de volver al motel, solo caminó una o dos cuadras cuando sintió las manos grandes de su hermano cerrarse sobre su chaqueta y jalarlo dentro del callejón.

\- ¿Sam?- sonó la voz de su hermano demasiado seria como si algo los hubiera acorralado, miro sus ojos verdes las pecas en el puente de su nariz y frunció más el ceño.

\- ¡Dean que demonios! - es lo que alcanzo a decir cuando la rotunda musculatura de su hermano; o mejor dicho todo el cuerpo duro de su hermano mayor se pegó al suyo aplastándolo contra la pared y su boca reclamo la suya repentinamente, desencajando cada pensamiento de su mente, haciéndolo perderse en el vacío, en una especie de caída libre, en un remolino de sensaciones que no tenía vuelta atrás.

La carnosa boca arrebatándole el aliento junto a sus manos colándose por debajo de su chaqueta... juntando con más ímpetu sus cuerpos, haciéndolo temblar detrás de ese contenedor de basura en una mediana sombra que daba el edificio en ese medio día, volviéndolo una masa liviana y blanda conforme el paso de su hermano por su paladar desbarataba su cuerpo y sus sensaciones, por la humedad que chasqueaba de boca a boca logrando que las rodillas le cedieran y solo lograba que Dean se hacía más grande sosteniéndolo.

Apenas si sus dedos tenían algo de agarre en la chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro de la cual colgarse porque sus piernas ya no le respondían y solo podía pensar en esa lengua reclamarlo tan pasionalmente que estaba por perder sus latidos en el intento de seguirle el paso, solo que... algo lo arrebata de su lado y termina con el culo en el piso, desorientado, atinando a ver como Dean es arrojado al suelo... trata de tragar, de pensar, de poner una palabra delante de la otra, solo logrando levantar la vista y ver a su hermano con el gesto más furioso que puede presenciar, mirando a alguien más, sus ojos siguen la trayectoria de ese odio y al mirar a su igual lo cual lo hizo pestañear más de dos veces para centrar su mente.

\- ¡Sam!, ¿Sam estas bien? - Preguntó su gemelo que llego corriendo casi agitado hasta el y el volteó a ver los ojos rasgados que no se habían percatado de quién tenía enfrente.

\- Yo no... ¿Dean?- Sammy voltea a ver lo mismo que él y sus ojos se centran solo en el hombre que se levanta envalentonado frente al Winchester sin miedo alguno de su presencia, Samuel no cree haber visto tanta alegría en sus ojos, jamás de ese modo.

\- Dean...- exhala Wesson débilmente parándose detrás del Winchester que no le retiraba la mirada agresiva y oscura de encima, de echo el otro Dean tampoco lo hacía.

\- ¿Sammy?...- pregunto entre dientes mirando y analizando a su propia copia sin contemplaciones de llegar a un acuerdo, solo que Wesson se arrojó sobre el haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la concentración, retrocediendo unos pasos con el cuerpo del gigante trepado a sus hombros.

-¡DEAN! ¡Dean! ¡Dios no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! En realidad no me importa...- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo, aquel Dean se tomó su tiempo para procesarlo y al notar la marcada diferencia en el contacto con el otro, le hizo cerrar los ojos lentamente al reconocer a su novio, deslizando lentamente las manos por la cintura manteniéndolo pegado a él.

El Winchester mayor se miró a si mismo estrechando y alzando en peso a Wesson, frunció el ceño, y no sabía si mirar a otro lado o qué, para dejar de ver eso, pero sus ojos verdes aun estupefactos de que lo que atacaba a su hermano no era otra cosa que un clon de él y no un demonio o bicho succiona vidas.  
Pero lo único que le hizo voltear es escuchar como su hermano se paraba y desaparecía en la entrada del callejón... casi huyendo de ese encuentro extraño, Dean no lo culpa... el quisiera dejar de presenciar aquello, aunque el preferiría poner una bala en boca de ese extraño que confundió a Sam con Sammy... bueno no es que haya alguna diferencia en realidad entre ellos o que le dio mucho coraje, pero Wesson está allí comiéndose a besos a su copia, por más incómodo que sea tiene que esperar a que se despeguen y averiguar cómo llego allí.


	19. Realidades alternas a la nuestra.

El shock no se le borra del cuerpo cuando sale corriendo de ese callejón, le paso un par de veces antes... sentir algo muy intenso y darse cuenta de que no era por el sino por darle celos a otra persona o por mera confusión de una chica borracha en alguna fiesta de su adolescencia, era lo que lo mantenía tímido o apartado de la mayoría de las chicas.

Pero vivirlo de alguien idéntico a su hermano era una espina mucho más grande, mas conociendo como es su hermano, aunque últimamente no tenía esos problemas de saber que andaba vagabundeado con la tipa de turno, esas rutinas se habían disipado con los años, pero en su vergonzosa realidad nunca le habían besado así, no como esa copia de su hermano le había besado y era muy vergonzoso reconocer aquello, mas aun porque en su vida le habían hecho temblar las rodillas de ese modo.

Encorvado en sí mismo y con la incertidumbre debajo de su piel cerró la puerta del hotel tras de él, apoyándose un minuto en la puerta y no mirando más allá del piso bajo sus pies, ¿Que tan mal podía estar sintiéndose antes... que ahora parecía que el mundo le aplastaba los pedazos de su alma que aún no estaban destrozados?

Vivir la vida que viven ellos dos ya es muy frustrante y vacía sin tener amor siquiera, pero saber que en otras dimensiones son actores con familia y en la de Wesson, no son hermanos sino pareja y no cualquier pareja sino una que se ama de ese modo tan intenso, le hace preguntarse porque ellos no pueden tener nada de eso, arrastra los pies hasta llegar al baño se mira las manos preguntándose donde dejo los libros que saco de la biblioteca pero el olor a callejón que se le pego de las asquerosas paredes del mismo le hace sacarse todo de un tirón para meterse debajo de la ducha.

El silencio y la soledad que usa para pensar le duran poco mientras el agua lo moja, ya que escucha como Dean entra al cuarto acompañado con más personas que las que ya compartían ese cuarto.

Por lo que se metió debajo de la lluvia para amortiguar el sonido de las conversaciones, le gustaría que por un momento tener un segundo de paz, un momento o un lugar donde descansar de todo aquello, pero sabe muy bien que no hay un lugar en su mundo donde pueda escapar de su identidad o sus responsabilidades.

En la otra habitación Dean arrojaba los libros sobre la mesa y Smith, según se presentó ante él, el otro agente, rodeaba la mesa mirándole desconfiado, Sammy estaba tan feliz que solo se puso a arreglar el lugar porque era un desastre de restos de comida rápida abandonada en las sillas o ropa de Dean y los zapatos de Sam en los rincones de la mediana habitación que siempre están alquilando.

\- Dejemos algo en claro...- Smith se sienta enfrente del mayor de los Winchester y Dean con la silla al revés se acomoda frente a él, recargando su brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Ok...- asiente, le marea un poco el estar mirándose a sí mismo en una chaqueta marrón que era de su agrado pero demasiado vistosa para su trabajo.

\- No me caes bien y de hecho ya nos vamos... Sam.- dice levantándose y Dean le sigue en el gesto.

\- Y qué te hace pensar que simplemente de dejare ir sin saber cómo llegaste aquí... - eran como un espejo, los dos, rodeando la mesa como si se estuvieran acechando, analizando sus movimientos que eran perfectamente exactos, Sammy miró a ambos con la ropa sucia entre los brazos y dejó todo en una silla deteniéndolos a ambos lados de la mesa. Él y Sam tenían sus diferencias, pero Dean y su novio tenían el mismo tipo a misma arrogancia y desfachatez de confrontarse sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Podrían comportarse ustedes dos? Esto ya es demasiado extraño...- remarcó pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar eso y miro a la puerta del baño esperado que Sam le ayude con ambos.

\- ¿Acaso crees que esto es tan simple? Éste sale de quien sabe dónde después de dos meses ¿y simplemente vas a irte con él, Sammy?- replico iracundo proyectando en él la sobre protección que descarga siempre en su hermano.

\- Un segundo... ¿Dos meses y medio? ¿Está bromeando? Solo han pasado cuatro días...- Smith mira a ambos sin entender bien todo eso..- apoyando sus manos en la mesa, alza la mirada verde hacia el castaño en la habitación...- Sam han sido solo cuatro días... jamás te dejaría tanto tiempo en un lugar desconocido..- replica más lentamente pero con la misma intensidad, sin perder de vista ahora los ojos rasgados de su novio.

\- Dean... lo sé, pero ha pasado un tiempo... pensé que no te vería más...- el Winchester observa el desconsiento de Smith y frunce el ceño preguntándose si eso era real, cruza los brazos y sus labios se fruncen pensando en esa posibilidad... cortando la mirada y la caricia que Sammy le dedica a su doble de sopetón porque es demasiado tierna.

\- ¡SAAAAMMM!- grita hacia atrás esperando respuesta de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunta su hermano que observa incómodo a ambos agentes que se tomaban de la mano antes de responder. - ¿Podrías no gritar, no estoy sordo?- Sam sale del baño solo con los jeans y aunque el Winchester y Wesson parecen no notar la piel morena cubiertas de gotitas de agua mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla roída, Smith siente demasiada predilección por esa piel, trató de mirar rápidamente a otro lado e ignorar la figura idéntica a la que acostumbra amar, su belleza, su parecido le pone los pelos de la nuca completamente erizados.

\- Oye, ¿Es posible que las realidades paralelas corran en diferente tiempo?- le pregunta con un libro en la mano, uno que habla sobre el torrente tiempo espacio.

\- Emmm... no, al menos no en la teoría, sino no serían paralelas.- Sam baja la mirada a su cuerpo al notar la incomodidad del otro pecoso y se apresura a colocarse rápidamente una camisa al sentirse medio desnudo frente al "Dean de Wesson" que vuelve su mirada a él, lentamente, a su torso.- ...Es posible que empiecen a correr antes o después que otras pero el tiempo relativo debería ser el mismo... ¿Porque preguntas eso?...- pregunta poniéndose detrás de su hermano usándolo de escudo para la mirada de ese otro hombre.

\- Porque aquí, el genio... dice que en su realidad pasaron solo cuatro días... pero aquí paso un tiempo considerable...- Dean toma uno de los libros de la pila que su hermano olvido en el callejón y se detiene en uno de los índices del libro, se sienta en la silla y Sam le sigue con los ojos pegados al texto con la pequeña letra negra. Pero Smith da unos pasos hasta Wesson y le habla en voz baja.

\- ¿Sam estas seguro de que paso tanto tiempo?- dice tomándole la otra mano en la suya sin soltar la anterior, mirándolo a los ojos instándolo a agacharse un centímetro para que le escuche bien.

\- Sí… Con Sam buscamos y buscamos, releímos incluso en los libros de Bobby pero no hallamos nada...- Sam levanto su mano al rostro de Dean para que le creyera, le acarició el rostro nuevamente, era increíble más estando tan lejos de su verdadero mundo, eso era muy reconfortante.

\- Yo también... pero cuando Misha lo leyó...-

\- ¡Que... MISHA? Como es que Misha sabe...- pero Dean sonrió dejándolo sin palabras, es solo esa mueca que brota de la comisura de su labios lo que lo detiene.

\- Espera, eso lo hablaremos después... pero el leyó y encontró algo que pase por alto.- Dean y Sam miraron a sus clones y preguntaron al unísono.

\- ¿Quien encontró que?...- Smith y Wesson voltearon a ver los Winchester y se separaron un poco aclarándose la voz al darse cuenta que estaban a menos de un centímetro del rostro del otro, sentándose mejor en la silla haciendo mucho ruido para acortar ese afectuoso acercamiento.

\- Descubrió que si un ser sobrenatural me toca frente a la puerta automáticamente cruzas al otro lado... te absorbe como una bolsa de aire...- Dean resoplo y los Winchester miraron a la pareja que no había aprendido la cualidad de quedarse mirado intensamente a los ojos.

\- Ese hombre...el del traje negro...- menciona Sam al recordar.

\- Yo no sé qué paso la noche que desapareciste, solo que de repente estábamos rodeados y disparando a lo loco para llegar a la puerta, cuando Misha noto ese detalle, con Jo encontramos a un shipeshifter y lo use para cruzar.- le dijo, Sammy se había sentado y no paraba de mirarle asustado...

\- ¿Mi prima.. Sabe de esto...?- la voz se le iba solo de pensar en la pequeña rubia rodeada de escalofriantes seres.

\- ¡Un segundo un segundo!...- espetó inmediatamente el mayor de los Winchester levantándose de la silla y con Sam acercándose a la mesa.- ¿Joanna está viva, Joanna Harvelle?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos...

\- ¿Es tu prima?- pregunta Sam incrédulo y con los ojos tambien abiertos detrás de el... los dos agentes asienten.

No les tomo demasiado explicarse a Wesson y Smith sobre su relación con su prima. Cómo ella vive en las carreteras y que la mayor parte del año no sabe dónde está, pero con la expectativa a flor de piel se dedicaron a lo que decía en el primer cuaderno por mano de Bobby Singer el tío de Sammy, solo que no podían dejar de preguntar por Jo y enterarse de que Joanna estaba viva pero sola, cazando por el deceso su madre solo les removía al culpa, solo otra variante inesperada del universo alterno con el que se cursaban.

A Dean le sorprendió que el Winchester mayor encontrara en menos de una hora un ser sobrenatural para que pudieran cruzar al otro lado... como si lo hubiera hallado a la vuelta de la esquino o el mismo ser lo hubiera estado esperando y él se hubiera servido como carnada, pero la duda les carcomía y necesitaban a un experto que les dijera si el tiempo correlativo podía tener tanta diferencia en realidad, y quien mejor que un ser que ha viajado y los ha llevado como traído entre el tiempo y el espacio... Castiel.

Solo que al llegar a las ruinas de la casa de Bobby el ángel parecía más interesado en los trozos de carbón que en el recordaba al anciano, ambos Dean parecían exasperarse pero cuando por fin Sam logro llamar su atención y preguntarle sobre la continuidad tiempo espacio, el ángel tomo un trozo de carbón lo miro fijamente y escribió en la pared del sótano por un rato con la mirada de todos en ella, las líneas números y formulas aparecían como si la mano del ángel se hubiese visto posesa del conocimiento que en realidad tenía en su mente.

Unos quince minutos después termino sacando a todos del silencio en que se sumían solo escuchando como el carbón caía de las manos del ángel y este las sacudía de la negra ceniza que lo machaba, les miro a uno por uno y con su voz impoluta y raspada e explico.

\- Bueno... espero que puedan entenderlo, seré conciso y detallado para su nivel intelectual... eso no los incluye a ustedes los Sammys, bueno esta es la fórmula en que el espacio continuo funciona, si no conocen bien las leyes de la relatividades es prácticamente inútil, pero da igual, supongo... todas las realidades son como líneas dentro de un espacio independiente, cada una de ellas empieza antes o después que otras algunas son más importantes, otras no tanto por sí mismas, se puede viajar en el tiempo dentro de una sola línea con la energía suficiente, pero ese no es el caso ahora...- Castiel mesa su barbilla y baja la mirada al piso caminado unos pasos a la derecha, los Winchester están algo boquiabiertos y Smith y Wesson solo le miran asombrados de tales conocimientos.- en resumen, ninguna realidad puede correr más aprisa que otras pero, si una se acelera puede detonar un reloj que podría destruir todo este delicado balance, cuando el agente Wesson entró a esta dimensión no fue consciente de que el tiempo redoblaría su paso para adaptarse a su existencia en este plano, por lo que, la afirmación del agente Smith ha de ser cierta y que solo han pasado cuatro días, él mismo, al venir a este plano, pudo causar otro efecto en la delicada estructura del tiempo y espacio, mientras que aquí pasan horas en su mundo pasa día y medio más lento, sumado a lo que ya se había visto afectado, creo que la mejor manera de solucionar el inminente problema de destruir los dos mundos involucrados y otros restantes que le rodean es que los Winchester estén dos semanas en el mundo de los agentes para rebalancear este desequilibrio espacio temporal...- dictamina y desde la mitad de la explicación los cuatro intentaron interrumpirlo pero el ángel no les dejo ya que no quería que se confundieran más.

\- Un segundo un segundo...- saltaron al unísono ambos Dean, los cuales se miraron enfados y uno se dio el paso al otro para hablar.

\- Cas... estoy confundido...- Smith rueda los ojos y lo empuja para enfrentar al ángel.

\- ¿Dices que nuestra llegada alteró algo y que todo se ira al demonio si no volvemos ya y nos llevamos a los hermanitos problema con nosotros?- la verde mirada esculca los ojos azules de cerca notando un brillo extraño en la mirada angelical.

\- Si, y cuanto antes mejor, yo me quedare mi presencia allí podría alterar de otras maneras el entorno, con dos semanas en ese lugar,

\- Espera, eso no pasó cuando nos mandaste al mundo actoral Cas ...- replico con mal humor Dean Winchester, casi gruñendo pero Smith simplemente lo había asimilado tomando el bolso de Sammy en su hombro junto al suyo para marcharse esa misma noche.

\- De hecho sí lo hizo, los dos días que estuvieron allí aquí solo fueron unos quince minutos acelerados, mientas perseguíamos los artefactos con Bathazar...- Castiel ni se inmuto por los perplejos ojos verdes que al estar tan abiertos el cazador perdió el habla por ese dato.

\- Ok, ok... si nos vamos, ¿este vampiro deberá empujarnos verdad?- Sam Winchester señala con su pulgar al vampiro amordazado y algo débil por la sangre de muerto en su sistema, pero aun así intentaba zafarse.

\- Así es...-

\- Espera, espera... ¿¡ahora mismo!?, ¿Dices como en este mismo instante? ¡Todas nuestras cosas están en el hotel!... ¡No me iré a ningún sitio...- Dean no termino de protestar y de engrupirse con la idea que Castiel desapareció y reapareció con sus pertenencias y las arrojo en sus brazos.- ¡Cas que demonios!-

\- Buen viaje Dean... serán las primeras vacaciones de sus vidas...- sentenció con aplomo.

\- Un segundo...- grito pero con la mano del ángel empujándolo en un pestañeo termino tendido en el pasto, el largo del mismo solo le dejaba ver el cielo estrellado.

\- ¡Dean!-

\- ¿Sam, dónde estás?-

\- Por aquí... con Sammy... ¿agente Smith?-

\- Estoy bien Sam... El viaje es prácticamente espontáneo...- comento ayudando a ambos castaños a levantarse del suelo ignorando el mal humor del Winchester mayor.

\- Odio esto, lo odio porque nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de cada desperfecto tempo-espacial...- gruño en voz alta.

\- Espacio temporal Dean...- corrigió su hermanito y el casi le arranca los ojos cuando volteo a verle.

\- Cállate Sam, sea como sea sigue siendo una mierda...-

\- Las luces de la casa están encendidas vamos...- Smith siente como los dedos largos de Sam toman su mano y lo empujan hacia la casa con una sonrisa gigantesca que ninguno de los Winchester entienden.


	20. Enamoramiento fuera de foco.

Cuando Joanna Harvelle despertó del golpe que le dio Dean, Misha fue el que pago los platos rotos, la rubia le dio un puntapié y un golpe certero que le reventó el labio. No se lo esperaba, no esperaba semejante reacción, creyó que solo sería un mar de insultos y muchas explicaciones, no que le golpearía apenas abriera los ojos, pudiendo levantarse del sofá donde la coloco.

Se sintió roto por dentro, había pasado un tiempo de la última vez, paralizado, mientras la chica le miraba como si el tuviera la culpa de todo. Y así se sentía, por más que no tuviera nada que ver con todo eso... pero él tenía mucho tiempo tratando de poner los pedazos de su persona en orden o al menos unos sobre otro después de su última relación, la cual le golpeo en muchos sentidos, incluso hasta mandarlo al hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta del silencio y de la leve respiración de la pequeña rubia, se levantó sin mirarle y se marchó. Las rodillas le flaqueaban, su labio seguía sangrando profusamente, Jo le miro confundida, en realidad ella esperaba una devolución, un contra ataque y con eso se percató enseguida de su estado, él podía darse cuenta de ello... le estaba compadeciendo y eso no lo podía soportar...

Así que tragó, salió definitivamente de la casa y se subió al auto manteniendo a respiración pegada a su pecho, él no quería llorar por eso, será muy gay, pero sigue perteneciendo al género masculino y al menos quería mantener algo de ese orgullo a flote. Ver por el rabillo del ojo la figura de Jo en el pórtico mirándole marchar, no le permitió contenerse, no le permitió mantener a raya todos los sentimientos que le asaltaban.

Jo rara vez se sentía tan desubicada. Nadie se había apartado de ella simplemente por un golpe... o sea, jamás sintió culpa, como lo hacía ahora, o remordimiento o la necesidad de pedir perdón... Parada en el porche, desorientada, se miró la mano con la sangre de Misha en ella, tan roja y brillante que le causo un temblor en el cuerpo. Se sacudió como un perro la sensación y se metió dentro de la casa. Cuando el auto desapareció en la oscuridad del campo, respiró y miró a su alrededor recordando que Dean se había marchado y corrió por los restos de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo solo tomo un arma de la mesa con calados perlados en el mango.

Corrió todo lo que pudo a pesar de su hombro lesionado, hasta llegar al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar la puerta... solo vio a un perro viejo atado a un árbol, era el shapeshifter, lo sabía, con esa forma lo habían atrapado. Pero habían degollado al cambiaformas y ella dudaba mucho que Dean lo hubiera hecho, además se había adentrado en la negra noche, en medio de la nada, ella sola, fatigada de tanta persecución, de tanto ajetreo, de solo desear traer de vuelta a su primo, lo único semi familiar que le queda. Le dio igual si la mataban allí mismo en la oscuridad, así que, con toda la calma del mundo volvió por una pala y luego caminando entre la yerba alta, enterró al perro con la luna a sus espaldas...

Hacía tiempo que era incapaz de dormir en ningún sitio sin las debidas protecciones. Rodeó con sal la cama que solía usar de pequeña, en el desván, pero, ni con eso, ni con las marcas anti-demonios, ni con las bolsitas de conjuros, podía pegar ojo. Y el motivo no era otro que un par de ojos azules de expresión herida, una herida más profunda de lo que parecía poder manejar. Jo se debatió con el recuerdo de unos labios partidos por su puño, negándose a sí misma la atracción que sentía, negándose lo que realmente le molestaba, esa incómoda culpabilidad, esa espina que solo le hacía querer disculparse.

Jo sabía bien cuál era el plan si Dean se marchaba, ella debía tomar su lugar en donde sea que trabajaba. Misha debía guiarla y ella debía ser una agente que solo venía a cubrir a Dean. No sabía si iba a funcionar, la verdad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de dar un rostro a un personaje inventado más aun estando debajo de las narices del FBI. Con la de casos en los que había trabajado sabía que en algún punto le buscaron, pero pequeña y rubia era una descripción muy común para ser identificada en ese país.

Así que se sentó en la cama y miro al espejo marcado con un jeroglífico frene a ella con pintura roja, su rostro estaba marcado aún, su hombro dolía por más vendado que estuviese, y su pelo lucía peor de lo que jamás le había visto, de ese modo jamás pasaría por una agente. Miró a un costado, en la puerta del baño, su morral verde de jean y bufó, ni siquiera se había puesto su traje de niña del FBI en un buen tiempo... sin un compañero no es un una jugada que sea muy verídica que digamos.

Salió de la cama y se metió al baño, tardaría un rato en arreglar el desastre que ya era, pero mañana tenía trabajo y aunque no durmiera no había nada que una taza de café no arreglara.

Misha renegó de su suerte por tener que volver a la granja por la chica, despertarla y poner pies en polvorosa para llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Rubi no estará contenta cuando se la presente, pero no tenía a nadie más para suplir a Dean y Sam, volvió a suspirar cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó apenas puso un pie fuera de la escalera. Miró y el haz de luz que apenas entraba bajo la puerta del recibidor se movió y el timbre volvió a sonar. Sus pupilas se dilataron, no sabía si respirar o no, si dar a saber que él estaba allí o no, ya que nadie, salvo la agencia sabia donde vivía, y él precisamente no quería ser encontrado por nadie más...

\- Sé que estás ahí... puedo escucharte respirar...- dice en voz alta Jo tratando de jugar una broma pero Misha al reconocerla suelta el aire y frunce el ceño porque eso no es posible ¿O sí?

\- Eso no es... cierto...- Misha abrió, el sol detrás de Jo la iluminaba como si fuera una especie de persona nueva y brillante, con un traje gris plateado y una corbata verde que realzaba su ojos color miel.

\- Buenos días compañero, agente Harvelle presentándose para ésto que no sé cómo se llama...- Jo sonríe casi, con una aniñada expresión que le cuesta procesar y baja su mano que la tenía firme frente a su frente, pero Misha aún estaba estupefacto.

\- ¿Qué te paso? - es lo único que pudo preguntar.

\- ¿Luzco tan mal?- la chica se miró el traje porque ella estaba segura de que lo había lavado y planchado como su madre le enseñó, tocó su pelo lacio por completo y sujeto en un rodete muy formal que disimulaba muy bien el largo que traía.

\- No, no... Luces preciosa... y tu rostro no está...- dice alzando su mano para tocarlo porque es casi irreal, pero se detiene a un centímetro de hacerlo.

\- Oh esto... ¿Te refieres a lo que le devolveré a Dean cuando lo pesque verdad? Es es una vieja receta de mi familia, desinflama y corrige los morados en unas horas...- dice saltando sobre su tacones negros encharolados, casi impolutos.

\- Oh... ok...- pero Misha se queda parado allí sin saber quehacer ahora.

\- ¿Vas a invitarme a desayunar o comemos algo por el camino?... No sé, lo que sea está bien...- y Misha reacciona casi saliéndose de su cuerpo y da un paso atrás que es más que suficiente para que Jo pase y él no pueda impedirlo. Nadie entra a su casa, esa es la regla, nadie come en su mesa o desayuna con él de eso seguro...pero la pasmosa tranquilidad con la que Jo camina hacia la cocina no le da tiempo a poder soltar de su boca una palabra.

\- Está un poco oscuro aquí... me gusta, todo el mundo tiene colores brillantes y súper alegres como si sus vidas fueran perfectas porque sí...- abre la heladera y abre una cerveza.- Si supieran la verdad... no podrían dormir...- y Misha le saca la botella justo en el momento que la inclina para beberla.

\- No, te harán un examen de sangre por ser nueva en la agencia, no puedes beber tomar o ingerir ningún tipo de droga...- le dice poniendo la cerveza en su sitio y cerrando la heladera.

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo no sabía nada de ningún examen... El ultimo que me tomaron fue en la secundaria y que conste que reprobé porque fue sorpresa igual que este...- replica caminado nerviosa por la cocina.

\- Jo...-

\- Qué...-

\- Ya no hay tiempo... si no nos marchamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo... - Misha la sujetó de los hombros apenas si la empujaba y la sacó de la casa protestando.

\- ¡Pero tengo hambre! - fue lo último que dijo cuándo Misha cerró la puerta de su casa, dando un último vistazo, con la sensación de no saber qué era lo diferente, si la entrada de Dean a su vida, o que esa chica supo dónde encontrarle y si el que entrara en su casa significaba algo más.

Para el momento en que arribaron a la agencia, Joanna estaba de un mal humor que mataba gente solo con mirarlos. Estacionaron y Misha se movía nervioso, continuaba revisando cosas inútiles mientras, con la respiración entrecortada, captaba las miradas de la chica que sólo rodaba los ojos exasperándose, casi se le escapa el corazón de la boca al agente cuando la cazadora se bajó del auto sin más dudas y camina como rey por su casa hasta las compuertas de las colmenas. Misha prácticamente corrió detrás de ella, apresurando su paso pero los tacones negros afilados y de diez centímetros resonaban tanto que no podía evitar mirar a todo lados.

Jo no tenía credencial para ingresar pero ya era extraño que nadie la notara, simplemente nadie la miraba como él esperaba, su presencia parecía que se fundía con el lugar, era como si su capacidad de camuflaje la hiciera invisible tanto a ojos inexpertos como expertos. Cuando estaban esperando el ascensor Rubi apareció a su derecha, matándolo del susto, pero ella no los miró y Misha empezaba a traspirar como un condenado, su nerviosismo casi no lo dejaba tragar saliva, en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, solo ellos tres entraron, ya que nadie más se animaba a viajar con la agente morena.

Sin embargo la impulsividad de Jo se mantenía estoicamente quieta. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándolos a los tres dentro, tras solo unos diez pisos más abajo en el trascurso del recorrido a las oficinas principales, las luces se apagaron pero el ascensor seguía en movimiento.

\- Pero que...- dijo él mirando hacia todos lados, porque eso era imposible, la electricidad no podía apagarse en esa construcción súper avanzada.

\- ¿Tu eres el remplazo de Dean?- se escuchó la vos dulce y afilada de Rubi causando que Misha guardo silencio.

\- No se nota.- la voz de la rubia, firme, era como un muro de metro sesenta de granito y por más que Misha no viera nada, eso era lo que su mente veía.

\- Estas son tu credenciales, ya te tomamos una foto en la entrada, el examen médico no se realizara... son demasiadas explicaciones que dar, ve con Misha y ponte a trabajar...- su tono como siempre que daba órdenes era cortante y terso, no sabías si te estaba ayudado o dándote veneno por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y tú que se supone que eres, mi jefa?- le dijo desafiante ya que no le gustaba ese tonito, parecía el de un demonio dándote el mejor trato de tu vida solo por el módico precio de tu alma y una eternidad sobre las brasas.

\- ¡Jo!- exclamo Misha incrédulo en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Si, lo soy... te estaré vigilando...- pero la cazadora no dijo más cuando sintió en el borde de su pantalón que le enganchaban la credencial y le metían en los bolsillos objetos que parecían ser unos caramelos y un celular.

Las luces volvieron repentinamente y Rubi se bajó en el piso 15 sin siquiera mirar atrás, Misha suspiro y miro a Jo que revisaba sus bolsillos y luego se bajaron en el subsuelo del archivo. Con la credencial de Jo pudieron ingresar por los primeros controles y sentarse finalmente en uno de los escritorios de su amigos. Misha no podía creer que estuvieran de hecho allí, la miró al escuchar el tipeo del primer expediente pasando las hojas como si tuviera años haciéndolo, con la mirada firme y concentrada en el trabajo, él no lo entendía cómo es que esa chica podía simplemente adaptarse de ese modo tan veloz...

El tomó el lapicero y comenzó a trabajar, mientras que dejaba los informes sobre la mesa. Jo los recogía y los ingresaba a la computadora como si nada. Los primeros días fueron asombrosamente idénticos, Jo lo pasaba a buscar, desayunaban en su casa y rumbo al trabajo Jo siempre era la que conducía, hablaban poco según él y se dedicaban a archivar. Ambos se notaban preocupados por Dean y Sam que aún no volvían, todo su entorno se sentía raro... la gente iba más deprisa de lo normal, incluso ellos sentían una especie de aceleración, pero Misha creía que solo eran por la época de estadísticas y entrega de rendimientos de cada oficina, solo en los almuerzos en la cafetería Jo se relajaba un poco, noto como movía su hombro lastimado con más soltura y sonrió.

\- A qué viene esa sonrisa... - preguntó con una ensalada y una soda enfrente a Misha.

\- Nada... me sorprende que después de dos días ya te estés recuperando de tu herida.-

\- Bueno, en este trabajo o te curas rápido o te mueres en el camino...- dijo pinchando algo de lechuga y comiendo como si nada, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera de todos los días y la sonrisa de Misha desapareció.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esto?...- pregunta y la mirada castaña de Jo se centra en sus ojos, en ese momento Misha nota la experiencia los años y la fuerza interna de la chica.

\- Ehmm... toda mi vida... pero no siempre es malo, a veces tienes vacaciones y te las tomas cuando se te antoje... bueno casi siempre; como ésto... yo, en una cafetería, en el lugar más seguro del planeta. - Misha bajó su mirada a la hamburguesa sopesando eso tan extraño que estaba viviendo, porque Dean decidió confiar en él, era cosa de cada día para la rubia.

\- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Johnson mira! ¡Es el protegido de Smith! ¿Dónde está tu guardián eh? Hace semanas que no lo veo...- Jo lo miró y miró a Misha que apenas verles se hundió en su hombros descolocándola, esa retracción, casi tratando de desaparecer, mirando su plato como su fuera la cueva más oscura.

\- Oh sí y mira quién lo acompaña... ¿Otra novata? Toda una pieza miniatura... ¿Y dime cariño en que piso estas?... podríamos...- y todo el mundo voltea por el sonido de la cara de Johnson que choca contra la mesa y cae al piso, la pequeña rubia se limpia la mano con asco y tira la servilleta de tela por donde el hombre cayó mostrando repugnancia en su rostro.

\- ¿Pero qué haces perra!- exclama tan fuerte que todo el mundo se para de su asientos para ver qué es lo que está aconteciendo.

\- Me indigestas la comida...- suelta apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos, el hombre que nota las miradas de todos en él, siente la impotencia de no estar causando miedo a su objetivos y se abalanza sobre ella, queriéndola tomar de la solapas, la mujer, con su zapatos de tacón, le da un puntapié en plena espinilla doblando al sujeto, se levanta tranquilamente, retirando la silla suave y correcta, tomándose su tiempo y cuando el hombre la mira, sosteniéndose la pierna, le da un derechazo que lo deja inconsciente en el piso.

\- …. - Misha, espantado trata de que algo salga de su boca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par muestran su sorpresa...- Tú...- la mujer se sienta y vuelve a su ensalada guiñándole un ojo, por lo que su corazón salta repentinamente y estremeciéndose como loco entre fuertes palpitando descolocado por un rato.

\- Y pensar que estamos en el FBI; desadaptados como estos son una plaga...- comenta como si se tratara de algo normal y todo el mundo deja de mirar, unos sonríen, otros comentan hasta que los de seguridad se presentan y ven a los dos hombres tirados en el piso.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?- les preguntan dos hombres de traje pero obviamente armados.

\- Se propasaron... así que los noquee. - Jo los miro y ellos simplemente asintieron llevándoselos a rastras, Misha no podía estar más desconcertado, en qué molde habían hecho a esa chica, estaba alucinado, jamás había visto a una mujer hacer algo así sin siquiera dudar o traspirar, tan firme y precisa para defenderse, tenía muchas actitudes que él pudo apreciar en Dean y eso era aún más asombroso.

Los guardias de seguridad se llevaron a sus compañeros sin más, la palabra de una chica valía mucho más por el desacato, ni siquiera Rubi había aparecido esos días pero, si su reputación la precedía estaba seguro de que no les sacaba el ojo de encima a través de las cámaras de seguridad en toda la colmena, pero una vez más tenía alguien que le cubrió la espaldas. Se molestaba consigo mismo por ser así, por ser tan cobarde, temerle a algo tan miserable como a un cretino como Stevens o Johnson. Mira a Jo mientras camina frente a el hacia el archivo después del almuerzo deseando ser más como ella más como Dean... o solamente más.

Tenían una semana sin saber de Sam y tres días desde que Dean atravesó la puerta. Ella no quería decir nada a Misha, pero veía como la estaba siguiendo, imperceptible para quien no sabe lo que habita en la oscuridad, no dijo nada ni mostró su miedo por los demonios en la misma colmena que la vigilaban preguntándose qué era lo que hacia allí, o los que la custodiaban de lejos cuando entraba y salía de la granja. Con solo cuatro horas de sueño por día en su haber la desesperación la atacó cuando notó como miraban a Misha, no fue repentino el dedicarse a arreglar cada hueco de la casa, tomó cada libro que tenía para rearmar las protecciones de la granja tal y como su tío lo hizo alguna vez, gracias a dios el viejo siempre tenía planos y notas de todo lo que hacía y eso no excluyo a la casa.

Solo terminó la mitad de la casa, pero la pintura se la dejaría a Sam cuando volviera, porque estaba segura de que Dean no lo dejaría, que Dean lo traería de vuelta. No sabe por qué, le cuesta confiar en la gente que apenas conoce, pero el fuego en la mirada de ese chico. Pero, debe admitir que estaba cansada y cuando aquellos demonios empezaron a fijare demasiado en Misha el cuero se le erizaba. Quizás no fue delicada al llevarse a Misha del trabajo y puede que no fuera gentil al sentarlo en la silla del tatuador de turno, posiblemente no fue considerada al mantenerlo allí a la fuerza hasta que en la piel de su pecho no terminó de formarse la protección de estrella, solo que no podía permitir que alguien que estaba tan cerca de ella simplemente fuera poseído por un demonio.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a las quejas de Misha, pero lo del tatuaje duró horas... Misha no dejaba de protestar, que las agujas no sabía dónde las había sacado, que la tinta podía ser toxica, que no sabía los antecedentes de ese greñudo o del lugar y un montón de sandeces más, pero no podía evitar seguir escuchándole, era relajante escucharle hablar de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su vida normal, con las cosas sobrenaturales, armas, moteles o caminos interminables, podía escucharle hablar de su familia, de sus parejas, de cómo vive escapando o enseñarle a dar unos buenos golpes. Y, ciertamente, era refrescante, pero tenía esta sensación de que podía perderle si no se aseguraba de mantener a sus fans lejos de él, no fue difícil meterse en su casa para hacer el lugar seguro.

Los días tenían un ritmo extraño. Ella empezó a notarlo, no así Misha, que parecía hacer más cosas en corto tiempo, pero, de un momento a otro pasaron dos semanas en las que pasaba veinticuatro horas con su amigo. Era raro tener un amigo de verdad, o reírse enserio de algo al discutir algún plan nuevo para ir por sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta, porque el tiempo parecía escaparseles de las manos, como tener que despachar a alguien poseído sin que Misha se percate en lo más mínimo, en mitad de un shopping o en la agencia, se Estaba haciendo ya algo normal y no le gustaba.

Sabía perfectamente que Misha era gay, muy gay, porque mirando películas por las noches, pequeña rutina que los abordo sin permiso, los dos se babeaban con los mismos actores, el tema de que Misha nunca haya besado a ninguna chica, ni por probar, es algo que a Jo le parecía muy raro.

\- Una amiga...- replico comiendo palomitas, las luces estaban apagaras mientras miraban "In time" con Justin Timberlake.

\- No.- Misha se reía.

\- Una vecina.-

\- Noooo... Ya basta, No lo he hecho...-

\- ¿Ni con alguna niña en el jardín, digo... ningún ser humano femenino jamás te ha besado...?- lo mira con la boca llena de comida.

\- ¡No! y Dios, traga antes de hablar. - Jo hace el esfuerzo para hacerlo mientras Misha se ríe más contento de lo que ha estado en años.

\- Pues... no sabes de lo que te pierdes...- comenta finalmente volviendo a la película, pero Misha la miro y no pudo sacarle de la mirada de encima.

\- Tu...- los ojos castaños volvieron a los suyos y Jo sonrió picara.

\- Bueno es más fácil encontrar chicas lindas que sujetos con dos dedos de frente o lo necesario para tener algo de satisfacción, además los labios de una chica siempre son más suaves y tiernos.- explica con más palomitas en la boca.

\- ¿ Lo dices en serio?- sólo de pensar en Jo y otra mujer, seduciéndola o llevándosela a la cama como lo haría cualquier otro hombre... no supo que sentir.

Un extraño silencio se apodero de la conversación, la película no eran explosiones ni nada de eso sino de lo serio que es perder tiempo y vidas por causa de la avaricia, pero esos minutos solo llevaron a Jo a preguntar más, porque ella quería llegar a saber que llevo a Misha a ser gay, qué es lo que despertó ese interés, sabe que ella simplemente se aburrió por lo que opto por algunas chicas en su pasado pero Misha era diferente... y se moría de ganas de saber cómo reaccionaría su compañero a ella.

\- Así que... no te da curiosidad?- pregunto y esta vez su atención dejó de lado la pantalla en tonos verdes que reflejaba luces sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Aauhmm yo... no lo sé...- en realidad toda la conversación lo traía mareado, los hechos que anecdotaba la pequeña rubia lo ponían nervioso, más aun cuando Jo sonrió, trago la palomita que comía dejo el bol a un costado y se arrodillo junto a él.

Misha solo tenía ojos para ver ese rostro que no sabía que le hacía sentir, la chica acomodó su pequeño torso en su costado y lo besó, acarició su labios y un escalofrió corrió por su espina hasta los dedos de los pies. Lo estaba probando con un simple roce, sin forzarlo, midiendo hasta qué punto podía llegar, el agente tembló, tenía entre manos el pequeño torso sosteniendo su peso cuando Jo simplemente presiono con ganas sus labios y se sintió devorado.

No había peros de por medio, no había rechazo, sin duda era muy diferente a la firme boca de un hombre y sin duda mucho más dulce a pesar de que los besos se pusieron mucho más húmedos y largos. Dios se estaba excitando, jamás había cavilado algo así y sin embargo se sentía increíblemente bien, cuando Jo tomo sus muñecas repentinamente con una fuerza abismal y las coloco sobre su cabeza, él supo que deseaba que le hiciera lo que fuese.

Pero algo extraño pasó, como si de una patada de burro se tratase, la casa dio un tumbo extraño como si hubiera estado en un remolque y éste hubiera pegado una frenada repentina, ambos cayeron al piso por la sacudida, mirando a su alrededor, un silencio largo y lento tomó el lugar, se miraron y el sonrojo de Misha solo al verla la hizo sonreír, lo ayudo a levantarse y él se sintió un inútil, ella tomó el arma que había caído al suelo, puso un índice en sus labios, le guiñó un ojo e instó silencio mientras caminaba, revólver en mano, hacia el patio trasero, sobreponiéndose, Misha sacó su propia arma y la siguió.

El agente del gobierno no comprendía aquello. Jamás había pensado que una mujer pudiera hacerle sentir así, pero Jo no era una mujer… No una mujer cualquiera. Ella le hacía sentir tonto, y a la vez protegido, querido, cuidado, con esa fuerza que había buscado lleno de ilusión en cada hombre que había amado y que, por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había vuelto contra él. Y sin embargo, Jo simplemente se veía perfecta con el revolver en la mano saliendo de la cocina y esa mirada fiera, verificando que nada raro pase por más que lo que los separó no era normal.

La muchacha, cuando escuchó las voces conocidas, como por duplicado o en eco, miró más allá de la oscuridad y pasando por el árbol seco, reconoció el rostro de Dean, que saludaba con la mano en alto, arrastrando al castaño que sonriente corrió dónde su prima, pero está, en vez de saludarle solo disparó a su pies dos veces frenando su paso y luego levantó el cañón apuntando a su cabeza, el sonido del disparo detuvo a los cuatro hombres a más de seis metros de distancia de ellos donde el pasto dejaba de estar tan largo y abundante...

\- ¡Jo! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- exclamó Dean, la miró esperando una respuesta al ver el agujero en la tierra.

\- ¿Tú crees que te dejaré acercarte a nosotros cuando estoy viendo a dos hombres de dos metros y dos pecosos de ojos verdes? Misha ve por la escopeta...- inquirió sin un ápice de duda.

\- Estas loca...- acotó en tono serio y Sam lo miro mal pero él no lo vio.

\- Misha...- llamó de nuevo indicando que acate su orden.

\- Pero Joanna.-

\- Puedo explicarlo...- dijo Dean Winchester tratando de calmar los ánimos, si esa chica era la mitad de lo que la Jo que el conoció su determinación sería un problema muy serio.

\- ¡Cierra el pico, es muy fácil que un demonio tome la forma de alguien querido! Un poco de magia y es todo.- Misha se colocó detrás de ella dudando de que sean sus amigos ahora y por más que no lo deseaba apuntó a los cuatro hombres...

\- Un demonio no podría poner ninguna de su asquerosas manos en nosotros ¿Verdad Sammy?- dijo Dean mirando al clon de su hermano, apartando su camiseta y camisa mostrando la marca protectora en su pecho, la chica mostró en sus ojos apenas un poco de incredulidad, los dos castaños hicieron lo mismo y Smith se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?- le grito con toda la mala leche a Sammy y se le quedó mirando cabreado hasta los huesos, los ojos rasgados tratando de aminorar ese enojo, ya que él planeaba decirle de otro modo esto ya sabiendo su clara opinión sobre los tatuajes.

\- Bueno... tuve que, hay muchos demonios en aquella dimensión... - Dean estaba apuntó de darle un sermón, de decirle que se lo sacaría inmediatamente cuando su clon intervino.

\- No seas quejica, es sólo para su bien, además yo lo obligué...- Smith se dio la vuelta completamente cabreado, ese sujeto le caía ya fatal, pero obligar a su novio…, eso ya lo enfureció del todo y solo quería partirle la cara.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! ¡Mejor cuida a tu hermano y deja a mi novio en paz!, no quiero ni que le mires ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- los gritos de Dean sobre aquel hombre idéntico que se reía de los celos del otro no pronosticaba nada bueno, Jo bajó el arma y Misha la imitó.

\- Esto no pinta bien Sammy... - comenta Sam por lo bajo tocando a su amigo con el codo.

\- ¿Que hacemos?, se van a sacar los ojos, ¿Porque Dean está provocando así a Dean?- cuestiona y mira a Sam en busca de una respuesta y Sam da un paso al frente en un gran suspiro, demasiado acostumbrado a la socarronería de su hermano.

\- Dean ya basta, compórtate...- comenta colocándose entre los dos, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos hombres.

\- ¡Oh vamos Sam!, es divertido...- responde uno y el otro quiere lanzarse sobre él, pero Sam lo detiene en su sitio mira a su hermano y con su mejor cara de pocas pulgas le responde.

\- No, no lo es... esta es su casa y su mundo ten un poco de compostura...- Dean resopla porque le divertía sacarse de quicio a sí mismo, pero enseguida nota la incomodidad de su hermano que mete su manos en los bolsillos y se coloca a su lado, ni siquiera mira a su doble, recordando lo que paso hace unas horas atrás.

\- Ok, quiero una explicación ahora mismo, esto es una locura y tanto numerito me dan ganas de dispararles a todos...- espetó la muchacha enojada, ya que en menos de dos minutos se armó un espectáculo muy bizarro...

\- Hola prima...- Sam abrazó a Jo y esta suspiró... pero a continuación con una ademan señalo a los otros dos hombres.- Te presentó, Dean y Sam Winchester, hermanos, cazadores y nuestros invitados por un par de semanas...- Jo miró a Sammy y lo abrazó inmediatamente reconociendo en ese estable tono de voz la formalidad que parecía arraigarse a él, dando gracias a dios que lo último que le quedaba en este mundo este de una pieza.

\- Dios, menos mal que Dean te trajo de vuelta... - el agente sonrió grande y clavando su mirada en el piso, miró a Misha que ahora dejaba descansar la escopeta a un costado y con un simple gesto le saludo.

\- Hola Misha..- el rubio palmeo su hombro a su compañero y este sonrió.

\- Llegas tarde...- comenta atentamente y Dean le mira el rostro porque hay algo mas allí pero no sabe qué.

\- Lo se problemas interdimensionales de los cuáles no quiero hablar.- responde más tranquilo de estar en casa después de todo.

\- ¿Así que, ellos se quedarán? - dijo la pequeña y todos volvieron su vista a los Winchester que juntos habían quedado algo apartados del grupo.

\- Hey Jo...- musito Dean con un leve saludo de su mano y Sam puso cara de pena y gusto, mas culpa que otra cosa, pero no sabía que sentir al ver a la pequeña rubia, la chica dio unos pasos hacia ellos y se los quedó mirando.

\- Así que... cazadores...- ella les miro de arriba abajo y ambos sonrieron porque ambos sabían que significaba esa mirada, Wesson y Smith tanto como Misha fruncieron el ceño.

\- Si, lo son... un gusto, Joanna Harvelle. - la chica les extiende la mano pero ellos con una rápida mirada entre ellos la estrechan en un abrazo doble que la levanta en el aire, la chica esta perpleja pero ellos nunca creyeron que la volverían a ver.


	21. Memorias, eventos y deseos.

Hablar y que alguien escuche lo que dices es sorprendentemente estimulante, Johanna se entero de la muerte de su otro yo con todos los puntos de vista del más alto de los Winchester respecto a lo sucedido, incluso sobre el beso de adiós de Dean (por el cual el castaño recibió una patada del mayor). Jo chasqueo la lengua mientras sonreía de lado y negaba con la cabeza el desperdicio de una cazadora idéntica a ella, codeando a Misha en el proceso. El de ojos azules se puso nervioso pensando en la idea de dos cazadoras... una de cada lado y enseguida se ofreció a traer cerveza y pedir pizza por si tenían hambre casi sin respirar, despues de todo con dos semanas de conocer a la una sola pequeña rubia era mas que suficiente para el, imaginar siquiera gemelas identicas... fuertes dominantes y austeras, lo hizo temblar con el telefno en la mano.

Ambos Deanestaban totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de la bebida pero fue darse cuenta el uno de que el otro iba a decir que sí al ojiazul, cuando empezó una disputa de a quien le estaba hablando, por suerte a Smith le sonó el celular y sin más se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para contestar en privado.

Sam siguió hablando mientras recibía la bebida del hombre idéntico a Castiel, para el menor de los hermano era extraño verle asi tan... humano... miró a su hermano rapidamente el cual asintio sin decir nada comprendiendo lo que veía, luego explicar el porqué de su estadía allí a la cazadora fue sensillo, pero cuando empino la cerveza y la observo beber el líquido una serie de cicatrices en la mandíbula de Jo se notaron, sumadas a otras que bajaban por su cuello. Le daban a entender que había estado en más de un problema cazando y la boca de su estomago se endurecio.

Ella comentó que había notado raro el trascurso de los días acelerarse desde que Dean se fue y ahora las horas no parecian irse nunca en el momento que cuando ellos regresaron. Sam disfrutaba hablar con la chica, y Dean, poniéndose al corriente con lo que era la caza en este lado de la puerta, observó la casa entre sorvo y sorbo mientras el sonido de la voz de Sam llenaba el lugar.

Miró por la puerta de la cocina y noto como el otro Sammy se acercaba a su propio clon mientras éste continuaba hablando por el celular, el chico se abrazó a ese Dean en la oscuridad del patio trasero por donde entraron iluminados por la leve luz del pórtico. Era raro verse a sí mismo siendo tan cariñoso con el doble de su hermano. Un escalofrío se coló por su columna vertebral, un flash back de Dean empotrando a su hermanito contra la pared de ese callejón cruzó por sus ojos cuando Sam le llamo y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes de responder.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!, ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntó su hermano, Dean apoyó los codos en la mesa con la mirada de Jo fija en él.

\- Nada... solo cavilando lo extraño de nuestras vidas...-

\- Estaba comentándole a Jo sobre la puerta del infierno... sobre los otros chicos que Azazel envenenó...- Dean frunce el ceño, y mira a la chica desconfiado, no está seguro de que darle esa información sea bueno.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta la chica entrecerrando los ojos desconfiando a su vez de la reacción del cazador.

\- No, no, es solo que no sé qué repercusión pueda tener tal información aquí... El apocalipsis parece ser un deporte anual en lugar de un solo evento, único e irrepetible...- la chica torció su cabeza pensando lo que dijo y su atención se vio atrapada cuando Misha dejó su celular en la mesa y se sentó con ellos observándole casi con anhelo.

\- Mira... yo no tengo un hermano como tú... tengo a Sam, mi primo, él es es lo más parecido a un familiar vivo, mi madre murió y Bobby... se fue; solo quiero terminar con esta pesadilla, poder quedarme en un solo sitio...- que Misha estuviera ahí a su lado hacía más fácil sincerarse, suspiró.- Tener algo decente, si se puede... no estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mí, sé cuál es mi lugar, pero me gustaría sobrevivir a esta mierda hasta los treinta al menos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dean abrió los ojos en cada palabra expresada con coraje, esa actitud era idéntica a la de su Sam por apartarse de esa vida de cazadores.

\- Ok... puedo entenderlo...- y sintió la mirada de su hermano puesta sobre él.- Entonces saltémonos un par de eventos y vayamos a lo bueno, ya que creo que, si Sam me secunda, un solo evento podrá borrar a los demonios de tu mundo...- su hermano se mostró de acuerdo.

\- ¿Es broma? Eso es como ganarsela lotería todos los benditos días...- sonrió incrédula Johanna, Misha le mira y ella solo sonríe esperando que continúen.

\- Esperen, eso qué significa...- los cazadores miran los ojos azules que no están entendiendo nada de lo que dicen y Sam sonríe, se le olvido de que en todo esto Misha no está involucrado.

\- Sin demonios, se cancela la cacería exceptuando por las temporadas de monstruos regionales, eso significa...- le dice la rubia mirándole fijo, solo notando allí como Misha se ponía nervioso con cada palabra que ellos mencionan como si nada.

\- ¿Hay más cosas que demonios? Además de shapeshifter, werewolf... ¿Hay más?- dice con las manos sobre la mesa destrozando una servilleta de papel.

\- Mira Misha, los demonios... están en todos lados, no hay zonas particulares o momentos del año en que se los vea, más personas mueren por demonios que por toparse con un hombre lobo, hay muchas especies de seres, unos prefieren no llamar la atención y ser uno con la sociedad, otro se aíslan para que los cazadores no los hallen y otros son simplemente estúpidos y empiezan a matar gente porque sí o porque tiene hambre y su adaptación a la sociedad no salió tan bien como ellos desearían... no te asustes, la casa ya es segura.- le dice la chica tomando la mano del aturdido agente del FBI y este deja el ir y venir de su mirada entre los dos hermanos para detenerla en los ojos pardos de Jo, tranquilizándose un poco.

\- Si aceleramos las cosas, tal vez el Castiel de este mundo no meta la pata con los leviatanes y tú no tengas que lidiar con lucifer y los cuatro jinetes del apo...- Jo patea a Dean por debajo de la mesa cuando Misha voltea a verlo.

\- ¿Jinetes? ¡Jo!- exclama con la voz apretada, casi chillona, sintiendo el cuerpo liviano y traspirando debajo de sus prendas, un sudor frio por el miedo a que una persona enfrente algo tan grande ella sola.

\- Eso no ha pasado aun... tranquilo...- trata de calmarlo cuando éste se levanta y se zafa de su agarre.

\- Mejor me voy a mi casa...- camina apresurado con unas cuantas piedras en el estómago, alejándose de todo ese mundo que es irrisoriamente aterrador. Sale dando un portazo y se sube a su coche.

\- ¡Demonios Dean!...- Jo sale disparada detrás de él, como si la persiguieran todos los demonios de su mundo, ella no quiere dejar que Misha se vaya solo.

\- ¿Qué?- responde el pecoso ante la mirada acusadora de su hermano.

\- Tenías que hablar demás ¿no?-

\- Oye, yo no empecé soltando todo lo que mi cabeza tiene, señor.- Sam estaba por responderle algo cuando Wesson y Smith entras a la casa tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Que pasó?.. ¿Dónde está Jo y Misha?- dijo seco el agente.

\- Misha se asustó y Jo fue detrás de él... para mí esos dos están saliendo juntos.- acota el Winchester rubio con picardía mientras bebe un largo trago de cerveza.

\- No, eso no puede ser, Misha es gay...- y Dean escupe toda la cerveza sobre la mesa y Sam se levanta de su lado apartándose del desastre que hace el cazador.

\- ¿Disculpa? Me estás diciendo que el clon del ángel es gay? Gay, gay, ¿Como que las pollas son lo suyo?- espeta con su voz tan gruesa e incrédula que Sam cree que está asqueado, el castaño se cubre el rostro por vergüenza ajena de que su hermano no tenga ningún freno en esa lengua suya.

\- No lo digas así...- Sammy se cruza de brazos incómodo.

\- Sí, así es... pero he estado notando algunas cosas...- la voz de Smith corta la más que previsible reprimenda de los Sammies al pecoso y su homofóbica lengua, por lo que su Sammy voltea a verle, y él se siente incómodo.- Nada, nada... nosotros tenemos que ir a descansar, mañana debemos ir a la colmena, Sam vamos.- el agente toma de la mano a su novio y con la mirada de los cazadores en ellos se van de la cocina, a pesar de que Sammy tenía algo que decir a todo eso, pero logra soltarse a mitad de la sala para dirigirse al menor.

\- Oh sí.. Em, Sam, el segundo cuarto de la derecha es el de Bobby, su cama es grande pueden dormir ahí, yo estaré en la otra punta con Dean, ¿si?- le dice y le da un papel donde anota algo velozmente.- Esto son nuestros celulares, nos iremos temprano en la mañana, y estaremos aquí dentro de diecisiete horas ¿ok?- Sam frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Diecisiete horas?- repite Sam.

\- ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?- replica su hermano.

\- Lo que quieran, solo no rompan nada... y no toquen el impala, aún tengo que arreglarlo...- murmura Smith tirando de la mano a Sammy y llevándolo arriba, se moría por poner sus manos en el chico más alto con más privacidad.

\- ¿Espera, espera tienen un impala?- cae en cuenta Dean sacudiendo su cabeza porque no es posible ¿o sí?

\- ¡Y qué hacemos con la pizza!- pregunta Sam cuando los ve desaparecer escaleras arriba siguiéndoles al sonar el timbre del reparto.

\- Sam, esa es la pregunta más estúpida que te he escuchado decir...- Sam mira a su hermano que con cara de pocos amigos le dedica dos segundos de atención y saca dinero de su billetera sin apartar la mirada de él.

Para Dean Winchester, despertar en un lugar extraño es normal, pero la luz y el intenso calor es un jodido despertador. Sudado y demasiado vestido para haberse el dormido en el sofá, reniega de que no haya cortinas en esa sala, y también reniega por su chamarra nueva que lleva puesta porque en medio del campo hace jodido frio por la noche... Y sin embargo, la estructura que está mirando es la casa de Bobby ... solo que en colores claros, mucho blanco y paredes remachadas de manera extraña.

Aunque lo que no lo deja moverse tiene que ver con la mata de pelos que descansa sobre su estómago. No importa que tan crecido esté Sam, siempre le usa de almohada, sobre todo cuando el cansancio los puede y quedan dormidos en algún lado. Su vientre gruñe de hambre un segundo después y el tío gigantón que lo usa de almohada se seca las babas antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar lo que hace, por lo que se mantiene quieto y cierra los ojos mientras su hermano salta del sillón.

Siempre hace lo mismo, y a Dean le causa mucha gracia que eso sigua siendo algo que no ha cambiado en el pequeño desde los siete años, cuando empezaron a pelearse, antes de esa edad... se abrazaba a él y antes de levantarse le metía los deditos en las orejas o en el ojo para despertarlo y pedirle que le haga de desayunar.

Escuchando como Sam tropieza dormido hasta la cocina y abre la heladera haciendo muy sonoro el como se estira, el necesita buscar un baño pero, como si estuviera en la "Dimensión Desconocida", el baño de invitados está detrás de la puerta que ya conocía en la casa del Bobby Singer cazador de monstruos, eso le causa un escalofrío, pues sabe dónde está en realidad y solo atina a abrir el grifo y lavarse la cara...

Más fresco y despierto el olor a comida lo llama a la cocina, cruza el lindel y ve a Sam en cueros, traspirado y con el cabello en la cara, con la sartén en la mano, sirviendo huevos y beicon. ¡Dios, como quiere a su hermano!, se sienta satisfecho von la vision y la prioridad por la comida del menor. La cocina es exactamente como la de su viejo amigo excepto por las pequeñas macetas con cactus en las ventanas o una foto de él con Sam de adolescente roba por completo su atención, la gigantesca sonrisa de su hermano en esa foto y la sempiterna barba de Bobby, que sonríe levemente debajo de ella, con la casa de fondo impecable, típica de granja y sol que hacen que su corazón de un vuelco por la añoranza.

El plato resonó en la mesa y Dean miró a Sam que trataba de sacarse el pelo de la cara.

\- Yo también la ví... es una locura, y creo que no tengo una foto mía de esa edad... ¡Dios! ¿Puede hacer más calor?- Dean escuchó atento, Sam solía balbucear cuando despertaba, sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre el plato, hambriento.

\- Bueno...- La boca llena no le impide hablar y Sam hace mueca de asco.- podrías pedirle una copia ¿No? Y sí, este calor es infernal... jamás había tenido tanto calor en a casa de Bobby, o sea, en la de nuestro Bobby...- tragó y saboreó más de ese beicon doradito y crujiente de su hermano más que feliz.

\- Dean, Bobby nunca abría una ventana, siempre llegábamos de noche y además tenía más aires acondicionados que en la casa blanca, casi dos por habitación...- Sam pica con el tenedor un poco de su desayuno, tiene hambre pero tanto calor lo está descomponiendo y está traspirando tanto como si estuviera en un sauna.

\- Ya... cuando tienes razón tienes razón, y los tórtolos ¿se fueron?- Sam levantó la vista e ignoró el comentario.- qué...-

\- Nada... y sí, temprano.- Sam parecía cansado, más que nada, fastidiado...- Qué se supone que haremos por dos semanas aquí… -pregunta sin preguntar, como si el comentario se hubiera escapado de su cabeza mientras miraba el plato.

\- No sé tú, pero yo buscaré ese impala y la razón por la que mi otro yo dice que él lo arreglará... incógnitas hermanito, incógnitas.- Sam frunce el ceño y achica los ojos porque lo que su hermano dice le pica un poco, más porque sabe que no uso esa frase correctamente y otro poco porque sí sabe a lo que se refiere.

\- Supongo... aun así exploraré la casa, la granja... por esa ventana se ve un granero, no recuerdo que Bobby tuviera uno.- al fin come algo de su plato más animado y concentrado en lo que su hermano dijo que tal vez podía buscar literalmente en que entretenerse.

\- Lo había... pero cuando jugábamos allí un día como te caíste no sé dónde, y a Bobby le costó mucho sacarte acabó deshaciéndose de él - Sam volteo con rapidez para mirarlo, entre sorprendido y espantado.

\- Yo no lo recuerdo... ¿Cuándo? - pregunto mirándole fijo metiendo el cabello detrás de su oreja lentamente.

\- No lo sé. Cuando tenías cuatro o ibas a cumplirlos, yo también era pequeño ¿Sabes? - se le queja molesto, ya que a Sam se le olvida muy seguido que él también fue niño una vez.- sólo recuerdo que el tenía el brazo metido en el pozo hasta el hombro, tu llorabas y yo miraba como la barba se le llenaba de heno contra el piso, creo que te agarro del codo y tiró hacia afuera, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos tomando un helado en el asiento trasero de su Mustang...- la manera en cómo Dean puede contar un acontecimiento así de intenso de una niñez frugal con la boca llena de beicon por un lado y huevos del otro sigue sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Y porque no está más? - Dean levanto sus ojos hacia él y el verde intenso casi cristalino se intensifico en dorados por la intensa luz del sol que entraba por todos lados de la casa.

\- Después de eso... Hum, creo que lo tiró abajo para hacer espacio para el desguace, y con lo que sobró armó el taller que conocemos...- Dean paso un pedazo de pan por el plato ya limpio o casi, y lamiendo el plato se palmeó el estómago.

\- Eres un cerdo...- comenta porque verle comer así le quita el apetito.

\- Es tu culpa por hacer beicon...- se estira mientras habla y termina por levantarse...- Veamos qué se puede hacer por este lugar...- no le toma dos segundos más verle salir de la cocina al patio trasero, cree que debe terminar de desayunar pero solo puede pensar en lo diferente que es su hermano a Dean, el Dean de Wesson, y como se le eriza la piel de la espalda cuando piensa un segundo en "eso" que escucho durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, sumado al beso que por equivocación tuvo con él.

 

El sentimiento es fugaz, rápidamente sacude la cabeza y come apresurado para poder ir a por una ducha, el intenso calor lo hace pensar más de la cuenta, sus movimientos son torpes por el nerviosismo común de estar en una casa ajena... una donde lo desconocido no ha acechado nunca y, parece tan normal, apenas si ha dejado los trastos sucios en el fregadero cuando el grito de su hermano y las maldiciones raspadas de su garganta lo hacen mirar por la ventana. Lo único que llega a ver es la cola del impala y la nube de polvo que salen del granero, no sabe a qué se debe tanto alboroto pero no le importa demasiado, tropieza con todo de camino al baño ya que hay muchas cosas aún por el camino predispuestas para terminar los arreglos de las paredes.

 

Cree que podría colocar uno o dos aires acondicionados, tal vez, robar algo de cable o Internet para la casa, porque sabe que se aburrirá muy rápido sin nada que hacer, solo quiere tomar una ducha fría que le saque esa sensación horrible de soledad, olvidarse entre las gotas clementes de su alma ampollada y afiebrada, de un Dean que no existe en su mundo ni es suyo...

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Explicar que no lo decía enserio no es fácil, más cuando le salió del alma decir que espera sobrevivir hasta los treinta como mucho y solo tiene veintisiete. Misha era incapaz de procesar que su expectativa de vida era escasa y corta, pero más aun cuando los ojos azules eran incapaces de mirarle a pesar de que su discusión no llegaba a ningún lado, ella desearía que el ataque de nervios y desesperación que está teniendo el agente frente a ella sea por lo sobrenatural que le acechaba, por la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

 

Porque sería más sencillo decir que no lo entiende o que no lo entenderá jamás y marcharse, pero lo único que Misha no entiende es que no espere vivir mucho y lo que desespera al sensible agente es que ella no planea permanecer viva. Que esté al borde de un ataque de pánico porque ella pueda morir de un momento al otro por algo no natural la descoloca, escuchar como alguien en ese mundo, sin contar a su madre, no está dispuesto a es escuchar o ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad la confunde.

 

Por lo que solo intenta sujetarlo luego de verle caminar en círculos alrededor de su sillón. Por más que la evite, forcejea con él para que se detenga, para que deje de tener miedo por la posible y cercana muerte que le espera a la vuelta de cualquier cacería. Le cuesta, porque Misha sigue alejándose, le pide que no lo toque, que no le hable, que se marche si ya ha decidido que tiene su vida decidida desde el principio. Pero ella no puede dejarlo estar, se sujeta a él apenas tiene oportunidad, pegándose a su torso y sintiéndose ridícula por tratar de sujetar a un tío que la supera en altura y envergadura, con la mejilla pegada al pecho palpitante y alterado. Los desesperados latidos y la respiración irregular del agente no impiden que irreflexivamente éste la abrace y la sujete a su vez, con más fuerza ocultándola de ese mundo aterrador que amenaza con llevársela.

 

\- No es fácil... dejarlo ¿sabes?... lo intenté, pero parece que tengo un gran cartel identificativo en el pecho porque no hay demonio o ser sobrenatural que no haya escuchado de mi antes... haciéndome una cazadora muy renombrada en realidad.- habla sobre su clavícula, pero los ojos le arden tanto de la angustia que tiene, que los cierra tan fuerte como puede, porque es una realidad que no desea ver.

\- Yo no quiero perderte...- es el susurro contra su oído lo que le eriza la espalda, el tono es bajo y doloroso, infiltrándose en la piel de la cazadora y en lo único en que puede pensar es en cómo estuvo al borde de la muerte más de treinta veces, entre envenenamientos, cortes tan profundos y garras tan certeras que podría haberse hecho con su tripas en un solo movimiento, se hubiera desangrado más de una vez si no fuese por su madre, por lo que se aferra a la camisa de Misha.

\- Mish... lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte así...- sentir los dedos fuertes tocarle con gentileza la nuca era reconfortante, pero se suponía que ella lo reconfortaba a él no al revés.

 

Generalmente es más con su personalidad huir de este tipo de tacto, de ser apreciada en un modo tan sincero, pero le serena el azul en esos ojos cuando Misha le mira a la cara, es como si no vieran a la mujer en la que se convirtió, ni a la cazadora que ha empuñado diferentes armas y ha dado muerte sin pensarlo dos veces, le cuesta mantenerle la mirada, azorada, es como estar desnuda, vulnerable pero Misha levanta su mentón para verla completamente.

 

\- Jo... prométeme algo.- dice, pero ella no quiere hacer promesas que no sabe si podrá cumplir.

\- Qué...- le toma solo una mirada para que su atención sea solo suya y quiera memorizar cada una de las tonalidades de azul en eso ojos cansados.

\- Que si escuchas a eso sujetos, prométeme que harás lo posible por no salir herida o... o...- Misha presiona su frente contra la de ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y no necesita más palabras para descifrar aquello en lo que ni siquiera quiere pensar.

 

Sentir tanto como lo hace ahora la estremece, sentir tanta confianza entre sus brazos, sentirse indefensa ante alguien más. Confiar no es su fuerte, nunca lo fue y le sorprende poder apreciarlo desde un lazo tan nuevo como el que tiene con el agente del FBI. Cree también que se le olvidó respirar en algún momento. Nota cómo Misha acaricia su mejillas con los pulgares, roza su nariz con la suya y piensa que ese tío se ha olvidado que se besaron hace horas atrás y no tiene idea de cómo volver a hacerlo así que toma la iniciativa, se alza sobre las puntas de su pies y lo besa "repentinamente", claro que lo de repentino es solo desde la perspectiva de Misha Collins.

 

Sigue asustándole el besarla, pero pequeña como es tiene todo el control sobre él por lo que la ayuda, solo un poco, levantándola del piso, colocando todo su peso sobre su pecho y sintiendo como las piernas mullidas rodean su cintura, haciendo trastabillar hasta quedar sentado en el respaldar del sillon en medio de la sala, en su casa. El beso es tan húmedo y sediento que le dan ganas de no terminar con el jamás, pero no es el quien tiene el control aunque si lo comparte con ímpetu, le toma unos minutos muy largo participar un poco más o sujetarla con más fuerza.

 

Misha está agusto, se siente bien, por esta nueva sensación de no sentirse en peligro, de ser herido, por más que sea consciente de que Jo es mucho más apta para causar daños físicos severos que cualquiera. Lo que más le asombra es lo pequeña que es, lo delgado pero fuerte de su espalda y sus manos se posan en la pequeña cintura y la dibujan sin pensarlo, bajando hasta los redondos glúteos.

 

\- Mish...- le escucha decir e inmediatamente retira sus manos como si un choque eléctrico lo hubiera sacado de su trance placentero y algo perdido la miró.

\- ¿Si?...- es lo único que logro soltar de entre su hinchados labios.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Le cuesta procesar la pregunta, en realidad nunca nadie antes le preguntó, solo se lo llevaban a la cama, a veces entre el subidón de adrenalina y pasión, otras con peleas, y otras con simples imposiciones mudas.

\- Yo... no se...- la miraba a los ojos castaños que pacientes se cerraron y ella lo volvió a besar, más suave y más serena.

\- Está bien... Tal vez otro día... - Jo se bajó de su regazo, deslizándose suavemente lejos de él.- hay varias cosas que tengo que arreglar en casa, será mejor que me vaya...- los brazos de Misha cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo como si le dieran una sentencia que aceptaría sin más, casi como un castigo.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto decaído, por el cambio abrupto de lo que hasta hace un momento era algo maravilloso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella al verle afectado.

\- Si, claro...- mintió con un nudo en la garganta por haber rechazado la propuesta, sintiéndose culpable por el rechazo inexistente que el mismo se imponía, y porque había arruinado el momento más especial que había tenido en mucho tiempo, al menos era un experto fabricando mentiras para conformar a sus amantes.

\- Dios, es increíble lo mal que mientes...- Misha frunció el ceño sin entender y torció la cabeza a un lado como un cachorrillo desvalido, Johanna, al verle así, tuvo que colarse entre su piernas para abrazarlo y besarlo un poco más.

 

Se siente bien la docilidad de Misha. Ella que es pequeña y siempre han tratado de ser cuidadosos con ella en momentos como estos, pero al mismo no han podido evitar manejar su persona como una muñeca. La actitud de su amigo es refrescante y estimuladora, en realidad le gusta tener el control, pero tampoco quiere forzar a Misha a algo que no ha hecho nunca, por eso deja de besarlo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, percatándose de que su suave beso se trasformó en uno muy necesitado y hambriento.

 

Misha se abraza a su cintura, disfrutando de lo bien que está entre su brazos...

 

\- Si quiero...- murmura contra su camisa rosada a rayas y la cazadora parpadea un segundo pensando en lo que escucha.

\- Hummm...- en realidad no se separan, no cuando están mejilla con mejilla pero separados por el halo de calor propio de cada uno.

\- Jo...- hunde su rostro en la clavícula de la chica, con el rostro hirviéndole de vergüenza estúpida y por la que el desearía que le tragase la tierra ahora mismo, porque pedir algo así a una mujer, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

\- Vale, creo que la granja está repleta, si no te molesta me quedaré a dormir aquí...- las manos finas y menudas levantan el rostro del hombre que siente como una especie de alivio cuando la mira.

\- Me gustaría que te quedaras...- Jo sonríe de esa manera en la que no puede dejar de perderle el rastro hasta que otra palabra da forma a su labios.- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Nada solo dormir ¿OK?- y es completa la sorpresa de Misha.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Hice algo?...- expectante la contempla sin darse cuenta de que se echa la culpa de ello.

\- No hiciste nada, solo que creo que es demasiado para ambos, será cursi o tonto, dile como quieras, pero me gusta que seas mi amigo Mish, y me encantaría hacerlo contigo, pero no creo que sea un buen momento... yo me dejo llevar demasiado rápido, siempre lo hago, ya que puede que no esté mañana. Y ¡Eh...- ella lo detiene con su palma en su boca cuando el pecho se le infla al castaño y está a punto de volver al estado anterior de nervios y arrebatos por su manera de pensar.- pero... no quiero que sea así... preferiría, que si sucede sea porque estoy tranquila, sin demonios acechando o intenciones de ir de caza...- respira profundamente calmándose porque le bombea fuertemente la sangre, quiere sexo, lo sabe, lo siente en cada centímetro de piel pero Misha es diferente, no es de los de uso único para luego desaparecer en la carretera.

\- OK... cuando cierres las puertas del infierno entonces.- el agente rodea sus costillas con ambos brazos y la levanta, ella casi no pesa por lo que empieza a caminar.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?- dice divertida, sujetándose de los hombros del ojiazul.

\- A la cama...- la ceja derecha de Jo se levanta, sonríe con vehemencia y lo besa otro poco camino a las escaleras que Misha sube de memoria.


	22. Chapter 22

Volver a la oficina, su oficina, después de ese viaje inesperado y sumamente accidentado no convence a Sam Wesson. Misha y Jo estaban allí desde una hora antes que ellos entraran, sentados en sus sillas, se sintió invadido al verles alli en un lugar tan restringido y donde solo Dean y el podían entrar, pero Dean los puso allí, la noche anterior no pudieron mencionar nada de lo que se suponía pasaría ahora. El agente ojiazul con un gesto indicó a su prima que se levantaran y se fueran, como fantasmas que nunca estuvieron allí, como un solo mecanismo moviéndose con los mismo engranajes. Sam miró a su prima marcharse, ella le guiñó un ojo y a boca del chico se abrió como una ostra.

 

Verla así, con traje entallado, serio, gris impecable, cabello recogido, poco maquillaje y... ¿¡Y eso era un chupón en su cuello!? ...Casi da un paso hasta ella, por suerte Dean lo detiene y lo hace sentar en su silla, un poco violentamente debe admitir, pero el asunto es que su cabeza aun no procesaba esa posibilidad.

 

Tiene todavía la sensación inaudita de lo imposible en la piel debajo de las uñas y dentro del cuerpo, porque fuera de esa fortaleza al que él y Dean llaman colmena o la base secreta del FBI, en la que se conocieron, en la que algo grande e inmenso dio lugar, todo parece tan superficial con respecto a la oscuridad que existe fuera de esos muros.

 

Trabajan en silencio por horas, hasta el almuerzo, hacen la rutina de siempre pero no dicen nada, las horas pasan y Sam se siente atrapado en esos pasillos, sin aire, sin poder estirarse o explayarse, sin libertad de decir lo que Dean no le dejó decir anoche mientras el consuelo de volverse a tener se consumía piel contra piel. No ve la hora de salir de allí, de volver a la granja, se da cuenta de que hay dos hombres ahí, esperándoles, unos que son dos gotas de agua, unos con los que compartió mucho de su tiempo cuando cayó en esa otra dimensión, desvía la mirada a Dean y un pesar le aprieta más el corazón.

 

Si Dean no hubiera ido por él, si no se hubiera arriesgado a lo desconocido, el aun estaría allí y esta dimensión habría dejado de existir...

 

\- Sam… Sam...- le dice repentinamente, pero no es repentino, el castaño se había desmayado sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Dean?- el rubio lo recuesta en la silla y le pone una botella de agua fría en la frente haciéndolo volver.

\- Demonios, qué te paso ahora...- el chico toma su manos colocándolas en su rostro, notando que no hay rechazo y se levanta con las piernas temblando, se abraza a él sin pesar en las cámaras que le vigilan.

\- Perdona creo que, solo que no puedo estar aquí...- le dice retirándose un poco para que su rostros queden enfrentados, independientemente de ser diez centímetros más alto que su novio.

\- Sam este es nuestro lugar...- le dice Smith sin pestañear, sin retirar los ojos verdes, firmes, de los suyos.

\- Lo sé... pero cuando pienso lo que hay allá afuera... lo que vi, lo que viví...- Dean le tapa la boca y él lo observa atónito por un instante.

\- No podemos hablar aquí lo sabes...- le da un beso al retirar su mano, le ayuda a sentarse le da hielo de la heladera y le pide terminar el turno en un mudo gesto al cual el asiente.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

 

Sam Winchester está barriendo los pedazos de yeso que hay en el piso de la sala cuando el ruido de una auto le hace mirar fuera y ve llegar esa primera mañana en la granja a Johanna, soltándose el pelo al salir del auto y con un pie en el porche al abrir la puerta, ella se quitaba la corbata de un traje gris entallado, la chica le mira con desconfianza un segundo hasta que su rostro se relaja y es la misma muchacha que él conoce o que conoció la noche anterior.

 

Que Dean no este allí con ellos le da la oportunidad de hablar, de enterarse si la casa está adecuadamente protegida o de si aún le faltan arreglos específicos para hacerla segura... Jo le muestra el cuaderno de Bobby ademas de como usar el material y conjuros que él conoce pero que nunca aplico como partes de una construcción para hacerlas invisibles a la vista, juntos recorren la casa terminando esos detalles, usan los conductos plásticos de los cables eléctricos para que los demonios no puedan invadir la casa o en su efecto queden atrapados al rededor o dentro de la casa, es algo sumamente ingenioso por parte del Bobby de este mundo, haber calibrado aquello.

 

Tapian puertas que estaban escondidas en las paredes o clausuradas, colocan maderas nuevas en los techos, grabadas con símbolos y ponen clavos personalizados en diferentes puntos de la casa, según estaban antes. Jo le comenta porqué la casa está en esas condiciones a Sam mientras trabajan, la inspeccion de rutina del FBI le sorprendió mucho mas por el nivel de desconfianza dentro de sistema en el que se manejan, mas aun por que Jo siendo su primo el involucrado por un grupo de asesinos de SHIELD. Por supuesto la muchacha puede revelar esto porque en realidad ella que no es una agente. Sam sonríe en grande porque su simpatía y descaro son revitalizantes.

 

No hay mucho de la niña que quería cazar como su padre, de la niña que él conoció en su mundo, esta Jo es más madura, curtida, está en el negocio sobrenatural por herencia de responsabilidades y conocimiento de ello, esta porque no tiene nada más y es lo único que sabe hacer bien, la escucha atento, escucha su anécdotas y su miedos, pero pone más atención cuando menciona que está cansada, cansada de estar sola, de no poder confiar en nadie y ella se detiene en esa frase, solo para darle un golpe en el brazo que él no tiene ni idea de porque es... solo que ella responde a su mirada de "WTF" con...

 

\- Eso es por tirarme de la lengua y tener la cara de mi primo...- contesta antes de levantarse.

 

Solo cuando Dean aparece detrás de ellos con cara de perro y con rabia a su alrededor en el altillo, la chica vuelve con un martillo y unos clavos en la mano, ella baja su guardia instintiva cuando el cazador protesta a su hermano que tiene hambre y él no ha preparado nada para el almuerzo que en realidad a esas horas sería una merienda muy cargada.

 

Los tres comen lo que Sam prepara una hora mas tarde, Dean pide más, el siempre pide mas, porque nunca está satisfecho y Jo le mira de lleno, preguntando a Sam donde lo mete, porque lleva dos platos repletos y ahora va por el postre, Sam mira a su hermano y suspira alegando que siempre come así, desistiendo de que cambie. Cuando las dieciséis horas pasan y los agentes no vuelven Dean se pone inquieto, pero la pequeña rubia le calma diciendo que no tienen por qué volver si ellos están ahí. Parados en el porche, tomando su coche para marcharse quién sabe dónde, repiten al unísono un gran ¿Porque?, pero las palabras "novio, cama y departamento cercano a la base" los deja fríos y mientras el coche arranca ella se ríe a pulmón de sus caras.

 

\- Jodida niñata.- suelta Dean nuevamente furioso al entrar a la casa delante del menor.

\- Bueno Dean... creo que es normal ¿No? - Dice para aminorar las cosas y se distrae tratando de no recordar los sonidos de la noche anterior y agradeciendo no tener que escucharlos esta noche tampoco.

\- ¡A la mierda! Sam que estos dos sujetos estén follando por allí me...- y Sam se le eriza cada cabello de la nuca y voltea hacia su hermano solo para callarlo.

\- ¡¿Podrías por favor no decir esa palabra?!- trata de caminar lejos de él pero su hermano lo interrumpe... siendo Dean.

\- Que ¿follar?- y los hombros de su hermano se tensan y frunce el ceño sin entender.

\- Si esa, no quiero pensarlo, cavilarlo ni nada ¿Ok? Solo son nuestros clones, primero que nada no tienen parentesco con nosotros ni entre ellos asique... deja de lado su relación, son nuestros anfitriones, esta es su casa y estamos de paso... como siempre...- Dean se queda algo sorprendido por lo del parentesco y su manera de erizarse, pero cierra la boca cuando recuerda que Smith confundió a Sam con Wesson y eso no abandona su mente por un buen rato hasta que ve el impala por la ventana y se queda pensando, ¿Si el no fuera el hermano mayor de Sam le vería de ese modo...?

 

El silencio es inmenso en la granja, ni la tele o la radio ni nada asemeja el sonido de la gente viviendo a su alrededor como están acostumbrados en los moteles que viven, pero en la noche les cuesta dormirse por ese silencio, Dean se levanta en la noche en el cuarto que tomo para él, ya que Sam le daba no sé qué volver a dormir en el mismo lugar, o en la cama de Bobby, por lo que él se quedó en el cuarto de Wesson y Dean en el de invitados que parecía más familiar y más campestre que el resto de la casa.

 

Está somnoliento con ganas de dormir pero está intranquilo en ese lugar que no es el suyo y para ser específicos lo que más lo intranquiliza es no estar en el mismo cuarto que Sam. Va a la cocina por algo de alcohol pero vuelve arrastrando los pies por las escaleras y el pasillo, solo una exhalación intensa es lo que lo detiene en el sitio y espabila sus sentidos, dejando la cerveza en el pasillo, mirando dentro de la puerta entreabierta de su hermano con cuidado.

 

Esta dormido, despeinado y con las sabanas revueltas sobre su cuerpo, todo está bien, mira que no haya nadie más en la habitación y está retomando su camino cuando el mismo sonido resuena en el vació de la casa y en su oídos, haciéndolo voltear su cabeza de nuevo donde su hermano duerme y abre la puerta otro poco para ver si no se le escapó algo.

 

Solo que esa exhalación es un gemido contra la almohada de su hermano. Está soñando y él quiere reírse cuando le ve voltearse boca abajo e inspirar pesado y sugestivo, meneando la cabeza divertido por el sueño húmedo de su hermano, pero no suena como si él estuviera actuando en consecuencia con quien sea este en su mente, sino todo lo contrario al murmurar entre labios que quien sea que este con el allí en su cabeza aminore el paso porque le duele. Dean se queda helado en el lindel de puerta, rígido hasta el punto de que cada musculo de su espalda se pone como piedra.

 

\- Nnnn No...- exhala.- Aquí... si... - suspira agitado, Dean se pregunta si está dormido realmente y se le acerca lo suficiente para notar la distensión en su rostro indicándole que sí lo está, profundamente, y como no puede apartar la mirada de él, le ve relamerse los labios entre una agitación estimulante, su reacción es salir de allí corriendo.

 

Cierra la puerta del cuarto en el que se instaló esa noche, porque sus ojos dejaron el rostro de su hermano para recorrer su cuerpo hasta notar como era que su trasero se mecía levemente ansioso de ser tocado y miles de agujas atravesaron su dedos.

 

Estar allí o saber, que la relación de sus clones no estaba siendo sano para ninguno de los dos... lo complica mas en el silencio extremo del cual era dueño ese lugar, cuando los más mínimos ruidos eran audibles a la perfección, que el mismo silencio te hacia prestar atención a los cambios de viento leves y los murmullos en el aire.

 

Su hermano estaba del otro lado del pasillo quejándose de falta de atención o el deseo de la misma, mascullando incoherencias en una de las noches más calurosas que había tenido el placer de recordar, pero lo que su hermano soñaba le alteraba, caminó pesado y enojado hasta la cama y se hundió entre las sabanas intentando no escucharlo.

 

·········

 

Por el otro lado Sam fantaseaba con Smith entrando junto a Wesson en su cuarto... a hurtadillas, metiéndose debajo de su cama y despertándole entre risas cómplice y murmullos. En algún momento del sueño su clon desaparece y Dean se sube a su cuerpo, lamiéndolo y meciéndose sobre su ingle con fuerza, excitándolo y el sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro tan familiar, que también pertenece a su hermano y como socarronamente este lo acaricia, por cada rincón como le arde cada toque y cada beso húmedo dejado sobre su pezón, subiendo por su cuello y derramando esmero en sus labios.

 

Pero no quiere, no quiere que Smith se meta en su cama, que le de lo que ansía y le empuja un poco, rechazándolo, solo que Smith se sonríe en vez de molestase o imponerse, al no entenderlo es que él se voltea lejos y ve a su hermano en la puerta entre sueños esperándole y suspira, ve a Dean acercarse a su cama y se cuela en su espalda empujando al otro lejos que se desvanece rápidamente, besándole el hombro antes de que sus pieles hagan contacto; Ahora si, entregándose a la sensación de placer de solo rozarse, de darse un poco del cariño que sienten por el otro de otra forma más que leves palabras espaciadas en el tiempo.

 

La sensación de los besos en su espalda y la ingle de Dean clavándose en su retaguardia lo hace estremecerse en lujuria que hace tiempo no comparte con nadie, solo que el sueño se le espabila por el calor y él se da cuenta de que es un sueño, de que en realidad su hermano no le tocaría así jamás y una angustia le va consumiendo todo ese deseo en un golpe seco, como el placer de esos toques dejando que imagino... le dejan un profundo vacío, que en la taciturnidad del despertar duele.

 

Causándole una congoja dura en su pecho, un miembro duro y palpitante que no se baja cuando da los primeros parpadeos y ve la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Y sabe lo imposible de su sueño dejándose invadir por la pena, abraza su almohada necesitando la compañía; ya despierto mirando el reloj son las cuadro de la mañana, cree que su hermano debe de estar muy dormido, lo suficiente para sentirse libre de apretar más la almohada contra su rostro y llorar el desconsuelo con el que carga hace tiempo.

 

Toparse con Wesson o que Smith le confundiera con su novio, solo alborotó su subconsciente. A él le había costado un infierno ocultar y mantener a raya sus pensamientos, olvidarse de que cuando su hermano cumplió los dieciocho le lastimaba verlo con chicas diferentes todos los días o simplemente verlo con cualquier otra persona, cuando su hermano era suyo desde pequeño, solo cuando tuvo edad para entender lo que pasaba y cómo se clasificaba lo que sentía lo enterró lo más profundo posible.

 

Pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por chicas con características muy similares a las de su hermano en aspecto y personalidad.

 

Dean salta de su cama aún dormido, los ojos abriéndose lo más que pueden, pegados de sueño y hechos una fina línea verde, con el cuchillo de veintidós centímetros de largo en una mano y la otra tanteando su ropa por la colt, fue un milagro poder dormirse después de presenciar el sueño homoerótico de Sam, pero con algodón en los oídos, un par de almohadas sobre la cabeza y una manta gruesa sobre él, es que pudo hacer un capullo donde el sonido no pudo llegarle. Dean no recuerda eso o por qué, pero ahora sus sentidos están buscando el motivo de las lágrimas que escucha de lejos y espera que no sea una llorona o un fantasma porque lo cuece a tiros, la colt se le cae y el llanto cesa.

 

Lo primero que hace es cruzar el pasillo, a tropezón limpio, verificando que la habitación de Sam este segura, checando el closet y debajo de la cama, las ventanas también, aún con el cuchillo en la mano cierra la puerta y se frota un ojo, distingue en la cama a su hermano inmóvil, su respiración no es profunda por lo que supone está despierto.

 

\- ¿Sam?- lo ve hacerse un nudo y se da cuenta de que el que lloraba era él, no lo entiende parecía bastante feliz hace unas horas atrás, o eso cree, en realidad no se quedó a comprobarlo.- Oye...- está por zamarrearlo cuando escucha su voz entre la almohada y la tela de la cama.

\- Vete, estoy durmiendo...- masculla.

\- Por qué estas llorando...- pregunta despacito para no avergonzarlo en el proceso.

\- No lo estoy, vete, estoy durmiendo...- Dean deja el cuchillo en la mesita de luz y lo empuja, haciendo que Sam salga de la almohada donde ocultaba su bochorno y le mira sobre el hombro.

\- Tarado, muévete que quiero dormir...- dice Dean abriendo las sabanas para subirse al colchón y deslizarse entre la ropa de cama y a lo largo de Sam que siente un escalofrió al darse cuenta que aún no se recupera de su sueño. Protesta.

\- ¿¡Dean que haces?! ¡Vete!- lo empuja. Pero su hermano va con los los cerrados tentando por donde mete la pierna para subir a la cama, Sam ve el rostro de su hermano y duda de que en realidad este despierto.

\- No te preocupes Sammy, solo fue una pesadilla.- masculla recostándolo a la fuerza a su lado, abrazándolo, pasando su mano por su cabello para tranquilizarlo, él chico no puede más, y con el pecho apretado se gira de un tirón y se abraza a él con toda la fuerza que puede. -Ya Sammy, tu hermano te cuida, asi que duerme tranquilo...- es un balbuceo convincente pero el ya no tiene diez años.

 

Además se supone que él es más grande que Dean... se supone que es más fuerte y sin embargo, dormido y todo, su hermano mayor puede someterlo a abrazarle.

 

Despertar en el intenso calor de los brazos de Dean no es lo que esperaba. Se durmió apaciblemente en su pecho a los cinco minutos de que Dean metiera sus dedos en su cabello y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, incluso al sobarle la espalda, él se acurruco un poco más contra el mayor, cerrando los ojos. Aunque no pudiera estar con Dean, su hermano le quería y mucho, como para que a los treinta años aún vele por él en las noches y trate de alejar las pesadillas de sus sueños. Es mínimo lo que obtendrá de él, pero al menos es algo a lo que puede aferrarse por unos minutos más.

 

Sam puede dormir tan tranquilamente con su hermano cerca y se reprocha eso. Sabe que, cuando no les queda más opción, compartir cama, no es difícil o incomodo si sólo hay una cama o en los hoteles no tienen más cuartos o catres, las bolsas de dormir tampoco les causan inconvenientes cuando quedan varados en medio de la nada en pleno invierno. Los Winchester han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y dormir así nunca es un percance, siempre es endemoniadamente placentero como calmo, es uno de los pocos beneficios de ser el menor, de que Dean le criara prácticamente... así que sujeta con fuerza la camisa de su hermano y aunque despierto disfruta de esos momentos.

 

El timbre es condenadamente inoportuno en ese instante y bufa antes de que suene de nuevo, haciendo rumear fastidiado a Dean en sueños por el ruido, asique él debe levantarse rápidamente para volver a acostarse junto a él o para saber quién es el que no sabe despegar el dedo del botón, porque duda que sea Wesson o Smith, pero tal vez es Jo ya que no le aviso que cerraría las puertas de la casa. Con el cabello despeinado y la ropa del piyama de Wesson arrugado, baja las escaleras tan rápido como puede, se quita una legaña antes de abrir y quedarse parado, quieto como una lapida, sin saber qué hacer cuando el rostro y la vos de esa mujer le reprocha en su mejor tono de madre descontenta.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo es que medio pueblo sabe que ya que tienes novio y yo no? Por si se te ha olvidado la que ayudo a Bobby a cambiarte los pañales fui yo...- reprende con los puños cerrados y posados en las caderas, su pie golpeando las tablas del pórtico y Sam, con la boca seca sin saber que hacer al comprender que... lo está confundiendo con Wesson.

\- ¿Jody?- es lo único que su garganta apretujada logra soltar.

\- Ni que hubiera visto al demonio en persona niño; Ahora dime ¿Tu teléfono se descompuso u olvidaste como marcar mi numero? ¿Y cómo es que hasta el cabo de mi dependencia sabe lo que desayunan ustedes dos eh? OH! y más vale que no sea Timothy Howerrik, porque ahora si me enojaré.- espeta ya dentro de la casa y Sam solo puede retirarse cabello de la frente porque no tiene ni idea de lo que la mujer dice.

\- ¿Sam?- pregunta Dean en la puerta del cuarto escuchando la voz femenina de fondo.

\- ¡EH! ¡TÚ! ¡BAJA YA MISMO!- su tono maternal funciona siempre y sobre todo para un Dean Winchester que baja las escaleras frotándose el rostro y mirándola sorprendido.

\- ¿Jody?- interroga a su hermano con la mirada y espera dos escalones arriba sin saber qué hacer.

\- Bueno, no solo es apuesto, también sabe quién soy... ok te perdono, solo dame un beso y ve por las compras que hice para el desayuno...- Sam traga y se le acerca cuando ella pone el dedo índice en su mejilla, la besa y mira a Dean algo espantado y con el corazón latiéndole muy... lentamente.

\- Déjame ayudarte Sam...- murmura el mayor preparado para huir pero Jody le pone una mano en el pecho y le detiene.

\- No, no cariño tú te vienes a la cocina conmigo, quiero saber cada detalle de como conquistaste al cabeza de ordenador aquí presente...- le sonríe y tomándolo del brazo le hace caminar junto a ella hasta a cocina. Cuando se alejan, es cuando Sam reacciona y se toma de la cabeza espantado.

\- Dios, Jody cree que soy Wesson y que Dean es Smith...- no sabe para dónde correr y decide buscar rápidamente las compras de la mujer, Dean va a matarlo... piensa. Si analiza la situación, esto no es su culpa, en realidad, pero de todas formas están metidos en un lio muy grande.


	23. Chapter 23

Encontrar una explicación a la situación, le parecía a Sam Winchester un imposible. Era incapaz de encontrar un solo punto firme al que aferrarse en ese tipo de situaciones para resolver el malentendido surgido por el intercambio de Mundos. Pero para su hermano eso no era un problema, porque lo cierto era que el mayor se adaptaba a cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante. Ese detalle de Dean siempre le dejaba boquiabierto, más que nada porque no importaba dónde se metiera, con quién debiera tratar o a quien tuviera que convencer.

Su hermano se transformaba en esa persona, hacia carne propia cualquier situación como si fuera realmente suya esa vida...

Por eso, al pararse en la puerta de la cocina con las bolsas en la mano sólo podía admirar como Dean, simplemente se colocaba la personalidad de Smith como un guante que encajara a la perfección, todo para Jody. La sheriff de este mundo nunca notaría la diferencia entre el Winchester y el agente del FBI enamorado de su clon.

\- Dame eso Sammy.- la frase lo saca de su estupefacción, pero no hace que sus pies puedan moverse aún, Dean toma las bolsas de papel con media sonrisa, tranquilo mientras que Jody enciende el fuego para hacer café que no sea de un aparato.

\- Ehmmm...- se le escapa, todo se ve demasiado natural para ser verdad y sus pies siguen pegados al piso.

\- Oh vamos cariño, no pongas esa cara de espanto.- dice Jody al mirarle aun en la puerta de la cocina, tierna como ella sola le frota los brazos y le sostiene del rostro.- No estoy enojada, pero si quiero saber cómo es que todo esto paso...- le salta la picardía de los ojos y a Sam se le hace un nudo en la garganta y casi ni respira cuando le obliga a sentarse en la mesita de la cocina a que le cuente todo.

Dean se ríe junto a la cocina guardando la leche extra y poniendo el pan en la tostadora, Sam le mira y desearía con ganas patearle el culo por un buen rato, pero la pequeña mano lo sujeta de la barbilla maternal mente y le obliga a mirarle.

\- ¿Sam...Qué pasa?- Jody mira a Dean y se le acerca para susurrarle, intentando decir algo más sin que Dean se entere pero el oído de su hermano es demasiado fino como para que eso funcione.- ¿Están peleados? ¿Llegué en mal momento?- dice tan suave como le sale y Sam niega pero no sabe qué decir, y no es hasta que Dean llega a la mesa con un par de tostadas y las tazas que le miran.

\- Qué...- se sienta y les mira mientras el desayuno se cocina.- ¿Sammy?- Dean toma su mano del borde de la mesa y le sujeta, está de más decir que su corazón está dentro de su cuerpo solo por la piel que le retiene.

\- Dean, tu dime que pasa, que parece que Sam se le olvidó como.-

\- Bueno Jody...- Dean suelta la mano de Sam y éste la esconde.- Sammy no es muy afín a decir algo sobre nuestra relación.- Sam jura que se desmayara, que se caerá redondo al piso cuando su hermano suelta eso sin mayor preocupación mientras él sólo es capaz de empalidecer.

\- Sam ¿Te cuesta asumir esto con Dean?- le pregunta preocupada y siente como le toma la mano izquierda.

\- ¡No!- exclama y mira su hermano y de nuevo a Jody.- Es que... bueno...- y ¿que se supone que diga? ¿que está feliz de estar con Dean, que no es Dean, que es otro sujeto de una dimensión desconocida y que el Sam que ella conoce está durmiendo plácido en brazos de un Dean más cariñoso y ejemplar?

\- ¿Entonces que es?...- Jody mira como la cabeza de Sam cae sobre la mesa y Dean voltea a ver qué fue lo que golpeo la mesa.- Cariño... Uhmm ¿Bobby sabia de esto? Digo ¿de Dean? ¿De tus gustos?- pregunta Intentando encontrarle una explicación al comportamiento del chico que considera como un hijo.

\- No...- murmura, pero se voltea a mirar a su hermano cuando la mano grande del mayor se mete en su cabello acariciándole, Dean se sienta a su lado otra vez, luego de revisar el desayuno en el fuego y se miran por un segundo en que Sam piensa que es lo que el impredecible cazador hará a continuación y el parece ser otro hombre distinto con esa actitud.

\- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo?- y Sam se levanta, la mano de Dean pasando por su mejilla en consecuencia y de nuevo a su mano sobre la mesa, al no contestar los ojos verdes ven a Jody y sonríe. - Yo ni siquiera sabía de Bobby hasta el momento que Sammy decidió no mostrar su cara en la oficina... pasaron unos días y el no volvía, yo, no me llevo con casi nadie del trabajo la verdad, con Sam apenas si nos hablábamos pero... Sam habla mucho, hasta por los codos y me había acostumbrado a escucharle...- Dean suspira y sus ojos parecen tan tranquilos y grandes, el solo escucha su voz y espera que no complique más las cosas.

\- Bueno si eso es cierto es raro que ahora no quiera contarme con lujo de detalles como es que están juntos...- inquirió Jody que vio que los huevos se pasaban y se levantó a servirlos.

\- Déjame ir por partes...- apenas Jody no les ve Sam espeta un que "demonios" en muecas y Dean solo le guiña par luego lamerse los labios y sonreír, luego vuelve a su papel de novio serio. - Así que, me las ingenie para saber dónde vivía unos días después y cuando llegue me enteré de la muerte de su tío.. No esperaba algo así... yo ya no tengo familia a quien llorarle y tanto sentimentalismo me choco un poco...- Sam inspiro, descolocado por el relato, le sonaba pero no sabía porqué

\- Si... recuerdo ese día, Sam no hablaba con nadie, solo miraba por la ventana, contemplaba el impala hasta que ya no había luz, la casa estaba llena de gente vestida de negro, todos los amigos de Bobby, y apenas se fueron todos, Sam arrojo todo lo que trajeron a la basura... ¿Recuerdas Sam?- deja el plato en frente de él y su hermanito oculta los ojos detrás del cabello largo, Dean aprieta su mano, ese poco de información les lastimo a los dos... porque el funeral de su Bobby, fue corto, tradicional según los cazadores... y nadie más se enteró de ello, nadie vino a verlo o pregunto dónde estaba.

\- Yo no sabía que tan duro había sido, cuando los días pasaron el bajo de peso y me mentía de que si comía.- Sam levanto la vista hacia él y abrió la boca.

\- ¡Yo no miento!...- Dean le miró feo y su hermanito apretó los labios.- Sólo… no tenía hambre... además tú eres el barril sin fondo. - la sonrisa que se le escapó a Jody los hizo volver al tema de que ellos ahí en ese momento eran Wesson y Smith, la pareja del año en ese caso.

\- Ay Sammy, qué trabajo me das, en fin, lo empecé a perseguir con las comidas y no sé por qué, pero empezamos a salir, a charlar más, y una noche lo encontré dormido en mi cama y tuvo suerte de que no lo sacara corriendo de mi departamento...- Dean cortó un poco de los huevos revueltos que la mujer acababa de servirle y se los llevo a la boca.

Comieron tranquilos mientras Dean relataba, Sam le miraba porque él no sabía bien de dónde sacaba toda esa historia. El que hablaba con Wesson todos los días era él y no su hermano.

Para cuando el desayuno estuvo eliminado de la ecuación Jody se veía feliz. Miraba a Sam de una manera que hacia sonrojar a su hermanito y que a Dean le enterneció. Esa mujer era solo una pizca más dulce que la oficial Mills que les retaba continuamente. Notó lo tenso que se ponía Sam cuando se le acercaba, era sólo pegarse un poco a él, a modo pareja y el chico sudaba la gota gorda, Sam desviaba el tema "ellos" cada vez que podía preguntándole del trabajo del pueblo o del clima, tanto como de la casa y de lo que le pasó al impala.

Pero Jody se preocupaba por él y Dean solo demostraba abiertamente que él era suyo, bueno que Wesson era de Smith, con sus manos flotando por su cintura y baja espalda a cada rato, moviéndolo de sitio sutilmente, incluso apoyando su mentón en su hombro y todo su pecho a su espalda.

Para Sam no fue nada fácil el día, no con su sueño fresco en la mente, ni con Dean divirtiéndose como un enano de su incomodidad, de sus nervios y por qué no, de su manera de traspirar la camiseta, y solo deseando que la sheriff se vaya de una condenada vez.

Pero no, ella tenía planes más extensos, como ir al cine en su día libre... claro, no sola, sino con ellos de acompañantes. Tener que subir a su auto, o que ella le dijera a los dos de ir atrás, porque el asiento delantero estaba lleno de pelos de perro policía y olía a diantres, solo fue uno más de esos detalles que le hacen querer romperle todo lo que se llama cara a Dean.

Principalmente porque el papel de novio lo tenía muy asimilado y tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros todo el camino al cine, y de allí le tomo de la mano para caminar entrelazados al cine. La palabra vergüenza se hace pequeña para expresar cómo se siente Sam, era embarazoso captar las miradas reprobadoras y las encantadas en las personas que se cruzaban con ellos.

Ya en el cine, Jody quedó algo separada de ellos, porque solo quedaban pocos asientos y ella le dejo a Dean la posibilidad de ver la película junto a su flamante novio, o sea: él.. Pero eso le dio oportunidad de patear a Dean un poco apenas se sentaron y en cuanto las luces se apagaron intentó reprocharle su comportamiento.

Pero, en cuanto su mandíbula se destrabó y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Dean para decir algo, el mayor, como acto reflejo, tomó su mano del apoya brazos acariciándola. Él solo podía mirar el gesto, a milímetros del oído de Dean, el rubio no actuó más hasta mirarle a los ojos y susurrarle al oído unos segundos después, cuando se movió para dejarle acercarse.

\- Espero que la película no sea de esas que me duermen Sam...- dice como si no hubieran estado todo el día noviando, y él siente el aire aprisionado en su pecho pero no puede responder o siquiera mandarle a la mierda, y sus deseos de volver a su mundo se le hicieron eternos...

Dean miro el film sin problemas, pero se adormiló un poco al ser tan lento. Con la mano de Sammy en la suya y jugando ese papel, se sentía cómodo, incluso en esa situación, no se sentía extraño sino todo lo contrario, le traía recuerdos de cuando Sam era más crío, más cariñoso y estaba sobre el jugando todo el día con el chupete en la boca y apenas hablando.

Días que le vinieron a la mente sin pretenderlo, Sam y el... durmiendo la siesta un día de lluvia cuando su padre no estaba, o compartiendo unos pocos caramelos que su padre recordó traerles una vez, ellos mirando la televisión acurrucados en el sofá con una manta rota y añeja pero tan juntos que prácticamente se necesitaban para respirar tranquilidad en la inmensa habitación que ocupaban ellos solos en las interminables horas de caza..

Dean lo extrañaba y se sentía medio idiota por ello, porque Sam al cumplir los siete ya competía con él y empezaron a pelear y molestarse por todo. Sus días de cariño habían terminado allí mismo, sin aviso previo, pero poder andar de la mano era una de su cosas favoritas, principalmente porque nunca tuvo una novia el tiempo suficiente como para hacer esas cosas tan... normales.

Suspira y Sam le mira, por lo que con su cabeza apoyada en la butaca le devuelve la mirada perezoso, está algo encandilado por la luz de la pantalla y le toma unos segundos encontrar los ojos de su hermano como el gesto que hace, preguntando qué pasa... solo moviendo los labios y Sam se agacha un milímetro más cerca para que le pueda ver la boca y gesticular que Jody no para de darse la vuelta y mirarles cuando algo en la pantalla le gusta.

Dean frunce el ceño y entre las sombras y cabezas del lugar, distingue a la mujer mirarles y sin pensar, en un latido, besa a Sam.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace pero sabe que la mujer le está mirando, se lo dice el cosquilleo en su mejilla y trata de hacer del beso algo convincente, o sea, él no puede besar a alguien por más que esté actuando y hacerlo mal, eso lo sabe, pero que su hermanito no este desplegando su puño en toda su cara le sorprende y se toma el atrevimiento de meter sus dedos entre su pelo y dirigirlo a una posición más cómoda donde él puede recostarse del todo en la butaca y Sam esta sobre su boca relajando el cuello.

Sentir el temblor es lo que le preocupó, un temblor que se incrementaba cuando acaricio con su lengua los finos labios. Abrió los ojos de repente cuando Sam se paró y se fue, como si un palo se le hubiera metido allí donde el sol no le da y lo obligara a caminar todo duro escaleras abajo saliendo arrebatadamente.

Él lo miro todo el camino, no sabía si ir detrás de él o si se había sobrepasado con su actuación o si su boca le ardía de ese modo por haber besado de ese modo tan húmedo y lento a su misma sangre. Sin poder razonar qué era lo que había pasado se levantó de un tirón, envalentonado o decidido, aún no se había aclarado en su postura para ir detrás de él, solo se movió tan rápido como pudo porque notó que el pecho le bombeaba a toda velocidad un poco tarde.

El castaño, acelerado, se metió al baño apretando su mano contra sus labios, incrédulo y exaltado, girando sobre si mismo es que opto por se encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, no podía pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar... Le costaba respirar y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta mientras su cuerpo buscaba el modo de estabilizarse y dejar el mareo atrás... Su hermano le había besado. ¡A él! tan diferente a la pasión innata de Smith en el callejón o cualquier sueño traicionero que pueda tener. Se frotó la mejilla con fuerza buscando una reacción más normal, cuando sintió algo correr por ella, mirándose la mano fue cuando noto el líquido, se le caían lagrimas por la conmoción que eso significó para él.

Su alteración era tal que los nervios en su cuerpo tembloroso se desahogaban como agua salada, se froto con ganas hasta que se cayó sentado sobre en el inodoro, intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía, y debía, porque tenían que volver a la granja y seguro Jody insistiría en llevarlos.

Creyéndose solo pensó que podía llorar ya, allí mismo, desahogarse un poco antes de poner cara de nada, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y entró gente, hablaban, se reían y comentaban las películas, el tragó su angustia y desistió, jamás podría superar eso, jamás se separaría de su hermano y jamás tendría lo que quiere, inspira entre cortadamente hasta que algo golpea su puerta.

 

\- ¡Eh! ¡Está ocupado! - su fastidio le invade cuando la puerta cede y él tiene que sostenerla con las manos.- ¡Pero qué haces imbécil, está ocupado!- grita transformando sus sentimientos en rabia (otro método efectivo de desahogo), pero el cuerpo que se cuela por el poco espacio es Dean en persona.

\- Pues voy pasando tío...- se queja y el deja de hacer fuerza para impedírselo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces Dean?!, ¿Estás loco? No, no, tú estas mal de la cabeza.- trata de pararse cuando Dean ya está dentro del cubículo y cierra detrás de él, empujándole de nuevo a sentarse sobre el inodoro ya que no hay tanto espacio allí para los dos.

\- ¡Cállate! quiero hablar contigo...- le dice con su mano en el pecho de Sam y parado frente a él como si fuera a reprenderlo, ofuscándole aún más.

\- Pues yo no. ¡Como se te ocurre hacer algo así! Si no mal recuerdo eres tú el que decía que...- y Dean le calla, le calla sin más, con un beso fuerte e imperativo que él rechaza y su espalda pega directo con la pared de azulejos.- ¿D.. Dean..? ¿Qué haces...- los ojos verdes confundidos le miran con intensidad y no sabe qué hacer, sólo puede observar como el rubio suelta el aire con esfuerzo.

\- Te bese allá en la sala porque Jody volteó y solo actué por instinto para reafirmar nuestra actuación.- dice sin un ápice de duda o vacilación y algo en el siente un dolor que se retuerce... él sabía que una razón parecida había, no dándose cuenta de que sin que nadie le mire ahora le besaba igual.

\- Oh... bueno, pero... no lo hagas, más...- es tal el tono de decepción y tristeza quebrada que Dean escucha y parece llenar esas paredes de plástico que lo hacen trastabillar mentalmente, torciendo un poco su cabeza a un lado entendiendo ese tono pequeño y leve de Sam.

\- Sam...- le llama y el castaño levanta la mirada por costumbre olvidándose de ocultar la acuosidad en su ojos antes usurpadora de su sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué?- inspira hondo para mantenerle la mirada, Dean se recarga en su hombros con ambas manos y coloca su rodilla en el pequeño espacio libre de la losa que hay entre las piernas de su hermano... La forma en que le mira su hermano, tan desconcertado, no deja de impulsarlo a besarle un poco más, él apenas si está comprendiendo que necesita eso, buscando la cercanía perdida.

\- Dean...- espeta entre los labios llenos de su hermano cuando este ladea su cabeza y continua saciándose, pero el castaño no puede abrir los ojos por miedo a estar inconsciente, en algún sitio solo, soñando el cariño que se está abriendo paso a la fuerza por la piel de su labios y arde..

\- Por hoy...- es lo único que dice el pecoso antes de arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo y pegar su pecho al de él, presionándole con fuerza la boca, devorando sus sonidos de sorpresa ilegibles entre sus lenguas.

 

Intoxicante es la nebulosa en la que ambos se están hundiendo con sus actos, Sam sube sus manos por el jean gastado aprisionando las caderas de Dean entre su largos dedos, algunos tirando del cinturón de cuero roído otros tocando algo de esa piel debajo de la camiseta, obligándolo a soltar todo su aliento en el interior de la boca de su hermano que tibio le devuelve el gesto, sediento de eso es que lo abrasa con ímpetu, cada musculo de su brazos presionando las costillas casi desesperadamente por pegarlo más a él.

\- ¿Chicos?- la voz de Jody les hace mirarse de repente, Dean traga duro, y retiene su respiración calculando la situación, pero sobretodo cayendo en cuenta de que ese día era el novio de Sam... o lo que reste del día con Jody, Sam abre grande los ojos porque los encuentre justamente allí y Dean solo se apresura a taparle la boca.

\- ¿Si Jody?- dice aclarándose la voz.

\- ¿Saben perfectamente que es un lugar público no? Besarse en el cine es una cosa pero meterse al baño así no está muy dentro de la ley chicos.- los ojos verdes no se quitan de los suyos y él no tiene la cabeza suficiente para responder a nada pero su hermano no tarda en decir algo muy convincente.

\- Lo siento Jody pero a Sam le da pudor besarse en público conmigo, pero yo de verdad quería besarle...- y Sam se interna en esas palabras y no sabe si está actuando o se lo está diciendo en verdad a él.

\- Ok, tienen dos segundos para salir de ese baño y que no los arreste...- la puerta se cierra detras de esa advertencia que sonó entre divertida y risueña.

\- ¿Crees que podamos salir Sammy?- el nivel astronómico de confusión en el castaño solo le deja asentir y no apartar su ojos de él, expectante de cada simple movimiento de su hermano. - Ok vamos...- Dean se levanta separando el extraño nudo en el que terminaron para abrir la puerta del cubículo y luego tirar de él fuera de allí.

 

En realidad Jody les da todo un sermón sobre los lugares públicos y los actos impúdicos y lascivos enfrente o escondidos de las personas, los cargos por los mismos y un: "que no se repita esto de dejarme sola en el cine..."

 

En el trascurso de la tarde la oficial se marcha dejándolos en la granja, pero no es hasta que el auto se pierde en el camino a la calle asfaltada que Dean mira a Sam de nuevo, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos tristes y el cansancio de pretender lo que no es, en un suspiro muy largo que pesa en su hombros, mirarle meterse en la casa sin siquiera voltear hasta él es lo que lo inquieta más.

 

Smith no es una persona que se caracterice por ser paciente, menos cuando el reciente objeto de su afecto (y de hecho que tenga un afecto como el que tiene por Sam ya raya lo increíble para él), es que el mismo quiera dejar su rutina, salvar a su prima y de paso al mundo de seres sobrenaturales que nada tiene que ver con ellos.

 

En primera instancia que Sam guardara silencio obedientemente luego de su desmayo ya es alarmante, más aun cuando faltaban largas horas para salir de la colmena y volvían a ser personas donde tenían una semi vida feliz, para Dean era fuera de este mundo casi ideal poder salir con tu pareja por las noches a algún bar, cenar, beber y luego dedicarse tiempo a solas.

 

Pero la desesperación de Sam estaba sacándolo de ese capullo en que él creía poder vivir tranquilo y pacífico, sin muertes, sin asesinatos misteriosos y de los cuales claro el jamás tuvo nada que ver...

 

Le costaba procesar que Sam había estado con los Winchester demasiado tiempo, absorbiendo de ese mundo caótico, metiéndolo en un mundo que no se puede ignorar, y por más que él esté al tanto sabe cómo hacer para olvidar ciertos hechos, hacerlos nulos en su mente al punto de que jamás existieron y poder seguir durmiendo... después de todo así lo entrenaron y esa es su cualidad más valiosa.

 

Solo que Sam, no, Sam está nervioso, un mil por ciento, se eriza en cada esquina y puerta, aterrado de que en su mundo eso también pase. Al pensar que los seres sobrenaturales solo existían en las películas para él y que los Winchester lidiaban con eso todos los días como el pan que comen en la mañanas, pero saber que su prima era como Dean y Sam... Que ella cazaba estos seres sola... le aterra de sobremanera; teme por él y porque si algún demonio se tope por su camino le poseyera porque Dean no está tatuado y no quiere tatuarse...

 

Discuten intensamente el tema de las susodichas puertas del infierno esa primera noche devuelta en el departamento, tanto que Dean duerme en el sofá y Sam en un rincón de la cama enfadado, porque simplemente no puede aceptar que las marcas que siempre vio en su prima. no eran de peleas de bar o por simplemente ser una persona activa y aventurera que le gusta escalar montañas y tirarse de un puente en un bungee (salto de altura), como solía decirle.

 

La angustia le carcome y lo único que quiere es que Johanna deje de cazar, que se quede con él en la granja si es necesario, donde estará a salvo, pero Dean se resiste a compartirle con alguien más o que se arriesgue de ese modo por alguien que ve muy de vez en cuando, y por más que no compartan sangre Sam sabe que sigue siendo su familia, una de la que Dean no comprende por qué sacrificarse por ella.

 

La situación empeora cuando Sam se rehúsa a volver a la oficina, solo la llamada de Rubi es lo que lo moviliza hasta el establecimiento, la chica quiere saber qué pasa, qué sucede, pero el más joven le pide la renuncia en su cara apenas la ve. Dean no puede creerlo, se queda perplejo detrás de él y empiezan una nueva discusión frente a la morocha que los frena de un solo golpe seco sobre escritorio con su pequeña mano.

 

Le escuchan claramente, cuando la mujer sin más acepta su renuncia y le hace firmar una cantidad abismal de papeles, con miles de cláusulas de silencio de todo lo que allí pasa y como hará de su vida un infierno si es que comenta siquiera la existencia de ese lugar o lo que hacen en él; Dean solo puede protestar y mascullar con la furia corroyéndole cada rincón del cuerpo al ver sentado en el escritorio a Sam firmando y firmando y aceptando todo lo que Rubi le coloca enfrente.

 

\- ¿¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO!?- grita cuando ya no puede contenerse más, pero Sam le mira relajadamente descolocándole por completo.

\- Lo siento Dean, pero no puedo seguir aquí...- y Dean solo se pregunta si está dejando la colmena nada más... el trabajo o también a él.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme también? Porque sabes bien que yo no me iré y no puedo tener contacto con civiles...- espeta algo mareado pero manteniendo su severidad.

\- Yo...- Sam no había pensado en eso, cuando dos hombres de seguridad le ponen una bolsa en la cabeza de sorpresa como también un par de bandas de seguridad en la muñecas y lo arrastran fuera de la oficina de Rubí.

\- ¿¡Oigan que hacen!?- grita Dean tratando de detenerlos cuando, otros hombres y Rubi se lo impiden.

\- Dean cálmate...- le dice entre sus forcejos.

\- Qué harás con él. - el agente Smith mira como Sam es arrastrado por el pasillo metiéndose dentro de un elevador blanco que nunca había visto.

\- Tengo que cubrir los protocolos de seguridad...- y Dean le mira zafándose de esos sujetos, mirándola con todo el odio que puede entrar en su cuerpo y sale de allí hacia su oficinas, porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer ahora...

 

Llegar a su oficina y encontrar otro sujeto en el puesto de Sam le descoloca, se acerca violento ante el escuálido chico que apenas si puede sostener el traje marón sobre el o las gruesas gafas, impotente le pregunta quién es y que hace ahí, pero el chico le dice temblando que es su compañero de archivo, Dean con desesperación sale de allí, espantado de lo simple e inmediato que fue remplazar a su novio con ese renacuajo.

 

Si pudiera renunciar... si pudiera simplemente firmar y salir de allí lo habría hecho, pero él era un agente especial, un fantasma dentro de una red de pescador, Smith no puede desvincularse del FBI y sus divisiones por más que lo desee. Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y toma el elevador H54 para subir a la superficie, no puede dejar de caminar en círculos mientras lo hace, no puede dejar que la desesperación de no ver más a Sam le consuma del todo pero ¿cómo hacer para no sentirse con un grillete de metal al cuello que dice que es propiedad indefinida del FBI hasta el día de su muerte? Por dios santo, ni siquiera puede hacer planes de jubilarse algún día...


	24. Chapter 24

Sabe que lo metieron a una especie de caja luego de que le sacaran de la oficina, escucha un elevador y un auto mas tarde arrancar con el dentro, el entiende que estaba en un base ultra secreta, un completo del que no se habla no se ve y no existe; pero cree francamente que están exagerando al tirarlo de un auto en medio de la carretera, maniatado y con la bolsa de tela blanca aun en la cabeza, huele a desierto a arena sol y pavimento.

 

Logra sentarse donde sea que este y con su boca trata de sacarse la bolsa de tela de la cabeza sin lograrlo, el sonido amplio del lugar, le da la sensación de que esta al aire libre, el sol es intenso sobre su cabeza y mas se convence que esta en un desierto, pero si el no recuerda mal no haya un medio ambiente así cerca de la colmena o de su casa... el sol pica intensamente pero no le molesta, esta acostumbrado a esa clase de calor al vivir en su granja.

 

Se tiro en el suelo de costado para pasar los precintos que aprisionaban su muñecas, logro masar su trasero y las piernas fue complicado, ahora entendía porque Dean decía que para recorrerlo necesitaba un descanso y un baso de agua, el siempre se quejaba porque no es que estuviera corriendo un maratón pero ahora veía que si tenia las piernas un poco muy largas.

 

Ya pudiendo quitarse la bolsa de tela de la cabeza con su propias manos es que el sol le siega por unos instantes, mira a su alrededor hasta que se acostumbra a la brillante luz, y la carretera no tiene siquiera cables de luz, solo unos alambrados abandonados a la buena de dios, entre montículos de arena.

 

Suspiro se sentía mas idiota de lo que en realidad es, se olvido por completo de que Dean tenia otra categoría dentro de la colmena, de que a pesar de que tenían el mismo trabajo es vaso su carrera en la computación e investigación cybernetica y Dean era un oficial de campo, Dean apenas comentaba con el de su estatus fantasma, el siempre lo creyó exagerado, se reprendió sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa y mirando por donde ir.

 

El no quería dejar a Dean, el era feliz con el y dios aun tenia tanto por conocer de el,, se había precipitado, como siempre lo hace, pero ahora debía concentrarse en salir de ahí, ato la bolsa de tela en su frene para que el sol no le de tan directo, se quito el cinturón para que no le causara traspirarse de mas, pero no sabia cual camino tomar derecha o izquierda, no sabia cual lo alejaría de la civilización o lo llevaría a ella, asique lo tiro a la suerte y camino hasta la derecha, de todos modos tenia mucho camino por recorrer y encontrar la manera de encontrar a Dean.

 

Dean en su necesidad de ser libre sin poder siquiera mencionarlo va con su jefe, quien le comanda, Chuck siempre fue sincero con el a pesar de que el lo enviaba a cumplir sus misiones, pero poder desahogarse con Chuck era lo que necesitaba, al principio el pequeño hombre no entendida, porque creyo que Sam se trataba de una agente nueva y que había renunciado por un cambio hormonal, pero se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando le dijo que Sam era samuel Wesson especialista en intervenciones e investigación cybernetica, que media dos metros y que hasta donde Dean sabia era un tio.

 

Ver el rostro de Chuck anonadado porque el justo el se involucrara de ese modo con un agente... masculino era de no creerse, por lo que dejo de caminar por toda su oficina y se sento en un uno de los sillones, el silencio lo estaba matando...

 

\- Sabes que si es un civil no puedes acercarte mas a el,...- Dean levanta la mirada y Chuck traga espeso esperando que no le mate con eso ojos fríos y calculadores.

 

\- Si... mas aun si es un ex agente de la misma central que yo...- continua sin pestañear, sin poder sacar ese peso de encima con solo decirlo en vos alta con quien sabe guardara el secreto.

\- Dean lo siento, pero en realidad estoy mas sorprendido de que te hayas relacionados este nivel con otra persona, que en realidad tengas un novio, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti...- Dean siente intensos deseos de ponerse a llorar pero sin embargo se levanta de un tirón toma el sillón individual y le estrella contra una de las estanterías de su jefe en el impotencia que no logra solucionar sin siquiera con el..

\- ¡Dean calmate!- Chuck sale de detrás de su escritorio y se da cuanta de que no es buena idea.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme, quiero a Sam de vuelta, reintegralo a la agencia...!- lo toma por la solapa y lo levanta del piso medio metro,para gruñirse lo en el rostro cuando otros agentes armados entran a la oficia y retroceden al ver que es Smith y este les mira con advertencia.

\- Dean... no puedo hacerlo, ya Borraron de su mente la localización de esta base...- Dean frunce el ceño y su merada verde se torne oscura casi negra y Chuck empieza a plantearse no decirle mas malas noticias.

\- ¿¡A que te refieres con eso?! ¿Donde lo llevaron...?- Chuck levanta las cejas sabiendo que Dean esta en el limite y que matara a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, Dean solo se detiene cuando en el reflejo de los ojos de su jefe su propio reflejo le cuestiona.

\- Dean es protocolo...- Chuck respira de nuevo al sentir el piso bajo sos pies y acomoda su saco en su lugar.- Borran una imagen en particular en la mente humana es sencillo y en lo personales mejor que hacer una lobotomia...- Dean voltee a verle espantado con eso métodos.- Escucha esta base no es como cualquier otra, tu lo sabes... pero el esta bien ok, solo le costara un poco encontrar el camino a casa, pero tu no puede ir a asegurarte de ello, ok?- el hambre mas bajo solo se refugia nueva mente detrás de su escritorio y los guardias fuera de su oficina a que Smith termine sus asuntos.

\- Debe haber algún modo...- masculla con la mandíbula encajada.

\- Dean... ve a casa, yo haré los arreglos, debes dejar esto atrás... como cualquier otra misión, sera lo mejor para ti..- Dean no esta deacuerdo con eso y le ve tomando el teléfono para hacer os arreglos, pero el agente Smith solo puede patear los restos de sillón del piso y salir azotando la puerta.

 

Los guardias de seguridad ni siquiera se mosquean solo esperan que el se vaya para soltar el aire.

 

Rubi bufa mirando todo desde su oficina en la tablet, Chuck no debió mencionar que a Sam se le había extraído un recuerdo o imagen de su cabeza, pero no puede decir nada porque en el segundo que la llamaron para preguntarles que tanto borraban de su mente, ella solo enfatizo la colmena y como llegar a ella en medio del desierto, asique dejo la pantalla en la mesa y miro su muro, Sam tenia una mente privilegiada, arruinarla quitando mas de un dato seria un desperdicio...

 

Toparse con la noticia en los baños no fue grato,menos corroborar que Dean no estaba en el archivo y un extraño chico con gafas ocupaba el asiento de Sam, Collins se rasco la nuca nervioso, donde estaban sus amigos, pero que Chuck y rubí estén en la entrada de la colmena lo inquieta mas, ni siquiera sabe si salir del elevador, si el al menos fuera bueno para mentir o ser recebado y tener cara de piedra, pero no es así, y aunque intente pasar desaparecido rubí lo toma de un brazo y con intensidad lo mira de arriba a bajo inspeccionándolo.

 

\- Agente Collins un gusto, soy Chuck creo que ya se conoce con la agente Rubi...- el hombre bajo le tiende la mano amistoso y se interpone entre el y la mujer.-¿Podemos tener unas palabras con usted?- pregunta amablemente llevándolo dentro de las instalaciones una vez mas.

\- Si claro...- apenas pronuncia mientras que la mujer altiva hace resonar su tacones de quince centímetros negros hasta el elevador F14, uno que va directo a las oficinas que dirigen ambos, eso que el no debería saber eso, pero a su jefe Ash se le suele escapar muchas cosas.

 

Pasan en silencio los siguientes veinte minutos hasta llegar hasta un salón de audiencias en el piso 15, lo sientan en una punta y ellos acomodan unos papeles del otro lado de na inmensa mesa para veinte personas, el traga con su manos entre las piernas tratando de mantenerlas quietas y ruega a dios que no sea por lo de jo trabajando en los archivos o la desaparición de Dean por tanto tiempo porque no in ni una respuesta creíble para dar.

 

\- Agente Collins...- pronuncia Rubi y Chuck solo le mira con la manos entrelazadas desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Si?- contesta y su corazón esta apunto de estallar en nervios.

\- Cual es su relación con el agente Smith...- y el esta a punto de desmayarse.- Como se conocieron... Porque según tengo entendido no se cruzan en los pasillos y están en dos piso completa mente diferentes.- y Misha quería golpearse un poco por la respuesta inmediata que sale de su boca.

\- En el baño.- los dos agentes a cargo del interrogatorio son los que alzan la mirada sorprendidos.

\- Explíquese...- y Misha se rasca la nuca y nota que esta sudando.

\- Bueno... dos de mis compañeros estaban... bueno acosándome porque se supo en la oficina que era gay y bueno justo apareció Smith y los... me ayudo.- soltó rápidamente sin respirar, los agentes abrieron unos legajos de colores diferentes y le miraron hablando al mismo tiempo

\- Nombres?-pidieron y el levanto las cejas impresionado.

\- Johnson Carter, Spencer Alan y Roglash Dennis.- espera unos segundos mientras que anotan cada uno en sus archivos y dejan la lapicera para mirarle.

\- ¿Y por eso solo fue a buscarlo a su oficina?-pregunta Rubi y el cree que morirá si menciona Jo.-

\- No, el quería que nos juntemos, luego del incidente... Smith me llevo a su mesa en la cafetería donde otro agente le esperaba. - Rubi miro su apeles y Chuck le espera.

\- El agente Wesson samuel.- y le vuelven a mirar para que continué.

\- Si.. me senté con ellos, ellos conversaban y les pregunte si eran hermanos, ellos lo negaron y acotaron que eran pareja, digo novios...- los dos agentes supriores se miraron y apuntaron nuevamente.

\- Señor Collins, la razón por la que lo tenemos citado aquí es que el agente Wesson renuncio a su puesto y dejo de ser un agente para ser un civil sin relación alguna con la colmena, ¿Comprende esto?- manifiesta Chuck con una templanza inmensa casi virtuosa ante el, pero aun así la confirmación de el rumor del baño lo deja estático.

\- Eso no puede ser... si es así entonces Smith... - Rubi coloca su codos en la mesa y le calla con solo una mirada.

\- Exacto, el agente Smith no tiene ningún tipo de aproximación amistosa con nadie del personal, ya el hecho de su relación con Wesson es delicada su renuncia, lo a puesto en un estado latente de ataque y es peligroso para la sociedad en si, por eso usted era asignado a el como nuevo amigo del agente...- Misha frunce el ceño y inclina su cabeza porque ella palabra amigo asignado es muy extraña y el no esta tan preparado en ese rango de códigos.

\- Designado?- Chuck se levanta al ver que no comprende el asunto de por que lo tienen allí.

\- Asi es agente Collins, el agente Smith es una herramienta degradada pero aun funcional, a pesar de su estado neutro aun pertenece integralmente a la agencia, todas y cada una de su parejas, amantes y amigos son finamente estudiados para que puedan tener relación alguna con el, usted y Wesson fueron una excepción simplemente porque ya pertenecen a la agencia y porque se conocieron dentro del trabajo... solo que Smith no debe saber nada de esto, pero la renuncia de Wesson a la agencia desencadeno una serie de arrebatos del agente Smith que muchos no tolerarían...- Chuck se arregla un poco el traje frente aun ventanal que da a un jardín artificial..

\- Asi es Misha, le dimos el resto del día libre a Smith y queremos que tu vayas a buscarlo, sin duda no te hará ningún daño porque esta sicologicamente predispuesto a escucharte. - suelta Rubi luego de un largo silencio de su parte mientras se recarga en el respaldar de un gran sillón reclinable de cuero.

\- ¿Ok?- dice finalmente entre aturdido y incrédulo del tamaño control que llevan sobre Smith en realidad.

\- Perfecto diríjase a su departamento en el pueblo mas cercano, no se necesitaran informes al respecto.- afirma Chuck y junta su papeles pero Rubi bufa porque el no sabe que el único que a entrado o estado en ese departamento es Wesson.

\- Yo te enviare a tu celular la data Misha, que tengas buen día, puedes tomarte el resto de la jornada...- Chuck le mira y ella rueda los ojos fastidiada, pero el puede al fin retirarse del salón..

 

Ajustar las partes nuevas del auto no fue difícil especialmente porque sabia donde buscarlas, una llamada por teléfono y se las enviaron por correo, le tomo dos días poner el motor del impala en orden, tenia dos días sin hablar con Sam, o ver a Sammy y el imbécil que le imita.

 

Escucharle arrancar y ronronear suave pero feroz es unos de sus mayores placeres, satisfecho es que camino devuelta a la casa esa noche, tenia un hambre espantosa y debía cocinarse el mismo porque Sam mantenía esa postura distante entre ellos, por eso al subir al porche y mirarle atra vez del mosquitero le sorprendió.

 

\- Pensé que estabas en el buncker...- comenta tratando de no ser abriendo la puerta con tejido de metal.

\- Termine hace horas y fui al mercado, hay había una oferta de costillas de cerdo, pero compre de mas pensando que hoy si vendrían los chicos.- Dean mira por la ventana observando el impala que sobresale del garaje apenas y resopla.

\- En realidad ya me preocupa, ni siquiera Jo a venido a fastidiarnos con su comentarios...- Dean se deja caer en la silla y Sam se pone derecho dejando de lado la ensalada que cortaba para mirarle.

\- Eso... es cierto, que es que haya pasado algo?- su hermano le mira al fin y Sam retiene la respiración para ocultar que su atención le perturba un poco, notando que no supera para nada el beso del otro día con su hermano tanto andar por otro lado no sirvió de nada.

\- En realidad estoy pensando en hacer una llamada celestial... si cas no nos oye, osea el tiempo en nuestro mundo debe e haber vuelto a su normalidad no? El nos avisaría cierto?- pregunta recargándose en la mesa, pero Sam no tiene respuesta para eso y vuelve a la cocina donde las costilla necesitan que les den la vuelta.

\- En realidad no se... pero no se si habrá ángeles en este mundo, ademas no pudimos decirle nada a Jo sobre las puertas del infierno...- el sonido de las hojas de lechuga y el golpe en la tabla de madera resuenen por unos instantes mientras ambos parecen cavilar las cosas.

\- Sabemos que no hay dios...- Sam mira por sobre su hombro y su hermano mira el vació dela granja anocheciendo poco a poco.

\- Sabemos que si hay demonios... la casa esta fuertemente protegida contra ellos, hay shapeshiffter y hombres lobo, seguro. -

\- Lo se crees que si cerramos la puertas del infierno... sabes que necesitaríamos realizar las pruebas...- y Sam le mira con los ojos grades. Y Dean le mira enojado.- Oh no... eso ya lo discutimos la primera vez Sam..- el gruñe dando un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Podrías calmarte? un segundo, obviamente no puedo ser yo. - pone los platos en la mesa.

\- No me digas que me calme Sam, sabes bien como te ha afectado...- y ver la comida en su plato con ese tema de por medio le quitan las ganas de comer.

\- Lo se, estoy consciente de ello pero seria Jo quien deba cumplir las pruebas Dean...- los dos se miran sopesando que la pequeña pase por eso, no les hace ninguna gracia.

\- Sam... tu sacrificarías esta semana de vacaciones de nuestro mundo por ir de caza con Jo...- los ojos rasgados le miran directo a el y asiente.- ok, llamaremos a alguno de los dos idiotas esperando que puedan separarse un rato de la cama después de la cena, pediremos alguna explicación por este abandono y hablaremos de esto con Jo.- Dean toma el cubierto y corta un trozo de su comida no sin antes mirarla detenidamente.- gracias por la comida Sam.- el castaño retira un mechón de pelo de su rostro y intenta no sonreírse por esas palabritas.

\- De nada Dean...- comen en silencio, uno muy relajado después de la visita de Jody,

 

No esta cómodo en su envase, de hecho nunca disfruta de esas posesiones, suspira un poco mas cuando su vasija aun muy joven, lleva muchas semanas buscando a quien se supone debe cuidar pero esa chica siempre anda en líos, no importa donde vaya siempre le pierde la pista.

 

Debería presentarse ante ella, explicarle quien es y que es lo que pretende, pero algo difícil pararse frente a alguien y decirle que es un angel del señor y que ha venido ayudarla, si fuera sincero mas con su vasija y el cabello rubio ni siquiera el se tomaría enserio.. pero verla salir de una casa común y corriente con un hombre de cabellos negros detrás de ella es que la encuentra, por mera casualidad.

 

\- ¡Suéltame Misha!- replica lastimando la mano que el agente pone en su brazo para retenerla sin lograrlo.

\- ¡Tu no sabes donde esta!- le replica y la sigue hasta el auto, el joven rubio que observa todo intrigado,

\- Pues se lo sacare a puño limpio a esa relamida morena.- Misha no le deja cerrar la portezuela del auto para encaminarse a la colmena.

\- Pero si no sabes ni como llegar.- la rubia esta por replicar empujándolo y cerrando la puerta del auto pero con las manos fijas en el volante, pensando en el camino que recorrer es que se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de como llegar a la colmena, dirige su mirada lentamente hacia el moreno entre aturdida y enfadada.

\- Mira yo solo quería que supieras, que es lo que esta pasando... yo tendría que estar con Smith ahora...- Joanna sale del auto lenta y amenazante mente pero Misha empieza a retroceder porque sabe lo que le dirá.

\- ¿Misha?... Que me hicieron..- pregunta y camina disidida hasta el.

\- Lo mismo que le hicieron a Sam,, borrar una imagen de su cabeza... Jo lo siento, pero debo ir a hablar con Smith, y averiguar donde llevaron a Sam...- le explica o lo intenta pero la fiereza no merma en ella.

\- ¿Una que? ¿Y tu lo sabias?- el gruñe indignándose y planteándose seriamente darle unos golpes a Misha cuando la presencia del joven se hace mas notoria junto a ellos mirando en detalle su pelea.

\- ¿¡Y tu que quieres chico!? Vete antes de que te golpe a ti también.- dice la chica sujetando a Misha por le codo y obligando lo a entrar a la casa usando la fuerza.

\- Jo por favor, dejame explicarte. - la chica cierra la puerta con fuerza y esta tan enfadada que después de días de salir de ese lugar solo allí se le ocurre mencionar que alguien se metió con su recuerdos.

 

Solo que la puerta de dos hojas de madera se abre de repente violentamente y varias la paras estallan cuando el joven rubio de mirada clara entra con parsimonia en el interior de la casa, jo le mira y de su cintura saca su arma y empieza a descargarla sobre el chico, Misha solo puede retroceder por la escalera espantado de que a pesar de que las balas le dan en pleno pecho el chico sigue caminando sin una mueca de dolor.

 

\- ¡Quien demonios eres!, esta casa esta altamente protegida.- replica mientras ella carga el arma nuevamente y Misha frunce el ceño mirando a Jo.

\- Soy Castiel, soy un angel del señor...- pronuncia tranquilo y pausado, intentando ser lo mas convincente posible pero los músculos en su rostro siguen sin expresión alguna.

\- Los ángeles no existe y si lo hicieran me habría topado con alguno en el camino...- espeta y le apunta con el arma.

\- Johanna Harvelle... estoy aquí para ayudarte y espero que comprendas que no soy una amenaza para ti..- pero la chica dispara su arma a corta distancia y sin vacilar, pero el angel toma el arma y se la arranca d ellas manos. Pero ella como acto reflejo en un segundo saca su cuchillo atravesando su pecho y el angel mira el mango del mismo y lo retira sin vacilación.

\- ¡Quien demonios eres! - pregunta de nuevo cuando el angel atraviesa la trampa para demonios y no tiene nada mas a mano para defenderse.

\- Creo que ya lo he dicho, soy un angel del señor...- y Jo le planta cara como si no fuera mas que un simplemente humano, y eso le cayo en gracia al angel..

\- ¿¿A sí?? Demuéstralo...- y el chico de no mas de veinte años dio unos pasos hacia ella y todo oscureció, el cielo la casa y relámpagos se escucharon, como la sombra de un par de alas se extendió por las paredes robándole un poco el aire.

\- Que pretendes... presentándote aquí, en medio de la tarde. - Jo lo rodea y cierra las puertas esperando que nadie haya visto ese espectáculo de luces y el joven levanta las cejas mirándole.

\- Ah... ahmmm...- mira trata de decir algo, pero recuerda que lo mandaron de la centrar en un especial recado, Smith... y el francamente no sabe como lidiar con un angel, y mucho menos con Jo y un angel enfadados en el recibidor de su casa.- Me voy con Smith nos hablamos luego. - Collins corre fuera de su casa, el angel le mira marcharse y Jo se queda plantada allí mismo, ya que Misha le cerro la puerta en la cara sin siquiera ponerle peros a eso.

\- Johanna...- la rubia voltea y le mira enfadada.

\- Jo, solo dime Jo... Johanna es muy largo...-necesita una cerveza y la necesita ya, pero el angel a sigue hasta la cocina y es incomodo beber con un angel en su espalda.- ok ya basta, espacio personal ok?- Jo empuja al chico unos tres o cuatro pasos lejos de ella, le mira y con un trago de la bebida continua.- dime porque estas aquí, que ayuda podrías darme tu a mi... porque que yo recuerde he pasado mucha mas situaciones de necesidad y predicamentos donde de verdad necesitaba ayuda y ni dios ni los ángeles me ayudaron jamas...- espeta apuntándole con el dedo y eso no le gusta a Castiel por lo q su mirada se endurece, la cerveza esta fría y la cazadora decide tomársela de un trago antes de escuchar cualquier cosa que le perturbe mas...

\- En realidad... se supone que no debería estar en la tierra, pero saber a lo que te enfrentaras con los Winchester es que me decidí por ayudar.- Jo lo miro y mas desconfió, el supuesto angel no parecía convencido y leerlo en su rostro le hizo entender que la decicion de vivir o morir estaba mas cerca de lo que creia.


	25. Chapter 25

La idea de un ángel aún está merodeando la cabeza de Misha, acomodándose ante la perspectiva de algo tan grande y magnánimo. Y suponiendo que sí existen los demonios como dice Jo, era predecible que del otro lado de la balanza algo tan puro se presentara en algún punto. Suspira y cree haber tenido una conversación consigo mismo en voz alta antes de llegar al departamento de Smith, dándose cuenta de que dejo sola a Joanna para lidiar con ello. Apaga el motor y la idea de un ser así le aterra, pero pasa unos minutos pensando en su forma y en lo joven que se veía antes de abandonar el auto, pensar que aparezca de igual modo un demonio en toda regla le asusta aún más, esto hace que se lleve la mano al pecho y sienta en la piel el roce de la tela sobre el tatuaje que la cazadora le obligó a hacerse para protegerse, llevándolo a otra pregunta... ¿Servirá para ángeles también?.

 

Suspira con abatimiento porque tiene que dejar de pensar un segundo en las variables de ellos. Su mundo minúsculo y oscuro, su soledad se redujo a nada y el conjunto de personas del que debe preocuparse por trabajo, afecto o necesidad se ha expandido mucho en poco tiempo. No es una queja, no, no lo es, pero le cuesta saber o entender que es mejor así, o que alguien de hecho no está mirando su condición o su falta de ella en estos días y cree que la culpa la tiene Smith.

 

Por meterlo en ese mundo, por presentarle a Jo... que ha estado haciendo estragos en su calculada personalidad, por tener que cubrirlo y ayudarlo a fuerza, por dormir con una mujer y no es que hayan llegado a algún lado, aunque para colmo es en lo único que piensa últimamente y se siente tan extraño que prefiere poner un problema a la vez frente a sus ojos antes de darse cuenta de cuantas cosas más hay allá afuera.

 

Por suerte Rubi le mando la dirección de Smith a su celular, miró la pantalla luego de llegar al lugar y miró detenidamente que departamento era para tocar el timbre.

 

En realidad no es que esperara demasiada cortesía al visitar su residencia por primera vez, pero al escuchar el "¡¿Quién demonios es?!" por el comunicador, en un tono muy particular, solo pudo decir su nombre escuetamente antes de que le dejara vacilante sin saber si le escucho o si le abrirá... así que tocó el timbre repetidas veces durante diez minutos cuando al fin la puerta sonó y pudo entrar al edificio.

 

La puerta del departamento estaba abierta, miró dentro, pero estaba oscuro, las cortinas marrones lidiaban perfectamente con la luz de la tarde, tragó e inspiro duramente al poner un pie delante del otro. Dean no podía ser más peligroso de lo que él ya le conocía ¿o si?, además, según la experiencia de Misha, perder una pareja de la cual estas completamente prendado aún es muy difícil y cualquiera perdería los estribos ¿o no? Pero eso lo hace detenerse un segundo en mitad del pasillo con otro pensamiento... no cualquiera tiene el entrenamiento que Smith tiene...

 

Sin embargo volteó y cerró la puerta, más por inercia que otra cosa, sumergido en los momentos escasos que compartió con él, cuando alzó la mirada observando el departamento cayó en lo que hacía. La casa es un desastre, su zapato destroza un pedazo de cerámica que no alcanza a esquivar, pisa sin remedio cosas rotas en los primeros dos pasos dentro de la cocina... la disposición de la sala inmediatamente le llama la atención, porque es idónea para una acústica perfecta principalmente para tener minado el lugar de micrófonos según su entrenamiento básico en la agencia, por lo que tantea su bolsillos y espera que al menos no haya un control visual en ninguna habitación... porque encuentra un dispositivo de interferencia muy pequeño de solo dos dedos de grosor y uno de alto, tomando una pequeña cajita negra y mirando la línea blanca sobre ella la voltea dejándola sobre el desayunador de la cocina sabiendo que eso interferirá con cualquier micro en el lugar.

 

Si Dean está tan alterado después de que Sam dejara la agencia... ¿que podía hacer él al respecto según sus jefes?, vuelven sus pensamientos personales a su cabeza, su lado más complejo y el que usa para tramar maniobras de escape o ataque de los agentes de varias divisiones ya se desactivó, bueno así llama Misha a su lado frio y calculador, después de todo él no es un agente común, tal vez no tenga entrenamiento de campo como Dean, pero si lo tiene en ver líneas entre las palabras y entender las miradas de ambos, es algo que en ese momento recapacita... sin la distracción de Jo en su cabeza claro.

 

Dean le dejó pasar sin interrumpir la concentración del ensimismado agente hasta que su compañero llegó a la mitad de la sala.

 

\- Que es lo que quieres Misha...- su voz interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y volteó hacia una habitación donde Dean, a oscuras, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. La imagen de por sí era aterradora por el hecho de que la figura inmóvil electrificaba su entorno, el verde de sus ojos no existía y él retrocedió un paso solo con la voz de Smith retumbando en el departamento.

\- ¡Mierda... Ho...la Dean, emmm… ¿yo? Nada. Bueno, solo decirte que...- choca su trasero con el sillón dado vuelta y se frena para mirarlo cuando nota que el agente está acechándolo, acercándose lentamente a él.

\- Decirme que...- el sonido de su voz es oscuro y muy abandonado, dudando de esas malas noticias que portaba con él y la gota de sudor que se desprende de su sien es la que le hace tener una certera idea de qué es lo que le serviría decir en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué tal si te mueres?- intenta que parezca que es una buena opción, sólo que debería haber comunicado primero el hilo de pensamiento previo a esa conclusión y Dean entrecierra los ojos soltando un gruñido involuntario.- digo no así, a lo que me refiero.- en realidad debería haber empezado por el principio del asunto como Sam y su idea...

\- Misha. ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía?- le gruñe con los dientes apretados al levantar al agente de la solapa del traje y el planificador solo cierra los ojos.

\- Rubi, Rubi me dio tu dirección y el jefe de la división de táctica me ordeno ser tu amigo designado...- soltó apurado todo en una retraída de miedo que tenso su cuerpo por completo sin poder poner la punta de sus zapatos en el piso.

\- ¿Rubi? ¿Chuck? ¡¿Amigo designado!? ¡Qué demonios está pasando Misha!- grito en su rostro.

\- Dicen que estas en un estado latente de peligrosidad...- Misha suelta el aire cuando Dean lo deja caer sobre su pies y con solo dar unos pasos lejos de él, lanza una lámpara contra la columna en la impotencia de estar tan controlado por todo.

\- ¿¡Es una broma?!- dirigiendo su ira contra él, Misha se suelta la corbata mientras que le ve romper cuanto tiene a su alcance.

\- No... pero creo que morirte sería una buena excusa por abandono de trabajo ¿No crees?- y Dean voltea a verle y Misha alza la comisura derecha de su boca, respirando agitado pero sonriéndole extrañamente, el agente no sabe a qué se refiere pero algo le dice que tiene que escuchar atento todo eso.

 

Sam Wesson ha estado caminando todo el santo día, está más desorientado de lo que creía, pero llegar a la puerta de entrada de su granja, ya pasada la media noche, es un alivio, destilando agua por cada poro es que el miedo de haber perdido algo más que una imagen de sus recuerdos cala más en el desesperándolo un poco en cada paso, sus músculos están muy resentidos, y cada último paso duele más que el anterior, pero logra llegar al porche, con el aliento fuera de su cuerpo, esperando ver a Dean del otro lado de la puerta mosquitero, la puerta de madera está abierta dejando entrar el aire fresco que a él no le reconforta demasiado, le da una sensación de seguridad y bienestar de hogar que había extrañado todo el día solo que el murmullo la voz de Dean armando algo en la cocina no termina de tranquilizarlo.

 

\- ¿Dean...?- su voz parece gastada, mientras recarga su cuerpo en sus rodillas tratando de jalar el aire a sus pulmones, rogando al Cielo que sea su Dean y no el del otro mundo.

 

Tiró de la puerta que lo separaba del interior de su casa con esfuerzo, entrando exhausto notó que los parpados se rendían ante cada imagen familiar y acogedora del hogar que su tío le brindo, rindiéndose levemente ante cada sonido que se distorsionaba en su oídos.

 

Dean y Sam escucharon el rechinido de la puerta y con armas en las manos, silenciosos, se dirigieron a él, percibiendo los pausados pasos, pero al ver al agente en la puerta con quemaduras de sol en el rostro y tambalearse hasta el sillón, el cual no alcanza cayendo de rodillas, Dean suelta el arma y corre hasta el muchacho rápidamente evitando el cabezazo contra el suelo del clon de su hermano.

 

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam que paso!- exclama pero el peli largo sonrió al verle a los ojos y se desmayó, Dean tocó su piel y hervía simplemente... las quemaduras de sol le preocuparon, así que lo alzo en brazos sorprendiendo más a su hermano con la imagen adhiriéndose a su cabeza y con unos simples gestos Sammy lo siguió escaleras arriba sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que le paso...?- preguntó Sammy al acercarle agua fría a su hermano que se encargó de abrir su camisa y empezar a colocar paños fríos sobre toda su piel y rostro.

\- No lo sé, es como si lo hubieran dejado en medio del desierto...- Dean se apartó buscando algo con qué bajarle la temperatura a la piel y fijó sus ojos en su hermano del otro lado de la cama.- ¿y mi otro yo?- preguntó, porque dudaba mucho que él dejara que algo así pasara a su novio, sabía al menos que no dejaría que algo así le pasara a alguien importante para él...

\- Llamaré a Jo...- alcanzo a decir cuando Dean retiraba el primer paño de la frente del agente, esas quemaduras le recordaban tanto el infierno, tanto a los momentos que su hermanito al igual que él vivió sin remedio, que sólo reafirmo en su interior el deseo de que en ese mundo al menos...

 

La mirada verde danzaba duramente en su mente, las manos le ardían los hombros y el rostro pero la mirada verde iba y venía, era lo único que diferenciaba, la voz de Dean preguntando por qué le dejaba le torturaba sin poder responder, sus labios estaban cortados y latían, en algunos momentos sentía algo áspero y fresco sobre su frente, en su mejillas, una tela va y viene sobre su pecho, solo cuando siente la caricia en el pelo consigue tranquilizarse cayendo en el sueño lentamente, pensando que ya lo encontró, que esta con él, con su Dean y respira mientras el fresco de las telas se posan parsimoniosa mente sobre su rostro.

 

Fue como si un comité se reuniera en las profundidades para tramar un plan, en un bunker diminuto, bajo un arbol seco, Dean y Sam miraban estupefactos la vasija del que fue alguna vez su hermano menor por parte solamente de padre, incrédulos de que ese sea el Castiel de ese mundo, se notaba demasiado en la cara de su hermano mayor que tenia revuelto el estomago por las diferencias de ese mundo con el suyo y este pequeño detalle nos hacia sentir mucho mas incómodos que sus otros yo enamorados entre si.

 

Jhoanne estaba de un humor de perros y ni siquiera miraba a Misha, a pesar de estar apretados en el bunker, el cual solo estaba como intercomunicador dado que Dean no podía volver a acercarse a Sam en su tiempo de vida, solo comentar el plan fue descabellado pero mientras que Misha entraba en detalles y mostraba un mapa de que hacer y como llevar a cabo esto, todos empezaron a asentir sobre sus palabras, la primera misión era solo a parir de los dos individuos idénticos A y B, la segunda parte del plan involucraría a "S" al cuadrado. Pero por eso el angel se ofreció a curar la insolación y las heridas de primer y tercer grado que presentaba el chico de cabello largo en la casa.

 

Cuando los cinco entendieron que pasaría, como borrarían del mapa a Wesson y Smith del mundo del FBI y de todo recuerdo de haber sido vistos, Misha cerro el apuntador telescópico y respiro profundo.

 

\- Como dicen en el ejercito... el reloj comenzara a funcionar a las ochocientas horas señores y señorita.- el agente miro a Jo, esperando alguna reacción pero ella solo se enfoco en su parte en todo ese enmarañado plan, si esto sacaba de de bajo de la lupa a su primo haria lo que fuese.

\- Solo dime una cosa mas Misha...- acentuó Dean al final del bunker sentado en el que fue el escritorio de Bobby.

\- ¿Si Dean?- el peli negro volteo a verlo cuando el solo tenia sus ojos clavados en la cazadora.

\- Tu vendrás con nosotros cuando las puertas del infierno sean cerradas ¿verdad?- y el silencio tomo cuerpo entre ellos poniendo distancias enormes y erizando a la cazadora, expectante Jo levanto la mirada de sus anotaciones, sorprendida de la pregunta.

\- Si...- musito.- Quien puede seguir o tener una vida semi normal después de lo que existe allá afuera, si podemos disminuir la presencia sobrenatural es lo mas acertado hacerlo y dormir mas tranquilos.- se explico. Jo se dio media vuelta y se fue con la mirada de Misha en ella, pero ella sonrió por ello sin que nadie pudiera verlo, por querer acompañarla incluso sabiendo lo peligroso que seria, extraño regocijo en su estomago se formo subiendo por su vientre hasta apretar su pecho.

 

Su hermanito se dirigió arriba con el joven angel, dispuesto a curar a Sam y a informarlo de la situación, en la mañana todo tomaría un nuevo curso, la historia de ese plano se transformaría a lo mas parecido a su mundo, no sabe que es lo que opinaría el Castiel de verdad, pero ni siquiera el tiene su mejor opinión de esto.

Pero sabe bien que si usan a su otro yo como knight invisible, apartado de todo incluso de Sam es que ese mundo apesta mas que lo es el suyo, puede que cierren las puertas del infierno después de esto y es con una botella en la mano y Jo a su lado que medita sobre esto.

Quiere pensar que el plan funcionara, que la confusión sera demasiada, que borraran archivos y registros completos de esos dos, que este Castiel arrancara de su memoria los rostros de los tres agentes, que harán el conjuro en menos de una semana y se marcharan... sin saber las consecuencias de todo esto, lo que pasara después o si estarán preparados para afrontarlo... bebe un trago largo y Jo se hace notar, aclarando su voz a su lado.

 

\- Ahora que...- pregunta irritado el aun necesita pensar estas cosas un poco mas.

\- ¿Crees que deba atar a Misha y dejarlo en el bunker hasta que cerremos las puertas del infierno?- murmura bajo pero el la escucha perfectamente, mira su semblante completamente centrado en la espalda de Misha que saca las armas de la mesa con cuidado para poder ponerlas en orden para una cena rápida.

\- ¿Es tan importante para ti?- y solo allí la chica voltea a verlo... se remueve incomoda de demostrar interés genuino en un desconocido.

\- ¿¡Que dices...!? Solo tengo unas semanas de conocerlo...- y esta apresura su botella.

\- Entonces deja que se muera... - suelta despreocupado y es ella quien lo mira intensamente ahora, al punto de que podría arrancarle al cabeza por esas palabras y el deja escapar el aire cansadamente en un bufido.- ...Mira seré sincero contigo... el podría morir en cualquier lugar o momento, la Muerte no se anda con rodeos, si es su hora morirá, pero si el te acompaña o no, si sobrevive o no, si algo te lo arrebata...- y el se ve terriblemente reflejado en los ojos de ella.- Aun así querrás traerlo devuelta, no importa que te rijas por todas las reglas habidas y por haber de un cazador... si sabes que no podrás vivir sin el... nada mas va a importarte, queras tenerlo a tu lado por mas que te vayas al infierno, porque matarías por el y morirías por el...- sentencia finalmente dando final a su bebida y saca otra, sintiendo que no solo habla de Misha sino de Sam y su relación, y como las cosas no se están torciendo por lo que viven allí, sino despejando su vista de lo que en realidad le pasa dentro.

\- Si... supongo, quisiera... pensar que no lo haría, que le dejaría descansar en paz, pero ya he estado tanto tiempo sola... esta profesión es una mierda, y sin embargo no puedes confiar en nadie mas para que lo haga bien.- la chica dio otro trago y sonrió a Misha que la miro fugas desde lejos.

\- Amen hermana...- y Dean destapo su botella y la choco con jo.


	26. Un fin para el comienzo de otro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS A 3R POR BETEARME MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

0800 Horas este, colmena secretea del FBI, Kansas.

 

No importaba si era o no el día más adecuado para el operativo de Collins. Dudar ahora era un lujo que no podían darse. El movimiento debía ser silencioso, sutil, rápido y certero y cualquier vacilación podría ponerla al descubierto. Pero ahora todos estaban listos, enfundados en su disfraces, con el plan memorizado y latente en sus cabezas, poniendo las placas a la vista en los cinturones a pesar del nerviosismo que les provocaba esa locura, preparados en sus puestos a medio segundo de entrar en la colmena, a punto de bajar de los vehículos. 

 

El plan era sencillo para el novato, una de sus locas ideas para escapar si eso del FBI era demasiado para él. Plantar fantasmas podría parecer difícil pues el sistema que cubría cada centímetro de la colmena contemplaba todos los tipos de ataques virtuales posibles, pero por suerte contaba con dos pares de hombres idénticos hasta en las huellas digitales que pondrían los parámetros de programación de cabeza.

 

El detalle principal de la colmena, según el pensamiento de Collins, eran sus múltiples entradas, sus múltiples accesos a todos los pisos y lo más difícil de ella.... era salir. Los agentes en toda la edificación estaban clasificados, catalogados y registrados en el sistema de reconocimiento de rostro, pupila y dígito en un sistema de seguridad intrincado que él debía estudiarse de memoria para poder ingresar en el puesto que el dieron. Esa era su mejor ventaja... 

Entrada sur. 

Con sus zapatos lustrados de color marrón y de talla cuarenta y cinco, Sam Wesson ingresaba a la colmena. Su mirada era más enérgica ese día, debía recuperar a Dean sí o sí, está decidido a esto, liberarlo de lo que hasta ese momento no había entendido: que el rubio tenía el sello de “propiedad del estado” en toda su pecosa piel. Su identificación aún funcionaba y suspiró mientras que el primer latido sobresaltado se esfumaba de su cuerpo. Apenas tragó saliva entre dientes cuando pasó el primer control, aliviado de que no hubieran cancelado sus permisos al no esperar nadie que encontrara el camino de vuelta a la colmena.

 

El corazón latía a mil por hora al saber que el menor de los Winchester estaba en la entrada noroeste haciendo lo mismo que él en ese preciso momento, con trajes idénticos, mismo peinado, misma corbata, se supone que Sam iría directo con Rubi a pedirle que lo re ingresen. Wesson hubiera querido ser él quien hiciera eso, pero al parecer el Winchester tenía bastante más sangre fría para poner nerviosa a la mujer.

 

Tomó aire, siempre entre labios semi cerrados, para tranquilizarse y disimular. Subió al ascensor 49 K y descendió. Tenía que cruzar del sector sur al norte, tomar un café por diez minutos y pedir un muffin para llevar de la pastelería donde solía comer con Dean. Mantuvo un aspecto sereno mientras en su cabeza repetía formulas binarias para controlar cualquier nerviosismo en su rostro, tenía que admitir que todo esto era su culpa, su aceleración, su introspectiva, no miró a su alrededor para medir consecuencias, pero sabía y entendía que hubiera sido imposible ausentarse quién sabe cuánto tiempo para emprender un viaje sin vuelta atrás con su prima, sin que medio edificio del FBI se enterase.

 

Ellos necesitan desprenderse del FBI por razones más grandes que simples y menos secretos...

 

Camino a la oficina de Chuck para montarle una escena por haberle asignado de esa manera a Misha, Dean Smith repasaba el plan del analista: Golpear a su jefe y salir hecho una fiera para encontrarse con su doble en el pasillo noroeste, entrar en un ascensor y el Winchester en otro. El plan carecía de lógica, ¿Qué utilidad podía tener que su clon fuera a los archivos como si estuviera trabajando normalmente y que al mismo tiempo las cámaras también le mostrasen en otro lugar?

Ese era el plan, solo que no sabía aún como Misha iba a hacer que parezca muerto o cómo es que lo iba a sacar de allí. El tímido analista lo único que le pidió fue esperar al apagón, pero eso era más que imposible aún, si no había luz no habría ascensores y él estaba en el piso treinta yendo a las oficinas de Chuck. En su mente solo quería ver a Sam, tocarle, darle varios coscorrones por estúpido y llenarlo de besos de tal modo que su labios ardieran, solo puede pensar en que su meta es estrecharlo contra si... cursi, lo sabe, pero es lo único que lo impulsaba a continuar este plan estúpido, a salir por una puerta llena de humo para ser libre con el peli largo.

 

Rubi levantó la mirada rápidamente ante el alboroto de afuera, pegando un bote en su silla cuando uno de sus hombres golpeó contar su puerta con la espalda antes de que el cristal esmerilado se abra. Sus ojos cafés se abren completamente sorprendidos al ver a Sam pasar por encima del agente que se quedó sin aire torpemente casi saltando en un pie para hacerlo y entrar a su oficina agitado, casi temeroso, traspirando miedo, porque literalmente eso es imposible.

 

\- ¿Sam?-

\- Rubi... tenemos que hablar.- el chico empujó con su pie al agente caído y cerró la puerta.

\- Es imposible, nosotros...- y el falso Sam Wesson la interrumpió cuando se levantaba de su asiento.

\- ...borraron una imagen de mi mente... si lo sé, pero algo hicieron mal, al llegar a mi casa desorientado tuve este ataque... y todo volvió a mí, me pregunte por horas cómo o porque, pero solo me quedaba volver y… - el hacía ademanes en el aire grandes y amplios, la mujer le miro de refilón y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy directo.

\- ¿Sam...? - repitió en un tono desconfiado y él se recargó en la mesa desarmándose en una postura desesperada y suspiro dejando caer su cabeza.

\- Quiero anular mi renuncia… quiero seguir en el archivo, yo... no sabía que…- Sam se muestra afligido pero se aclara la voz al notarla irse sola, y trata de mostrarse firme como si le costara y respira.- No puedo dejar a Dean, no sé si tú sabes... solo, yo, Rubi... Dean es... todo para mi… yo, después de mi tío, yo no....- la mujer le mira más sumergida en el asunto con esas palabras entrecortadas, casi creyendo que era Wesson quien estaba frente a ella.

\- Samuel no sé qué paso o cómo... tendremos que revisar esto con cuidado pero no puedes ver a Dean hasta entonces, escucha si alguien más se entera... querrán hacerte una lobotomía...- los ojos de Sam se abren llenos de una película cristalina cubriendo sus ojos castaños dejando ver a su superior el terror que le da eso y se deja caer en el sillón individual frente al escritorio azorado.

\- Yo... yo no quiero eso, solo quiero volver junto a Dean, me equivoqué fui impulsivo... en serio, por favor Rubi tiene que ayudarme...- Rubi le miró y rodeó el escritorio al escucharle suplicar.

\- Sam si me dices como programaste el Commodor Sistema Satelital, prometo ayudarte en lo que sea para que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran...- el tono de la jefa de sección era dulce pero Sam frunció el ceño al sentir la piel de su espalda erizarse pues para el cazador ella seguía siendo un demonio.

\- ¿De qué hablas...? el único sistema de satélite que programé fue el Phoenixthor...- Sammy le había hablado de lo más personal que tenía con su supervisora y por qué quería meterse en sus pantalones cuando el proyecto satelital había sido puesto en marcha y era un completo éxito, por lo que notó que la mujer estaba tratando de comprobar si realmente era él.

\- Eso es cierto... solo chequeaba Sam, tu sabes, rutina, pero... ¿Tanto así quieres volver con Dean, Sam?- pregunta inclinando la cabeza y su cabello oscuro se desenvolvía de la torzada en la que estaba.

\- Sí... por favor Rubi... jamás quise dejarlo.- los ojos rasgados e inocentes seguían siendo los mismos para ella y suspiro.

\- Ok, espera aquí...- la mujer apretó su hombro con su pequeña mano y salió de su oficina, Sam mantuvo la mirada al frente, todo iba según lo planeado, levantó del sillón y puso una cajita negra junto a la lámpara de escritorio, Misha le dijo que ponga su pulgar en ella cuando la hubiera colocado y así lo hizo, sintiendo una leve descarga cuando procedió.

 

Misha le explico brevemente que la señal que trasmitía esa pequeña cosa bloqueaba la cámara de esa oficina, él se dirigió al panel lateral rápidamente y se metió en la pared, donde apenas cabía, apretando su cuerpo contra los cables detrás del panel, tratando de colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio con él dentro y salir de la habitación sin usar la puerta.

 

Según las instrucciones del estratega, debía avanzar hacia la izquierda unos veinte metros lentamente para que nadie le escuche, llegar a la caja del ascensor y quedarse ahí hasta que sean las mil cuarenta y cinco horas, osea, en idioma humano, hasta las diez y cuarenta y cinco.

 

Dean Smith podía ver claramente el miedo en el reflejo de los ojos de su jefe, que sangraba por la boca derribado sobre su propio escritorio. Su furia no hacía más que confirmar los informes sobre su identidad desequilibrada. Si no le consideraran un elemento valioso no dudaba en que el hombre aterrado que no se atrevía ni a respirar ahora se encargaría personalmente de ordenar su eliminación. 

 

Su discusión duro más de lo que pensó, su desesperación por ser o haberse convertido en un arma desequilibrada y valiosa a la que si era necesario había que entretener a costa de la dignidad de otro agente, lo sacaba de sí. Caminó con el paso apretado y furioso al ascensor 32 B, tenía cuatro minutos de retraso sobre el plan que Misha le hizo memorizar. Bajó en el piso del archivo y vio a Dean caminando hasta él, el muy desgraciado le guiñó un ojo y le puso trompita mientras seguía su camino, él quería golpearle pero apretó los puños conteniéndose, ya tendría tiempo para ello.

 

Hasta allí todo según lo planeado. Entró al ascensor y presionó el botón del piso 75 aunque no era allí a donde se dirigía, espero dos... tres....cuatro minutos y las luces se fueron en el ascensor, las luces de emergencia por sistema reiniciado iluminaban en azul el lugar. Dean maldijo entre dientes cuando la oscuridad irrumpió de repente cambiando el panorama y parando el elevador en el piso 25 o a mitad de él, pero el sonido de la trampilla sobre su cabeza lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y cuando vio a Sam allí, sonrió ampliamente.

 

\- ¡Sammy!- dijo feliz cuando el pelilargo tendió su mano para que lo tomase, Sam no pudo responder en el momento, porque el peso de Dean tirando hacia abajo y el hacia arriba para subirlo presiono sus costillas contra el borde de la trampilla dejándolo sin aire.

 

Cuando Dean pudo poner su rodilla fuera del ascensor Sam lo paro en seco, evitando que lo estampara contra el techo del ascensor para besarlo, completamente sonrojado, declinó apresurado casi con su voz en un fino hilo que no él no era su Sam, sino un Winchester.

 

Pero no había tiempo para más, Sam tiro una bolsa de unos ciento diez kilogramos con carne sin hueso en ella, Dean le ayudo pero no entendía el porqué, solo lo comprendió cuando Sam lo empujó y sacó una navaja tirando de su cinturón. ambos se miraron un segundo.

 

Dean presionó su mano contra su propia boca al saber que era lo que pretendía y Sam hizo una incisión sobre el hueso de la cadera del agente, hundiéndose en la carne buscando algo metálico. La sangre corrió por la dorada piel y él tuvo que meter el cuchillo más hondo para sacar la capsula de metal que identificaba y rastreaba al agente, cuando al fin la tuvo la tiró al interior del ascensor, escuchando como el agente jadeaba sobre su hombro inspirando con fuerza.

 

Sammy Wesson caminaba por los pasillos con un muffin en la mano, casi inocente y la verdad se sentía estúpido. Eligió uno de chocolate y caminó por todo el piso 32 y luego subió al 15 por el ascensor, su meta era dar la mayor cantidad de tomas a la computadora central, pero cuando se topó con Misha y éste le sonrió sintió algo de alivio entrar a su cuerpo. Ambos caminaron hasta las escaleras de ese piso, esquivando a Rubi por solo unos segundos en que ella corre a la central de vigilancia por el llamado de Stevens a quien dejó a cargo mientras firmaba papeles en su oficina.

 

La mujer llegó hasta el balcón donde todos sus agentes estaban en la computadora intentando entender que ocurría. Las grabaciones de Sam entrando a la colmena en dos localizaciones distintas le hizo agarrar la cabeza, pero lo que más le turbó es que Sam estaba tomándose un café en la pantalla de la derecha a la misma hora que hablaba con ella en la oficina, lo cual era... imposible.

 

\- ¡Agente Rubi! Tenemos otra anomalía en el sector noroeste...- las pantallas se multiplican y ahora estaba viendo a dos agentes Smith... las pantallas parpadearon cuando en la oficina de Chuck el agente golpeó a sus superior y el otro estaba metiendo datos en la computadora, pero el caos explotó en el sistema cuando ambos agentes se cruzaron en un pasillo y se miraron a la cara antes de seguir su camino como si nada pasara, las consolas comenzaron a perder energía.

\- ¡Que está pasando...!- gritó por información cuando a su vista los tableros parecían luces de navidad que se apagaban y se prendían sin sentido.

\- ¡El sistema se reinicia, jefa...! Considera un error el ver a dos pares de individuos idénticos en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo...- explica la mujer de color más lejos del panel principal.

\- Cuándo volverá a estar activo...-

\- Diez segundos, jefa...-

\- Lo quiero en dos...- Rubi salió de su oficina corriendo con dos agentes detrás de ella, las luces empezaron a parpadear y la oscuridad golpeó su sentidos pero no detuvo su paso, al segundo siguiente las luces celestes se encendieron en todos lados sellando todos los pisos de la colmena.

\- ¿Sigue dentro? - preguntó apresurada a los dos hombres que dejo apostados en la puerta de su oficina.

\- Si, no ha salido...- pero cuando ella abrió la puerta poniendo un pie dentro no había nadie allí, ni un alma que se apiadara de su confusión.

 

Misha y Sam corrieron escaleras arriba, la baja forma física de ambos los retrasó uno o dos minutos debajo del tiempo programado, Misha solo detuvo sus saltos entre escalones para presionar su reloj según lo acordado y seguir con su recorrido escaleras arriba.

 

Jo, por su parte, ya tenía las cargas de explosivos colocadas bajo el ascensor 25. El reloj le indicó que Misha ya tenía a su primo. Atornilló la ventilación por dónde se coló al hueco del ascensor para colocar el C4. Castiel mira intrigado su traje arrugado con la identificación falsa, y el bolso negro con el resto de los explosivos, como si no comprendiera lo que está haciendo. La joven cazadora se sintió molesta.

 

Pero caminó con el ángel escaleras arriba hasta llegar al piso diez donde se supone que desaparecerá con el ángel. Las luces se encendieron y todo quedó listo...

 

La carga detonó en el momento en que el ascensor reanudó la marcha, haciendo temblar toda la colmena. El caos y las luces rojas en todos los pasillos desencadenaron una estampida humana de trabajadores. Dean y Sam estaban a segundos de salir por la puerta principal con los monos azules de mantenimiento. Misha y Sammy pasaron por la zona de carga donde tomaron prestados overoles de la sección de mantenimiento informático, de color verde musgo, su tapadera. Joanna y Castiel están listos para salir tomando la forma de Rubi. 

 

La segunda carga explotó en el ascensor que solían usar justo en el lobi para descender a los archivos, el mismo ascensor donde la carne y el receptor de Dean estallaron, el otro lado de la colmena siguió la misma suerte, todo el edificio parecía irse a bajo cuando la multitud apretó el paso saliendo desesperados de allí, pisándose unos a otros, casi matándose por no respirar el humo espeso de los explosivos plásticos.

 

Los agentes a su alrededor fliparon en colores al ver a tres Rubís fuera de la colmena, tratando de dirigir al mismo tiempo los operativos de rescate, y que las tres, se desmayaron al verse, o que los equipos de mantenimiento tomaron a dos de las mujeres y se las llevaron sin decir dónde o quienes eran debajo de las máscaras de gas que tenían puestas.

 

El camino nunca se sintió tan libre para Dean Smith, conducir toda la noche lejos de lo que conoció, mirar como las luces se apoderan del paisaje neutro de la carretera, que la música metal del Winchester es lo mejor que ha escuchado en años... años en que aun vivía con su padre, años en los que obedeció ordenes, que fue seguido, monitoreado y rastreado incluso hasta el baño.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Smith respiraba el aire frío con la ventanilla completamente abierta. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Dean en un Mustang verde oscuro que robaron el día anterior (para no pelearse más por quien manejaba o no el Impala) con Sam dormido sobre la ventanilla de copiloto, Jo estaba más atrás con su auto destartalado, Misha mirando un mapa y el ángel en el asiento trasero.

 

Su mente se despejó de los pensamientos de todo lo anterior: de su vida antes de Sammy, y de la caravana detrás de él, de la que le dio libertad. Sammy se acurrucó más fuerte contra él, con frio y sueño en su rostro, pero él no podía dejar de sentir el viento en su rostro, en su entorno, disfrutando completamente de su nueva y genuina libertad.

 

Sabía a dónde se dirigía y sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de volver para despedir a su clones, para poner el tiempo/espacio en correcto orden, pero él en ese momento lo único que quería era sentir la mano de Sam sujeta desde hace días y respirar el aire frío cada vez más lejos de su eterno cautiverio.

 

Pasaron por cuatro hoteles espantosos en su camino, los hermanos le miraban como si estuviera loco pero él lo estaba disfrutando, en especial por no tener que reportar su posición o que su celular no le recuerde que tiene que ir a la base, libre desde hacía ya 75 horas seguidas, haciendo inevitable que sonriera por todo, estaba en el paraíso. 

 

Sam y Dean intentaban concentrarse en enseñarles cada cosa que sabían sobre la caza de monstruos, si las armas o los cartuchos especiales no le causaba dificultades, la variedad de seres sobrenaturales y cómo matarlos lo dejo boquiabierto, no podía entender como seres así podía pasar por debajo de los ojos de todo el mundo y no ser notados, Jo incluso se sorprendió al oír de la cura para vampiros y otras cosas como que hay más ángeles dele que ahora le rodea, como muchos más problemas de los que podría afrontar.

 

Lo primero fue encontrar un arma que le serviría contra todo, la colt. Al escuchar la historia completa el grupo entero vaciló, se asombró y no lo creyeron hasta que lo vieron. Obtenerla no fue difícil, hacerla funcionar era otra cosa, ya que Bobby había arreglado la suya con ayuda de una demonio, Jo no concebía la alianza con demonios por otros propósitos y ellos tuvieron que ocultar callaron más de una verdad.

 

Pero el tema principal era deshacerse de todos los demonios del mundo de un solo golpe lo cual tenía riesgos, significaba un sacrificio muy grande, la noche cayó sobre ellos no muy lejos de un cruce de caminos, en un bar medio muerto, conversando entre tragos secos y escasos, las tres fases y los hechizos que debían recitarse.

 

Joanna impaciente reclamó cortante teniendo a Misha a su lado que dejaran de dar vueltas y empezaran a hablar, solo Castiel miro hacia ellos en el momento que la rubia golpeo la mesa frustrada. La verdad era que ni Dean ni Sam Winchester querían decirlo pero no había otro remedio, el bañarse en sangre de hellhound lo dejó todo en un silencio muerto, el rescatar un alma inocente del infierno logró que Smith frunciera su ceño y retirara el brazo de sobre los hombros de Sammy para recargarse en la mesa y preguntar si eso era en serio, pero la tercera sin duda era un aberración para el ángel detrás de ellos que posaba su liviana figura junto a la ventana.

 

Los Winchester callaron mientras la realidad se acentuaba dentro de sus compañeros, en la mesa redonda contemplando la idea concreta de cerrar las puertas del infierno.

 

\- En tu mundo....- la voz titubeante de Sammy dirigió la atención completa del grupo sobre el.- ¿quién está haciendo las pruebas...?- y había tanta preocupación en la mirada del castaño que todos observaron detenidamente la respuesta de los hermanos.

\- Yo...- Dean miró a su hermano que respondió al instante sin bajar la mirada, sin apartarla de su igual.

\- ¿Y has tenido éxito?- parecía que algo muy pesado se fraguaba en la mente del programador que no dejaba ir a Sam.

\- Aún estoy en el proceso de curar a un demonio...- replicó y Dean miró a oro lado.

\- ¿A qué vas con estas preguntas Sam?- cortó Smith al sentarse contra el respaldo de la silla junto a su novio.

\- Hay algo que no nos están diciendo, ¿Hay consecuencias para aquel que haga las pruebas? ¿Qué pasara con el que las haga?- y era impotencia, temiendo desde lo más profundo la respuesta pero ignorando por completo a su novio.

\- Solo Joanna puede realizarlas... ella es como yo en mi mundo... de hecho parece ser una combinación de nosotros dos.- Jo no se trastornó por la explicación del Winchester, sólo meditó con la mirada de Misha clavada en ella angustiado por los detalles.

\- ¡No estas respondiendo a mis preguntas Sam!- espetó Wesson con el nerviosismo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

\- En realidad no lo sé, tuve que parar antes de completarlas porque me debilitó demasiado, en realidad mi hermano me detuvo... había gran posibilidad de que muriera...pero es solo el rumor de un demonio y un ángel y no se puede confiar en ellos...- Sam miro por el rabillo a su hermano.

\- Es un precio alto lo sabemos – explicó el cazador de más edad.

\- No voy a perder a mi prima.- les devolvió en un grito.

\- No depende de ti Sam...- corto neutral la cazadora mirando por la ventana.

\- ¡Joanna!- reclamó.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es vivir esta vida... temiendo en cada sombra, temiendo que se cuelen en tu habitación para arrancar cualquier cosa que te de vida, durmiendo sobre seis o siete protecciones, sal en la ventanas, jeroglíficos en el piso y techo , tatuajes en tu cuerpo... solo para que algún parásito o demonio no se cuele en tu cuerpo, mente; en cada célula de tu cuerpo y haga cosas que jamás te perdonarías...- fue tan clara en su letanía como suave, pero dura al mismo tiempo, y estaba más que dispuesta a hacer las pruebas, podía verlo en su semblante...

\- No quiero perderte...- es todo lo que se escuchó y lo único que hizo a Jo mirara a su primo.

\- Sabes bien que no tienes tanta suerte Sammy...- sonriéndole canalla terminó de beber su burbon.

\- Inclusive si esto... es posible o no, ¿cómo encontraremos perros infernales...? - Misha titubeo con los codos en la mesa enterrado en su manos.

\- Aquí mismo, en el cruce de camino... atraparemos al demonio que cierra tratos aquí y podremos encontrar algún perro sarnoso.- el Winchester mayor no estaba contento pero sabía que el deber era primero, como Jo lo sabía, no deseaba ver morir a la pequeña una vez más pero si al menos pudiera hacerle las cosas más fáciles, lo haría.

 

Pasado un minuto de media noche, Sam Winchester metió la pequeña caja de metal en la tierra, dijo unas palabras y se mostró ansioso porque el demonio apareciera, un hombre entrado en edad con un traje gris le sonrió y mostró sus ojos rojos lo justo para que retrocediera un poco, pero frunció el ceño un segundo después cuando los hoyuelos del hombre alto frente a él se mostraron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

Todos se acercaron para observar al demonio sobre sus rodillas que se sentía animal de zoológico, tres de ellos intentando asumir que lo que estaba frente a ellos no era solo un hombre viejo de larga barba desprolija sino un demonio. Mostrándose cínico, intentó no mostrar su miedo pero no le tomó mucho a Sam hacerlo sudar y sacarle información sobre el próximo reclamo de almas de un contrato a punto de finalizar, con el cuchillo que Rubi, su Rubi, una vez le dio,.

Dos días después en un hotel de mala muerte, quien hundió el cuchillo con desespero en perro infernal fue Joanna en el segundo que quedo debajo del animal, bañándola en la negra sangre que apestaba a putrefacción, Sam empujo el imperceptible cuerpo de la bestia cuando este callo muerto sobre la chica casi aplastandola, ambos Dean observaron la escena en sus últimos momentos al llegar al hangar de un helipuerto floreciente de un pueblito sin nombre, el conjuro es realizado allí mismo, sin demora por miedo a que no sea el mismo en esa dimensión.

 

Solo que ella sintió debajo de la carne cómo las brasas se encendían en cada vena, ardiendo y quemando sus huesos, tal cual Sam lo sintió una vez, percibiendo el olor a muerte que emanaba de ella misma, el olor azufre y hierro que jamás le contó a su hermano pero sabía que ella lo percibía también,uno de los síntomas que sabia que hacían del hechizo un karma.

 

Sammy no podía estarse quieto en el motel esperando a todos, Misha sufriendo lo mismo que él solo cocinaba, cocinaba en cantidades espantosas pero que por alguna razón los Winchester y el agente Smith apreciaban demasiado al no dejar siquiera las sobras. Esa noche era diferente y solo preparaba postres, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos porque sabía que era lo que harían los cazadores y el agente.

 

Verlos cruzar la puerta los dejo estáticos mirando como Jo sonrió cansada a los ojos azules, empapada en algo negro y apestoso, Misha dando pasos lentos hasta abrazarla. Los hermanos solo revisaron la estufa y su novio le acaricio el rostro, parecía que las palabras sobraban, no habían podido salvar al estúpido que firmó el contrato pero al menos consiguieron su primer objetivo.

 

Después de la cena y el postre de Misha es que Smith tiene que tomar a Sammy y arrebatarlo de la mesa para llevárselo a su propio cuarto lejos de los oídos y ojos de los hermanos Winchester por pedido de los mismos porque le urge estar a su lado y a solas, mas que nada para sacar esa expresión consternada y esa necesidad de mostrarse inconforme con todo.

 

\- Vas a decir algo o seguirás con esta actitud Sam...- el castaño se froto el rostro antes de dejarse caer en la cama doble dura y llena de polvo.

\- Que quieras que diga Dean... esto es más duro de lo que podría haberme imaginado.- Dean tiro de la zapatilla de su novio y rodó los ojos, procediendo a sacar la otra.

\- En realidad hablaba de cómo me abandonaste en la base y nunca dijiste nada mas.- solo ahí Sam reacciono y se sentó rápidamente en la cama para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pensé... osea, sabes que lo siento ¿no? Estaba muy nervioso no lo note, no supe lo que hacía hasta después de que paso... Dean...- y la sonrisa de su novio lo vuelve a dejar mudo.

\- Sam... Concéntrate un segundo ok? El que te arrastrara al granero apenas llegamos a tu casa y te hiciera el amor no significa que lo dejara pasar, o que ya no me importaba, fueron las veinticuatro horas más desesperante de mi vida, y vas a tener que esforzarte porque te perdone...- los pantalones de Sam estaban abiertos para ese entonces, y Sam hubiera deseado que con solo eso y los labios de Dean sobre los suyos el pudiera desconectar su cabeza de la imagen de su prima con entrañas de animal sobre ella y se apartó de él un segundo para respirar.

\- Perdona... yo.- Sam tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y Dean le miro, pasando su mano por su nuca para que le mirara.

\- Sam no creas que no entiendo lo que pasa por esa cabeza obsesiva tuya, pero también quiero que entiendas que tu elegiste esto, seguir el camino de tu prima, vivir conmigo en el anonimato del estado y sobre todo aceptarla vida que llevábamos con el condimento extra de los demonios, lobos, vampiros y seres de lo que tendré que memorizarme su debilidades...- Sammy lo escucha mientras sus frente están unidas y Dean está entre sus piernas, solo abrazándolo mientras le habla tenuemente.

\- Lo sé... pero, como puedo hacerlo... si solo me quedo aquí mientras ustedes cuatro toman al toro por los cuernos, cómo entender que hay cosas allá a fuera si solo he vito personas con rostros espantosos, es como si quisieran hacerme tragar que el hada de los dientes no es tan amistosa o que existe y solo aceptar su palabra...- replica con la angustia en la garganta.

\- Tienes razón, pero tú sabes bien que no sabes pelear... no sabes nada de armas y no sabes reaccionar ante el peligro Sam.- esta vez se separó de el para mirarlo, severo y racional.

\- Jamás lo haré si no me enseñas...- y los ojos rasgados no titubearon, no hubo desesperación, ni preocupación por sí mismo y eso le saco todas las ganas de hacerlo suyo, rodando a un lado dejando su brazo recargado en su frente.

\- Ok, mañana por la mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento.- Sam se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando el mismo techo que Dean.

\- Perdóname...- replico.

\- Por qué habría de perdonarte, lo que dices es entendible...-

\- Te lo pido porque eres tú siempre el que me comprende a mí, desde el inicio, y yo no hago más que quererte y me parce insuficiente...- Dean le mira y Sam se abrasa a su brazo con fuerza sintiendo que hay una gran distancia entre ellos.

\- No es insuficiente Sammy... Solo vuelve a ser tú mismo, con eso me basta, porque este niño indeciso y angustiado no es el hombre del que me enamore.- Dean le besa, es corto y aún lejano por lo que su cuerpo se abalanza sobre él, poniendo todo su peso sobre el rubio que apenas muestra un mueca de sonrisa.

\- Es cierto, no me he sentido mucho como yo mismo ultima mente.-


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen los retrasos pero me fue imposible ponerlo antes debido a miles de cosas que se pusieron en el camino....U_U  
> les mando un gracias por seguirme y unas disculpas enormes por el retraso.

Su rostro en la tierra fue lo único que lo alejó de perder la conciencia, el intenso dolor en su rostro y debajo de sus costillas. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede golpear tan duro?, su menuda primita pegaba duro [como patada de mula]. El golpe lo dejó sin aire y terminó dando grandes bocanadas de polvo tras el motel, dónde se quedaban hasta dar con el siguiente paso a seguir. Los Winchester no estaban de acuerdo con que los acompañara, miraban juntos desde lejos, sentados en el capó de su auto robado, pero cuando Smith fue a ponerse frente a él, a decirle como pararse para soportar un ataque, Joanna lo detuvo e intervino en su entrenamiento.

 

Según la opinión de la chica, si él iba a ir con ellos cada noche debía saber a qué se enfrentaba como mínimo, y si alguien debía mostrárselo sería ella y nadie más. Sam no río con ese comentario, solo quiso desalentarla, pedirle que dejara que Smith le enseñara porque su novio estaba más calificado, pero no había terminado de decir nada cuando el primer puñetazo lo dobló sin aviso. 

 

Para Jo este entrenamiento era una misión que no encomendaría ni al hombre al que había confiado la única familia que le quedaba. Ella iba a salir de la vida de Sammy, pero antes lo aleccionaría, el chico dejaría de ser el cibernauta friki sólo por su mano, dejaría los trajes atrás, las reglas gubernamentales, sería ella quien lo introduciría en lo único en su vida de lo que siempre lo mantuvo alejado. Tantos años sola para nada, pensó en el segundo golpe que lo tiró en el suelo, tanto tiempo lejos del único lugar que creía su hogar por mantenerlo a salvo.

 

Pero lo único que ahora parecía tener sentido para ella era que, si iba a morir, [y estaba segura de que lo haría por la puerta grande, podía verlo en los ojos de aquel Dean, aquel que fue testigo de ello en la carne de su hermanito menor] ella no perdería un segundo, le haría el amor a Misha todas las noches, bebería en grande y pasaría el resto del tiempo que le quedaba grabándose a sí misma en la mente de Samuel, por más que fuese a golpes.

 

Sam tosió copioso y Dean trataba de mantener los puños cerrados, conteniéndose de no reaccionar ante esto. Jo lo alentó a levantarse, la chica saltaba en sus tobillos con un puño contra el pecho y el otro desafiando a Sam, pero el chico no tenía el instinto de combate, eso es algo que solo llega con el camino andado, por ello le sorprendió que cuando apenas se levantaba, Jo le encestó una patada hacia atrás en pleno pecho y lo desplazo metro y medio hacia atrás, dejándolo noqueado.

 

\- ¡Pero qué haces!- le gritó Dean y el Winchester mayor también reaccionó, instintivo al ver que la viva imagen de su hermano era golpeado así, parándose en su lugar, pero su Sam lo detuvo, Smith corrió al lado de Samuel escuchándolo toser para no abrir los ojos en la inconsciencia que le dio el golpe de la caída en la cabeza.

\- Lo que debo... es mi familia, no te metas. - ella se sentía muy dueña del destino de Sam, y al mismo tiempo solo quería hacerle olvidar todo esto.

\- ¡Es mi novio! ¡Tú ni siquiera compartes sangre con el!- simplemente le salió del alma, fue un golpe bajo, que detuvo a Jo en su marcha, él volvió al rostro de Sam buscando alguna expresión pero el chico estaba ido.

\- Tal vez... pero será mía la victoria si él sabe sobrevivir. - dijo como último, la mirada azul de Misha se clavó en sus castaños ojos cuando ella levanto la mirada al toparse con su persona.

\- ¿Tenías que ser tan dura...?- preguntándose donde se había metido con esa chica y qué tan pronto la perdería.

\- Mi realidad es aún más dura Misha... - y reanudo sus pasos esquivándolo, montándose en su auto antes de desaparecer por la entrada del motel.

 

Los Winchester lo entendían, era extraño como podían entenderlo, la mano de Sam no se apartó del brazo de su hermano y se mantuvo allí hasta que el volvió a sentarse en la trompa del auto y juntos miraron como Smith y Misha cargaron a Samuel dentro de la habitación del motel.

 

\- Los días se nos acaban Dean... cómo sabremos qué alma debe salvar Jo... Sam no está hecho para esto...- Sammy aprieta el libro entre su manos, añejo y rojo.

\- Lo sé... no sé qué haremos, nos iremos cuando podamos... ya tenemos a un demonio que curar... sólo...- y miro a su hermano.- Tiene que ser Bobby...- y dio una palmada contundente contra su rodilla dando unos pasos en círculos con la vista intrigada de su hermano en él.

\- De qué hablas...-

\- Tu salvaste a Bobby ¿No es cierto? Allá en nuestra dimensión... qué tal si Jo lo hace en esta...-

\- Pero ¿Y si no está en el infierno...? - y Dean menguo su alegría...

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿No es así?-

\- Tienes razón...-

\- Tenemos que apurarnos...-

\- ¿A dónde vas? Los chicos están aquí.- señaló Sam cuando Dean se metió al auto.-

\- No es a ellos a quien necesitamos Sam...- el motor arrancó y Sam le miró.- No va a gustarles la idea de que se tenga que internar en el infierno si es que tiene que hacerlo Sam...- fue lo único que dijo para que Sam caminara pesadamente al auto.

\- Detesto cuando estás tan enfocado en algo que todo lo que dices tiene sentido.- bufo pero Dean chasqueo la lengua y arranco, yendo a buscar a Joanna.

\- Lo sé...-

 

&&&&&

 

Samuel despertó media hora después, con una bolsa de hielo en el rostro y Dean acariciando su cabello. Su primer pensamiento fue para la chica que lo había dejado inconsciente, la había visto, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad más negra que la brea, más allá de dónde su conciencia podía abarcar, tenía que buscarla, no quiso escuchar la voz que intentaba devolverlo a la realidad, sólo cuando se vio atrapado en la puerta por dónde pretendía salir en su busca, con el rostro dolorido contra la madera las palabras de Dean llegaron a su cerebro.

 

\- ¡Sam basta! ¡No vas a solucionar nada así!- espetó casi en un grito en su oído, pero el chico rompió a llorar asustado e impotente, todo era una pesadilla en su cabeza.

\- Pero, pero...-

\- Si quieres ayudarla será mejor... que empieces a sobreponerte a esto, adáptate Sam o vas a colapsar...- Dean habló firme, pero en un tono más bajo 

Misha solo podía observarles, llorar en un silencio al que estaba más acostumbrado, pero con el mismo miedo abrasador que Sam expresaba abiertamente.

 

&&&&

 

Que el Winchester la encontrara en el bar más cutre y escondido de la zona la sorprendió, incluso a aquel Sam le sorprendió que conociera ese lugar metido entre los arboles llorones, alejado de cualquier torre de luz cercana o de mantenimiento alguno. Con gesto cansado les ofreció un trago que el más joven rehusó porque sólo era medio día.

 

Ella y el rubio sonrieron de lado y se sentaron en la mesa con movimientos idénticos a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, era gracioso en un punto y Sam se sentía descolocado con la chica que parecía un calco de Dean en ese aspecto, jodiéndole enteramente por el hecho fatal que les rodeaba a ambos y sin poder evitarlo.

 

Nada más contarle a ella la segunda prueba el silencio reinó en la mesa, no así a su alrededor, el mundo parecía seguir girando como si nada, el cantinero exigiendo su dinero, el ebrio tratando de demostrar el punto de que su alcohol no emborrachaba y la mesera entrada en años masticando chicle al lado del baño.

 

Pero ella asintió, aceptó a dejar a todos atrás, a Misha, a Smith, a Samuel, porque, por mucho que deseara morir en brazos de Misha y cerca de su primo, era obvio a sus ojos cansados y llenos de malas experiencias con los civiles, que eso no funcionaría si no lo acababa lo más pronto posible.

 

Además... sentía el veneno de la primera prueba arremolinarse y quemarla desde dentro por sus venas.... el retrasar más todo eso era aún peor, así que tomando de un solo movimiento el whisky en su vaso se levantó, los dos hombres la miraron tomar su teléfono y preguntaron pero ella se limitó a chasquear su lengua, les guiño un ojo y salió de la taberna para despedirse.

 

&&&

 

El sonido repentino distrajo a Misha de la imagen en su ojos de Dean y Sam sujetándose, de Sam llorando sobre el pecho de su novio, del rubio renegando de la sensibilidad del más alto, de su manera de preocuparse y el allí solo, como siempre. Era el tono de Jo y su corazón se alegró con sólo reconocerlo.

 

Quería que volviera y se apresuró a la mesa para tomarlo y contestar, casi con una sonrisa entre el aliento que se le escapaba del cuerpo.

 

\- Hola bebe...- es dulce La voz del otro lado.

\- Jo...- y caminó hasta el baño rápidamente para encerrarse en él, buscando la intimidad que compartía con ella.

\- ¿Estás solo?- preguntó, escuchando claramente como ponía la traba en la puerta, apresurado.

\- Si, si, donde estas, ¿Estás muy lejos?- la ansiedad de Misha por saber su paradero, era algo nuevo para ella, lo hacía todo más difícil y también le partía el alma buscar las palabras para hacer lo que debía, en especial porque no esperaba encariñarse así, de ese modo que le ponía una soga de amargura alrededor del cuello.

\- No tanto, respira un poco o te desmayarás...- se río socarrona, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, casi sintiendo palpitaciones al escuchar la voz de ese agente blandengue en su oído.

\- Jo... no debiste golpear así a Sam...-

\- ¿Se despertó?-

\- Si está llorando... mucho.-

\- No le di tan fuerte...- se quejó como si no lo hubiera hecho adrede y Misha sonrió y miró el techo pensando que ella siempre tendrá esa actitud despreocupada.

\- Sí, lo hiciste, deberías ver su cara, pero no llora por eso, tiene miedo a que desaparezcas.- Misha se rio como rasgo de nerviosismo, porque era su mismo miedo, frotándose el rostro, intentando sacarse esa sensación de él, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando Jo no dijo nada más del otro lado, ninguna broma, ninguna réplica. - ¿Jo?- llama pero el silencio se extiende un poco más, y el miedo invadió su estómago haciéndole doler intensamente.

\- Sobre eso.- su voz distante, su tono cortante solo confirmaba los sueños premonitorios de Sam, agravándose en su cabeza.

\- Sobre qué... Jo, dime que ya vuelves... que dormirás conmigo esta noche, como las anteriores... ¿Jo?- las lágrimas surgieron sin más en él, como la congoja que se cerraba en su garganta duramente.

\- No sabes cuánto quiero eso Misha... ¡Demonios! ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para ponerte en mi camino en estos momentos...? - el agente se levantó del inodoro donde se había sentado, caminando en círculos con la desesperación que esas palabras le provocaban.

\- ¡Que estás diciéndome!-

\- Me voy... con los Winchester... terminaré esto sola.- la chica aprieta los dientes mientras lo dice, puede escuchar a Misha llorar y gritar del otro lado, negándose a separarse de ella.

\- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO...!!!- es la retahíla que sale de su boca, la única palabra que su mente puede expresar y que al otro lado la cazadora escucha apretando los ojos y los labios, medio ahogado en llanto suplicó - Por favor... Jo no, podemos hacer esto juntos, no importa lo que sea...- replicó luego de minutos interminables de solo ser escuchado del otro lado del teléfono.- No me dejes. - pidió destrozado y Jo termino por contestarle.

\- No quiero dejarte, demonios, me metí en tu vida, ¿Crees que no sé lo que te hice, lo que cambié?... yo, lo siento, en lo único que he podido pensar todo este tiempo es en ti, terminaré esto y volveré lo prometo...- la chica intentaba concentrarse en ello, en cumplir sus palabras en no pensar lo difícil que podía ser respetar sus promesas.

\- Eso no lo sabes... ellos no lo saben, podrías no... Volver.- los golpes en la puerta del baño empezaron a sonar más fuerte cuando le escucharon del otro lado llorar su angustia por alejarlo de ella.

\- Lo sé... pero esta en mi querer hacerlo, puede que termine muy lastimada Misha puede que no vuelva, pero lo único que me impulsa a terminarlo... son tus ojos azules mirándome... volveré Misha, lo prometo, no habrá latido que no sea impulsado por ello.- y colgó, no podía decir más, no podía escucharle sufrir más, demonios el ...ella lo empujo a tener esta especie de relación y ahora estaba dejándolo.

 

Sentir la mano de Sam en su hombro la hizo voltear de repente, su rostro estaba empapado y él parecía haber escuchado todo sin querer. Era la viva imagen de su primo y se abrazó a él. Sam Winchester la apretó contra su pecho en el único consuelo que podía darle. Dean ni siquiera les miraba por la ventana, solo hacia girar el líquido en su copa, odiaba eso, odiaba tener que sacrificar todo por lo que merecía la pena vivir sobre la tierra para salvarla de la peste demoníaca, si era sincero consigo mismo también había mucho de egoísta en esa decisión, por eso impidió que Sam terminara el ritual.

 

Sam era lo único que le quedaba, el último ser vivo al que él amaba con locura, y se resistía a perderlo por cualquier motivo, contra cualquier pronóstico, y ahora experimentaría el dolor de perderle en Jo, porque sabía lo que hacía, porque sabía que solo se preparaba para una caída más grande, más punzante e irremediable.

 

&&&&&

 

Fue extraño dar con la muerte en aquella forma, Jo miraba a esa mujer como si fuera el demonio mismo, la noticia de que Bobby no estaba en el agujero les alivio, Pero la mención por de que el alma inocente atrapada en el infierno injustamente envalentonó a la muchacha que cogió del cuello a la parca de profundos ojos verdes. Terrence (que así se llamaba la parca en este mundo).

 

Solo que esta no se inmutó para nada, Dean tocó el hombro de Jo y la apartó un poco, necesitaban a Terrence para que abriera la brecha después de todo, ella accedió a llevarla apenas guardaron silencio, los llevo caminado por el interior de la ciudad de Dallas sin demasiadas palabras, algo cansada en realidad, los angostos callejones como laberintos interminables e inmundos les guiaron hasta una puerta con una mano pintada en ella, la pared y la puerta del mismo color terroso [sucio] con solo una huella de la que parecía ser grasa quemada la marcaba.

 

La chica miró a Jo y a Sam como si intentara distinguir quien debia marchar con ella, pero Dean se puso en medio de ambas notando la mirada que les dedicaba.

 

\- Si no vas a decir nada me parece bien pero arreglemos el precio del boleto de ida y de vuelta.- ella sonrío y le miró de arriba abajo.

\- Dean, seamos sinceros, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, soy la misma Tessa de tu mundo, me sorprende que estés en este mundo paralelo; pero se lo que quieres y sé a dónde va ella, la traeré de vuelta en un par de horas. 

Tessa se acercó a la puerta y se dejó caer a un costado apoyando su espalda en la pared.

 

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?.- Dean no estaba sorprendido solo mas desconfiado aun.

\- Nadie preguntó, ahora sabes por qué siempre estamos ocupados, trabajamos en todos los planos y dimensiones que existen, mientras mas rápido terminemos esto mejor.- espetó.

\- ¿No vas a querer nada a cambio de esto?- preguntó desconfiado pero la chica solo rodó su ojos cansada.

\- Tengo mucho que hacer... y no hay nada que una parca de mi nivel quiera de ti, ¿Jhoanne vienes?- abrió la puerta con solo acariciarla.

\- Si.- Sam la detuvo poniéndole un cuchillo en una mano cuando sus ojos chocaron y el revolver en la otra, pero contuvo el aire mientras ella se alejaba de su toque.

\- Estaremos esperando aquí.- dijo el cazador más joven al verla cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas.

 

No admitirían nunca que la incertidumbre les carcomía, Dean tomó una caja de manzanas y puso encima un diario que estaba tirado por allí, sentándose, cruzando los dedos de sus manos pensando que lo mismo fue con su hermano, que lo mismo pasara a Jo. Sam le miró y miró más allá de las paredes asquerosas, repasando en su mente lo que vio del otro lado, lo que le comentó a Jhoanne de la puerta infernal en el purgatorio, qué buscar y cómo llegar, además de cómo hacer para encontrar a Ellen y sacarla de allí.

 

Repasa cada palabra y demonios él quiere ir con ella, caminando en círculos nerviosos pasan los siguientes minutos, solo que no hay otra salida solo ella puede hacer esto, pero si el no mal recuerda el obtuvo ayuda, de su hermano de Benny... 

 

Y eso lo pone mas nervioso mas apresurado en su pensamientos cuando se vio rodeado de demonios por todo lados de todas clases y todos hambrientos.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Remember....

 

Si hubiera una palabra que englobara su vida por completo, desde el inicio, esa sería “esclavitud”. Recordarse donde estaba hace once o seis años atrás, siempre siguiendo órdenes... su casa, en el colegio, en la universidad y luego en el FBI, no tener quien le de pautas o reglas o siquiera un horario para levantarse le hace sentirse desordenado, un vago en realidad.

 

No había dormido hasta el medio día.... jamás, no por voluntad propia.

 

Sam está a su lado ahora. Su sola presencia ya había cambiado demasiado sus gustos, sus rutinas, sus placeres, sus necesidad de olerle el cabello y apretarlo contra él, incluso el huir de lo que fue siempre su vida, en realidad, la de un esclavo enfurruñado con su propio destino, al que decían a quién matar, qué comer, dónde poner su polla... y eso último no lo supo hasta hace poco, con la declaración de Misha.

 

Él era un objeto y ese fue el límite para él, la gota que colmó el vaso, cuando quisieron reemplazar a Sam con otro agente.

 

Era como enfrentarse a un mundo nuevo con un nuevo Sam en él. El chico que se ha adentrado en lo desconocido, en el mundo sobrenatural en el que siempre ha vivido su prima. Sam tenía un ojo amoratado por los golpes de la pequeña arpía, pero aún tenía ganas de besarlo, aunque se contuviera porque el muchacho sólo podía pensar en su prima, en la gravedad de lo que esa rubia de mirada asesina estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

 

Dean quería a ese chico que conoció, entre herido y curioso incansable, el que sólo pensaba en ellos dos y no le preocupaba en absoluto el mundo a su alrededor, así que suspira quitándose una legaña del ojo, aún sigue cansado a pesar de la hora; Misha estuvo llorando toda la noche y no le dejo dormir bien.

 

Pero lo comprende, Jo cambio al agente novato al igual que su Sam lo hizo con él y ella se marchó. Comprende que lo hizo por su propia seguridad, por la de su primo y también por la de Misha. Los dejó allí y se marchó con los Winchester. Tienen dos días sin saber noticias. Afuera llovía y hacía sol al mismo tiempo, Dean miró por la ventana mientras ponía la cafetera y revisaba la heladera en busca de algo con lo que acompañar el café.

 

Los postres que preparó Misha aún estaban ahí, pero ni siquiera pensó en tocarlos porque su amigo no los hizo para ellos, sino para Jo, y aunque chocan más que congenian (quizás porque ambos eran tan parecidos en su forma de ser y de demostrar afecto) la admira demasiado por su capacidad de lucha y de sacrificio. 

 

Eran demasiado parecidos, q Dean siempre creyó que antes de los cuarenta reventaría y se daría un tiro en la cabeza, pero Sam cambió eso, Sam cambió todo en su vida, la lluvia vuelve a capturar su atención con un trueno que impacta en el estacionamiento, en la lámpara que alumbraba la mitad del mismo y que enciende apenas el cielo.

 

Se preguntó que estará atravesando la cazadora en este momento, cómo es que terminarían las otras dos pruebas junto a los Winchester, a veces creía poder mirar a través de los ojos de Dean, como si el equilibrio faltase en ellos y se esmerara por recuperarlo, por recuperar quien era antes... pero se daba cuenta que, al igual que él mismo, sí Sam no estuviera con él, todo eso no tendría sentido.

 

Aunque él se moriría de angustia todo el tiempo si el amor tan profundo que sentía fuese por su hermano, Dean sacudió los hombros y luego dio gracias a dios por que Sam no fuera su hermano ni nada consanguíneo.

 

Demasiado lejos de allí se imaginaba una situación de rescate, un ser inocente, pero sacudió su cabeza al rectificar la palabra “ser” por “alma”, preguntándose cómo es que se rescata un alma inocente del infierno, como tomas o sujetas un alma que de por si es luz.

 

Se rascó la cabeza cuando sintió los brazos de alguien más alto que al abrazarle y recostar su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, la mata de pelo castaño le dejó relajarse un poco, pero no suspiró ni se dejó llevar por el calor, aún estaba latente el dolor que sintió cuando Sam renunció al FBI, sin saber que él no podía seguirle; sabía que no era culpa de Sam y que si él hubiera podido hubiera renunciado en ese momento, o completamente al revés, si Sam hubiera sabido tal vez nada de eso estaría ocurriendo ahora.

 

\- Sé lo que estabas pensando.- murmuró el muchacho notando su reserva.

\- ¿Ah sí? ilumíname genio.- su voz aun estaba turbia su garganta seca.

\- Perdóname, estoy decidido y yo soy un imbécil.- confiesa sin filtro.

\- Creo que aun estas dormido Sam.- Dean puso el café caliente en una taza y dio vuelta el pan que puso al fuego para tostar.

\- No, no lo estoy... ¿Dean? - Sam se separó de él y se apoyó contra la mesada para mirarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Dean seguía mirando por la ventana imaginando situaciones para poder cerrar el infierno ignorando al más joven a propósito

 

Sam lo notó, dejando que el silencio corriera unos minutos para evitar una respuesta más exaltada de lo que ambos deseaban. Pero sabía lo distanciados que estaban, Sam no podía impedir que su prima terminara con todo este asunto del infierno a su modo y no tenía más opciones que esperar con ansias el resultado, lo que sí podía era revertir la situación con su novio.

 

Porque desde que renunció a la agencia, Dean tenía este nuevo muro, más fino y de vidrio transparente, haciéndole saber que le dolió, que se sintió traicionado, por lo que dejó su deseo de refutar atrás, se reclinó sobre su hombro apoyando su mentón en él, acercándose a su cuerpo, estrechándolo como hacia instantes atrás.

 

Dean no se inmutó hasta que respiró sobre la línea de su corto cabello, dejando de repente el café en la mesa cuando Sam presionó su cadera contra su trasero. Le vio torcer el cuello para ver cuáles eran sus intenciones pero él permaneció allí, cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sacarle el aire a Dean, que jadeó cuando él meció su sexo contra sus glúteos.

 

\- ¿Sam, que haces?...- exhaló débilmente conteniendo el aire para no asentar lo que le provocaba ese movimiento continuo.

\- Deseándote, queriéndote, buscando que me prestes atención.- murmuro en su oído, tan bajo y profundo que Dean se empalmo en ese segundo, con un pinchazo sobre la punta de su miembro.

\- ¿Crees que no te presto atención?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de que se ponía de puntillas para sentir más cerca la dura carne sobre sus pantalones piyama.

\- Creo que necesito volver a ser yo, y creo que ser más activo en nuestra relación es lo que necesito.- Sam lamió y dejó mordidas en todo su cuello, derritiéndolo, borrando de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera solo para Sam.

\- Vaya... - soltó el aire de repente por la sensación dura en la ingle del castaño.- ...táctica para lograrlo.- Sam presionaba y él no podía estar derritiéndose por ello, tenían días sin tocarse de esa manera y la presión en su espalda solo revolucionaba sus hormonas.

\- Creo que una vez me dijiste que esto era en ambos sentidos...- la mesada se le encajo en el muslo cuando Sam tomo su altura como fuerte para sobre pasar a Dean, mordiendo la punta de su oreja.

\- Sam... Vas a despertar a Misha.- y estaba mordiéndose los labios para no soltar los improperios que le gustaría.

\- Eres tú el que gime Dean, pero me parece que deberíamos llevar esto al baño donde no nos escuche.- Dean frunció el ceño enojándose, la desfachatez del chico sonsacando su mal humor.

 

Solo que las manos grandes se deslizaban de su cadera recorriendo sus costados hasta sus pectorales y en una leve presión lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, manteniendo al mínimo la distancia entre ellos se separó de la mesada, Dean solo alcanzó a apagar el fuego de las tostadas ya carbonizadas en un manoteo a ciegas.

 

Caminando torpe y lentamente junto a él, pie izquierdo con el pie izquierdo del sasquatch pegado a su cuello, en silencio, su condenado novio le besó detrás de la oreja y su nariz se recreó en la forma de su oreja. Pasando a los pies de la cama donde Misha estaba envuelto en las mantas del motel, Sam tuvo la genial idea de tomar su miembro y apretarlo en su mano para averiguar qué tan excitado estaba, sacándole un gemido que apagó con su mano derecha en el apuro de acallarse a si mismo.

 

Su nuca descansaba en el hombro del moreno, él no era tan sumiso, lo admitía, pero quería confirmar sus sentimientos con Sam de este modo desde hacía un tiempo, saber que le deseaba así o si le gustaría ser tomado, como también que le satisficieran de ese modo, atendiendo sus deseos antes de el hacerlo, que Sam se esforzara por darle placer sin que el sintiera que le amenazaba de algún modo.

 

El recuerda que antes de Sam nunca podía estar tranquilo en su unidad, trabajando para quien fuese, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en las misiones, jamás dormía a pesar de que tenía días esperando a su objetivo, ni en los aviones, ni en los móviles cruzando el desierto en las noches, cerró los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

 

Sam tiro de él quedando sentado sobre sus muslos, comprendiendo que se sentó en el hinodoro porque el mantener sus ojos cerrados, el pecho del castaño aun pegado a su espalda, su remera fue subida rápidamente por su torso hasta darle salida por su cabeza, su novio retiró su piyama hasta el muslo y volvió a sentarlo sobre él, sintiendo el calor directo del sexo ajeno piel contra piel le robándole más el aliento.

 

\- Sabías estuve pensando...- y Dean mira hacia atrás con dejadez, pero encuentra a Sam recreando su vista en su trasero.

\- ¿Justo ahora? ¿No podías hacerlo después? - se queja porque esto era un poco más de lo que esperaba pero lo disfruta demasiado como para que el chico se ponga verborragico.

\- En realidad no, porque cuando empezamos a estar juntos y yo me moría por estar contigo, pensé en los roles que ocuparíamos serian marcados, solo que cuando aclaraste que te gustaría esto, que yo también te buscase, dándome un poder que no sabía que tenía...- Sam frotó su dedo índice en el apretado musculo, untándolo con algo que encontró de camino al baño pero de lo cual no era consciente de lo que es.

\- Demonios Sam, ¿En serio vas a soltar la lengua justo ahora? ¿Cuándo me muero porque me folles?- le dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante, con ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas de su novio, sus piernas abiertas sobre los muslos, sin poder evitar curvar la espalda desde la base para dar lugar y mejor visión a esas caricias y miradas que lo estaban sacando de sí.

\- En realidad si.- se relamió al sentir como se aflojaba y pasó su otra mano por el arco de esa columna, viendo la ancha espalda con devoción, cada musculo hinchado y marcado empezando a mecerse sobre su dedo.- Me encantaría poseerte en mejores circunstancias o en tu propia cama, con tu rostro pegado a la almohada, tal cual me lo hiciste la primera vez, ¡Dios como disfrute eso...!- se inclinó sobre los hombros y mordió la piel haciendo que Dean pegue un respingo aún más agitado.

\- Condenado renacuajo, porque me recuerdas esas cosas justo ahora.- se quejó sonoro y Sam le cubrió la boca una vez más. Mordiéndole la nuca con más fuerza mientras hundía un dedo en él, el cuerpo fibroso contrayéndose en espasmos con problemas para distinguir entre el placer y el escozor que alguna vez sintió.

 

La voz de Dean resonaba contra su palma, su boca abierta contra la misma impregnándola de su aliento caliente entre las rápidas exhalaciones, el dedo entrando y saliendo de él con más fluidez debido a la viscosidad, Sam tentando a su alrededor otro dedo más, deslizando su mano por su cuello, no dejándole moverse de improvisto sobre la mano que le abre lentamente. 

 

El sentimiento que se amontonaba en el pecho de Dean era liberador, al modo en como su piel se puso roja con el paso de los minutos, en el devastador balanceo, era lo que pensó sería... entregarse no solo al corresponder sus sentimientos, a pesar de lo vergonzoso de su postura y el ardor en todo su ser.

 

Ahora entendía cuanto confiaba en él, ahora sabía que no se separaría de el jamás, la exploración nubló su mente dejándolo con los ojos entre abiertos, el segundo dedo entró y él no lo percibió pero si notó como se abrió dentro de él haciéndole temblar, llegó a pensar que él no había sido así de cuidadoso con Sam, o así de caliente al tenerle por primera vez.

 

Sintió el sudor deslizarse por su espina y la lengua de Sammy lamiéndola devuelta a su lugar, estirando el calor y sus jadeos aún más por toda su piel, imposibilitando el poder callarse, la urgencia de ser llenado se volvió más y más imperiosa, soltando el aire como una carga innecesaria, buscando la mano de Sam por su cuerpo para decirle que ya estaba, que lo necesitaba dentro.

 

Pero era jodida mente caliente sentir su miembro duro a un costado, apoyado en su glúteo derecho a un lado de la mano de Sam, no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el frío se sintió al rededor y dentro de su canal, va a protestar, necesita hacerlo, va a decirle que vuelva a meterlos pero una mano se aferra a su cadera aunque le empuje algo más hacia adelante.

 

El cimbronazo de sensación ardiente contra ese lugar fue lo que le hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo, la punta resbaló dentro de él lentamente, quemando cada centímetro de piel al terminar de estirarse con el miembro del castaño que al fin se había callado y empezaba a follárselo tortuosamente.

 

Su pasado quedó borrado de la faz de la tierra con esa polla hundida hasta el fondo en su cuerpo, no podía respirar y eso lo notó unas milésimas después de que Sam le dijo algo sucio en el oído, completamente acoplado a su cuerpo; era extraño pero no podía unir las letras ni los sonidos pero sabía que él hizo vibrar su polla mientras lo decía, incluso en su interior percibió lo ancha y caliente que era pero le sorprendió lo profundo que llegaba en él, hasta donde su sentidos eran conscientes de lo que experimentaba.

 

Sam se deslizaba en él lentamente y Dean aun no conseguía poder meter el aire en sus pulmones cuando Sam se clavó en el rápidamente luego de salir y solo dejó la cabeza de su polla en él, era un envión certero que le hizo ver luces de colores, tornando las paredes que le rodean lo único en el mundo que sobrevivió a su placer.

 

Supurando líquido caliente que se deslizaba de su propio miembro, haciéndolo sentir húmedo y lujurioso por sobre lo que ya sintió, casi pervirtiendo su mente cuando el cálido líquido se desliza por su escroto a los muslos de su amante, sorprendiéndose de que Sam le sujetara el saco y amasara sus testículos suavemente presionándolo de vez en cuando.

 

El mismo empezó a colaborar con los envites de Sammy dentro de el, ya desesperado, acelerando la vorágine en todo su cuerpo, con las puntas del pie firmemente apoyadas en el piso frío ayudando a la penetración continua, sus dedos marcándose en las rodillas del más alto, la traspiración corriendo por toda su piel, hasta que la voz de Sam se escuchó pegada a su oído.

 

\- Dios eres increíble...- le besó la mejilla buscado su boca y él se recargó en el pecho del otro.- Jamás pensé que follarte seria así de increíble. Dime, háblame, ¿Se sintió así cuando fue al revés?, fue así de intenso cuando me follas contra alguna superficie...- y quería mandarlo al demonio, pero apenas boquea por aire cuando Sam se apodera de su boca y su lengua le invade de igual modo. 

 

Las palpitaciones, la tensión y el zumbido de sensaciones explotó dentro de el cuándo Sam sujetó con fuerza su pene, masturbándolo con ansias, ordeñándole dolorosamente, pegando con fuerza dentro de él, volcándose precipitadamente en su vientre, manchando su pecho y cuello con la fuerza en que eyaculó, la mano morena aun exprimiéndole y el aun respondiendo en mas disparos que anulan su sinapsis en miles de piezas que se caen, embadurnándose con las rezagadas gotas de esperma por todos lados.

 

\- Wow... tan abundante... ahora es que me doy cuenta de que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo como corresponde....- Sam aun en su interior le hizo experimentar lo que era tener el culo lleno, cuando algo de su propio semen se escurre del estrecho canal hasta sus glúteos y cayó al piso.

\- Tu... estas en tantos problemas Sam...- exhala, lo dijo recargándose en el cuerpo de su pareja, exhausto, respirando apenas consciente de ello.

\- ¿Y yo por qué? ¿No te gustó Dean? ¿Podías sentir esto?- y Dean pegó un respingo en la sensible piel que rodeaba aun el tronco de Sam, ese dedo esparciendo la caliente esencia en todo su culo como si lo marcara de su propiedad con ese gesto.

\- No... te hagas el tonto.- y Dean sintió que Sam no perdía su tamaño ni su firmeza como que también le mantiene el culo abierto y que empezó a besarle el cuello.- Ni se te ocurra una segunda vuelta.- espetó apenas abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Porque no? - preguntó en un tono nada aniñado y de hecho mucho más animal, y él podía imaginar cómo lo pondría en cuatro patas en el suelo para follárselo de nuevo.

\- Porque Misha se despertó... y salió corriendo del cuarto por eso...- Sam le miró a los ojos y lentamente salió de el sin dejar de mirar el verde de esos ojos, Dean reflexionó en que no había nada mas sexy que eso, pero demasiado cansado para pensar que más allá de eso sus sentidos agudos le advirtieron del la huida de Misha los cuales no le dejaron en paz ni en un momento así.

\- Uhm... crees que..- preguntó pero sin moverse.

\- Si... y tu iras a buscarlo, yo me daré una ducha y me meteré de nuevo en la cama...- dijo tratando de incorporarse pero las piernas aun le temblaban y volvió a caer sentado en su regazo.

\- Espera un poco, deja que el cuerpo se recupere.- Sam le abrazó y le acarició el pecho mientras Dean miraba cómo se pegaba a él, como la imagen de un gatito, uno que se lo follo inauditamente, pero en si, un gatito de esos aun pequeños describía a Sam por su apego a el.

\- Ok, solo un instante más...- Dean metió su nariz en su cabello y le olió unos segundos antes de responder devuelta su abrazo.


	28. Chapter 28

Misha no quería interrumpir, en realidad sus voces son demasiado características como para no despertar lentamente entre la conversación marital que tenían, traro de cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero sus ojos hinchados ardían demasiado para volver a dormir, los vio pasar por su cama y la sola escena le despertó completamente, se sentía un invasor a pesar de que la habitación era la de el y Jo, pero dos días atrás al ser solo ellos tres, dejaron de pagar la habitación de los Winchester y la de sus compañeros de la agencia para hacerle compania a el.

 

Y el puede comprender que esos dos son novios y su mal humor y necesidades como unidad terminarían por reclamarlos, como también puede llevarlos a follarse en el baño para arreglar las cosas entre ellos; pero el, en realidad no quería escuchar como se relacionaban satisfactoriamente cuando el estaba así de abandonado y solo.

 

No sabe si esta o no sobre actuando, todo esto que no puede controlar el solo en su interior, le hace arrojar las mantas lejos de el como un choque de electricidad contra la realidad, lo de que dijo el cazador rubio aun lo tenia temblando; aun tenían unos cuatros días para terminar con las pruebas y dos para volver a la granja. Esta caminando por el pueblo sin realmente pensarlo a solo minutos después y decide sentarse en un cantero alto donde un árbol joven que apenas cumple función de refugio contra la lluvia.

 

Desde ahi puede ver el parque, la comisaria, una concentración de mercados y locales, se da cuanta de que el mundo gira dentro de su ignorancia, dentro de lo que es el desconocimiento de algo tan grande como lo son los demonios, los seres sobrenaturales y todo aquello que se oculta dentro de la misma normalidad de la ignorancia general, si llega a compararlo es muy similar a su iner comunidad dentro del FBI, solo que los civiles estan algo atentos a sus maniobras.

 

Pestañea confundido, una pareja de chicos pasa delante de el y el se les queda mirando asombrado, recordando lo hermoso que eso le parecía, nadie mas les observa al mirar en todas direcciones y puede que a muchos de allí les parezca normal, ver a dos chicos asi, pero para el es como encontrar un hada en medio del desierto.

 

Su sexualidad siempre la vivió escondido, temeroso del que dirán y de la acusadora mirada de la vergüenza, con parejas que lo hacían sentir mas que aborrecido, limitándole, marginándolo, metiéndolo en el agujero mas oscuro de sus vidas para que nadie supiera de el y de lo que hacían juntos.

 

\- El amor no tiene demasiada explicación, simplemente aun en día me llama la atención en todas su formas.- Misha da vuelta la cabeza rápidamente para mirar al chico junto a el, sus ojos claros perdidos en la misma pareja que el, solo que el si se sobresalto por completo por la interrupción de su pensamientos.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Que demonios, donde estabas? Desapareciste.- reclama presionando su pecho con una mano y notando que solo tiene puesto la camiseta que se puso para dormir, sintiendo de repente el frío del ambiente con su pantalones de franela a cuadros mojándose en el piso.

\- El cielo me llamo, estar aquí es contra las ordenes, puede que no pueda volver... o me den cacería.- Misha frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Quienes?- pregunta nuevamente mareado por un universo sobre sus cabezas llamado cielo.

\- Mis hermanos... pero no hablemos de ello, donde esta Johanna, tengo que comunicarme con ella y no logro encontrarla...- Misha abre su ojos por completo, en un estado estático que no le permite pestañear cuando se vuelve hacia el ángel para mirarle con atención.

\- A que te refieres con que no la encuentras...- su vos se escucha tenue ca en un estado gaseoso y volátil que no tiene contextura para demandar nada.

\- A que no la encuentro, he revisado el país entero pero su alma no esta en ningún lado... ¿Dime esta usando alguna protección contra ángeles?- Castiel al fin pone sus ojos en el y frunce el ceño al no entender la expresión del humano junto a el.

\- ¿Es... es posible ocultarse de los ángeles?- pregunta entre tragando saliva sin saber si va por la tuviera correcta, tratando de poner pensamientos junto se levanta lentamente volviéndose a mojar por la fina lluvia.

\- Claro, hay varios métodos, pero creí que estaría contigo.- el ángel le sigue pero el no se moja solo le mira de cerca intrigado, incomodando a Misha que le mira con recelo.

\- Ok... ok... si yo estuviera en una cruzada de la que un ángel... osea tu, me pudiera arrebatar con solo pensarlo... ¿Me protegería no es cierto? ¿Tu no querías que esto pase demasiado rápido?- Castiel mira hacia la derecha, luego solo tuerce su cabeza hacia un lado pensando sus palabra y el frío cala en su piel ya que esta completamente empapado para cuando el ser celestial responde.

\- Si.. si creo que si, y si yo supiera que Jo esta acelerando un proceso natural que esta escrito para otro tiempo esta en mi deber detenerla, solo que yo apoyo su cruzada, aunque creo que es pronto para su alma se adentre en algo tan peligroso.- termina de espetar Castiel analizando el azul de su ojos demasiado de cerca con su mirada rasgada e escrutadora.

\- Entonces es lo que Jo haría... no, no.- Misha camina apartándose unos pocos y se da la vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente con su índice apuntándolo.- Es lo que los Winchester harían... preparar el terreno, atraer a ellos su objetivo en ves de buscarlo, como un perro persigue su cola...- Castiel volvió a fruncir su ceño por lo cual no lo entendía su resolución.

\- Yo... no se que es lo que dices Misha...- el ángel se rasco un costado de su mejilla y volvió a su postura inocua, por la referencia de un perro con cola.

\- Castiel quiero ir con Jo... - pero el nuevamente no le comprendió.- Creo que necesito un hacker profesional mas que un ángel ahora mismo...- el ser celestial lo siguió con la mirada cuando el empezó a correr rumbo al motel pero el agente volteo a verlo pensando que le seguiría y volito a donde le permanecía parado, lentamente y abnegado por la falta de respuesta emocional.- Tu vienes conmigo...- le dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta de jean verde, haciéndole correr sin que el lo entendiera en realidad.

 

Llegaron al motel corriendo pero el ángel sonreía porque nunca había hecho algo así, al principio no lo entendía pero luego el movimiento de su vasija siento empujada por el humano le asombro y le divirtió al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Misha estaba sin aliento y helado hasta los huesos encontró a la persona que necesitaba, porque si no recordaba mal, Dean y Sam tenían tarjetas de crédito y un característico auto robado que se podría rastrear, Smith miro a Misha sorprendido porque en el trayecto de lo sobrenatural que traían encima no calcularon lo mas básico, el rastreo terrenal.

 

Castiel sorprendido observo por sobre el hombro de Sam como su mente y sus dedos se pusieron a trabajar... pero no paso demasiado tiempo para que Dean lo apartara de un empujón que parecía inocente pero lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que trastabillara y e mirara un segundo al ver que el se colocaba sobre el hombro del peli largo sin apartar la mirada amenazante del ángel, el mismo no lo entendió y volteo a Misha que solo nego con la cabeza.

 

En realidad en lo único que Sam podía pensar ahora era en analizar el rastreo digital de dos individuos, sabiendo ahora que tenían las identidades falsas adhiriendo las tarjetas y demás detalles para la huida de la colmena antes de dar el golpe, Sam se metió rápidamente en la red informática por debajo de la internet común y rastro los números tomados de los tres bancos principales de la financiación de las mismas tarjetas, vio correr los códigos de datos como si estuvieran en matrix, y Dean se levanto para mirar la pantalla mientras Sam seguía en su mundo, sin entender como leía eso en realidad.

 

Estuvo mas de tres horas mirando números, símbolos y puntos para cuando una reacción repentina en su estática persona frente al monitor les hizo saber que pasaba por su cabeza, poniéndose a tipiar con fuerza y velocidad, Dean le miro por unos segundos mas, sabiendo que, ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado, el cual podía mimetizarse sin esfuerzo con un pedazo de metal con circuitos en el.

 

Por lo que con mas de veinte direcciones en rumbo a Dallas y tres paradas mas en las afueras de la ciudad para cargar gasolina y otros insumos, Sam hablo rápido sobre todo lo que encontro y Smith estaba empacando para cuando termino de levantarse de la silla, solo debía revisar la zona del kilometro 287 cerca del lago Waxahachie a las afueras del pueblo de Ennis de Dallas Texas...

 

El ángel contemplo todo desde fuera, como siempre lo hacia, como si no supieran que el les miraba invisible a sus ojos, pero esta vez su templanza se vio interrumpida cuando Dean con la mochila miliar al hombro lo agarro de repente, dándole de un tirón la vuelta y llevándolo casi colgado de la axila hacia afuera.

 

En realidad podría haber replicado, pero lo trato como si fuera una maleta mas al meterlo al impla, por mas que el no necesitara transporte y que podía hacer la búsqueda por si solo, el ver como todo el mundo llevaba una extraña excitaron por encontrar a Jhoanne y a los Winchester lleno su curiosidad por observarlos de cerca, quería ver sus reacciones, pero al moverse el auto, la emoción le lleno a el al hacer algo tan... precario, como trasladarse dentro de una caja de metal.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen pero lo tuve que cortar en dos porque la ultima parte no la pone.

Hace un par de dias que esta perdida, no esta segura si es el dolor intenso debajo de su piel o esa energía que vibra al recorrerle que le hace sentir asi de debil, pero de lo que esta segura es de que no reconoce las paredes metálicas que le rodean, ha estado durmiendo mucho eso si lo reconoce, su brazos duelen, sus venas duelen por alguna razón muy particular, pero los puntos marcados en la intersección de sus brazos es lo que llaman su atención.

 

¿La han estado drogando? Se recuesta sobre su costado en un catre militar mirando la mesa metálica a su lado, llena de agujas descartables, pero el frasco trasparente con tapa metálica es lo primero que toma cuando puede enfocar su vista, pero en el papel de referencia del mismo solo dice que son vitaminas y hierro, parpadea un segundo y se pregunta cuando fue la ultima vez que comió pero tampoco lo recuerda con claridad.

 

Algo en el fondo de la habitación se abre y le toma dos segundos y medio enfocar su vista en la nublada periferia, primero los materiales o su asociación inmediata, metálico y oxidado le hace revolver el estomago hasta que ve a alguien muy alto asomar la cabeza..

 

\- Estas despierta... ¿Tienes sed?- la vos de su primo, no, la de Sam es la que se escucha en un eco espantoso.

\- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar?- pregunta sentándose en su precaria cama.

\- Es un galpón que se armo para proteger una iglesia vieja pero parece que el proyecto se abandono, lo encontramos de casualidad...- dice dándole a tomar un liquido con gusto a manzana pero que reconoce como gaytorade, refuerzo de hidratación con sales y minerales.

\- ¿Estoy enferma? Porque de vitaminas y estos minerales...- dice asqueada y dandole a sam de mala gana la botella.

\- Quedaste muy débil después de que volviste...- Sam pasa su mano por su frente y rostro y el revisa el interior de su párpados pero ella corre la cara.

\- Ok... no tengo idea de como volví, ¿Dime tu lo sabes?- fue leve el mutismo del cazador pero ella observo detenidamente su rostro mientras el encontraba las palabras.

\- Estabas muy golpeada... pudiste sacar a tu madre del infierno según Tess pero...bueno en mi caso yo obtuve ayuda cuando me acorralaron los seres del purgatorio.- Jo alzo la ceja y le miro desde abajo pero no fue hasta que le levanto el rostro que continuo.

\- Mi hermano mando a un vampiro a por mi, a Benny, larga historia... pero el me saco de allí, tu encontraste la puerta por puro...- se sentó a su lado un momento y la cazadora corto su relato por una acotación sin fuerza.

\- Benny, si, el estaba ahi... o así dijo que se llamaba...- Jo subió sus manos hasta su cabello notándolo atado en una coleta y todo enredado bufando al respecto.

\- ¿Tu... tu lo viste?- pregunto interesado.

\- Si... el me llevo a la puerta, me pregunto por Dean...no se cual de los dos pero me dio igual, me reconoció enseguida al no ser de allí, y me llamo turista.- la chica dejo caer sus brazos pesadamente.- ¿Donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

\- Esta en la iglesia, preparando todo para el ultimo paso.- se miraron intensamente por unos segundos.- Jo si no estas lista, si quieres parar lo entenderé yo tampoco llegue a....- pero la chica lo interrumpió.

\- No, terminare esto... librarme de por vida de los demonios sera lo mejor para este planeta en general, no solo para mi... o mi primo.- Sam bajo la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Quieres comer?-

\- No, solo dime que debo hacer ahora...- Sam suspiro al verla ponerse sus botas y un sueter que cada vez parece quedarle mas suelto, el apártala vista porque el paso por eso, no importaba si se alimentaba o si su hermano le daba a fuerza las vitaminas inyectables, el solo se consumía dia a dia un poco mas.

\- Confesarte.- Jo se da la vuelta para mirar la nuca de Sam sin entender una palabra de lo que habla.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?- resalta al levantarse rápidamente pero un mareo la sobrelleva instantes antes de que Sam le siga pero ella se recupera antes de que el cazador este delante de ella.

\- Es el único proceso para purificar la sangre y...- Sam esta tratando de explicarse pero Jo lo interrumpe con su sarcasmo.

\- ¿Un baso de vodka no tiene el mismo efecto?-

\- No para curar a un demonio.- el silencio se parte entre ellos como una tablilla, los ojos de Jhoanne se abren y su cuerpo retrocede un paso.

\- Curarlo... que demonios tiene eso que ver con mi sangre y una confesión...- Sam gira su cabeza, sabiendo que ella por principios no querrá hacer eso, frota su cabello y muerde su labios un instante porque sabe que debió dejarle esto a su hermano.

\- Vayamos con Dean... el, puede explicarte mejor.- trato de tomarla den brazo pero la cazadora reuso su toque apartándose de el y saliendo por la misma puerta que vio entrar a Sam, con un mal humor galopante.

 

Simplemente del otro lado de la misma un gran espacio se abría donde pedazos de la estructura parecían haber sido lijados, pintados y en otras partes simplemente ubicados por su mal estado general, mas adelante parte de los cimientos de la misma iglesia los llevaban al recibidor de la misma.

Todo cubierto por el techo metálico del galpón, solo parte de las paredes demolidas los circundaban, miro atenta el cuerpo atado con grilletes negros en medio del salón principal, todos los bancos de la iglesia colocados contra las débiles paredes, notando que en el piso se dibujo la trampa del diablo para mantener sin fuerzas al demonio que apenas estuvo en su rango de visión la miro como una fiera herida.

Tan rabiosa que su sola presencia hacia erizar su piel y apretar su dientes hasta el punto de sacarles chispas, las palabras de Sam cruzaban por su mente, la mesa frente al demonio con diversas agujas la llenaban de dudas, pero que ellos creyeran que un demonio podía ser curado era aun mucho mas perturbador que la misma ensena en la que caminaba en circulo lentamente.

 

\- ¿Realmente crees que esto es plausible?- espeto con recelo.

\- Se como se ve y como suena... pero lo vimos en un vídeo antiguo en la guarida de los hombres de letras.- Jo levanta su mirada hasta Sam sorprendida por en nuevo dato.

\- Ellos lo lograron...yo estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo entre prueba y prueba que mi cuerpo ya no lo resistía.- Jo se le acerco y Sam escucho a lo lejos los pasos de Dean acercándose sigilosos.

\- Estas mejor ahora... ¿Cuando vuelvas lo terminaras?- la chica lo esculca tratando de ver si hay mas de un sentido entre toda esas palabras e intenciones de ayuda.

\- Si...esto... tu, me han decidido.- se miran un instante a los ojos sin titubear en su expresiones y Jo parece entender una o dos cosas de ese cazador.

\- ¿Decidido a que Sammy?- Dean deja dos bidones con agua bendita en el suelo Junto a la entrada de la iglesia y se les acerca al ver que no responde ninguno de los dos.- ¿Estas lista? ¿Sam te dijo que haremos ahora?- esta justo junto a ellos y ella asiente.

\- Realmente no se como confesarme así que me serviría algo asi como una introducción.- Jhoanna se frota la nuca con la palma derecha, en un gesto cansado, los hermano se miran al verla tan pálida y delgada.

\- Te sugiero que empieces con cualquier decisión de la que te arrepientas.- dice Dean pasando por su lado hacia la mesa donde varias jeringas están dispuestas en orden, un cuchillo y un poco de aceite sagrado por si las dudas.

 

\- Astan restaurando el confesionario allá afuera, creo que puedes usarlo...- comenta Sam y ella le mira un triste segundo ante de salir de la iglesia y ponerse a busca dentro del galpón el cubículo de madera.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de que hablaban?- pregunto Dean al saberla lejos de ellos, pero sin mirarle siquiera sabiendo que le mentiría.

\- Nada importante, que me dices de ti, ¿Estas bien con todo esto?- Dean se da la vuelta para mirarle sobre el hombro.

\- No hay tiempo para pensar en eso Sam, hay que hacerlo, irnos... y no creas que no te escuche.- murmura volviendo hacia la mesa, sacando el roído bolso de la mesa, sin prestarle atención al los improperios del demonio que hace rato les maldice.

\- Se que lo oíste Dean, y se lo que piensas de esta situación con Jo, pero salga bien o mal... terminare lo que empecé.- su hermano vuelve a mirarle mas enfadado que antes pero después de todo no puede culparlo solo que Sam sale de las ruinas de la iglesia sin mirarlo y eso lo destroza.


	30. Chapter 30

Quemaba, desde el hueso hasta el ultimo bello de su cuerpo, se sentía como si una brasa ampollaba su piel lentamente, que el resto de su funciones básicas no colaboraran con lo que debía hacer tampoco ayudaba, la garganta estaba seca como si estuviera respirando finas hebras de fibra de vidrio, debía tomar el control y terminarlo rápidamente o moriría en el intento, por lo que no había tenido mas opción que encadenarlos a ambos; lo había pensado a penas salio del confesionario y vio a Sam fuera del recinto de la iglesia parado sobre unas cuerdas, principalmente porque los había observado lo suficiente para saber que se interpondrían en su camino, si fue difícil para Dean ver a su hermano casi llegar al final, con ella no debía ser muy diferente mas aun cuando Sam se mostraba mas reacio a todo eso.

 

Y la idea de mantener su promesa la impulsaba con fuerza, estaba a un paso de un cambio radical para el mundo entero, pero en lo único que podía pensar al mirar la socarrona y desencajada sonrisa del demonio frente a ella, en su traje de carne irlandesa, “es en el par de ojos azules que aceleraban su corazón por lograrlo rápidamente”, Dean y Sam le gritaron, claro que los tendría a la vista, no seria tan tonta para dejarlos en algún rincón lejos donde pudieran ingeniárselas para escapar.

 

Se extrajo sangre, como lo contemplo antes, las jeringas eran de diversos tamaños aumentando los milímetros para acelerar el proceso cada veinte minutos pero ella no quiso esperar tanto tiempo entre cada inyección sobre el victimario, ni como ella se la sacaba a la fuerza la mayor parte del tiempo no encontrando las venas de lo débil que estaba, Sam trato de convencerla varias veces que el la podía ayudar que esto no tenia que ser así.

 

Pero tenia hecha su decisión, los Winchester luchaban por zafarse, el demonio parecía agonizar por la sobredosis de sangre pura y santificada, pero Jo solo le daba un golpe y parecía volver en si, llevaba seis dosis en una hora y la palidez cadavérica de la chica aceleraba la desesperación en Dean, lacerando sus muñecas por zafarse de los cables de electricidad y las dos finas cadenas que sujetaban mas sus antebrazos juntos.

 

Ella sonrío al ver como el demonio se puso a llorar, recordando no sabe que cosa con ese acento irlandés balbuceaba continuamente, pero al tenerlos allí todos bien sujetos se sentía como la protagonista del final, pudo ver como sus brazos quemaban... como la luz dorada debajo de su piel se abría paso pujando por salir, respiro con mas dificultad, trago algo de agua bendita en un intento por no desmayar, respiro agitada enormes bocanadas de aire recargada en la mesa situada frente al demonio.

 

Dean y Sam la llamaban gritando su nombre tan fuerte que el sonido hacia un pitido en su oídos, Dean atado con los brazos sobre su cabeza a uno de los postes que eran antes la columna de la iglesia tirana de la vieja madera sin que esta se moviera en absoluto, haciendo correr un hilo de sangre por el largo de su brazo, el observaba con impotencia desde la izquierda, sintió como la cazadora le miro por el rabillo de los ojos, ella sabia como retenerlos, sabia lo que podían hacer para desatarse individualmente, lo sabia porque ella pensaba como ellos, era una cazadora después de todo, demasiado tiempo sola para pensar con cuidado cada uno de su propios movimientos.

Pero se levanto lento, tomo la séptima jeringa con su sangre y un poco mas de doscientos mililitros de su sangre volteando hacia el demonio, sus ojos marones oscuros tan solidos como un grano de café suplicaban que no lo hiciera pero ella ladeo la cabeza, dando débiles pasos hasta el, con un leve gesto le dijo que lo liberaría luego de esto, pero el demonio sabia que ella mentía, claro que lo hacia aun insegura de que esto funcione...

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Pasaron toda la noche en el auto, Sam y Dean casi podían escuchar la ansiedad de Misha cuando al fin llegaron a la carretera donde la ultima pista de una gasolinera que había visto a ambos cazadores pero no a la chica, les habían dicho que se marcharon rumbo oeste desde el cause de la 34 con la 287, el ángel miraba simplemente en silencio, fue el único que no bajo en ninguna parada, el único que no mostraba ansiedad o desesperación.

 

Pero les importaba poco, la noche caía cuando se acercaron al cruce de camino con la salida 664 a un pueblito, pero Castiel raciono poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dean cuando una turbación enorme estaba a solo metros de ellos, le pidió que acelerara en esa dirección y se metiera por un camino de tierra que daba a una arboleda, cuando apago el motor todos estaban bajando inmediatamente del auto.

 

Con las armas en la mano y manteniendo a Misha detrás de los agentes dieron con un galpón oculto en la oscuridad de la naturaleza, el hombre de ojos azules solo quería entrar, pero precavidos los ex agentes del FBI abrieron la puerta metálica para encontrar una tranquila y bien iluminada antesala con el proyecto de restauración de una iglesia, los dos fruncieron el ceño, se miraron entre si y avanzaron con cautela.

 

Notando los bolsos de topa de los hermanos a un lado, confirmando que estaban en el lugar correcto, solo que Misha no pudo soportarlo mas y se adentro a la única puerta que no había sido abierta con el grito imponente de Dean ordenándole que no lo hiciera; parecía un cementerio de partes de edificios, como si una bomba hubiera estallado dispersando estratégicamente los pedazos para su próximo mantenimiento, las luces relampagueantes en el techo se movían sin cesar y el sonido hueco de un huracán lo congelaron en el lugar.

 

Smith empujo a Misha a un costado para poder pasar, arma en mano seguido de Sam, miro atónito invadido por el miedo a sus espaldas buscando al ángel, solo que el Castiel ya no estaba, volvió a mirar el extraño lugar y Castiel estaba parado en la puerta de la estructura de madera, mucho mas adelante de los agentes, sus paso torpes lo llevaron entre las maderas nuevas y los viejos trozos de la iglesia, sin aliento, escuchan como un susurro en las ráfagas de viento que allí dentro corrían impedían que la vos de Sam llegara a su prima, todos deteniéndose en la misma entrada.

 

Solo cuando aparto a Smith de la entrada un poco, pudo ver como el mismo piso de la vieja iglesia no estaba, los bancos que allí estaban suspendidos en el aire como lo estaban también los Winchester, el infierno abierto de par en par dentro de ese cuadrado de madera sacramentada, la trampa para demonios seguía dibujada en el aire por la pintura roja debajo de un demonio que gritaba por redención, pidiendo a Dios perdón, rasgando su garganta pidiendo al cielo por cada pecado que cometió.

 

Pero lo que no dejaba de brillar en dorado era la chica con la muñecas abiertas, el liquido brillante como diamantes desprendiéndose de su venas, cayendo al vacío mas allá del inexistente piso, hacia la fosa negra llena de llamas, el viento girando entorno suyo como si proviniera de ella misma, Jhoanne hablando sola en sánscrito, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, lejos de entender los agentes llevan su atención a los dos cazadores atados en diferentes puntas de la iglesia.

 

\- ¡¡NO SE ACERQUEN!!- grita Dean y Sam voltea a ver que los agentes están allí antes absorto de todo lo que pasaba frente a el.

\- ¡¡Jhoanne!!- grito Sam.

\- Los sacaremos de ahí.- inquirió Smith sintiendo como eran los tres juntos arrastrados dentro de la iglesia por el viento, pero nuevamente los cazadores al unisono le respondieron.

\- ¡¡No!! ¡Podrían caer al infierno!- gritaron sintiendo como la fuerza que les sostenía se hacia mas delgada, esa sensación antes de una caída, agarrando con fuerza su ataduras.

\- Pero... ¡¡Jhoanne!! ¡¡Basta!!- grito Sam y Dean lo retuvo para que no cruzara el umbral de la iglesia.

\- ¿Jo?- apenas sonorizo, su garganta cerrada viendo solo a la mujer de cabello rubio que se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza, sus ojos solidificados en una piedra transparente.

 

La chica seguía con el cántico y entre los gritos del demonio con su manos llenas del espeso liquido traslucido y brillante se lo hizo tragar al demonio a la fuerza, alzando su voz hasta que solo la velocidad del viento arranco el techo del galpón de cuajo.

 

Todos miraron el cielo estrellado como se llenaba de nubes negras y negras sombras corrían a velocidad abismal hacia ella, Dean empujo a Sam lejos del pórtico añejo y tiro de la camisa de Misha cuando miles de ráfagas humeantes negras impactaron contra lo único que los sostenía allí suspendidos, destruyendo la trampa del diablo para entrar en el infierno, Misha grito su nombre a todo pulmón al caer al suelo donde Dean lo cubrió a el y su novio con su cuerpo, fue el ángel el único testigo fiel, el único que no cerro los ojos.

 

Jamas en su milenaria vida hubiera imaginado que un humano tuviera el coraje y la determinación para poder hacer algo así, encerrar a los demonios de por vida, lograr hacer llorar a un demonio a corazón abierto, redimir su oscura alma, el mismo podía escuchar al demonio rezar en su fuero interno, pidiendo, rogando, dejándose caer de rodillas ante su Dios, su padre, por la liberación de su alma inmortal.

 

Los Winchester cayeron al vacío , su ojos cerrados con fuerza sintiendo sus llamas intentando sujetar su pies y jalar los dentro del infierno, rogando porque la madera de la que pendían sus cuerpos terrenales y sus almas, no sean dragadas como los demonios de todo el mundo estaban siendo empujadas a la fuerza por la chica, por lo que se desprendía de sus venas, lentamente acabándose al ser tragado por el irlandés que lloraba en silencio, aceptando su destino.

 

El inmenso huracán no se movió de encima de la iglesia juntando a los demonios en la sima y llevándolos a la fuerza derecho al infierno, no había opción mas que permanecer quietos, aferrados a este plano a este mundo hasta que la tormenta pase, fueron los treinta minutos mas largos que jamas podrán experimentar, sera el silencio mas agrio que recordaran, seco, fue el golpe de silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado las estrellas sobre su cabeza brillaban como si no existiera nada mas en el firmamento, los agentes y Misha miraron a su alrededor, ni siquiera una nube de polvo estaba alborotada en el aire.

 

Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la iglesia, donde un agujero de madera y tierra había sido absorbido al cerrarse la puerta, los Winchester aun colgaban incrédulos de que solo eso hubiera quedado, no había rastros del demonio, ni de la silla, ni nada de lo que antes estuvo en medio de ese lugar, Misha azorado de no ver a la pequeña rubia caminando en la tierra hundida, grito a todo pulmón su nombre de la mujer de la que se había enamorado, aserrando su cuerdas, inhabilitando su vos en su propia agonía.

 

Pero un aleteo hizo alzar la mirada verde de ambos hombres idénticos y sobre su cabezas a solo dos metros de altura el ángel descendía pacíficamente, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Jhoanne en sus brazos mirándola con benevolencia, el momento eterno en que descendió se vio interrumpido cuando Misha se lanzo sobre la chica, inspeccionándola, intentando hacer que despierte.

 

La cazadora aun desmayada ni se enteraba de que el ojo azul le llamaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su palidez grisácea lo turbo aun mas, respiraba levemente pero respiraba, apoyo su oído en su pecho escuchando su latido y entre lágrimas la estrecho como pudo, el ángel que la sostenía aun le miro con benevolencia, Sam se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la congoja de verla a salvo.

 

Se escucho en el ambiente un silbido corto que reconocía como suyo, Smith volteo su mirada de la escena y Dean estaba mirándole, pidiendo muda mente que lo desatara, Smith respiro aun enojado por la manera en que se fueron con la chica pero se acerco para quitarle los cables de las muñecas, pero sin poder lograrlo saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y las corto.

 

Por parte iguales el silencio les acompaño al alejarse de ese lugar, Jo dormía en brazos de Misha dentro del impala, los Winchester viajaban detrás de ellos, el ángel en su asiento trasero miraba el sol aparecer en tenues lineas doradas de luz, igual que las que vio salir de las muñecas de la humana, aun en trance por el inmenso significado de esto.

 

Preguntándose en toda la repercusión que tendría en el cielo, en la humanidad, y en el mismo, pero fuera de esos pensamientos se dirigió a los hermanos que se sentían muy incómodos, teniendo a el allí en su mentes el recuerdo de un tal Adam les rondaba, mirándolos interrogantes como su Castiel suele hacerlo.

 

\- La tierra esta limpia... el balance...- farfulla no sabiendo si le escuchan o no pero inmerso en una pregunta que no sabe como armar.

\- Al diablo el balance.- gruño Dean, molesto con Castiel por mas de una razón.

\- ¡Dean!.- llamo su atención su hermano por su manera de contestar al ángel que salvo a jo.

\- ¡Que! Es cierto Sam, si el supiera si el supiera todo lo que nos paso, lo que el mismo hizo.-

\- ¡Oye cállate!, el no es el mismo ángel...- Castiel les mira por el espejo retrovisor y tuerce la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay otro Castiel en su mundo?- mas intrigado que antes.

\- Hay un ángel que es parte de nuestra familia del otro lado, pero eso no quita que sea un indecible en muchas cosas, muchas equivocaciones... -y se callo cuando su hermano apretó su pierna con su mano disimuladamente viendo que le chico en el asiento trasero achicaba su ojos.

\- Cas... lo que... si, el balance no sera el mismo...- Sam se aclara la garganta y mira al frente quitando la mano de la pierna de su hermano que no le quita los ojos de encima.

\- La realidad es que por primera vez en toda nuestra vida, el abalance es justo... hemos dado mucho, tu otro yo, en nuestra realidad dio mucho y sacrifico mas por cambiar el balance de las cosas... nosotros perdimos, todo entregamos todo... al menos Jo esta viva... pudo haber caído al infierno...- el ángel lo interrumpió.

\- No podía permitir que eso pasase... como dices, no seria justo...- Dean sonrío a media onza y respiro hondo sintiendo algo del Castiel que el conoce, en ese chico con la cara de su medio hermano.

\- Cas... cuando lleguemos a la granja...- Castiel mira a Sam que había volteado a verle.

\- Si... yo los empujare al otro lado...- afirmo sin necesidad de que la petición fuera hecha.

 

Asintió sonriendo un poco y se volvió al frente, mirando el impala desde un ángulo que se les grabara en su memoria, marchando hacia un hogar real, uno con raíces, uno que los cobijo como si fuera su verdadera casa. Al menos en esta realidad, al menos aquí las cosas serán diferentes, los dos hermano veían la cabellera de Sam arremolinada por el aire frío de la mañana en asiento delantero, apoyada en el hombro de Smith, el perfil de Misha mirando a Jo, era una dimensión donde ellos estaban juntos, eran mas que hermanos, había amor en esas vidas, había una esperanza que rasguñaba su interior.

 

Y en el trascurso de ese amanecer se preguntaron si podrían tener algo así, alguien a quien amar así, Sam se esforzaba por no mirar a su hermano, por no alterarse al distinguir que pensaba el de esa escena, suspiro derrotado porque el volvería y haría lo mismo que jo, incluso si tuviese que escaparse de Dean por unos días, pero algo le decía que debería empezar de nuevo, hacer las tres pruebas nuevamente, que su cuerpo había absorbido de algún modo todo eso que la chica expulso.

 

Dean miro como Sam se miraba las mano y como las cerraba con fuerza por el rabillo del ojo, volteo su mirada al frente para no ser notado, pensando en los cambio del universo en el mundo y en la tranquilidad que respiraba al haber logrado aquello, pero la espina que seguía clavándose en el, era la de que en otra realidad las reglas... los sucesos... no pasaban del mismo modo, por lo que Sam si podría morir si lo intentaba de nuevo, podría no salir todo tan bien como lo estaba ahora en ese lugar...

 

Era una despedida, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas ese tiempo, comprendiendo ese mundo, adaptándose como siempre lo hacían, pero ahora era raro despedirse de ellos mismos, solo Sam y Dean estaba allí, les tomo tres días y catorce horas mantenerse en el camino para regresar a tiempo, solo que ahora debían enfrentar su propios retos del otro lado, ahora entre mudas miradas, observando como ambos Sam's se abrazaban y se decían algo al oído es que ellos no escucharon, se contemplaban unos instantes, eran un espejo, con otros cimientos, con otros futuros por delante, pero el mismo espejo.

 

Castiel interrumpió el momento y los coloco delante de la puerta, con un saludo solemne y su mochilas al hombro cayeron al piso duro de concreto, el polvo de la intemperie envolviéndolos, tosieron un instante, el viaje es tan instantáneo como lo recordaban, volvían a estar solos como siempre.

 

Dean tomo su mochila y subió por la escalera que sigue a allí como si solo hubieran pasado minutos en ese mundo, ambos salieron de lo que fue el sótano de Bobby, cansados mental y físicamente, casi arrastrando los pies, pensando donde estaría el ángel, pero en el borde del camino junto a la patrulla local estaba su Castiel, en su vasija normal, gabardina, traje y ojos azules enfocados en ellos.

 

Mills salio de la patrulla y el ángel los miro un segundo intensamente, siempre callado analizando las cosas.

 

\- Nos dan un aventon o nos montamos un campamento.- dijo Dean sonriendo y abraso a Mills.

\- Dime solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuanto tiempo nos fuimos Cas?- pregunto Sam al ángel, captando la atención de su hermano y la oficial, que con mala cara espero su beso y Sam al notarlo se apresuro a dárselo en la mejilla que le señalaba con el dedo índice.

\- Unos quince minutos... pero.. ustedes se ven diferentes....- inquirió mirándolos de arriba a bajo.

\- Que dices, siguen igual de apuesto... espero que no hayan ido de caza sin mi.- la mujer sonrió y los chicos apenas si tuercen la boca en media sonrisa.

\- No, solo cansados...- la mujer miro al ángel notando ahora si su poca energía y les hizo un ademán para invitarlos a subir a su auto.

\- Les acompañare...- Dean detuvo a Castiel antes de que rodeara el auto.

\- Cas... mejor no... no es por nada.. solo necesitamos algo de silencio y privacidad ahora mismo.- el ángel volvió a torcer su cabeza y asintió, esperando que le diga algo mas de lo que paso al otro lado.

\- Lo comprendo, viví con ustedes mismo debe haber sido difícil...- sentencio al ver que Dean solo le miraba sin decir mas.- los veré en unos días.- y desapareció, Dean miro a su alrededor.

\- Gracias amigo.- y subió al auto.

 

FIN


End file.
